Kingdom Hearts: Light's Destiny
by KingKey980
Summary: A young boy's world is consumed by the darkness, but obtains a mysterious weapon called a Keyblade and gets sent to a different world. There he must now go on a journey with his new friends and fight against evil and the prince of darkness while also trying to search for his friends and his brother. Will he find his friends and save his brother? Rate T for violence.
1. Dreamworld

**Hi, guys! I am KingKey980 and welcome to my new story! This not a crossover this time. Rather, this is a Fanfic of Kingdom Hearts, but there will be an original plot in this. I hope you enjoy this story! R&R!**

* * *

><p>Prologue: Dreamworld<p>

A boy with dark brown hair with a big bang covering his right eye, wearing an orange shirt with a blue short sleeve outer shirt over it, dark green shorts with a chain hanging from the left side of his shorts, black shoes, and necklace with a star crown at the end is in what looks the sky and he's floating much to his confusion.

_"Huh? What's going on? Where am I?" _The boy asked even though he wasn't talking physically but mentally.

Just then the boy starts to descend from the sky and lands on a cloud but the cloud starts to move and takes the boy to a floating rocky land and upon arriving to it the boy gets off the cloud and gets on the floating rocky land and he starts to exploring around but then eight weapons appear and one is a sword while the other is a staff while the other is a blaster while the other is a gauntlet while the other is a ball while the other is a scythe while the other is a wrench while the other is a cane and the boy walks over to the weapons to examine them.

After examining the weapons the boy chooses the sword and picks it up but then the rocky land starts to crumble and disappear but the cloud saves the boy before he starts to fall and the cloud takes the boy to a building and the boy gets off the cloud and gets on the building and his sword appears but then undead creatures appear and the boy prepares himself for a fight.

The undead creatures attack the boy but he strikes at them with his sword killing one undead creature but an undead creature attacks the boy but the boy keeps fighting back with his sword and delivers a killing blow on the other undead creature making the other undead creatures leave but one appears behind the boy but the boy turns around and strikes with his sword killing it but another undead creature destroys the building and the boy falls again but the cloud saves him and it takes him somewhere else which is a forest.

The boy gets off the cloud and starts to explore around the forest but then trees start to come to life and attack the boy who prepares himself and starts attacking with his sword but nothing was effecting the trees and so they strike but the boy somehow unleashes what looks like a fireball at one of the trees and it starts to burn and it gets destroyed and so the boy shoots another fireball at another tree destroying it but another tree attacks but the boy shoots more fireballs and the tree gets burned and destroyed but more trees come to life and attempt to attack the boy but the cloud shoots lightning at the trees destroying it and the cloud takes the boy to another area which is an island.

The boy gets off and looks around the island which is being covered with water and the boy is trapped in the water but he manages to emerge back to the surface but sees that the sky is dark and waves are starting to get rough but the boy sees a piece of wood and gets on it but then a water monster emerges and attacks the boy who dodges and tries to attack with his sword but the water monster whips with its arms but the boy jumps over them and strikes with his sword and gets the water monster's arm who shouts in pain and then shoots a water gun at the boy who tries to dodge but the water gets him but he recovers and starts to attack with his sword but the water monster unleashes water pillars around it and sends them for the boy who moves and attacks the water monster's head but then the water monster grabs the boy but the boy was about to attack but his sword disappears and the cloud comes to to save the boy but the water monster destroys it and was about to devour the boy who struggles himself to get free but to no avail and the water monster consumes the boy and everything turns black.

_"Do not be afraid. You will be the one who will open the door and restore what is now broken. Do not forget your destiny and your purpose." _A voice said.

* * *

><p><strong>That's the prologue. I'm sorry if that was short, but I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said, this story is gonna have some original elements. I expect good thing for this story and hopefully, I'll enjoy writing this. I'll see you all in Chapter 1 and we will officially meet the boy and his friends. Take care and I'll see you all later.<strong>


	2. Meeting the Mysterious Figure

Chapter 1: Meeting the Mysterious Man

The boy starts to open his blue eyes as he looks around and finds himself to be in his room and lets out a huge yawn before going back to sleep but then he feels a poke on his back and he gasps in surprise as he sees an older boy with green eyes, spiky black hair, wearing a crimson sleeveless shirt, blue pants with orange side stripes, and carrying a backpack next to him and the older boy laughs at the boy's surprise.

"Oh, it's just you, Raze. You almost gave me a heart attack." The boy said.

"Ky, dude. You were supposed to be up for like ten minutes ago. We're almost gonna be late for school...again." The older boy named Raze said.

"Wait. What time is it?" Ky asked.

"7:05." Raze answered shocking Ky.

"Oh, crap! Why didn't my clock go off?!" Ky asked and Raze shrugs. "Stupid thing! Okay, wait for me outside, and I'll hurry to get dressed and ready." Ky said.

"No prob, Bro, but you'd better hurry." Raze said as he leaves Ky's room.

Ky quickly gets out of his bed and starts to put on some clothes, (A/N: It's the clothes he wore from the prologue.) grabs his backpack, and leaves his room while also doing his hair, brushing his teeth, and grabs a bite to eat before meeting Raze outside the house.

"Wow, must be a new record." Raze said smiling.

"Shut up." Ky replied.

"So what happened to you? Why're you sleeping in now?" Raze asked.

"I dunno. I've been having these weird thoughts lately." Ky answered.

"What weird thoughts?" Raze asked.

"Well, just then, I had a dream where I was taken to different areas while fighting monsters, but then one of them was about to eat me alive." Ky answered.

"Sounds weird, but hey, it has to be a dream." Raze said.

"Yeah, but...was any of that for real or not?" Ky asked.

"You tell me. It's your dream." Raze said.

"I don't know if it was. That place felt so bizarre." Ky said.

"If you say so." Raze said.

The two arrive at school and they part ways and Ky starts to look for his friends and he finds a girl with light blue hair, blue eyes, wearing a violet sleeveless top with pink trims, orange skirt, grey shoes, pink bracelet on her left arm, and a ruby amulet around her neck.

"Hey, Ani!" Ky called and the girl named Ani turns to see Ky and she smiles.

"Ky, there you are. I thought you were gonna be late again for the eleventh time." Ani said.

"Sorry. I did in fact oversleep again. I just had a weird dream last night." Ky said.

"About what?" Ani asked.

"I was sent to different strange places and I had to deal with monsters, but one of them ate me, but I also feel that the dream I had wasn't a dream." Ky said.

"Hm. I'm not sure what to tell you." Ani said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"C'mon, let's get to class before we get scolded." Ani said and Ky nods in agreement.

The two enter their English class and they find another boy with messy dirty blond hair, wearing a brown hoodie, dark blue pants, red shoes, and brown glasses over his face sleeping on his desk much to Ky's amusement but Ani's annoyance.

"Matt, dude. Get up, wouldja?" Ky said and the boy named Matt gets up.

"Huh? What? Is class over?" Matt asked.

"Not by a long shot." Ani said.

"I dozed off again, did I?" Matt asked and Ky and Ani nod.

"Hey, I overslept too." Ky said.

"You're lucky you're not late this time. You would've been murdered." Matt said.

"Yeah. Just this weird dream that I felt was real." Ky said and Matt nods and the two sit down with Matt.

"Hey, Ani. We need to start making plans for tomorrow." Matt said.

"Oh, right." Ani said.

"What plans?" Ky asked.

"Sorry, but this is a secret project we were assigned." Matt said.

"'Secret project'? I have all classes with you two, and I was never assigned with this 'secret project' you're talking about." Ky said.

"He has a point." Ani said.

"Fine, tell him. It'll spoil the surprise." Matt said.

"What?" Ky asked.

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten something special for someone tomorrow." Ani said.

"No school?" Ky guessed.

"Well, we don't have school tomorrow, but it's something more special." Matt said and Ky thinks.

"A certain someone's gonna turn fourteen tomorrow." Ani said.

"Wait. Wait. Don't tell me. Special day tomorrow...someone turning fourteen...oh! How can I be so stupid? My birthday's tomorrow." Ky said.

"Bingo, dude." Matt said.

"Tomorrow, we're gonna go for a train ride." Ani said.

"Why?" Ky asked.

"Because we all agreed we'd go outside the city to see what's out there. You wanted to know what's outside the city, right?" Ani asked.

"Right." Ky answered.

"So tomorrow, you, me, Ani, and Raze are gonna get on the train and we'll be able to finally know what's out." Matt said.

"Sounds awesome. I can't wait to know what's out. I've always wanted to see it." Ky said. "Hey, speaking of which, Ani, what was your hometown like?" Ky asked.

"I already told you, I don't remember." Ani answered.

"Oh, right. I thought you would've by now." Ky said.

"Nope." Ani said.

"You ever wanna go back to see it again?" Matt asked.

"Well, as mush as I'm happy to be here, I would actually love to see it." Ani said.

"We might be able to go there while we're leaving the city." Ky said.

After their talk of traveling tomorrow school has started and Ky, Ani, and Matt deal with their classes today until the bell has rung indicating that school is over for the week and Ky, Ani, and Matt walk out of the school to meet Raze and the four start to walk back home but as they are walking home Ky stops and turns to look around as he heard something and he sees what looks like a knight in black and red armor on a rooftop building.

"What's up with the knight?" Ky asked.

"Hey, Ky! Ya comin' or what?" Raze asked.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" Ky said as he joins the three.

"Well, we'd better meet at the train station tomorrow. Remember to bring some munny for the tickets." Ani said and the three boys nod. "See you tomorrow, soon-to-be Birthday Boy." She said to Ky who blushes at the comment and she walks away.

"Remember, train station tomorrow." Matt said.

"Got it." Ky said and Matt leaves.

"We'd better hurry before Mom gets a panic attack." Raze said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"So, ya excited for your birthday tomorrow?" Raze asked.

"Yeah. I look forward to being fourteen." Ky answered.

"That's good to hear." Raze said. "So, why'd you stop earlier?" He asked.

"Oh, I thought I heard something. My mind's probably playing tricks on me." Ky answered and Raze nods.

The two brothers return home and they find their mother.

"Hey, Mom! We're home!" Raze called and a woman comes to the boys.

"How was school, you two?" Their mother asked.

"Great, Mom." Ky answered.

"Good. Ky, are you excited to be fourteen tomorrow?" Ky's mother asked.

"Yeah. Hey, Mom. I'm not sure if you noticed, but tomorrow, Raze, Ani, Matt, and I are gonna..." Ky was cut off by his mother.

"You still want to leave the city to see what's out there. I know how much you've always wanted to do that, but you're still too..." Ky's mother was cut off by Raze.

"Mom, I'll look after him while we're gone. I promise." Raze said.

"Well, if you think you're mature enough to do so, I suppose I'll allow it, but do not go too far from this city and come back to this city before evening." Ky's mother said.

"Yes, Mom. We understand." Ky said and his mother hugs him.

Ky goes upstairs and into his room but as he sets his stuff aside he sees what looks like a hooded cloaked figure.

"Uh, hi? Can I help you?" Ky asked.

"So you're Ky?" The figure asked.

"Yeah? Why? Who're you?" Ky asked.

"You are just a simple child. You cannot be able to fulfill your worthless destiny." The figure said.

"Destiny? What destiny? What're you doing in my house?" Ky asked.

"You will be reduced to nothing along with this world. Your heart will be consumed and and your fate will be much worse than your father." The figure said.

"You know my father?! Where is he?! What happened to him?!" Ky asked.

"Fool. You will never see your father nor those dear to you ever again." The figure said.

"That's it. I'm calling the police to take you away." Ky said as he gets his phone and starts to dial but then he finds the figure already gone. "Weird. I locked the window before I left. Who does he think he is?" Ky asked.

"Ky, it's time to eat!" Ky's mother called.

"I'll be right there, Mom!" Ky said as he leaves his room.

Unknowing to Ky a white hooded cloaked figure is outside his window watching Ky leave his room before he disappears in light.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. I'm sorry that this is short. So now you've met the main character of this story, his friends, and his brother. I hope you enjoyed this story. Next time, Ky's birthday arrives and he, and his friends get to see what's outside the city, but then Ky meets another mysterious figure. I'll see you in Chapter 2. Take care.<strong>


	3. Ky's Gift

Chapter 2: Ky's Gift

The next day Ky wakes up, gets off his bed, gets dressed, and heads out of his room and to Raze's room to wake him up.

"Wake up, Raze. We gotta meet Ani and Matt at the train station." Ky said.

"Dude, it's only 7:30 right now. We agreed to meet them at nine." Raze said groggily.

"Early bird gets the train ride, right?" Ky asked.

"Okay, okay. Just wait until 8:30 and we'll go." Raze said.

"Sweet. I'll see ya downstairs." Ky said as he gets out of Raze's room.

Ky goes downstairs and he finds his mother in the kitchen.

"Morning, Mom." Ky said.

"Good morning, Mr. Fourteen-year-old." Ky's mother replied as she hugs him. "Happy birthday, sweetie." She said.

"Thanks, Mom." Ky said.

"When are you and Raze going to the train station for your little outside adventure?" Ky's mother asked.

"We'll leave at 8:30." Ky answered and his mother nods. "Hey, Mom. I know this kinda out of nowhere, but what happened to my father?" Ky asked.

"Well...let's just say that your father had to leave you while you were a baby. Why do you ask?" Ky's mother asked.

"Just curious." Ky answered. "Will he come back? Will I officially meet him?" He asked.

"I'm...not sure when he'll come back, darling." Ky's mother answered.

"Oh, okay." Ky said.

Later on Ky waits for Raze until comes and the two brothers leave the house.

"Bye, Mom! We'll be back. I promise." Ky said.

"Remember to be back by evening." Ky's mother said and the brothers nod and leave.

Ky and Raze go through the city for the train station but during their walk Ky can't help but think about his encounter with the mysterious cloaked figure from yesterday and about Ky having a terrible fate unlike his father whom he hasn't even met at all. He also can't help but think about this destiny the figure mentioned and about Ky is supposed to fulfill it but the figure believes he'll fail but Ky decides to try and let those words go and make sure that his encounter won't ruin his birthday.

Ky and Raze later arrive at the train station and they find Ani and Matt waiting for them.

"Hey, Birthday boy. Glad you two got here." Ani said.

"We're here. Hey, our mom said that we can go, but not too far from Requiem City." Ky said.

"No problem. Sapphire Forest is not too far. In fact, it's the closest thing." Matt said.

"Okay. Also, we're supposed to be back here by evening." Ky said.

"Don't worry. We'll be back by that time." Ani said.

Ky goes over to the ticket booth.

"Four students." Ky said giving his munny to the ticket man who gives him the four tickets.

"Looks like the train is already here." Raze said as the train arrives.

"Great. Let's go." Ky said.

The four enter the train and later on the train starts to depart and while the four are riding on the train Ky looks out the window but then sees something outside and he believes it's the cloaked figure he encountered yesterday.

"Bro, what's wrong?" Raze asked.

"Huh?" Ky asked as he looks at his brother and then looks back outside the window only to find what he was looking at gone. "Was that him again?" Ky asked.

"Ky, what is it?" Ani asked.

"I dunno. I thought I saw something. Guess my eyes were playing tricks on me." Ky said.

The train keeps riding until later on it arrives at Sapphire Forest and the four get off the train.

"Here we are." Matt said.

"Okay, let's start exploring there and see what's out." Ky said and three nod.

The four go into the forest and they start exploring to find a different place outside the forest but the forest is too big and it's like a maze but Ky and Raze know what they're doing since they were here before so they shouldn't get lost here but while the four keep exploring around the forest Ky hears a sound and so he looks around to see where the sound is coming from but he sees nothing and so he keeps moving with his friends.

The exploration of the forest continues and they keep searching for the exit to the forest that will lead them to a different place but then Ky sees what looks like a white hooded cloaked figure and at first Ky believes it's a ghost but as he looks at his friends and looks back at the white cloaked figure he was gone already and Ky looks around for him but decides to find his friends before he gets left behind but then he hears another sound and he turns to see the white cloaked figure entering a cave.

"Why's he going in there for?" Ky asked as he looks both ways and then goes into the cave to find the white cloaked figure.

Ky looks around the cave for the white cloaked figure but as he reaches the end he decides to give up and go back out but then he hears another sound and he looks around to find its source and another sound is heard much to Ky's annoyance.

"Wherever you are, come out now! This isn't funny!" Ky yelled but another sound is heard. "COME OUT!" Ky shouted and just then a black phantom like creature appears. "What are you? Isn't it a bit early for Halloween?" Ky asked.

_"wE hAvE BeEn sEaRcHiNg FoR yOu."_ The phantom creature said.

"What? You're searching for me? Why?" Ky asked.

_"tImE tO CoMe wItH Us."_ The phantom creature said as it unleashes a black beam attack.

Ky moves out of the way to avoid the beam attack but the phantom creature summons what looks like chain weapons and starts attacking Ky with them but he moves but the phantom creature shoots another beam and gets Ky this time.

"What am I supposed to do to this thing? I can't do anything." Ky said as the phantom creature comes for Ky.

"Leave him!" A voice demanded and the phantom creature turns to see the white hooded cloaked figure.

_"yOu!"_ The phantom creature yelled as it attacks with its chains but the white cloaked figure dodges and attacks with what looks like a key shaped sword with a gold edge and teeth, a crown at the top of the edge, gold hilt, gold handle, silver markings, and a gold chain with a gold crown at the end. _"nO! NoT ThAt wReTcHeD WeApOn!" _The phantom creature said as it shoots a beam but the white cloaked figure keeps attacking with his key sword weapon.

The phantom keeps trying to attack the white cloaked figure but the white cloaked figure shoots a fireball spell burning the phantom but it unleashes a wave attack but the white cloaked figure keeps striking with his key sword weapon until he unleashes a light beam and destroys the phantom creature.

"You." Ky said.

"Are you all right?" The white cloaked figure asked.

"Yes. Thanks for helping me." Ky said.

"I know you've grown, but you should be cautious when going out on your own, Ky." The white cloaked figure said.

"How do you know my name?" Ky asked.

"All will be revealed by time." The white cloaked figure said.

"Uh, what is that weapon you're..." Ky was cut off by a voice.

"KY!" A voice called.

"That must be Raze, Matt, and Ani. I'd better find them. Thanks for helping." Ky said.

"Wait, Ky. I came here to give you something." The white cloaked figure said.

"What?" Ky asked.

The white cloaked figure them performs something and then a light shines within Ky's chest and then a light aura appears around his body.

"What did you just do?" Ky asked.

"I have given you a gift. It is a power that will soon awaken within you. I have been waiting to give it you, Ky." The white cloaked figure said.

"Thanks." Ky said.

"I must be going now. Maybe someday, we shall meet again. Happy birthday, Ky." The white cloaked figure said as he vanishes in light.

"How does he know it's my birthday?" Ky asked.

"KY!" A voice called.

"Coming!" Ky said as he gets out of the cave.

Ky gets out of the cave and he finds Raze, Ani, and Matt.

"There you are. What were you doing in that cave by yourself?" Raze asked.

"Sorry. I just wanted to see what was in there." Ky answered.

"What was in there?" Ani asked.

"Just bats." Ky answered.

"If you wanted to go by yourself, Ky, you could've said something." Matt said.

"Yeah. C'mon. We should keep going and find what's outside." Ky said and they nod.

The four keep exploring through the forest until they finally reach the end.

"Finally. Look at this view." Ani said as they look at a field.

"This is beautiful." Ky said.

"Surely through this field, there must be something else." Matt said.

"We'll see what's out there...in time." Raze said.

"Hey, we'd better get back to Requiem City." Ky said.

"Yeah we should." Matt said.

The four go through the forest to get back to the train station and wait for the train to arrive until the train comes and the four go into the train and it starts to move and while the train is riding back to Requiem City Ky can't help but think about the white cloaked figure he encountered and the gift the figure gave him.

"Ky, you okay?" Raze asked.

"Yeah. Just thinking." Ky said.

"About what?" Ani asked.

"That promise we made together when we were kids." Ky said.

"Oh, right. When we grew up, we would go out and see the world." Matt said and Ky nods.

"I've never forgotten that promise." Ky said.

"Neither of us have. And we'll still do that." Ani said.

The train returns to the Requiem City train station and the four get off the train and move through Requiem City.

"We still have enough time before evening. Want to do something else?" Raze asked Ky.

"I think we should go to the beach." Ky said.

"Great idea. Let's go." Matt said.

They go through the city and they later arrive at the beach.

"This place is as beautiful than ever." Ani said.

"Yeah. I don't think it'll ever change." Ky said.

"I hope not." Raze said.

"Oh! Being here actually reminds me of something." Ani said as she takes out a package. "Here, Ky. This is your birthday present." She said.

"Thanks, Ani. You didn't have to give me anything." Ky said.

"True, but I wanted to. Go on. Open it." Ani said and Ky opens the box showing a start shaped fruit.

"No way. A papou fruit?" Ky asked.

"Yep. Happy birthday." Ani said.

"That's it? You're giving Ky a fruit for his birthday?" Matt asked.

"For your information, this is very special. I heard that if two people share the fruit, their destinies will become intertwined. They'll remain a part of each other's lives. No matter what." Ani said.

"That's just some romantic mumbo jumbo." Matt said.

"That's because you don't believe in romance." Ani replied.

"I don't have to." Matt shot back.

"Guys, chill out. Thanks for the gift, Ani." Ky said.

"You're very welcome." Ani said. "Hey, Ky. Can you do me a favor?" She asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Ky asked.

"Don't ever change. Okay?" Ani said.

"I won't, but you have to promise me you won't change either." Ky said.

"Okay. I won't." Ani said.

Later on it's almost evening and Ky and Raze make their way back home.

"So who're ya gonna share that fruit with?" Raze asked.

"What? I dunno." Ky answered.

"Oh, I think you do. I know who you wanna share it with." Raze said smirking.

"What're you..." Ky cuts himself off he realizes what Raze meant and he laughs. "Shut up." Ky said and Raze laughs even more.

"C'mon, squirt. Let's get back before Mom kills us." Raze said and Ky nods.

The two brothers make their way back to their house but unknowing to them the white cloaked figure from before is on a rooftop building watching Ky.

"Soon, Ky. Your power will awaken and will help you fight against what will come." The white cloaked figure said as he vanishes in light and disappears.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. Again, I'm sorry for making it short, but I hope you enjoyed it. I hope this story is getting good so far and hopefully I'll get some reviews on this. Next time, Ky notices a stormy night happening, but something else goes horribly wrong, but he obtains something much to his surprise. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Take care until then.<strong>


	4. Destruction of Requiem City

Chapter 3: Destruction of Requiem City

It's now nighttime and Ky gets ready to go to bed while still thinking about the white cloaked figure giving him the gift earlier and how the white cloaked figure knows him but as he thinks about what happened today he hears a loud roar outside and so he looks outside.

"A storm? No big deal. It'll pass tomorrow hopefully." Ky said.

"Yeah. Don't think that, kid." A voice said and Ky turns to see a boy that looks sixteen, has pale skin, crimson eyes, wearing an opened dark red sleeveless hooded cape showing his bare chest, black bandages around his arms, black pants with dark green chains around them, and has twisted smile on his face.

"Who're you? What's going on?" Ky asked.

"Go out and see for yourself. I wouldn't promise that you or your friends would be safe right about now." The boy said.

"Wait, what're you talking about?" Ky asked as he looks outside but then notices that the boy is gone. "I should find Raze." Ky said as he leaves his room and goes to Raze's room. "Wake up, Bro. Something's not right here." Ky said shaking Raze to wake up.

"It's just a storm. Go back to sleep." Raze said groggily.

"I thought it's a storm, but I have a very bad feeling." Ky said but Raze goes back to sleep and Ky lets out a groan and goes for his mother's room. "Mom! Something wrong is happening!" Ky said.

"Yes. I know. This is not an ordinary storm. You need to get Raze so we get out of here before it's too late." Ky's mother said.

"Wait a minute. What's going on here? What's gonna happen?" Ky asked.

"Nothing will happen as long as we're together." Ky's mother said.

"I'd better find Matt and Ani. I wanna see if they're okay." Ky said.

"You can do that, but please hurry back. I'll wake up Raze." Ky's mother said.

Ky leaves the house to search for his two friends through the city but he sees the sky getting darker and sees something in the sky much to his horror.

"What's going on here? What's happening?" Ky asked and just then black creatures with yellow eyes, antennas, and claws emerge from the ground and Ky looks very horrified. "What are those things?" Ky asked as the black creatures attack him but he dodges and he doesn't have anything to with so he runs away from the black creatures.

Ky continues to search through Requiem City for Ani and Matt while still avoiding the black creatures that keep appearing and attacking but as he keeps searching he hears screaming and attacking and he believes the noises are coming from the church so he goes into the church to see if Ani and Matt are in here but much to Ky's surprise he finds Matt and Ani being attacked by the back creatures.

"Guys! Run away!" Ky said.

"Ani, go with Ky and get out of here." Matt said.

"What're you gonna do?" Ky asked.

"I'll take on these creatures. They don't scare me at all." Matt said.

"But Matt, we need to get to my house so we can get out of here!" Ky said.

"If we stay here, there will be no place to go!" Matt replied. "Have you two even noticed? The door has opened. This world is going to be in deep crud if we don't do something." Matt said.

"What're you talking about?" Ky asked.

"He told me the same thing and I'm still confused." Ani said.

"Like he said: Your world is nearing deep crud and you won't be able to do anything." A voice said and they look up to see the boy Ky saw earlier on the stain glass window before he jumps off. "This is the end of your world and you'll be joining it very soon!" The boy said as he laughs manically and summons what looks like a key shaped sword with a black skeletal edge and teeth that has red spikes, black hilt, black handle, black dragon head shape at the top of the edge, and a black and red chain with a black skull at the end.

"Back off!" Matt ordered as black aura appears around Matt's body.

"You wanna play, puppy? Okay. Here ya go!" The boy said as he swipes with his key sword but Matt shoots a lightning ball.

"You can't fight my darkness! I'll kill you with it!" Matt yelled as he lights his hands with what looks like black lightning energy and charges at the boy.

"Ooooh, I'm gonna ENJOY this!" The boy said as he coats his key sword with dark energy and charges at Matt and they two clash creating an explosion destroying the church.

Ky and Ani dig their way out of the rubble of the church and they look around.

"MATT!" Ky called but no response.

"Your friend's as good as gone. What hopeless gesture. Usin' the darkness to protect his 'friends'." The boy said.

"Whoever you are, give back Matt!" Ky demanded.

"Uh, no. Rather, you and your girlfriend have a date with death." The boy said as he summons what looks like a shadow hand from the ground and grabs Ky and Ani and they start drowning in darkness as the boy laughs manically again.

Ky and Ani are almost covered in darkness but then a light shines and Ky and Ani are free from the darkness.

"That was close. You okay, Ani?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. Hey, what's that in your hand?" Ani asked.

"What?" Ky asked as he looks at what Ani is looking at and it's the same key shaped sword the white cloaked figure had but the key shaped sword has a blue edge and and teeth that has a white angel wing shape, a crown at the top of the edge, gold hilt, silver handle, green circle, white stars on the edge, and a blue and silver chain with a golden crown at the end. "I...don't know what this is." Ky said and just then the shadow creatures appear behind Ky.

"Ky! Look out!" Ani yelled and the shadow creatures attack at Ky who guards himself but manages to swipe at the creatures destroying them.

"This weapon can kill them?" Ky asked to himself. "C'mon, Ani. We gotta find my mom and Raze." Ky said.

"Okay." Ani said and the two move.

Ky and Ani move through the city while Ky fights off the shadow creatures with the key weapon (A/N: Ky holds his key weapon and fights with it backhanded like Ven does.) but more shadow creatures appear and attack with their claws but Ky attacks with his key weapon but one of the shadow creatures sneak up behind Ky but he strikes with his key weapon to destroy the shadow creatures and Ky and Ani continue on.

Ky and Ani arrive back at Ky's house and enter there and start finding Ky's mother and Raze but more shadow creatures appear to attack but Ky attacks with his key weapon to destroy them.

"We gotta find my mom and Raze. Who knows where they are." Ky said.

The two explore around the house for Ky's mother and Raze and so Ky enters his mother's room to search but as he searches he hears a scream and Ky turns around to see Ani being held captive by the boy.

"You!" Ky said.

"If you're looking for your mother, I'm afraid she and your brother are about to meet their ends just like this world." The boy said.

"Leave her alone!" Ky demanded.

"No way. She has an...incredible power. I can't just leave her be." The boy said.

"Ani!" Ky yelled as he runs to them.

"Ky! Please help!" Ani said and as Ky was about to attack the boy he vanishes with Ani into dark mist.

"Ani! ANI!" Ky shouted but nothing. "This is getting bad. I hope this is some random nightmare." Ky said.

Ky searches the house for his mother and Raze but then a dark hand appears from the ground and punches at Ky sending him out of the house and is now back outside in the city which is in worse shape.

"Oh, my..." Ky was cut off by a loud roar and he turns to see what looks like a shadow dragon with yellow eyes, black horns, huge black wings, and black claws. "Oh, my..." Ky was cut off again by the shadow dragon's roar and was about to bite at Ky but a bolt shot appears and attacks the shadow dragon.

"Stay away from my son, monster!" A voice yelled and Ky turns to see his mother and Raze.

"Mom! Raze!" Ky cheered.

"Bro, you okay?" Raze asked.

"I am now. Mom, what the heck is going on here?" Ky asked.

"Let's focus on this creature and I'll explain what I know." Ky's mother said.

"Okay." Ky said.

The shadow dragon breathes black fire at the three but Ky attacks the shadow dragon's head with his key weapon while Ky's mother unleashes what looks like a fire spell while Raze slashes with a knife but the shadow dragon attacks with its claws but Ky keeps attacking with his key weapon while Raze slashes with his knife while Ky's mother unleashes a lightning spell to strike the shadow dragon but the shadow dragon lifts itself in the air to fly and sends out the shadow creatures to attack but Ky strikes with his key weapon while Raze multi slashes with his knife while Ky's mother unleashes five light bolts and they destroy the shadow creatures but the shadow dragon lands back on the ground while creating a shock wave but Ky attacks with his key weapon but the shadow dragon tail whips at Ky but his mother casts ice shots while Raze slashes with his knife but the shadow dragon bites at Raze but Ky strikes with his key weapon but the shadow dragon breathes black fire but Ky's mother casts wind to protect Ky and Raze and then casts lightning spells while Raze throws his knife but the shadow dragon tail whips and slams to the ground creating three shock waves but Ky and Raze attack the shadow dragon while Ky's mother unleashes four light bolts but the shadow dragons sends out shadow creatures to attack but Raze and Ky's mother deal with the shadow creatures while Ky attacks the shadow dragon with his key weapon but the shadow dragon bites at Ky but he strikes back with his key weapon while Ky's mother casts an ice spell while Raze multi slashes with his knife but the shadow dragon was about to breathe black fire but Ky strikes with his key weapon and delivers his final blow on the shadow dragon making it fly into the sky and into the void.

"Mom, what're we gonna do?" Ky asked.

"Ky, with your weapon, you might be able to seal the door." Ky's mother said.

"What door?" Ky asked.

"Too late." A voice said and it's the boy again. "Even if you do have the key with you, your world's gonna go bye-bye." The boy said.

"Filthy monster!" Ky's mother yelled.

"I'd like to chat again, but I'd better get outta here before this world starts to die." The boy said.

"No! I won't let you get away!" Ky's mother yelled as she attacks with her magic.

"Okay, fine. I'll kill before your world ends." The boy said.

"Ky, Raze, you two must leave!" Ky's mother said as she summons a portal.

"Ky, let's go." Raze said.

"But, Mom..." Ky stops talking.

"Ky, don't worry about me. I will be fine. For your own sake, you must leave this world now. I know that with your new key, you'll be able to restore what is already broken. I believe in you, my son." Ky's mother said as she hugs Ky. "Now go with your brother..." Ky's mother was cut off by the boy's attack.

"Enough with the sappy melodrama already! You two can cry all you want in the afterlife." The boy said.

"Begone!" Ky's mother yelled as she casts lightning spells at the boy. "Go!" Ky's mother said as she pushes Ky and Raze into the portal but Ky holds onto something.

"Mom, wait!" Ky said but his grip is too weak that he lets go and gets into the portal. "MOM!" Ky shouted as he's in the portal and the portal closes.

* * *

><p><strong>There you guys go. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm really hoping you guys are liking this so far. Next time, Ky ends up in a different place and while he's looking around, he meets and befriends someone. I'll be going now. See ya in the next chapter.<strong>


	5. Welcome to Valor City

Chapter 4: Welcome to Valor City

In a city a girl with blonde hair tied to a ponytail, blue eyes, wearing a white T-shirt, sky blue pants, and red high heeled boots notices something the sky and she's shocked and with the girl is a boy with tan skin, jet black slick hair, brown eyes, wearing a green shirt with a black jacket over it, black fingerless gloves, green camouflage pants, and black shoes and at the boy's side is a black furred dog with a grey collar and the boy turns to the girl.

"What is it, Laura?" The boy asked calling the girl Laura.

"Look, Brian. Another star's going out." Laura said pointing at the sky and the boy named Brian looks up to see a star disappearing.

"Not another one. C'mon. We'd better have a talk with the professor." Brian said.

"Okay." Laura said.

"C'mon, Spike." Brian said calling the dog Spike and the dog follows while the two are moving.

Meanwhile in what looks like a small house a woman with white hair and wearing a pink and purple dress is with a girl with short bobcut brown hair, green eyes, wearing yellow hoodie, pink skirt, and glasses on her face.

"Are you sure he'll be okay, Ms. Mira?" The girl asked.

"Don't worry. He'll be under my care. I'm so glad you managed to find him and bring him here. I can't imagine how long he would've drowned if he stayed in the water he landed in." The woman named Mira said. "You go back to your uncle's lab. I'll let you know how the boy is doing." Mira said.

"Thank you so much, Ms. Mira." The girl said as she leaves the house.

"That poor boy. He can't imagine how he's feeling now. He must have lost his world too like me or the others." Mira said.

Meanwhile Brian and Laura enter a house and arrive at a room that looks like a lab and they find a man with white hair and mustache, goggles, and a white lab coat working on something.

"Um, Professor? Is this a bad time?" Brian asked.

"Oh, Brian and Laura. How nice of you two to drop on by. What can I do for you?" The professor asked.

"Well, Professor, we just saw another star go out." Laura answered.

"Oh, heavens no. More worlds are disappearing one by one by the darkness. This is horrible. Let's only hope a Keybearer can stop this madness." The professor said.

"We can search for the Keybearer." Brian said.

"Please do and watch yourselves. You'll never know when more Heartless will appear." The professor said.

"Got it." Laura said.

"Also, can you make sure Penny is safe? I'd hate to think about what will happen to her." The professor said.

"We'll find her too." Brian said and the two leave the lab.

Back at the house Mira is staying in Ky is out cold on a bed after his drop from the portal his mother summoned but as he's still unconscious he slowly opens his eyes and starts to get up.

"You don't want to get up now." A voice said and Ky turns to see Mira standing outside the room. "After that fall into the water, I don't think you're in fine condition." She added.

"I'm fine, ma'am. Really." Ky said as he gets up from the bed. "See?" Ky asked but then he falls to the ground. "That doesn't prove anything." Ky said as he gets back up and Mira giggles.

"He's so stubborn." Mira said to herself. "So anyway, I'm glad you're awake now. Do you have a name?" Mira asked.

"I'm Ky, ma'am. You know what happened?" Ky asked.

"Well, Penny told me that she saw you fall from the sky and landed in the water, but she found you and brought you over to me to take care of you." Mira answered.

"I see. Well, thanks for helping me. I gotta go." Ky said.

"Wait. You can't leave now. It's really dangerous outside. There are horrible monsters." Mira said.

"I think I can handle myself. I'm no coward. That, and I wanna find my friends, my brother, and my mother." Ky said and Mira sighs.

"Alright. If you think you're capable of taking care of yourself, I won't stop you. If you ever run into trouble, you can come back here." Mira said.

"Thanks, uh..." Ky stops talking.

"Oh, forgive my manners. I'm Mirajane, but everyone calls me Mira." Mira said.

"Thanks, Mira. I gotta go." Ky said as he leaves the house.

"I wonder where I am. I should've asked Mira that. Whatever. I'll just find Raze, Mom, Ani, and Matt. Hope they're okay and I hope I don't see that maniac again." Ky said.

Ky starts exploring around the city and he's never been around here before but he still wants to find his friends, his brother, and his mother but as he's looking around he finds a shop and decides to enter it and there he finds a young woman with red hair tied to a ponytail, wearing a white shirt with three colors which are pink, blue, and green on it, a green jacket over the white shirt, and a purple skirt behind the counter and with her is a boy with brown hair, wearing a red shirt with white sleeves, tan jeans, black shoes, and a green backpack and the boy sees Ky.

"Hey, look. Someone's here." The boy said.

"Hello, welcome to..." The woman cuts herself off as she realizes about Ky. "Oh, just a kid." The woman said.

"Don't call me a kid! I'm Ky!" Ky introduced irritated.

"Okay, okay. Calm down. What's wrong, Ky? You lost?" The woman asked.

"Yeah...I am. Where am I?" Ky asked.

"You're in Valor City." The boy said.

"Really? So, kid you've seen my friends, my brother, and, my mom?" Ky asked.

"Don't call him a kid! He's Mac!" The woman said now irritated.

"And you are?" Ky asked.

"For your information, I'm Frankie. And about your friends, your brother, and your mother, no we haven't seen them." The woman named Frankie said.

"Oh, well. Guess I'll keep looking. Thanks anyway." Ky said.

"Good luck, Ky. If you're having trouble, you can talk to us." Mac said.

"Thanks. See ya around." Ky said as he leaves the shop.

Ky keeps exploring around Valor City and arrives at a park but just then shadow creatures appear much to Ky's surprise.

"Those creatures from Requiem City!" Ky said as he takes out his key weapon.

The shadow creatures attack Ky with their claws but Ky attacks with his key weapon followed by a spin slash but one of the shadow creatures sink into the ground and goes behind Ky but he swipes with his key weapon but the shadow creatures keep attacking but Ky slashes with his key weapon defeating all the shadow creatures and Ky puts his key weapon away.

"Glad that's over with. I'd better get back to finding out where Raze, Mom Ani, and Matt are. Hope they're here." Ky said as he keeps searching.

Meanwhile Brian, Laura, and Spike are searching around for this Keybearer and Spike is trying to pick up the scent but nothing so far and so they keep going but then they find the girl from before.

"Hey, there's Penny." Laura said.

"Penny? What're you doing out here? Don't you know it's dangerous out here?" Brian asked.

"I know, but I saw someone in the water unconscious and I couldn't just ignore him. So I brought him over to Mira to take care of him until he wakes up and can move again." Penny said.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Penny. Your uncle wants you back at the lab." Laura said.

"Okay. I was on my way back anyway." Penny said as she makes her back to the lab.

"We should continue finding that Keybearer before things get outta hand." Brian said.

"Right." Laura said but then Spike starts to bark.

"Spike, what's wrong, boy?" Brian asked and Spike points at a rooftop to find a figure on the rooftop moving and with him are three black phantoms.

"What is that?" Laura asked.

"I have no idea, but that person looks dangerous. Watch your back, Laura." Brian said and Laura nods. "C'mon, back to searching." Brian said and they continue to search around.

Meanwhile Ky keeps searching through Valor City to continue his search while fighting off shadow creatures that keep appearing and he defeats them and Ky keeps looking until he finds what looks like a hotel and he decides to enter it to see if his friends, brother, and mother are here but he doesn't see anyone so he leaves the hotel and he keeps searching until he finds a church and looks around.

"Is there something you need, young man?" A voice asked and Ky turns to see a man wearing a white robe.

"Oh, don't mind me, sir. Just searching for my friends, my brother, and mother." Ky said.

"I see. If you are having trouble, you are welcome to pray for help." The priest said.

"Okay." Ky said and he starts praying.

"Excuse me, but are you also willing to make a donation?" The priest asked.

"Sure." Ky said as he takes out his munny. "Uh, sorry. I don't seem to have enough, sir." Ky said.

"Don't worry. It's the thought that counts." The priest said.

"Okay then. Here you go." Ky said giving the priest his munny.

"Thank you. Take this. It will help you if you are in danger." The priest said giving Ky a potion.

"Thanks, sir. I'm gonna keep searching." Ky said.

"Good luck, young man. May God watch over you." The priest said and Ky leaves the church.

Ky keeps searching through the city but so far there's no luck in finding his friends.

"Man. Where can they be? It's such a big city. It's also easy to get lost in." Ky said. "Maybe someone knows where..." Ky was cut off by a scream. "Huh? What's going on?" Ky asked and another scream is heard. "I'd better find out where that screaming is coming from." Ky said.

Ky goes through the city to find out where the screaming is coming from but another scream is heard and Ky keeps going.

"I bet that scream is coming from the park." Ky said as he makes his way to the park.

Meanwhile at the park a female purple pony with a dark purple mane with a streak of pink, dark purple tail with a streak of pink, and white small stars around a big pink star in the middle on her flank is running away from something until she stops and turns to face what looks like a figure wearing sleeveless black and red armor, grey pants, a black tattoo that has a shape of a demon with wings and a tail on the right shoulder, and a black and red mask over the face and at the figure's side are three black phantoms.

"I'm warning you! You'd better stay away from me!" The purple pony warned.

"Oh, come off it, ponydung-head! I heard that a pony managed to survive her world's destruction by the darkness and you must be the only pony I'm looking at." The figure said and it's a male voice.

"For your information, I'm an alicorn, not a ponydung-head and yeah, I may have survived my world's destruction, but you got the wrong pony." The female alicorn said.

"Really? Because I don't see any other ponies around here. One of my leader's phantoms told me that somepony is here so you must be it. Now, come with me or I'll use force. You'd hate me when I'm angry." The male masked figure said as he lights his hand with black fire. "I heard fire is REALLY hard to control." The male masked figure added.

"I'm not going with you even if you kill me!" The female alicorn said.

Just then Ky arrives at the park and he sees the alicorn being confronted by the male masked figure.

"That horse looks like it's being attacked. I'd better help it." Ky said.

"You must have a death wish, little pony. Okay, I'm gonna enjoy burning you. I heard my leader loves roast ponies." The male masked figure said.

"Do what you will. I will NOT come with you!" The female alicorn said.

"Stubborn little ponydung-head. Get ready to feel the..." The male masked figure was cut off by a voice.

"Leave the horse alone!" The voice demanded and the male masked figure turns to see Ky.

"Aren't you adorable? I'll deal with you later, kid. Lemme roast this stubborn pony first." The male masked figure said.

"I said leave...the...horse...alone!" Ky demanded.

"Okay, I was going leave ya for later, but now you're just irritating me. I'll burn you, then the pony." The male masked figure said.

"Bring it." Ky said taking out his key weapon.

"This'll be fun." The male masked figure said.

The male masked figure throws black fireballs at Ky who dodges and attacks with his key weapon but the male masked figure grabs Ky's wrist and delivers a fire kick knocking Ky back but he recovers and slashes with his key weapon getting the male masked figure who throws two fire punches but Ky dodges each strike and throws his key weapon but the male masked figure and creates a black fire sword and charges at Ky who blocks with his key weapon and tries to slash with his key weapon but the male masked figure throws more black fireballs at Ky and gets knocked back to the ground.

"What's wrong, kid? Givin' up already?" The male masked figure mocked.

"No way." Ky said as he charges at the male masked figure and attacks but the male masked figure strikes with his black fire sword.

Ky and the male masked figure exchange blow after blow and neither of them were giving each other an inch but the Ky delivers a slash but the male masked figure somersault flame kicks Ky but Ky gets up and keeps attacking with his key weapon but the male masked figure breathes black fire from his mask and the black flames go for Ky who tries to dodge but the black fire gets him but Ky charges and tries to attack with his key weapon getting the male masked figure who backs off and slashes with his black flame sword and then delivers a fire punch but Ky blocks with his key weapon and delivers a slide dash at the male masked figure who unleashes black fire but Ky keeps striking with his key weapon.

"You little filthy brat. You have some fight in you. Not bad, but you have no chance against me." The male masked figure said. "Phantoms, attack!" The male masked figure commanded and the phantoms for Ky who swipes with his key weapon but the phantoms turn invisible but then something holds them and they turn to see the female alicorn glowing her horn.

"What the...?" Ky stops talking.

"I'll hold them off. Go!" The female alicorn said.

"No way. I'm not leaving you." Ky said as he slashes with his key weapon destroying the phantoms.

"Heh. Not bad, kid." The male masked figure said. "So he's the one the leader wants. Good." The male masked then throws black fireballs at Ky but the female alicorn summons a shield around Ky to protect him from the fireballs. "How irritating. PHANTOMS!" The male masked called forth more phantoms and they attack.

As the phantoms attack the female alicorn manages to get herself and Ky out of the phantom attack.

"C'mon. We can get out of here without them knowing." The female alicorn said.

"Okay. Let's go." Ky said as they get out of the park.

While the phantoms are still attacking another figure arrives and the figure is wearing sleeveless black and blue armor, black pants, a black and blue mask over the face, and grey fingerless gloves and then the figure unleashes what looks like black ice on the phantoms freezing them.

"What is going on here?" The black and blue masked figure said and it's another male voice.

"Hey, Ice Knight. I was tryin' to get that female pony who survived her world's destruction, but then some punk kid with a key weapon got in my way." The black and red masked figure said.

"Key weapon? Wait a minute. You mean that punk kid you said has the..." Ice Knight then realizes. "Why didn't you take him with that pony?" Ice Knight asked.

"I sent the phantoms, which you froze to attack them." The black and red masked male figure said.

"Well, take a look, Fire Dragon. Where are they?" Ice Knight asked and Fire Dragon looks and sees that Ky and the female alicorn have disappeared.

"Crap." Fire Dragon said.

"Yeah. C'mon. Let's hunt that punk kid down." Ice Knight said.

"What about the phantoms?" Fire Knight asked pointing at the frozen phantoms.

"Fine." Ice Knight said as he unfreezes the phantoms. "Find the Keybearer and bring him and the pony to us." Ice Knight commanded and the phantoms search. "Let's go, Fire Dragon." Ice Knight said.

"Right." Fire Dragon said and the two leave the park.

Meanwhile Ky and the female alicorn have managed to escape from the park and they stop at a town square.

"That was a close call. Thanks for the save." Ky said.

"Actually, I should be thanking you. If you hadn't come, I would've been a 'roasted pony' by now." The female alicorn said.

"I just couldn't stand seeing an animal get hurt." Ky said.

"Thanks. By the way, I don't think we've introduced. I'm Twilight Sparkle, but you can call me Twilight." Twilight introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Twilight. I'm Ky. So what're you? Some kind of half-bird and half-horse mutant?" Ky asked.

"I'm an alicorn, you dork." Twilight said.

"Oh, sorry." Ky said rubbing his head.

"No problem. So tell me, Ky. Is this your first time in Valor City too?" Twilight asked.

"You could say that. I'm from Requiem City." Ky said and he starts explaining about what happened during the night in Requiem City, the shadow creatures that attacked Ky, his friends disappearing, and being separated from his brother and his mother.

"Wow. That's some story. I'm sorry that happened to you." Twilight said.

"No prob. What's your story?" Ky asked.

"Well..." Twilight explains to Ky about that she's from a world called Equestria where earth ponies, unicorns, Pegasus, and alicorns live in peace and she was studying in her castle but then something went horribly wrong in a place called Ponyville and that shadow creatures appeared and attacked the ponies and so Twilight goes to her teacher and ruler of Equestria named Princess Celestia for help but she was too late as the darkness has consumed her world and the next thing Twilight knew she ended up in Valor City while being separated from her five friends.

"Sheesh. I'm sorry about that." Ky said.

"Yeah. I just hope I can find my friends." Twilight said.

"I can help you." Ky offered.

"Thanks. And hey, I can help you find your friends, your brother, and your mother." Twilight said.

"Great. Let's go together. We'll be safe if we stick together." Ky said.

"Yeah. Let's look around here. They have to be around here somewhere." Twilight said.

"Hopefully. We should also watch out for those shadow creatures and that masked guy we saw earlier." Ky said and Twilight nods and the two start searching through Valor City.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end. I hope you enjoyed it. Before I leave, can I please have more favorites and reviews? I know this story is not really going well, but I'm doing my best. So don't forget to review as you finish reading. I'll be going now. Next time, Ky and Twilight search for their friends, but they meet two people and understand what the creatures and Ky's weapon is. See you all in the next chapter.<strong>


	6. Keyblade, Heartless, and New Journey

Chapter 5: Keyblade, Heartless, and New Journey

Brian, Laura, and Spike continue to search for this Keybearer through Valor City and Spike is trying to pick up a scent until he makes a bark.

"Spike, what is it, boy?" Brian asked and Spike points at something.

"I think Spike is trying to lead us to what he found." Laura suggested.

"Lead the way, boy. Hope it's that Keybearer." Brian said as Spike leads Brian and Laura who follow the dog.

Meanwhile Ky and Twilight explore Valor City for Ky's friends, brother, and mother and Twilight's friends while keeping an eye out for anymore shadow creatures that might appear and attack but just then the shadow creatures appear.

"This is not a surprise." Ky said.

"Those creatures are the same ones that attacked Ponyville, my friends, and Princess Celestia!" Twilight said.

"And then your world, Equestria disappeared somehow right?" Ky asked and Twilight nods. "Lemme handle them." Ky said.

The shadow creatures attack the two but Ky slashes with his key weapon but a shadow creature sinks into the ground and tries to attack Ky who turns around and attacks with his key weapon but another shadow creature attacks with its claws but Ky strikes back with his key weapon followed by a spin slash but two shadow creatures sink into the ground and try to attack Ky but then they get lifted into the air and Ky turns to see that Twilight did it and then she delivers a beam of energy at the shadow creatures destroying them but three shadow creatures attack Twilight who kicks them away and then delivers a horn charge defeating the shadow creatures.

"Whoa. You're pretty good for an alicorn." Ky said.

"I can handle myself. I may not use violence much, but if my friends are in danger, I don't hold back." Twilight said.

"C'mon. Let's keep going before more of those creatures show up." Ky said.

Ky and Twilight continue to search until they see the shop Ky found earlier and they decide to enter again and they find Mac and Frankie.

"Oh, hello. Welcome to..." Frankie cuts herself off as she sees Ky again. "Oh, it's you again." Frankie said.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Ky asked.

"No. Who's your pet?" Frankie asked.

"I'm no one's pet. My name is Twilight Sparkle." Twilight introduced.

"A talking pony? That's cool. You an imaginary friend?" Mac asked.

"Nope. I'm the real deal." Twilight answered.

"So, Ky, any luck finding your friends?" Mac asked.

"No. Not yet. And Twilight lost her friends too." Ky said.

"That's too bad. If you two need help, let us know." Frankie said and the two nod and leave the store.

Ky and Twilight have exited the shop and keep looking but just then they hear a bark noise and they look around to see who just barked and Ky takes out his key weapon ready to fight but as they prepare themselves they see a black dog wearing a grey collar.

"Oh, it's just a dog." Ky said.

"That's a relief. I thought it was one of those creatures again." Twilight said.

"Let's keep moving." Ky said as they start to move but then they hear a voice.

"Spike, where are you, boy?" The voice asked and Ky and Twilight see a boy and a girl arriving.

"Who are they?" Twilight asked.

"Spike you gotta stop running off like that when you..." Brian cuts himself off as he sees Ky and Twilight. "Who're you two?" Brian asked.

"Name's Ky and this is Twilight. What do you want with us?" Ky asked as he points his key weapon at Brian.

"Whoa. Easy there, kid. I was ju..." Brian cuts himself of again as he sees the key weapon in Ky's hand. "Laura, do you see what I see?" Brian asked.

"Yeah. I think that's it." Laura said.

"What? What are you guys talking about?" Twilight asked.

"You, kid, why'd the Keyblade choose you?" Brian asked.

"Keywhat?" Ky asked confused.

"That thing in your hand is the Keyblade. As long as you continue to hold on to it, those creatures will come at you and your pet." Brian said.

"She's not my pet! She's my friend!" Ky snapped.

"And what do you mean those creatures will keep coming at Ky if he has that weapon?" Twilight asked.

"Look, we're looking for the Keybearer and that must be you." Laura said.

"You two are coming with us." Brian said.

"No way! We're not going with you two!" Ky yelled getting into his fighting stance.

"Fine. You leave me no choice." Brian said as he takes out a whip.

"Twilight, stay close to me." Ky said.

Brian attacks Ky with his whip but Ky dodges and attacks with his key weapon but Brian jumps back and lashes with his whip followed by a roundhouse kick but Ky recovers and attacks with his key weapon followed by a spin slash but Brian grabs Ky by his waist and then delivers a drill kick knocking Ky back but he recovers and keeps attacking with his key weapon followed by a slide dash but Brian lights his whip with electricity and lashes with his whip while unleashing an electric attack but Ky strikes back with his key weapon but Brian grabs Ky by his neck with Brian's whip and then delivers an electric shock on Ky knocking him down but Ky gets up and attacks with his key weapon followed by a spin slash but Brian backs off lashes with his whip but Ky keeps striking with his key weapon getting Brain and knocking him back but Brian recovers and the two charge at each other but Twilight and Laura get in the middle.

"Ky, wait!" Twilight said.

"Brian, stop!" Laura said as the two girls break the boys up.

"Twilight, what was that for?" Ky asked.

"Laura, what're you doing?" Brian asked.

"Look, I'm sorry about my boyfriend. He's not really a people person, even to those he hasn't met yet." Laura said.

"That's fine." Twilight said.

"What do you two want from us?" Ky asked.

"I'm sorry, but we're looking for the Keybearer, which is you, but I promise you, we are not your enemies." Laura said.

"Really?" Ky asked unconvinced.

"I don't think they look evil, Ky." Twilight said.

"How can you be so sure?" Ky asked.

"If there's one thing I've learned, it's never judge a book by its cover. Sure this guy was a bit uptight, but I don't think he's evil." Twilight said.

"She has a point." Laura said. "I'm Laura by the way and this is Brian and this his dog, Spike." Laura introduced.

"I have a dragon named Spike." Twilight said.

"That's amazing." Laura said. "So, will you come with us to see Professor Vulkan?" Laura asked.

"I don't see why not. Ky, I think it's a good idea." Twilight said.

"Okay, but you should keep your boyfriend in line." Ky said.

"Watch yourself, twerp." Brian said.

"Speak for yourself." Ky replied and the two glare at each other.

"Let's just go see this Professor Vulkan." Twilight said.

"Follow us." Laura said.

Ky and Twilight follow Brian and Laura through Valor City and they later arrive at a house and when they enter they see a room which is a lab and they see the professor.

"Yo, Professor Vulkan. We found the Keybearer." Brian said.

"Oh, splendid. Where is the Keybearer?" Professor Vulkan asked.

"That's him." Laura answered showing Ky.

"'Sup." Ky said.

"You're serious? I expected to be someone more...grown up." Professor Vulkan said.

"Hey! What's wrong with being a kid, old geezer?!" Ky asked irritated but Brian smacks his head.

"Show some respect. This is Professor Vulkan." Brian said.

"More like Senile Vulkan." Ky mumbled.

"Uncle, for all we know, he might be the Keybearer and our only chance." Someone said and it's Penny.

"If that's the case, let me see your key, young man." Professor Vulkan said and Ky summons his key weapon. "Ah, it is a Keyblade. Looks like one. Feels like one." Professor Vulkan said as he examines the key which disappears from the professor's hands and goes back to Ky.

"Guess beggars can't be choosers." Brian whispered.

"Shut up! I didn't even ask for this thing!" Ky said.

"Well, the Keyblade chooses its master and it chose you." Laura said.

"But what IS a Keyblade? What is going on here?" Ky asked.

"Tell me..." Penny stops talking.

"Ky." Ky introduced.

"Ky, did you know that there are other worlds besides Valor City?" Penny asked.

"I...guess?" Ky answered unsure.

"Well, there are." Penny said.

"You mean there are other worlds other than Equestria?" Twilight asked.

"If you're from that world, then yes. Now, they've been secret because the worlds were never connected until now. Everything changed because of the Heartless." Penny said.

"Heartless?" Ky asked confused.

"They're the creatures that keep appearing in the city and probably kept attacking you two." Laura said.

"They're creatures born from the darkness in others' hearts. There are variations of Heartless and they have unique yet terrifying powers and abilities. They can even consume hearts of others." Professor Vulkan said.

"Whew. That stinks." Ky said.

"Yes, indeed. A wise man named Ansem was studying the Heartless and kept a very detailed report." Professor Vulkan said.

"Okay. So what you're saying is that these Heartless things are evil and dangerous?" Ky asked.

"Right." Penny answered.

"Now to answer your Keyblade question, the Keyblade is a very unique weapon. It has incredible powers. It can even defeat the Heartless." Laura explained.

"Really?" Ky asked.

"Yeah, but it can also attract them. They have great fear of the Keyblade. That's why they'll keep on coming at you. No matter what." Brian said.

"The Keyblade also has the ability to lock Keyholes." Penny said.

"Keyholes?" Ky asked confused.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole and each one leads to the heart of the world. There is probably a Keyhole in this city." Professor Vulkan said.

"And what happens when these Keyholes aren't locked?" Ky asked.

"The Heartless will enter the Keyhole and will do something to world's core and after that, the world will disappear in darkness in the end." Laura answered.

"What?! That's crazy!" Twilight said.

"It's true." Penny said.

"I doubt all this is making sense to me. How did all of this happen? All I know is that I was..." Ky cuts himself off as he realizes something. "Wait! What happened to Requiem City? My friends? My brother? My mother?" Ky asked.

"Who knows, but Requiem City has probably disappeared in darkness." Brian said.

"Thanks for the help and the info. I'm gonna keep looking for them and Twilight's friends." Ky said.

"Well, if you want to go, you gotta prepare yourself for any Heartless that'll come and attack you." Brian said.

"Oh, trust me. I can handle myself." Ky said.

"That's good to hear." Brian said.

"While you're out looking, you might as well look for the Keyhole and seal it before the Heartless find it." Professor Vulkan said.

"Sure thing. C'mon, Twilight." Ky said and the two leave the lab.

"I hope we can depend on that boy to save us all from the darkness." Professor Vulkan said.

"I'm sure he will realize his destiny." Penny said.

Ky and Twilight continue to search through Valor City.

"Hey, Ky, we should try and find this Keyhole." Twilight suggested.

"Yeah. Maybe before these Heartless creatures do. I can't honestly imagine the darkness consuming this place." Ky said.

Ky and Twilight keep moving through Valor City while fighting off the shadow creatures called Heartless and later on they arrive at a different area in the city with a clock tower and so they decide to enter the clock tower to explore around and they arrive in another area in the clock tower but as they explore they see creatures in silver head armor, yellow eyes, blue and black body, red claws, and a black heart shape with two red lines across the heart.

"Those things must be the Heartless." Twilight said as she takes out a purple staff with a pink star at the top end.

"Good. Let's take 'em out and keep finding that Keyhole." Ky said as he takes out his Keyblade.

The Soldier Heartless attack the two but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Twilight whacks with her staff but Soldier Heartless spin kick but Ky slashes with his Keyblade followed by a slide dash while Twilight shoots an energy beam from her horn and then shoots magic bolts from her staff but Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Ky keeps attacking with his Keyblade followed by a spin slash while Twilight kicks and they defeat the Soldier Heartless.

"That's the last of them. Now, let's go before..." Ky was cut off by a voice.

"Not bad. So you and ponydung-head manage to take out those Heartless." The voice said and they see Fire Dragon appearing.

"You again." Ky said and they see Ice Knight appearing.

"Friend of yours?" Twilight asked.

"Yep. We've been lookin' for you. Time to come along or else..." Fire Dragon then snaps his fingers and multi phantoms appear.

"Phantoms, FUSE!" Ice Knight commanded and the phantoms fuse with each other creating a very huge phantom with one eye, sharp teeth, and a long tongue.

"Oh, my God..." Ky said shocked.

"Oh, my Celestia." Twilight said.

"We'll let you kids get acquainted. Mega Phantom, play nice with your new friends now." Ice Knight said as he leaves and Fire Dragon follows.

"Twilight, behind me." Ky said.

"Right." Twilight said.

Mega Phantom shoots black beams at the two but they dodge and Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Twilight shoots an energy beam from her horn but Mega Phantom disappears and turns invisible and starts attacking with chains but Twilight uses her magic to hold where Mega Phantom is allowing Ky to attack Mega Phantom with his Keyblade followed by an aerial attack but Mega Phantom shoots a slimeball at Ky who dodges and tries to slash but Mega Phantom traps Ky in its chains but Twilight whacks with her staff followed by multi magic bolts from her staff and then frees Ky allowing him to strike with his Keyblade followed by a slide dash but Mega Phantom disappears again and shoots black beams of energy but the dodge and Twilight shoots multiple magic bolts getting Mega Phantom who avoids the attacks and lashes with its tongue.

"Stupid ghost." Ky said.

"This phantom is really cunning. We should be careful." Twilight said.

"Right. If it turns invisible, hold it." Ky said and Twilight nods.

Mega Phantom gets through the ground and goes under Ky and tries to get Ky who dodges and attacks with his Keyblade while Twilight whacks with her staff followed by a pony kick but Mega Phantom breathes fire at the two but Ky throws his Keyblade while Twilight charges with her horn followed by a staff whack but Mega Phantom disappears again but Twilight holds it again with her magic allowing Ky to deliver an aerial attack with his Keyblade but Mega Phantom sinks into the ground again and tries to attack Ky from the ground but Ky strikes with his Keyblade while Twilight shoots multiple magic bolts but Mega Phantom shoots fire while also lashing with its tongue but Ky slashes at the tongue with his Keyblade while Twilight shoots her energy beams from her horn but Mega Phantom shoots black beams but Ky delivers a slide dash but Mega Phantom strikes with its chains.

"Keep at it. We're not done with it yet." Ky said.

"Right. We're almost through. Keep striking it." Twilight said.

Mega Phantom goes through the ground again and unleashes chains from the ground but Ky and Twilight move out of the way until Mega Phantom emerges and and lashes with its tongue but Ky slashes it with his Keyblade and then manages to cut the tongue but Mega Phantom shoots black beams and fire but Twilight shoots her magic beams from her horn and shoots magic bolts from her staff but Mega Phantom swipes its chains but Ky spin slashes with his Keyblade while Twilight whacks with her staff but Mega Phantom sinks into the ground again but Twilight lifts it allowing Ky to strike with his Keyblade followed by a slide dash but Mega Phantom grabs Ky but Twilight shoots her magic beams to free Ky allowing him to aerial strike with his Keyblade but Mega Phantom shoots black beams while also sends chains to the ground rising them from the ground but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by a slide slash while Twilight whacks with her staff followed by a magic beam attack and the two deliver their final attack on Mega Phantom and it disappears in dark mist being destroyed.

"That's that." Ky said.

"Thank Celestia. Now, let's find that Keyhole before the Heartless." Twilight said.

"Right." Ky said but then his Keyblade starts reacting to something. "What the?" Ky asked and something appears on the glass side of the clock tower and it looks like a keyhole and Ky's Keyblade shoots a beam of light at the keyhole and a lock sound is heard. "Uh, did you see that, Twilight?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. I think your Keyblade did something like it was locking something." Twilight said. "That must be this Keyhole they were talking about." She added.

"Okay. Let's go tell them." Ky said.

The two leave the clock tower and they find Brian, Laura, and Penny.

"What're you guys doing here?" Ky asked.

"We just heard a noise from the clock tower and so we thought we'd find you two here." Laura answered.

"What happened?" Brian asked.

"We defeated some Heartless, a giant phantom monster, and sealed that Keyhole thing you explained." Ky said.

"Good. Valor City should be safe from the darkness now." Penny said.

"Now what?" Ky asked.

"As we said, there are Keyholes in worlds that need sealing. You'll have to go to different worlds, find the Keyholes, and seal them." Brian said.

"I don't know..." Ky said unsure.

"You're the only one who can seal the Keyholes, Ky." Penny said.

"Going to other worlds will serve you well." Laura said.

"We also need to find your friends, your brother, your mother, and my friends." Twilight said.

"Yeah. You're right." Ky said. "One question, how're we supposed to go to different worlds?" Ky asked but just then his Keyblade does something and unleashes another beam of light and creates a portal in the sky. "Whoa." Ky said.

"That portal can probably take you to a different world. You should get going." Brian said.

"Right." Ky said.

"Good luck, Ky." Laura said.

"I hope you find who you're looking for." Penny said.

"Yeah. Thanks for everything." Ky said. "Now how am I supposed to go into the sky to reach the portal?" Ky asked.

"I can help you." Twilight said as she uses her wings to get to the air. "Grab on." Twilight said and Ky grabs Twilight's tail and she starts to fly into the sky and they go through the portal.

"That kid's our only hope now." Brian said.

"He'll be the one to face the darkness and restore what's lost. I believe in him." Penny said and the portal disappears.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end. I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and let me know what you think so far. Now Ky and Twilight start a new journey. Next time, Ky and Twilight arrive at a new world and they'll meet a new friend and ally. Before you ask, no. There will be NO Disney worlds in this story. I'll be going now and I'll see you all in the next chapter. Goodbye for now.<strong>


	7. Exploring the Maliva Ruin

**Before we start this chapter, I would like to say what you're about to see is completely unexpected and I know you'll probably hate this story and me for what I'm doing. Yes, I know. I gonna ruin the Kingdom Hearts spirit. If you're gonna hate, then I'm sorry, but I will not deal with your complaints. So go ahead and hate this story. Doubt it's gonna get support anyway. Here's Chapter 6. Enjoy it. (Or don't enjoy it. I really don't care.) You gotta remember that this is Fanfiction and you're allowed to unleash your creativity so I don't care what you think or say. On to the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Exploring the Maliva Ruins<p>

A portal appears in a desert and Ky and Twilight fly out of the portal and are now in the desert as the portal disappears and Ky and Twilight look around.

"Well, this must be a different world." Ky said.

"Yeah. Not to state the obvious or anything, but it looks like we're in a desert." Twilight said.

"Yeah we are. Okay. Let's get moving and see if there are any Heartless around here." Ky said.

Ky and Twilight start to move through the desert but just then the ground starts to shake making them stumble and then they see what looks like a red cobra with yellow eyes and black slit pupils rising from the ground and lets out a huge hiss and then leaps from the ground while Ky prepares himself but the cobra sinks into the different part of the ground.

"What was that all about?" Ky asked.

"I have no idea. We should go before it comes back." Twilight said.

"Right." Ky said.

Ky and Twilight start to move again and explore through the desert but they see Heartless that look like mummies and they attack by extending their arms but Ky slashes with his Keyblade while Twilight shoots her magic beams from her horn but the mummy Heartless attack with their bandages but Ky slashes with his Keyblade followed by a slide dash while Twilight shoots magic bolts but the mummy Heartless unwrap themselves and send their bandages to strike but Ky destroys the bandages while Twilight whacks with her staff and they defeat the mummy Heartless.

"Heartless are here alright." Ky said.

"We need to find the Keyhole and seal it." Twilight said.

"Right. Don't forget, we should stick with each other." Ky said and Twilight nods.

Ky and Twilight continue through the desert while dealing with more Heartless that stand in their way and keep going through until Twilight sees something from afar and it looks like a gate and so they decide to go through the gate and it leads them to somewhere which happens to be a village and they enter the village to explore around.

"Hello. Welcome to Maliva Village." Someone said and they see a man with tan skin, black hair, wearing a white long sleeve shirt, purple pants.

"Hello, sir and thank you." Twilight said.

"So you two are new here in Maliva Village?" The man asked.

"You could say that." Ky answered.

"Why do you ask?" Twilight asked.

"Recently, we don't get visitors." The man answered.

"Why?" Ky asked.

"Because of Alinnba." The man answered.

"Alinnba?" Ky asked.

"Alinnba is the most deadliest cobra to ever exist and it terrorizes all of Maliva." The man explained.

"This Alinnba must be that cobra we saw earlier when we got here." Twilight said.

"You've seen Alinnba?! I'm surprised it did not devour you." The man said.

"Yeah we're not." Ky said.

"Why is this Alinnba terrorizing Maliva?" Twilight asked.

"The dreaded Cobra King wants to take Maliva for himself. He normally comes here to stop at nothing to complete his goal." The man answered.

"That's awful." Ky said.

"Yes. You two should remain here. You will be safe." The man said.

"Actually, we can't stay. We're looking for something." Ky said.

"Whatever it is you are doing, you will get yourself killed." The man said.

"We can handle ourselves. In fact, we can take on this Alinnba. Where does that cobra live?" Ky asked.

"That...nobody knows. The only one who does is our king, Sazul." The man said.

"Okay. We'll talk to this King Sazul. Thank you." Twilight said.

"Good luck you two." The man said.

Ky and Twilight explore through Maliva Village for King Sazul's palace while also keeping an eye out for Heartless that might appear and while they search Ky finds a large building in the middle of the next district and Ky assumes that it's the palace so Ky and Twilight go to the building but then two guards block their path with spears.

"Who dares to trespass King Sazul's palace?" One of the guards asked.

"My name is Ky and this is Twilight and we'd like to ask to have an audience with the King." Ky said.

"King Sazul has not time to spend on two outsiders. Be gone." The other guard said.

"But, sir. It's important that we..." Twilight was cut off by the guard.

"The King is busy. Leave now, or you will be banished." The guard said.

"You will banish NO ONE!" A voice said and the guards turn to see a man with a white beard, wearing a white robe, three gold rings, and a crown. "These two don't look like they're evil. I can spend my time talking about what they wish." The man said.

"Forgive me, my lord." The guard said bowing.

"Forgive these two. They are a paranoid bunch. I am King Sazul. Ruler of Maliva Village." King Sazul introduced.

"A pleasure to meet you, Your Majesty. I'm Twilight Sparkle and this is my friend, Ky." Twilight introduced.

"Come with me to my throne room and we'll talk." King Sazul said.

They arrive at the throne room.

"How can I help you two?" King Sazul asked.

"Well, sir. I was thinking that we can help handle your Alinnba problem." Ky asked.

"You are a very gutsy kid. I will give you that, but it's suicidal. No one who's gone to deal with Allinba has ever returned." King Sazul said.

"But, Your Majesty, we can help however we can. Please at least give us a chance." Twilight said.

"Well...I'm afraid I still cannot allow it because..." King Sazul was then cut off by the door opening and they see a boy with black hair, wearing a white vest, and orange pants entering the throne room.

"King Sazul, has my father returned yet?" The boy asked.

"No, Suli. Your father has not returned for three months. I'm afraid he'll never return." King Sazul said.

"But he can't be gone forever! He should come back by now." The boy named Suli said.

"Yes. I'm sure he will. He is a capable warrior and he can take care of himself." King Sazul said.

"But why can't anyone look for him?!" Suli asked as tears flow from his eyes as he runs out of the throne room.

"What happened to his father?" Twilight asked.

"Suli's father left to fight against Alinnba, but he has not returned since." King Sazul asked.

"Poor kid." Ky said. "Can you at least tell us where Alinnba lives?" Ky asked.

"He lives in an ancient palace far from this village in the desert, but the ruin is blocked off because the four keys are missing." King Sazul said.

"Where are the keys?" Ky asked.

"The keys are supposed to be hidden in Maliva Ruins from the back of Maliva Village, but Maliva Ruins is filled with monsters." King Sazul warned.

"We can handle any monsters that come at us." Ky said.

"You two are still determined to find and slay Alinnba?" King Sazul asked.

"Whatever it takes." Ky answered.

"We can at least try." Twilight said.

"Very well. Remember to get the keys first." King Sazul said.

"Got it. Thank you, Your Majesty." Twilight said.

"Good luck and if you see Suli's father, bring him back here as well." King Sazul said.

"We'll do that too." Ky said.

"Before you leave, I would like to give you something, Ky." King Sazul said as he gives Ky Fire magic.

"Cool! Magic! Thanks." Ky said.

"Good luck, my friends." King Sazul said.

Ky and Twilight leave the palace.

"Okay, so King Sazul said that the keys should be in Maliva Ruins, which is in the back of this village." Ky said.

"That's right. Let's find those keys, find Alinnba, and Suli's father." Twilight said.

"Heartless are in this world as well. We need to be on the lookout still." Ky said.

Ky and Twilight move through the village but then they see Suli.

"Are you two gonna find and fight Alinnba?" Suli asked.

"We'll try." Ky answered.

"Will you two find my father?" Suli asked.

"Of course. Whatever it takes." Twilight said.

"Thank you." Suli said.

Ky and Twilight keep moving through the village until they reach the back of the village and leave the village leading them to another desert and as they keep moving mummy Heartless appear and attack but Ky and Twilight fight and defeat them and keep going through until they arrived at a ruined area and they assume they're getting close to the Maliva Ruins and so they keep going until they see a huge ruin at the end.

"This must be it." Ky said.

"Okay, let's find those keys." Twilight said.

They enter the ruin and start searching for the keys but then Heartless appear and attack but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Fire while Twilight shoots magic bolts but the Heartless strike back but Ky slide dashes with his Keyblade while Twilight shoots magic blasts from her horn and they defeat the Heartless and keep going through the ruin to keep finding the keys and as they explore they find a room and enter it to discover an empty room but then Heartless appear and attack but Ky slashes with his Keyblade followed by a spin slash while Twilight whacks with her staff but the Heartless strike back but Ky casts Fire while Twilight delivers a kick but a Heartless extends its arm to strike but Ky keeps slashing with her Keyblade followed by a slide dash while Twilight shoots magic bolts from her staff and they defeat the Heartless and Ky finds a chest.

"Will your Keyblade be able to unlock that?" Twilight asked.

"It should." Ky answered as he uses his Keyblade to open the chest and it reveals a cobra shaped jewel. "This has to be one of the keys." Ky said.

"Good. One down and three to go." Twilight said.

Ky and Twilight continue to explore around the ruin to search for the three remaining keys while dealing with more Heartless and defeat them and keep searching until they find another room and they see pillars over a bottomless pit and at the end is another chest and so Ky jumps from pillar to pillar while Twilight uses her wings to fly until they reach the end and Ky uses his Keyblade to unlock the chest and finds another cobra shaped jewel and the two leave the room but Heartless appear but Ky casts Fire while Twilight shoots her magic beams and they defeat the Heartless and continue on.

Ky and Twilight keep exploring through the ruin to find two more keys and go deeper into the ruins to keep searching while fighting off more Heartless and Ky finds another room and they see red steps on the ground and they assume that they're a bad sign so they avoid touching the red step and keep going through the room until they reach the end and Ky uses his Keyblade to open the chest to get the third cobra shaped jewel and they leave the room and keep moving through.

Ky and Twilight go deeper into the ruins and search for the last key and they find another room which has water on the ground and they see another chest but then they see what looks like a yellow furred fox with two tails, blue eyes, wearing white gloves, and red and white shoes opening the chest.

"Last key." Ky said.

"But what's that fox doing here?" Twilight asked.

"Don't know." Ky said.

Ky and Twilight were about to approach the fox and the chest but then a Heartless that looks like a giant scorpion appears.

"You can't be serious." Ky said.

"Let's take that Heartless out." Twilight said and the scorpion Heartless attacks but then a shot gets it.

"You guys need help?" The fox asked.

"Sure thing. Thanks." Ky said.

The Heartless known as Stinga attacks with its stinger but Ky slashes with his Keyblade followed by a spin slash while Twilight shoots a magic beam from her horn while the fox attacks with his two tails but Stinga pinches with its claws but Ky casts Fire while the fox shoots a shot from a blaster he's carrying but Stinga slams its stinger to the ground creating a shock wave but Twilight lifts it with her magic allowing Ly to slash with his Keyblade while the fox tail swipes but Stinga charges with its claws but Ky blocks with his Keyblade allowing Twilight to deliver a kick while the fox shoots three shots from his blaster but Stinga stinger whips but Ky slashes with his Keyblade followed by Fire while Twilight shoots magic bolts from her staff while the fox spin tail swipes but Stinga pinches them with its stinger followed by a stinger slam but the fox uses his tails to fly into the air and delivers an air kick while Twilight whacks with her staff while Ky throws his Keyblade but Stinga spin stings but Ky slide dashes with his Keyblade while the fox shoots four shots from his blaster while Twilight shoots her magic beams but Stinga stinger whips but Twilight lifts it with her magic allowing Ky to cast Fire while the fox shoots a laser from his blaster and they destroy Stinga making go into the ground while a big heart leaves Stinga as it disappears.

"That was close." Ky said.

"Thank you for your help." Twilight said.

"No problem." The fox said.

"Now then, the key." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to unlock the chest and gets the fourth cobra shaped jewel. "That's that. The last key." Ky said.

"You guys are gonna search for this Alinnba cobra too?" The fox asked.

"Yeah we were. Why?" Twilight asked.

"I heard that some cobra was giving Maliva some problems and I heard that the only way to get into this ancient palace, I'd have to find the four keys. I also followed you here, but I lost track through to get here." The fox explained.

"Okay then. In that case, we can find Alinnba and take him on together." Ky said.

"Sounds great." The fox said.

"Cool. Name's Ky and this is Twilight." Ky introduced.

"My name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." Tail introduced.

"Nice to meet you, Tails. Now that we found the keys, let's get to the ancient palace and confront Alinnba." Twilight said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Ky said.

Ky, Twilight, and Tails leave the room and make their way out of the ruins and after going through while dealing with Heartless they exit and go through the ruined area and then through the other desert and they return to Maliva Village and make their way back to the gate to get back to the desert they traversed through before when they got here and as they got to the gate they see Suli standing outside the gate.

"Suli, what're you doing?" Ky asked.

"I-I thought it would be okay if I can go with you guys." Suli answered.

"But, Suli, it's too dangerous. We'll handle Alinnba and find your father." Twilight said.

"But he's never come back and I'm worried. I wanna find him and see him again." Suli said.

"Suli, it's not safe." Ky said.

"Please!" Suli begged.

"Guys, what do you think?" Tails asked.

"I think this is dangerous for him." Ky said.

"But he's determined to find his long lost father." Twilight said and Ky thinks.

"Okay, Suli. You can come with us, but you have to stay with us." Ky said.

"Got it. Thank you." Suli said.

"Okay. Off to the palace to find Alinnba." Ky said and they go to the desert.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter and yes I know, I'm ruining Kingdom Hearts, but hey, why not make original worlds? You can hate me all you want, but I don't care. I'm continuing this story, no matter what and I'm not gonna let hate stop me. Anyway, I'm out and I'll see you in the next chapter. (Or you won't read anymore of this. That's fine too.) Gotta go. Next time, Ky, Twilight, Tails, and Suli go to the ancient palace and confront Alinnba the Cobra King. See ya!<strong>


	8. Alinnba Battle and First Keyhole

Chapter 7: Alinnba Battle and First Keyhole

Ky, Twilight, Tails, and Suli go through the desert to get to Alinnba's ancient palace but as they search the desert mummy Heartless appear and attack with their extended arms but Ky slashes with his Keyblade followed by Fire while Twilight shoots magic bolts while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Suli slashes with his sword but the mummy Heartless attack with their bandages but Ky slide dashes with his Keyblade while Twilight whacks with her staff while Tails tail swipes while Suli charges with his sword and they defeat the mummy Heartless and keep going through the desert.

The four keep moving to find the ancient palace until Tails uses his techno map to help locate the ancient palace and it leads them to the other part of the desert and Tails leads through until they see something big from afar and they assume it's the ancient palace so they hurry through until they reach what they came for and it's a big building that looks ruined.

"This has to be Alinnba's ancient palace." Tails said.

"If so, then let's place those four keys. Where do we need to place them?" Ky asked.

"I think we're supposed to place them right there." Twilight said pointing at two holes on each side.

"Okay then." Ky said as he places one of the cobra jewels into one hole while Twilight places the other in the other hole while Tails places the third into the third hole while Suli places the fourth into the fourth hole. "Something should happen now." Ky said and the entrance to the ancient palace starts to open.

"The palace just opened!" Suli said.

"Alinnba, we're comin' for you." Ky said as they enter the palace.

Ky, Twilight, Tails, and Suli enter the ancient palace and start exploring but Heartless that look like cobras appear and attack but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Twilight whacks with her staff while Tails spin tail swipes while Suli slashes with his sword but the cobra Heartless lunge at them and try to bite but Ky slashes with his Keyblade followed by Fire while Twilight shoots magic beams while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Suli spin slashes with his sword but the cobra Heartless dive into the ground and rise to attack but Ky casts Fire while Twilight delivers a kick while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Suli multi slashes with his sword and they defeat the Heartless and move on.

As they are exploring the palace they arrive at a room but the next way is blocked and so they explore around to find a switch to open the next way but as Suli finds a lever and assumes it will open it so he pulls the lever but the ground they're on disappears and they fall into the pit.

They keep falling until they land in what looks like sand.

"Where are we?" Ky asked.

"We're probably underground." Tails said but just then something behind them starts to move and it's the wall and spikes appear.

"I knew that intrudersssss would come to invade my abode! You will now pay for your foolisssh attempt to sssstop my plansss!" A voice said.

"Who just said that?" Ky asked.

"That was probably Alinnba and he set up a trap for us." Twilight said as the spiked wall moves to them but Twilight uses her magic to try and stop it.

"I'm sorry. I thought the lever would help us." Suli said.

"It's not your fault, Suli. We just gotta get out of here." Ky said.

"Search for an exit while I try to keep this wall away." Twilight said.

"Tails, can't you use your thingamajigger to find the exit?" Ky asked.

"I can try. Hold on." Tails said as he activates his techno map to search for an exit and his techno map has discovered something. "There! That must be the exit!" Tails said pointing at a wall with a fire symbol. "Ky, use your fire magic to destroy that wall." Tails said.

"I can do that." Ky said as he casts Fire at the wall with the fire symbol and it's destroyed revealing a hole.

"To the hole!" Ky said and everyone goes through the hole.

They escape from the underground room and discover stairs and start climbing up leading them back to the surface part and it's back where they were which is the entrance and they go back to the blocked room and search for the real switch to open the wall in their way but then Suli finds another lever and pulls it opening the wall allowing them to continue on through the palace and discover another room but the room has fire rising from the ground making Suli a little nervous but Ky is determined so he starts to move and Twilight and Tails follow him and Suli does the same and the four move through the room while dodging the flames rising from the ground and they almost reach the end but a flame rises in front of Ky who leaps over the fire and the four have reached the end and leave room of rising flames.

"Impresssive, intrudersss. You are asss gutsssy asss you are foolisssh to come into my palacccce." Alinnba said.

"Why don't you show yourself, Cobra boy? I'm not afraid of tearing the scales off your body." Ky said.

"Ky, relax. We just have to find out where he is in this palace." Tails said.

"Can your map thing help us?" Twilight asked.

"It can and now we're in the hallway. Let's follow this path and we'll be able to find another door." Tails said.

"Sounds exciting." Suli said.

"Great. Let's go." Ky said.

The group go through the hallway but cobra Heartless and mummy Heartless appear and attack but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by a spin slash while Twilight whacks with her staff while Tails shoots a laser from his blaster while Suli slashes with his sword but cobra Heartless shoot poison balls while mummy Heartless unwrap their bandages and attack with them but Ky casts Fire while Tails spin tail swipes but a cobra Heartless lunges and bites but Suli multi slashes with his sword while Twilight shoots magic bolts but mummy Heartless attack but Ky slashes with his Keyblade followed by a slide dash and they defeat the Heartless and continue on through the hallway until they reach the end of the hallway and arrive at a room with another door that Tails mentioned.

"Okay. Here's the door. Once we go through here, we'll keep going through the rest of the palace until we can find and confront Alinnba." Tails said.

"Good." Ky said as he opens the door but it won't budge. "C'mon. Don't tell me this is locked too." Ky said.

"There must be another switch?" Twilight asked.

"Probably." Suli said as he searches the room.

"C'mon! Open!" Ky yelled as he keeps trying to open the door but nothing. "Okay. You've left me with no other choice." Ky said as he backs off and then charges at the door and delivers a flying kick at the door but there was no effect. "Okay. That's it! You just earned yourself a..." Ky was then cut off by a voice.

"Yoo-hoo!" The voice said and it's a female voice and everyone turns to see a girl with pale skin, dark blue hair tied to three pigtails, yellow eyes, wearing a black and purple three piece ensemble, dark green choker, red gloves with black feather cuffs, and red high-heeled boots. "There's no need to use violence, Key boy." The girl said but Ky was about to attack the door. "Hey, better start listening to what others say. As you can already tell, this palace is VERY old and sturdy. Your little tricks won't do any good. NO good!" The girl said laughing but Ky points his Keyblade at her.

"Shut it! Unless you want this Keyblade through your body!" Ky threatened.

"Ky..." Twilight said trying to calm Ky down.

"That would be a problem." The girl said.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Tails asked.

"Just hear me out. You guys have nothing to lose, right? My name is Lyra and I know a thing or two about this world and this palace." Lyra said.

"Okay, Lyra, what do we need to do to get through?" Tails asked.

"You see that thing over there? There is a key shaped hole on it. To open the door, you need to place a KEY into that hole first." Lyra explained pointing at a key shaped hole on a pillar. "Do you know what that KEY is, kid? Or maybe it's just too difficult for you to figure it out?" Lyra asked as she starts laughing.

"Okay, that's it!" Ky yelled as he casts Fire multiple times at Lyra who dodges all of Ky's fireballs until he stops. "Wanna get to the point now or you wanna dance again?" Ky asked.

"Actually, I'd love to dance, but that trinket you have there has to be my new partner. So, you gonna let me have a little dance with it?" Lyra asked and Ky charges at Lyra and tries to stab her with his Keyblade but Lyra disappears and Ky's Keyblade stabs into the key shaped hole opening the door.

"The door's opened." Twilight said.

"Good job, Ky." Suli said.

"Bingo! THAT is WHAT the KEY is!" Lyra said as they turn to see her sitting on a ruined pillar.

"Yeah, great. Is that all?" Ky asked slightly annoyed.

"Actually, there's more I need to tell you. If you're gonna face off against the dreaded Cobra King, Alinnba, you'll need to watch your steps. He is the master of poison and hypnosis and can use them to defeat his opponents. To defeat Alinnba, you gotta read him like a book and watch his every movement. He's a very cunning creature, you know. Plan your strategy wisely. Remember that, kid. Write it down on your hand if you don't trust your head." Lyra said laughing manically and disappears before Ky could even attack her.

"I see. Thanks. You're still annoying though." Ky said as he leaves the room.

"Come on. We should keep going." Twilight said.

"Who is this Lyra anyway and why did she help us? Something about her is a little...off." Tails said.

"I don't know. She said she knows about this place. Though you are right. She is a little off. And not Pinkie Pie off." Twilight said.

Ky, Twilight, Tails, and Suli keep moving through to search for Alinnba while fighting off Heartless that stand in their way and arrive at a different room but the ground is covered in sand under them and as they start moving sand starts to pour from broken walls making the ground sand rise up making the four hurry through the room by going up stairs but sands keeps ascending but the group keep climbing up but Heartless appear and attack but Ky slashes them with his Keyblade while Twilight shoots magic beams from her horn while Tails shoots lasers from his blasters while Suli slashes with his sword but sand keeps rising but the group keep escaping until Ky sees a door and they hurry to it before the sand keeps rising and it's almost getting to the group but they reach the door and open it and get out of the room before the sand has completely risen.

The group continue on through the palace with the help of Tails' techno map and they continue with dealing with Heartless in their way and while searching the palace they are now outside the palace and move through the outside of the palace while fighting off anymore Heartless and climb up stairs leading them to the next floor of the outside and keep traversing until they see an almost broken bridge and start to cross it carefully until they reach the end and find another door and go into another part of the palace and keep exploring for Alinnba and while exploring they go deeper into the palace and find themselves in a different hallway and explore around it until they find a door.

"This door should lead us to Alinnba." Tails said.

"Good. Let's find him and take him on." Ky said.

"Alinnba is a dangerous cobra." Suli said.

"That might be true, but we'll still give this a try." Twilight said.

"Okay. In we go." Ky said as he opens the door and they enter a room.

The group explore around the room that looks like a treasure room but while the group are exploring they hear a hissing sound.

"Ky, that hiss is familiar, right?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"That hiss has to come from one cobra." Suli said and they turn to see the same red cobra with yellow eyes with black slit pupils.

"Ssssso, you're the troublessssome intrudersss I wasss ssso worried about? Pathetic! All I sssse are two boysss, a pony, and a ssssome mutant fox." The cobra said.

"Let me guess, you're Alinnba?" Tails asked.

"Correct. I did not expect children and their petssss to come and take my treassssure away from me. Asss I have ssssaid, you are assss gutsssssy assss you are foolissssh. You are jusssst like that one man who came here monthsssss ago to facccce me." Alinnba said.

"So you DO have my father? Where is he, you hissing scale-brain?!" Suli demanded.

"I'm afraid I will not tell you. However, I will tell you that I am rather sssstarving from getting worried of your intrusssssion. You all sssshall make a fine meal." Alinnba said.

"Over our dead bodies, Snake-brain!" Ky yelled.

"Prepare to be devoured! Then, I sssshall take all of Maliva for mysssself." Alinnba said as he lunges at the group who dodge.

Ky attacks Alinnba with his Keyblade while Twilight shoots magic bolts while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Suli slashes with his sword but Alinnba shoots poison balls from his mouth at the group but they dodge and Ky casts Fire but Alinnba slithers away from the fireball attack and uses poison breath on Ky but Twilight flies into the air and Tails does the same thing and Twilight shoots her magic beams from her horn while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Alinnba strikes with his tail but Tails dive kicks while Twilight whacks with her staff while Suli multi slashes with his sword but Alinnba sinks into the ground before rising up to try and bite at the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by a slide dash while Suli upper slashes but Alinnba unleashes sand pillars to try and get the group but Ky dodges the sand pillars and Ky climbs up stairs to reach the upper and then attacks Alinnba with his Keyblade but Alinnba shoots poison beams at Ky but Tails grabs Ky while Twilight shoots magic bolts from her staff while Suli slashes with his sword.

"Hold sssstill! All of you will be my dinner!" Alinnba said.

"Not gonna happen!" Ky said.

"Remember what Lyra said, we have to watch his movements and be careful with him." Twilight said.

"Right." Tails said.

"He's poisonous, but also can use hypnosis." Suli said.

"You cannot essscape me now!" Alinnba said as he breathes poison.

The group dodge the poison breath and Ky and Suli strike at Alinnba but Alinnba unleashes sand tornadoes at the two but Twilight delivers an air kick while Tails tail swipes but Alinnba tail whips the two but Ky casts Fire and the fireball gets the cobra but Alinnba uses his hypnosis on Ky who dodges and throws his Keyblade while Suli charges with his sword but Alinnba unleashes poison shots and then bites but Twilight shoots magic bolts from her staff while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but Alinnba goes underground again while unleashing sand pillars but Ky and Suli climb up to the upper part and they get on platforms being held by the sand pillars and wait for Alinnba to rise to strike and when Alinnba rises to try and bite Ky strikes with his Keyblade followed by an aerial spin slash while Suli delivers a swing with his sword but Alinnba tries to uses his hypnosis beams but Twilight shoots her magic beams from her horn while Tails spin tail swipes while Ky casts Fire but Alinnba slithers around then uses poison breath getting Ky and Suli but Twilight whacks with her staff while Tails picks up Ky and the fox throws Ky at Alinnba and then delivers a drill attack knocking Alinnba down but Alinnba recovers and shoots poison beams.

"Stupid overgrown snake." Ky said.

"We're doing a good job dodging his poison and hypnosis, but he still won't back down." Tails said.

"Yeah, but neither are we." Twilight said.

"We can still win." Suli said.

"You're all ssssuch a sssstubborn meal. No matter. I can sssstill devour you." Alinnba said as he lunges again.

The group dodge Alinnba's lunge attack and the cobra sinks into the ground and while the group wait for Alinnba to rise and attack again Alinnba lunges from a wall and at the group but Ky strikes with his Keyblade while Twilight whacks with her staff followed by shooting magic bolts from her staff while Tails shoots a laser from his blaster while Suli charges with his sword but Alinnba summons sand tornadoes and get the group but Ky casts Fire to get the cobra but Alinnba uses his hypnotic powers to try and stun Ky but Twilight delivers an air kick while Tails spin tail swipes but Alinnba breathes poison and then shoots poison shots but Suli spin slashes with his sword but Alinnba tail swipes the boy but Ky slashes with his Keyblade followed by a slide dash while Twilight shoots magic bolts from her staff but Alinnba sinks into the ground and lunges through another wall to bite at the group but Ky and Suli attack at the cobra but Alinnba wraps himself around Suli to try and bite at him but Ky casts Fire while Twilight shoots her magic beam from her horn but Alinnba tries to bite at the alicorn but Tails dive kicks and shoots three shots from his blaster while Suli upper slashes with his sword but Alinnba breathes poison while unleashing sand pillars but Ky drill attacks with his Keyblade.

"No! I, the great Alinnba, ruler of Maliva will not yield to lesssser beingssss ssssuch assss you!" Alinnba said.

"Looks like you're about to reach your end, Alinnba." Ky said.

"Unless you surrender." Tails said.

"Never!" Alinnba said.

"Then let's finish this!" Suli said.

Alinnba uses his hypnosis to try and stun the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Twilight whacks with her staff while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Suli multi slashes with his sword but Alinnba bites at the group but Ky swipes with his Keyblade while Tails tail swipes but Alinnba shoots poison shots but Twilight shoots her magic beams from her horn while Suli slashes with his sword but Alinnba unleashes sand tornadoes but the group dodges and Ky casts Fire but Alinnba sinks into the ground and rises out of the ground but Twilight shoots magic bolts from her staff while Tails whacks with his blaster but Alinnba lunges again but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Suli charges with his sword but Alinnba breathes poison but Twilight whacks with her staff followed by a kick while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but Alinnba shoots poison beams but Ky slide dashes with his Keyblade while Suli multi slashes with his sword but Alinnba summons sand pillars but Tails lifts Ky and Ky dive attacks Alinnba with his Keyblade while Twilight whacks with her staff but Alinnba breathes poison but Tails spin tails swipes while Suli upper slashes but Alinnba slithers and goes into the ground and then lunges through another wall to bite at the group but they dodge and Ky slashes with his Keyblade followed by Fire while Twilight shoots her magic beams from her horn while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Suli slashes with his sword and the group deliver their final attack on Alinnba.

"No! Imposssible! I am to be ruler of all! You cannot..." Alinnba was then cut off by Ky and Suli working together to finish off Alinnba by decapitating him.

"That did it. Snake boy is gone." Ky said.

"Now we just need to find your father, Suli." Tails said.

"But where can he be?" Suli asked.

"We just have to look." Twilight said and just then a wall crumbles down revealing a cage.

"A cage?" Tails asked.

"Could it be, Father?" Suli asked as he runs to the cage and he sees a man wearing a white vest, green-blue pants, and carrying a sword on his back and he looks really injured. "Father! It is you!" Suli cheered and the man turns to Suli.

"Suli? What are you doing here?" Suli's father asked.

"I came looking for you. Everyone in the village was worried sick about you." Suli said.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, son. I thought someone would have to go and deal with Alinnba. Speaking of which, where is that horrid reptile?" Suli's father asked.

"We fought him and managed to vanquish him." Suli answered.

"You defeated Alinnba?" Suli's father asked.

"Not just me, father. My new friends helped me." Suli answered.

"Is that so?" Suli's father asked and Ky, Twilight, and Tails walk to the cage and Ky destroys the lock with his Keyblade.

"Hello, sir. I'm Ky and these are Twilight and Tails." Ky introduced.

"Thank you for helping my son." Suli's father said.

"No problem, sir." Tails said.

"So, sir, what happened to you?" Twilight asked.

"I was on my way to face off against Alinnba and all was going well until he cunningly defeated me and locked me up here ever since." Suli's father answered.

"But now we found you and you can come home now." Suli said.

"Yes. We can." Suli's father said.

"Now that we found Suli's father, we should find that Keyhole and seal it." Ky said and just then something on another wall appears and it's another Keyhole.

Ky uses his Keyblade's power to lock the Keyhole and has saved a world from destruction by the darkness.

"Good job, Ky." Twilight said.

"So what just happened?" Tails asked.

"Ky just sealed the Keyhole and therefore, saved this world from being consumed by the darkness." Twilight answered.

"So that's a good thing, right?" Tails asked.

"Yep." Ky said.

"Ky, Twilight, Tails, thank you all for helping me find and save my father." Suli said.

"It's no problem. C'mon. Let's get back to Maliva." Ky said.

Meanwhile in what looks like dark red room with red fog spewing all over the room a boy with pale skin, semi-long black hair, crimson eyes, wearing a black hooded shirt with grey sleeves, black pants with crimson chains hanging from his right side, and a black necklace with a skull at the end is looking at what looks like a crystal ball but just then two phantom creatures enter the room.

"Have you phantoms ever heard of KNOCKING?" The boy asked irritated.

_"fOrGiVe Us, mAsTeR, BuT wE WiSh tO InFoRm tHaT AnI wIlL ArRiVe sHorTlY." _One of the phantoms informed.

"Good." The boy said.

_"aLsO, FiRe dRaGoN AnD iCe KnIgHt wIlL Be hErE As wElL." _The other phantom informed.

"Very well." The boy said and the phantoms leave. "Use the door like people!" The boy yelled.

Just then the dark red hooded boy from before enters the room and has Ani with him.

"Yo, Nex, I have Ani like you asked." The dark hooded boy said.

"Good. Thank you, Kaos." The boy named Nex said. "Now then, Ani, I would like to have a talk with you about where you got your power from." He added but Ani doesn't say anything. "Ani, I'd suggest you start talking when you're spoken to." Nex demanded.

"I'm telling you, I don't know what you're talking about." Ani said.

"Please. Don't play stupid with me. I was told from Kaos that you have an amazing power dormant inside you that's just waiting to be awakened and it might help fight the darkness. It would be very wise to be honest with me. I'm not a very compassionate guy like you think I am. I am quite deadly serious. Now, talk." Nex said.

"But I..." Ani was then cut off by a phantom enters the room.

_"mAsTeR, We hAvE SoMe dIsTuRbInG NeWs. a WoRlD's kEyHoLe HaS bEeN SeAlEd." _The phantom informed.

"WHAT?! What world?!" Nex demanded.

_"a WoRlD kNoWn As mAlIvA." _The phantom answered.

"Who is responsible for this outrage?" Nex asked.

_"wE BeLiEvE iT WaS a BoY bY ThE nAmE Of kY." _The phantom answered.

"Ky?!" Ani asked shocked.

"Ky, huh? He sealed the Keyhole to Maliva? I wonder..." Nex makes a smirk. "Let's see if this Ky is that boy. Phantom, bring me the Sinister Sisters!" Nex ordered.

_"yEs, MaStEr." _The phantom said as it leaves.

"Kaos, escort Ani out of my sight. I have something else to attend to." Nex said.

"Sure thing. Let's go, doll." Kaos said as he takes Ani and they leave the room.

Just then Fire Dragon, Ice Knight, and another figure wearing sleeveless black and grey armor, a white skirt, black and grey mask over the face, and has a black demon with wings and tail tattoo on the left thigh enter the room.

"What do you three want?" Nex asked.

"Sir, we have discovered a Keybearer back at Valor City. Fire Dragon was confronted by him while he was trying to capture an alicorn that survived her world's destruction by the Heartless." Ice Knight informed.

"Keybearer, huh? Keyhole in Maliva sealed...oh, yes. Now I get it." Nex said smirking.

"Sir?" The black and grey figure asked and it's a female voice.

"You three begone. I have thinking to do." Nex said.

"Can we go on a mission?" Fire Dragon asked.

"No. You three will standby until I say so." Nex said and just then three women appear and one female has long purple hair and wearing a blue dress while the other girl has purple hair tied to two pigtails and wearing a yellow ensemble and the third girl has purple hair tied to a ponytail and wearing a red sleeveless top, red belle sleeves, and a red loincloth at the back.

"My prince, you wish to see us?" The blue dressed woman asked.

"Yes, Shimo. I have an assignment for you and your sisters." Nex said.

"And what would that be?" Shimo asked.

"Find this Ky character and eliminate him." Nex ordered.

"Of course." Shimo said.

"And bring the Grim Reaper with you. I think we should let him have some fun too." Nex said.

"Of course. Sinister Sisters, let us away!" Shimo said as she and the other two females disappear.

"Why are you three still here?" Nex asked.

"We wanna kill something too." Fire Dragon said.

"You really are a pain in the neck. When I give orders, you FOLLOW them. Get out of my sight or you're all dead and will join your former friends." Nex threatened.

"Yes, Master." Ice Knight said and the three leave.

"So no mission?" The black and grey masked figure asked.

"Oh, we're gonna have some fun, Wind Princess." Fire Dragon said.

"You planning on going against the Master's order?" Ice Knight asked.

"Let's just call it a help the Sinister Sisters with their mission." Fire Dragon said.

"No. We wait and that's final." Ice Knight said.

"Fine." Fire Dragon said.

"We'll have our fight with that punk kid again." Ice Knight said.

"Can't wait." Fire Dragon said.

"I can hear every word you three are saying." Nex said.

"Sorry, Master." The three said at the same time.

"You will WAIT until I give you an order. Do that." Nex said. "If this Ky is going on a journey, then he must be my enemy. That shouldn't matter because the darkness will consume his heart and if that isn't enough, I will rip his heart out myself and devour it." Nex said he smirks evilly.

Meanwhile at Maliva Village Ky, Twilight, Tails, Suli, and Suli's father return to King Sazul's palace.

"I must thank you three heroes for helping Suli find his father and defeating that awful Alinnba." King Sazul said.

"It's no big deal." Ky said.

"Please take this as a reward for what you have done for Maliva." King Sazul said as he gives Ky Blizzard magic.

"Awesome! Thanks." Ky said.

"Now, I wish you the best of luck on the rest of your journey. I do hope you find your friends soon." King Sazul said.

"Thank you for everything, Your Majesty." Ky said as they leave the palace. "So, what will you do now, Suli?" Ky asked.

"I'm gonna train with my father and become a warrior just like him." Suli answered.

"That sounds very nice." Twilight said.

"Good luck, Suli." Tails said.

"Thank you, guys. You too. I hope you find what you guys are looking for." Suli said.

"We will. See ya around, Suli." Ky said.

Ky and Twilight were about to move but they turn to see Tails remaining.

"Tails, you wanna come along?" Ky asked.

"Really?" Tails asked.

"Yeah, I mean, you're not from this world right?" Twilight asked.

"No. Not really. I don't even know what happened to my world." Tails said.

"It probably disappeared in darkness just like ours." Ky said.

"Maybe." Tails said.

"Have you lost your friends too?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah and I wanna find them." Tails said.

"In that case, you're coming with us." Ky said.

"Great. Thanks, guys." Tails said.

"Let's get going." Ky said as he, Twilight, and Tails leave the village and as they return to the desert Ky uses his Keyblade to open a portal. "Onward to a new world." Ky said as he, Twilight, and Tails jump into the portal before it closes.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end. What did you guys think of that? Like it? Hate it? Let me know what you think. Yes, I know I'm still ruining the spirit of Kingdom Hearts, but I like writing this story and I wanna put in original elements for this. Anyway, I'll be going now. Next time, Ky, Twilight, and Tails arrive at a new world and they meet another new friend and ally, but also meet new enemies. Before I go, I'd like some more reviews. More reviews mean more updating. Gotta go and see ya next chapter.<strong>


	9. The Ryku Jin Clan

Chapter 8: The Ryku Jin Clan

A portal appears in what looks like a forest with trees covered in red and orange leaves and Ky, Twilight, and Tails fly out of the portal before it disappears and the group look around the forest.

"Looks like Fall's come already." Ky said.

"I wonder what world we're in now." Twilight said and Tails activates his map device.

"According to my techno map, we're in a place called Amastu Forest." Tails said.

"Alright. Let's go see what's going on." Ky said.

Ky, Twilight, and Tails start to move but just then they see a girl with brown long hair with two ponytails tied to the back of her head, brown eyes, wearing a black sleeveless outfit, black long finger less gloves, and black mask over her mouth and a black and brown furred monkey jumping from tree branch to tree branch.

"Hurry, Konoe." The girl said.

"I'm keeping up as fast as I can." The monkey named Konoe said and after they jump off another tree branch they land on the ground but then they notice Ky, Twilight, and Tails. "Eeek! Outsiders in our forest!" Konoe yelled as she leaps at the group but Twilight uses her magic to lift the monkey.

"Who are you three and how did you find our forest? Are you one of those creatures?" The girl asked.

"If you mean the Heartless, no. We're not even on their side." Ky said.

"Then where did you come from?" The girl asked pointing a kunai at them.

"We're from a different forest." Ky answered laughing sheepishly.

"Hmm. You may not be one of those 'Heartless', but you're still outsiders. I will have to ask you to leave." The girl said.

"Hold on. We're not your enemies." Tails said.

"Really? Then who is?" Konoe asked.

"Behind you." Twilight answered pointing at Heartless that look like ninjas.

"Them again!" The girl said getting ready to fight.

"You and your little monkey stay out of this. We'll handle them." Ky said.

"You think you can fight them?" The girl asked.

"Watch us." Ky answered.

The ninja Heartless attack the group but Ky slashes with his Keyblade followed by Blizzard while Twilight shoots magic bolts from her staff while Tails throws bombs but the ninja Heartless attack with their swords but Ky casts Fire while Twilight shoots magic bombs from her staff while Tails tail swipes but the ninja Heartless disappear but Twilight lifts them with her magic allowing Ky to slide dash while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster and the group has defeated the ninja Heartless but one sneaks up behind Ky who delivers a spin slash with his Keyblade destroying it.

"Obviously Heartless." Ky said.

"Now do you realize we're not the enemies?" Tails asked.

"Hmm. You three are skillful at combat. It's unusual than I have ever seen." The girl said.

"So?" Ky asked.

"Maybe you three can help us with our Heartless situation." The girl said.

"Are you sure we can trust them, Ayame?" Konoe asked.

"They did fight off those creatures that were chasing us. They can be of some use to us." The girl named Ayame thinks. "How about this, we will bring you over to our hideout and we'll let my Grandmaster decide what to do with you." Ayame said.

"Still don't trust us, huh? After we saved your scrawny butts?" Ky asked.

"I might trust you and your friends, but my clan, the Ryku Jin are very hostile to outsiders, such as yourselves. I will take you three to talk to my Grandmaster about our Heartless problem, but he will not be very friendly to you." Ayame warned.

"Okay. Please bring us to your Grandmaster." Twilight said.

"Excellent decision. Follow us." Ayame said.

Ky, Twilight, and Tails follow Ayame and Konoe through Amatsu Forest while fighting off more ninja Heartless with Ky slashing with his Keyblade while Twilight whacks with her staff while Tails tail swipes while Ayame slashes with her kunais and they defeat the Heartless and continue on through Amatsu Forest.

Meanwhile in a different part of Amatsu Forest Shimo, her two sisters, and a skeleton wearing a black hooded cloak with red insides and carrying a scythe are planning to confront Ky.

"Okay, my sisters and Grim. As Prince Nex has requested, we must find and destroy this Ky kid. My intelligence reports he's somewhere in this world." Shimo said.

"But the question is, where is he?" The girl in the red top asked.

"A very good question, Homina. He should be on his way here." Shimo said.

"I hope for your sake you're right about that." The Grim Reaper said.

"Watch it, Bonehead. Remember your deal with Prince Nex." Shimo said.

"Yes, yes. I am aware." The Grim Reaper said.

"Now then, Homina, would you bring me the sketch?" Shimo asked.

"Sure." Homina said as she takes out a poster of Ky. "This was taken by the phantom spies." She added handing Shimo the poster.

"Hmm. So this is what this Ky looks like, huh? Just a boy. Whatever. If he really is this Keybearer Ice Knight mentioned, then this should prove interesting." Shimo said.

"I hope I can reap his soul and devour his heart." The Grim Reaper said.

While the Sinister Sisters and the Grim Reaper continue their conversation Ky, Twilight, Tails, Ayame, and Konoe arrive at the next part of the forest but stop as they see the Sinister Sisters and the Grim Reaper.

"Uh oh. Looks like we've got trouble in our way." Ky said.

"How are we supposed to get through?" Twilight asked.

"Hold on. I can turn us invisible." Ayame said as she turns herself and the others invisible.

"Okay. Let's go." Tails said.

The group move through while being invisible to stay out of the sight of the Sinister Sisters and the Grim Reaper but as they get through the girl in the yellow ensemble looks around.

"Hmm." The girl in the yellow ensemble said.

"What's wrong, Tensia?" Shimo asked.

"I thought I heard someone. Must be my imagination." Tensia said.

"Very well. Now to plan our attack when this Ky boy comes." Shimo said.

"IF he comes here. You're just probably in error." The Grim Reaper said.

"Keep your opinions to yourself, Grim." Shimo said coldly.

"If you say so, Oh, Wise Princess." The Grim Reaper said with sarcasm.

Ky, Twilight, Tails, Ayame, and Konoe mange to escape from the Sinister Sisters and the Grim Reaper and arrive at a different area.

"Good. We're clear." Ayame said as she and the others turn visible.

"How far is this Ryku Jin hideout?" Ky asked.

"Just follow me and you'll have your answer." Ayame said.

The group keep following Ayame through the rest of the part of Amatsu Forest while still fighting off ninja Heartless that stand in their way and keep going until they arrive at an empty area of the forest.

"Here it is." Ayame said.

"Where? I don't see anything." Ky said.

"You will." Ayame said as she and Konoe jump up into the trees.

"How're we supposed to get up there?" Ky asked.

"Have you already forgotten?" Twilight asked as she uses her wings to fly.

"Oh, right." Ky said and Twilight uses her magic to lift Ky up and Ky, Twilight, and Tails fly up into the trees.

Ky, Twilight, and Tails keep flying up the trees until they land on what looks like a platform and they look around to find themselves in the canopy and see bridges linked to other platforms that have huts.

"Here we are. The Ryku Jin hideout." Ayame said.

"That's it? Your hideout's a tree house?" Ky asked.

"You're hopeless." Ayame said shaking her head.

"Shut it." Ky said.

"Come on. I'll take you to my Grandmaster and show some respect." Ayame said.

The group follow Ayame through the hideout passing other ninjas who see Ky, Twilight, and Tails with suspicion as they don't trust outsiders but Ky ignores them and keeps following Ayame through the hideout until they reach a big hut and enter it and the group see a man wearing a similar black outfit but is long sleeved and is wearing a red belt and has a black mask over his mouth and when Ayame faces him she kneels.

"Grandmaster, I have brought some...visitors." Ayame informed.

"Who are these outsiders and why did you bring them to our hideout?" The Grandmaster asked.

"Well, you still know about the strange creature problem, correct?" Ayame asked.

"Indeed." The Grandmaster answered.

"When those creatures chased me and Konoe, these three outsiders have fought and defeated these creatures." Ayame said.

"So these outsiders can be of some use to us for our problem?" The Grandmaster asked.

"If they are not on the monsters' side, then they can help us rid our forest of them." Ayame said.

"Hmm. Ayame, I wish to speak to you in private. Make the outsiders leave." The Grandmaster said.

"We have names, dude." Ky said.

"Do not be insolent!" Ayame warned. "I will speak to my Grandmaster for his decision. You may explore our hideout until then." Ayame said.

"Sure thing." Twilight said.

Ky, Twilight, and Tails leave the hut and start exploring around the hideout while still ignoring the looks of suspicion of other ninjas.

"What're we supposed to do now?" Ky asked.

"We have to wait until the Grandmaster can decide what to do." Twilight answered.

"I don't have time for that geezer to think. We have a Keyhole to seal and Heartless to wipe out not to mention we still need to find our friends." Ky said.

"Calm down, Ky. We'll figure this out." Tails said and Ky lets out a sigh.

"Okay. These ninja losers better not waste our time or else we're outta here and deal with these Heartless ourselves." Ky said and Ayame appears.

"The Grandmaster needs to talk to you now." Ayame said.

"Oh, boy." Ky said.

Ky, Twilight, and Tails enter the hut and meet with the Grandmaster.

"You want to talk to us?" Twilight asked.

"I believe you outsiders might be able to assist us with our demon problem like my daughter said." The Grandmaster said.

"Wait. Ayame's your daughter?" Ky asked.

"Yes. Now then, if you outsiders are as skilled as defeating these monsters, then you will not be considered our enemies." The Grandmaster said.

"Okay. We'll find the Heartless and take them out." Tails said.

"Excellent. Do it, and the Ryku Jin Clan will be forever in your debt. Here is a map to determine where these 'Heartless' are. I know the locations because of my ninjas. My daughter will also assist you with your hunt. She can learn a thing or two about how outsiders fight." The Granmaster said.

"Okay. We'll find out where these Heartless are and take 'em out. You have our word." Ky said.

"Good luck." The Grandmaster said.

Ky, Twilight, and Tails leave the Grandmaster's hut and meet up with Ayame.

"Will you three be able to accept my help?" Ayame asked.

"Like we have a choice. Your daddy said you have to anyway." Ky said.

"Your insolence is both amusing and annoying at the same time." Ayame said.

"I can easily say the same thing about your personality." Ky replied.

"Uh, let's go find the Heartless." Twilight said.

"According to this map, there are five areas and there's one of them in this forest, which is where we already passed." Tails said.

"Good. Let's move." Ky said and they leave the hideout.

The group start moving through Amatsu Forest to head back to where the group passed before with the help of the map the Grandmaster gave them and while they keep moving through the forest they return to the area they passed but then the Sinister Sisters and the Grim Reaper spot them.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Let's see..." Shimo looks at the poster and then at Ky and after looking three times she realizes. "So you're Ky? Shining Keyblade or not, you and your friends can't be too bright if you were looking for us. Do you know why? Because WE'VE been waiting for you!" Shimo said.

"If only it was SEARCHING for him." Grim said.

"Quiet!" Shimo demanded.

"This is weird. This map says we're in this area, but I don't see any Heartless here." Tails said.

"No. All I see are three stupid girls and some bonehead." Ky said.

"Hmph! Such insolence for a Keybearer. Whatever. We have no quarrel with you, but we have orders to get rid of you here." Shimo said.

"And once we're done with that, we'll find a way to wield that Keybalde you have." Grim said.

"Wait. How did you even know Ky has the Keyblade?" Twilight asked.

"And what do you mean you were ordered to kill Ky?" Tails asked.

"I think the real question is who are you four freaks?" Ky asked.

"Freaks are we? Well, those who seek our names are disappointed, but we'll tell you. We are..." Shimo stops talking.

"The three..." Tensia added.

"Sinister Sisters!" Homina finished.

"And I am the Grim Reaper!" Grim introduced.

"The three Sinister Sisters?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. Now then, Sinister Sisters, kill Ky and his friends!" Shimo commanded.

"You will have to deal with me." Ayame said but Shimo casts an ice wall in front of Ayame.

"You're not important enough. All we want is Ky." Shimo said.

"Then bring it." Ky said taking out his Keyblade.

"It's so unfortunate that we have our sights set on you. Well, unfortunate for YOU. Tensia, Homina, let us show our awesome might!" Shimo said.

"Right!" Tensia said.

"You got it!" Homina said and the sisters attack.

Shimo fires ice blasts while Tensia unleashes lightning bolts while Homina throws lava but the group dodge and Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by a slide dash while Twilight shoots magic bolts from her staff while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Shimo teleports out of the way and reappears behind Ky and delivers an icy swipe but Ky blocks with his Keyblade allowing Twilight to charge with her horn getting Shimo but Tensia lightning punches the alicorn but Tails fly kicks at Tensia but Homina unleashes a large lava ball and throws it but Ky casts Blizzard to freeze it and then swipes his Keyblade to throw the frozen lava ball at Homina but Shimo destroys it and then unleashes ice needles from the ground while Tensia shoots lightning beams but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Twilight whacks with her staff but Homina lava kicks but Ky slashes with his Keyblade followed by a Keyblade throw.

"This is bad, Sis." Homina said.

"Hmph. So he has some fight in him. We're not giving in to this brat. Tensia, STRIKE!" Shimo ordered.

"With pleasure." Tensia said as she casts a huge lightning bolt but the group dodge.

"These freaks aren't bad, but we're not losing to them." Ky said.

"They're both powerful with their magic. We should be careful." Twilight said.

"Right." Tails said.

Tensia unleashes another lightning strike but Ky casts Fire while Twilight shoots her magic beam from her horn but Homina unleashes a stream of lava while Shimo unleashes a blizzard spell but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Tails tail swipes but Shimo ice swipes while Tensia teleports and reappears behind and lightning punches but Twilight whacks with her staff followed by throwing magic bombs from her staff but Homina lava kicks while Tensia lightning punches but Ky spin slashes with his Keyblade and then casts Blizzard but Shimo counters with her own ice spell and shoots an ice beam but Tails fires a laser to get rid of the ice blast allowing Twilight to shoots magic bolts from her staff while Ky throws his Keyblade but Shimo shoots ice daggers while Tensia shoots four lightning balls but Ky slide dashes followed by a slash edge but Shimo ice swipes but Twilight delivers a kick but Homina unleashes lava balls at the three getting them but Twilight uses her magic to lift the lava balls and throws them back at Homina who dodges while Tensia fires lightning beams while Shimo unleashes another blizzard spell but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by a dash slash.

"Ugh! You're tougher than I thought, Key boy. Guess we should stop playing around already. Tensia, Homina, ATTACK!" Shimo ordered.

"Yes, Sis!" Homina said as she unleashes her lava spell.

"You're dead!" Tensia said as she unleashes her lightning.

Shimo unleashes her blizzard spell and their combined magic spells get the trio but Ky attacks Homina with his Keyblade while Twilight whacks Tensia with her staff while Tails fires his shots at Shimo but Shimo uses her magic to heal herself and her sisters while Homina unleashes a stream of lava while Tensia slams the ground unleashing a lightning shock wave but Ky slide dashes followed by a slash edge attack while Twilight shoots her magic beams from her horn while Tails tail swipes but Shimo unleashes ice needles from the ground while Tensia lightning punches while Homina shoots lava balls but Twilight throws magic bombs from her staff while Ky throws his Keyblade while Tails throws bombs but Homina disappears and reappears behind and delivers a lava kick but Twilight whacks with her staff but Tensia unleashes three lightning bolts but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Tensia lightning punches but Tails tails swipes and knocks Tensia down but Homina unleashes a stream of lava but Twilight shoots magic bolts from her staff but Homina lava kicks but Twilight delivers a kick and knocks Homina down but Shimo unleashes her blizzard spell but Ky casts Fire but Shimo dodges and ice swipes but Ky edge slashes followed by a spin slash and they deliver their final attack on the Sinister Sisters.

"Unbelievable! I can't believe we lost to a brat and his pets!" Shimo said.

"Maybe we were a little overconfident." Homina said.

"Probably." Tensia said.

"That's it! Grim, rea..." Shimo cuts herself off as she looks around. "Where is he?!" Shimo demanded.

"He must have left while we were fighting." Homina suggested.

"What?! That useless bonehead! I knew he was not to be trusted! Fine! You win this time, you little Key brat, but next time, you will endure torment from the Sinister Sisters!" Shimo said as she disappears and Tensia and Homina follow.

"Heh, what a bunch of pushovers. Never stood a chance." Ky said.

"Instead of standing there gloating, how about you break this ice wall?!" Ayame asked.

"Oh, sorry. Forgot you existed." Ky said.

"Ky..." Twilight stops talking.

"I know, I know." Ky said as he breaks the ice wall with his Keyblade.

"I will admit, you three are skilled fighters against such odds." Ayame said.

"Back to our Heartless hunt. Since there are no Heartless in this area, let's check somewhere else." Tails said looking at the map. "Hmm. There's another area through this forest, but it's right after through the hideout." Tails said.

"Okay. Let's move." Ky said.

The group start moving through the forest and return to the hideout area and pass it and move to the next area of the forest which is another empty space of Amastu Forest and the area has a wooden tent, a wooden hotel building, and a wooden mobile car and as the trio explore ninja Heartless appear and start causing havoc.

"Heartless!" Ky said taking out his Keyblade.

"Not good." Tails said.

"This must be the next area. Get ready." Twilight said.

The ninja Heartless attack with their swords but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Blizzard while Twilight shoots magic beams from her horn while Tails throws bombs while Ayame throws kunais but ninja Heartless disappear and reappear to attack but Ky throws his Keyblade while Twilight whacks with her staff while Tails spin tail swipes while Ayame slashes with her sais but the ninja Heartless dash slash but Ky dash slashes back while Ayame throws shurikens while Twilight throws magic bombs while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but more Heartless appear.

"Ugh, c'mon. Give us a break!" Ky said but just then someone appears and attacks.

"Hi-ya! Take that you no good varmint!" Someone said and it's a brown furred squirrel wearing a purple top, a purple skirt, sandals, and a pink flower on her left ear and the squirrel karate chops Heartless that stands in the way but the Heartless try to attack but the squirrel keeps karate chopping every Heartless until she defeats every single one. "Whew. That was more fun than a crazy bull ride." The squirrel said.

"Whoa. A talking squirrel." Ky said.

"There's nothing strange about that." Tails said.

"Uh, thanks for helping us out." Twilight said.

"Oh, no problem. So what brings you fellers out here?" The squirrel asked.

"We're hunting down those creatures, which are Heartless." Ky answered.

"Huh, so that's what those varmints are called? I was away to get some firewood for tonight and then those darned creatures have to come back here." The squirrel said.

"So you are camping out here?" Ayame asked.

"Yep. Until I figure out how to get the hay outta here." The squirrel answered.

"Well, do you wanna help us with this forest's Heartless problem?" Tails offered.

"Why not? I'll have a feelin' this'll be one heck of a hunt." The squirrel said.

"Great. Name's Ky and these are Twilight and Tails. Oh, and the grumpy one's Ayame." Ky introduced and Ayame nudges him but he nudges back.

"Name's Sandy Cheeks. Nice to meet ya'll. So where do we go next to find these Heartless?" Sandy asked.

"Well, I'd say we should go find the area on the left side of this area." Tails said looking at the map.

"In that case, let's move." Ky said.

"Agreed." Ayame said and they move to the next area.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end. I hope you enjoyed it. So, what do you guys think of the story far. Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think. Next time, Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, and Ayame continue their Heartless hunt, but find out the Ryku Jin hideout is invaded and meet someone again. I'm out. Before I go, I would like some say...five reviews before the next update? See if we can get that? That'd be awesome! Anyway, I'm gone and I'll see ya in the next chapter.<strong>


	10. Fire and Ice Duo

Chapter 9: Fire and Ice Duo

Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, and Ayame head for the left side of Sandy's camp and continue their Heartless hunt through Amastu Forest and during their search they arrive at a lake area where ninja Heartless and more Heartless that look like samurais appear.

"More Heartless." Ky said.

"Get ready for a beatdown!" Sandy said.

The ninja Heartless dash slash at the trio but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Blizzard while Twilight whacks with her staff followed by shoots magic beams from her horn while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Sandy karate chops while Ayame dash slashes but samurai Heartless slash with their katanas while ninja Heartless disappear and throw shurkiens but Ky throws his Keyblade while Twilight shoots magic bolts from her staff while Tails throws bombs while Sandy grabs a Heartless with her lasso and then throws it while Ayame throws kunais but ninja Heartless attack with their swords while samurai Heartless multi slash with their swords but Ky casts Fire while Twilight delivers a pony kick while Tails tail swipes followed by shooting shots from his blaster while Sandy karate chops and karate kicks while Ayame handstand kicks and the trio defeat the Heartless.

"Another area down." Ky said.

"What's the next one?" Sandy asked.

"The fourth area is the side of Sandy's camp and it also leads to the outside of Amastu Forest." Twilight answered.

"Let's check there." Tails said.

"Let's indeed." Ayame said.

The trio leave the lake area and return to Sandy's campsite and they go for the right area and keep searching for any Heartless that might appear and as they continue their hunt they reach the outside of Amastu Forest and are now in a cliff area and while the group look around they see ninja Heartless and samurai Heartless appearing and they attack but Ky slide dashes with his Keyblade while Twilight throws magic bombs while Tails spin tail swipes while Sandy multi punches while Ayame slashes with her sais but ninja Heartless disappear and attack with their swords while samurai Heartless multi stab with their swords but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by a spin slash while Twilight whacks with her staff while Tails shoots three shots from his blaster while Sandy whips with her lasso while Ayame dash slashes but ninja Heartless throw shurikens while samurai Heartless slide stab multiple times but Ky casts Blizzard while Twilight shoots magic bolts from her staff while Tails shoots lasers while Sandy karate chops while Ayame throws kunais and the trio defeat the Heartless in the cliff area.

"Okay. The last area is completely out of the forest." Tails said.

"Wait. It leads to the abandoned temple of Amastu." Ayame said

"Great. Let's find the exit and find that temple." Ky said.

"Once we're done, we'll inform the Grandmaster." Twilight said.

The group leave the cliff area and return to the inside of Amastu Forest and start searching for the fifth area with the help of the Grandmaster's map while also keeping a lookout for anymore Heartless or anymore enemies that might stand in their way but so far there's nothing and keep moving through the forest and as the group keep searching they find an exit and are out of Amastu Forest again and are now in a field area and they search for any Heartless but there aren't any and so they keep going until the map leads the group to what looks like an abandoned village and they go through the village while still watching out for Heartless and while exploring they leave the abandoned village and are in a different field and keep going until they go a mountain area and they see what looks like a big and almost ruined building.

"That's the Amastu Temple." Ayame said.

"Why would the Heartless be in there?" Ky asked.

"Guess we'll have to get in there and find out." Sandy said.

"Right, but we should be careful. Who knows what will happen." Twilight said.

The trio enter the abandoned temple of Amastu and look around for any Heartless that might appear but they don't see anything.

"This is weird. The map the Grandmaster gave us lead us here." Tails said.

"Why aren't there any Heartless here?" Ky asked.

"Maybe somebody else dealt with them?" Konoe suggested.

"Talk about a waste of time. Okay. Let's get outta here and..." Ky was then cut off by a net dropping down on the group.

"What in tarnation?!" Sandy asked.

"You gotta be kidding! Who trapped us?" Konoe asked and the group see the Grim Reaper appearing.

"I didn't realize this Keybearer would fall for this trap. You mortals are too predictable." Grim said.

"YOU set this trap up?!" Ky demanded.

"Of course I have! Why else would you think I left while you were fighting the Sinister Sisters? I even knew you were on your little Heartless hunt and that this area would be the next one to search. So I've set a little trap while I get the phantoms to do the killing while I search for the Keyhole." Grim said.

"You boneheaded creep! I'll kill you when we get out!" Ky said.

"How can you get out, boy? You're as dim as Billy! Now then, if you'll excuse me, I have a hideout to visit." Grim said as he disappears.

"I can't believe we didn't realize there was trap for us." Twilight said.

"Ky, can't you use your Keyblade to get us out of here?" Tails asked.

"Lemme try. I'll show that bonehead who's dim." Ky said as he tries to swipe at the net but nothing. "This thing is too indestructible." Ky said.

"Wait. I got it! Ayame, can you teleport?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. Where are you going with this?" Ayame asked.

"We can both teleport ourselves and them out of the net!" Twilight said.

"Okay. Let's do it." Ayame said as they try to teleport but nothing happens.

"Darn! That net also prevents me from using magic and prevents Ayame from using her abilities!" Twilight said.

"Wait! I got it!" Tails said as he does something.

"What're you doing?" Ky asked.

"Apparently this net has a device and I might be able to hack it let us go." Tails answered.

"Good goin', Tails! Do that, and we'll be outta here faster than a jackrabbit tryin' to run from a rattlesnake!" Sandy said.

"Your way of words are unusual. I am impressed." Ayame said.

Tails keeps hacking the device of the net and after a few minutes Tails has completed his hacking and the net opens freeing the group.

"Awesome! Great work, Tails!" Ky said but just then phantoms appear. "Looks like the party's arrived." Ky said taking out his Keyblade.

"Then let us be the entertainment." Ayame said.

"Now you're talking my language." Ky said.

The phantoms attack the trio with their chains but Ky throws his Keyblade while Twilight shoots magic beams from her horn while Tails throws bombs while Sandy karate kicks while Ayame slashes with her sais but the phantoms disappear and attack with their black beams but Twilight uses her magic to lift the phantoms allowing Ky to cast Fire while Sandy grabs a phantom with her lasso and throws it while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Ayame throws shurikens but phantoms swipe with their chains but Ky slashes the chains with his Keyblade and then spin slashes with his Keyblade while Ayame slashes with her sais and kunai while Sandy multi punches while Tails tail swipes while Twilight whacks with her staff and the group defeats the phantoms.

"Okay. I don't think any Heartless will appear here so let's just return to the Ryku Jin hideout." Ky said.

"I'd do it quickly if I were you, Key boy." A voice said and the group see Lyra standing on the ceiling.

"You again?" Ky asked annoyed.

"What do you mean we have to hurry?" Tails asked.

"The Ryku Jin hideout is how do I put this, under attack by Heartless and phantoms." Lyra answered.

"How do you know that?" Twilight asked.

"I saw it with my own eyes. The Heartless are moping the floor with the ninjas who are trying to defend their home. If you're going back, hurry before it gets destroyed." Lyra said.

"Gee, thanks for that. Now get lost. We'll take it from here." Ky said.

"Oh, I bet you do. Good luck." Lyra said as she disappears.

"Now the Heartless are attacking the Ryku Jin hideout? What is going on here?" Tails asked.

"We must hurry to speak with the Grandmaster." Ayame said.

The group leave the Amastu Temple and head outside but as they go outside they see smoke far away and they assume it's coming from the Ryku Jin hideout so they make their way back to Amastu Forest but Heartless get in their way but Ky slashes with his Keyblade while Twilight whacks with her staff while Tails tail swipes while Sandy karate chops while Ayame slashes with her sais and they defeat the Heartless and keep moving through the field and through the abandoned village and then the group return to Amastu Forest but more Heartless appear and attack but the group defeat them and keep going as fast as possible to follow the trail of smoke and as they hurry they arrive back at the Ryku Jin hideout and make their way up to the hideout and they see the Ryku Jin Clan fighting against the Heartless.

"Oh, my God!" Ky said.

"They are fighting as hard as they can. Konoe, let's help them." Ayame said.

"Right." Konoe said.

"Please find my father and make sure he's okay. I will be back after this fight." Ayame said.

"Whatever you say." Ky said and Ayame and Konoe leave to help the other ninjas.

"Come on. Let's hurry. I hope the Grandmaster is okay." Twilight said.

The group go through the hideout to find the Grandmaster while fighting off any Heartless in their way and they keep moving quickly and they finally arrive at the Grandmaster's hut and enter it but then the group see Fire Dragon, Ice Knight, and Wind Princess destroying the Grandmaster's hut and the Grandmaster himself is injured.

"C'mon, you old fart! I know you're lying! Tell us where the Keyhole is!" Fire Dragon demanded as he delivers a punch at the Grandmaster.

"I do not what you are talking about." The Grandmaster said.

"Don't play stupid with us!" Wind Princess yelled as she delivers a kick.

"Look at yourself. You're a Grandmaster and yet you're weak. We're in no mood to play games with you anymore, old man. Where is that Keyhole?" Ice Knight asked.

"There is no such thing. It is not here." The Grandmaster said.

"That's it! I'm make you into a fried Grandmaster!" Fire Dragon said as he lights his hands with black fire.

"No you won't!" Ky said and Fire Dragon, Ice Knight, and Wind Princess turn to see the group.

"You varmints leave the Grandmaster alone and get the hay the out or you'll answer to us!" Sandy said.

"Well, well. If it ain't that punk Keybearing kid and ponydung-head again and he has two more pets." Fire Dragon said.

"How disgusting. I thought the Sinister Sisters and the Grim Reaper took care of him. Guess I thought wrong." Ice Knight said.

"We're not telling you again! Get out of this hideout!" Twilight demanded.

"Ha! Look at you four being threats. How cute!" Wind Princess said.

"I was gonna hunt you down after beating this old fart, but since you're here, I'm gonna settle my unfinished business with you." Fire Dragon said.

"Funny. I was gonna beat you to a pulp completely this time." Ky replied.

"It's on now, brat!" Fire Dragon said.

"Hey, Fire Dragon, let's team up here and kill these morons. I wanna have a little fun too." Ice Knight said.

"You sure, Ice Knight?" Fire Dragon asked.

"Hey, we work together most of the time, despite our opposite elements, right?" Ice Knight said.

"Heh. Got that right. With the two of us together, these four will be as good as cooked." Fire Dragon said.

"Wind Princess, keep the Grandmaster where he is." Ice Knight said.

"Got it." Wind Princess said.

"You two think you're gonna beat us? I know numbers don't matter, but you won't beat us down!" Ky said.

"We'll see about that, kid." Fire Dragon replied.

"You're dealing with a very deadly duo here. The Sinister Sisters were a joke, but we're a complete threat." Ice Knight said.

"Talkin' big ain't gonna get you two nowhere." Sandy said.

"We also know about teamwork too." Tails said.

"Guys, be careful. These two can be very dangerous when together. We need to watch ourselves." Twilight said.

"Got it." Ky said.

"Get ready to..." Fire Dragon stops talking.

"BURN!" Fire Dragon shouted.

"...FREEZE!" Ice Knight shouted.

Fire Dragon unleashes black flames while Ice Knight shoots a black ice beam but the group dodge and Ky attacks Fire Dragon with his Keyblade but Fire Dragon dodges every strike and delivers a black fire kick knocking Ky back but Twilight shoots magic bolts from her staff but Fire Dragon throws black fireballs while Ice Knight throws black ice darts but Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Sandy multi punches but Fire Dragon counters Sandy's attack and delivers a headbutt but Sandy strikes back while Ky slide dashes followed by a spin slash with his Keyblade but Ice Knight creates a black ice sword and starts slashing Ky with his black ice sword but Ky blocks the attack with his Keyblade and tries to strike back but Ice Knight slides the ground with black ice under him and knocks Ky back but Ky recovers and throws his Keyblade while Twilight whacks with her staff but Fire Dragon delivers a black fire punch but Sandy counters and multi kicks but Ice Knight creates a black ice hammer and attempts to smash Sandy with his black ice hammer but Tails shoots lasers from his blaster to keep Ice Knight back but Fire Dragon unleashes black flame waves but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by a dash slash but Fire Dragon dodges and breathes black fire through his mask but Ky edge slashes but Ice Knight freezes Ky's legs and Ice Knight ice slides to knock Ky back.

"Sheesh. These two are a threat." Ky said.

"I think I have an idea. Ky, see if you can cast Fire on Ice Knight and Blizzard on Fire Dragon." Tails said.

"Sounds like a plan." Ky said.

"But be careful. I think Fire Dragon is immune to fire attacks while ice attacks don't work on Ice Knight." Twilight said.

"It won't be a problem if we don't get careless." Sandy said.

Fire Dragon creates a black fire sword while Ice Knight creates two black ice lances and they attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by casting Fire on Ice Knight who dodges allowing Fire Dragon to take it and absorbs it and starts to breathe black fire from his mask but Twilight shoots her magic beams from her horn while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but Ice Knight covers his fists with black ice and delivers punches but Sandy punches back and then grabs Ice Knight with her lasso but Ice Knight freezes the rope with black ice and breaks free and then throws black ice needles while Fire Dragon throws black fireballs but Ky dodges and casts Blizzard at Fire Dragon getting him but Fire Dragon black fire kicks Ky who recovers and slide dashes followed by an edge slash while Twilight throws magic bombs but Ice Knight whacks Twilight with his black ice hammer but Sandy saves Twilight allowing Tails to spin tail swipe but Fire Dragon flip black fire kicks to send the fox flying but Tails recovers and shoots lasers but Ice Knight creates a black ice shield for Fire Dragon allowing Fire Dragon to strike with his black fire sword but Ky counters and attacks with his Keyblade while Sandy karate kicks while Twilight shoots magic bolts but Ice Knight slashes Twilight with his black ice sword but Twilight dodges and whacks with her staff while Tails tail swipes but Fire Dragon throws four black fireballs but Sandy deflects them and grabs Fire Dragon with her lasso and throws him but Fire Dragon breathes black fire again but Ky casts Blizzard but Ice Knight takes the ice spell and shoots a black ice beam but Ky casts Fire getting Ice Knight.

"Hmph. So this kid has some fight in him." Ice Knight said.

"Yeah. He's a threat." Fire Dragon said.

"No matter. He'll never beat us." Ice Knight said.

"C'mon, you two. Let's have some more fun." Ky said.

"Your move, boy." Ice Knight said.

Ky dash slashes with his Keyblade followed by a spin slash but Fire Dragon double fire punches while Ice Knight creates a black ice scythe and starts attacking but Twilight delivers a pony kick followed by throwing magic bombs but Ice Knight creates a black ice shield for himself and then creates a black ice cage for Twilight but Tails gets her out of the way and then shoots five shots from his blaster while Sandy multi punches but Ice Knight roundhouse kicks while Fire Dragon shoots black fireballs but Twilight casts a barrier allowing Ky to edge slash with his Keyblade followed by Blizzard on Fire Dragon getting him but Ice Knight ice slides at Ky but Sandy karate swipes to knock Ice Knight back but Fire Dragon black fire punches followed by a spin black fire kick but Tails tail swipes while Twilight shoots magic bolts from her staff while Ky throws his Keyblade but Fire Dragon unleashes four black flame waves but Ky casts Blizzard at Fire Dragon but Ice Knight takes it and then whacks Ky with his black ice hammer but Twilight saves Ky and then shoots magic beams from her horn while Sandy whips with her lasso followed by a roundhouse kick but Fire Dragon creates a black flame whip and starts whipping Sandy but Tails air kicks at Fire Dragon while Twilight whacks with her staff but Ice Knight black ice punches but Tails counters and spin tail swipes while Ky attacks with his Keyblade but Ice Knight blocks it with his black ice sword but Sandy grabs Ice Knight with her lasso and then delivers a straight kick knocking Ice Knight back but Fire Dragon shoots six black fireballs but Tails shoots lasers while Ky throws his Keyblade.

"Stupid kid! You're gettin' on our nerves!" Fire Dragon said.

"The feeling's mutual, Flame-breath." Ky replied.

"Nice comeback, kid, but you and your little pets are as good as dead. Fire Dragon, let's go for the combo." Ice Knight said.

"I'd be happy to." Fire Dragon said as they combine their black fire and black ice at the group who dodge.

"Whoa!" Ky said.

"That's pretty dangerous." Twilight said.

"Watch out for that and THAT!" Sandy said.

Fire Dragon upper black fire kicks while Ice Knight shoots three black ice beams to try and freeze the group but Ky casts Fire at Ice Knight while Tails shoots a laser from his blaster but Ice Knight ice slides to knock Tails down but Twilight whacks with her staff but Fire Dragon black flame whips the group but Sandy multi punches followed by a karate kick while Ky spin slashes with his Keyblade followed by Blizzard getting Fire Dragon but Ice Knight punches followed by a roundhouse kick followed by a black ice sword slash but Ky counters and dash slashes but Ice Knight creates a black ice ax and swings it at Ky but Twilight delivers a pony kick but Fire Dragon throws two black fireballs but Sandy whips with her lasso but Ice Knight freezes sandy's lasso and then delivers a black ice punch but Twilight shoots her magic beams from her horn while Tails shoots shots from his blaster but Fire Dragon breathes black fire but Twilight casts a barrier and Ky casts Blizzard but Ice Knight takes it and then strikes with a black ice lance but Tails spin tail swipes while Sandy karate chops but Fire Dragon unleashes black flame waves but Twilight shoots magic bolts from her staff but Fire Dragon attacks with his black fire swords followed by a flip black fire kick but Sandy grabs Fire Dragon with her lasso and throws him but Ice Knight whacks her with his black ice hammer but Ky casts Fire on Ice Knight while Tails air kicks but Ice Knight combines his black ice with Fire Dragon's black fire and they get the trio but Twilight casts a barrier around everyone to be protected from the attack and then Ky slide dashes with his Keyblade but Fire Dragon black fire punches followed by black fireballs while Ice Knight attacks with his black ice sword followed by a black ice lance but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by an edge slash while Twilight shoots magic bolts while Tails shoots lasers while Sandy karate kicks and the group deliver their final attack on the two.

"Grrr! No way we lost to a brat!" Fire Dragon yelled.

"Calm down, Fire Dragon. This kid may have won the fight, but this is only the beginning." Ice Knight said. "Wind Princess, release the Grandmaster. We'd better get back to our master." He ordered.

"Got it. Are you two gonna be okay?" Wind Princess asked.

"Heh. We'll be alright. Next time we meet, kid, I'll burn your sorry butt alive!" Fire Dragon said as he, Ice Knight, and Wind Princess disappear.

"Hey, you okay?" Ky asked.

"Yes. I should thank you four for what you have done for the Ryku Jin Clan." The Grandmaster said.

"We heard the Heartless came and attacked here." Twilight said.

"Yes. Those three somehow found us and attacked." The Grandmaster said and Ayame arrives.

"Father, are you alright?" Ayame asked.

"Yes, Daughter. Young man, perhaps I have misjudged you and your friends." The Grandmaster said.

"Ah, don't sweat it. We know not to trust those you don't know." Ky said.

"For your efforts of helping us with our Heartless problem, I shall reveal to you the location of the Keyhole." The Grandmaster said.

"Wait. I thought you said you didn't know what it is." Twilight said.

"I only deceived those masked fools so they won't ever find it." The Grandmaster said.

"How did you even know I have the Keyblade?" Ky asked.

"My daughter told me that you and your friends know how to defeat the Heartless. That was when I assumed you're in fact the Keybearer." The Grandmaster answered.

"So where is the Keyhole?" Ky asked.

"It is located at the Temple of Amastu." The Grandmaster answered.

"That was where we were." Tails said.

"It must be summoned by a ninja sign technique. I have been teaching my daughter the necessary technique to summon the Keyhole. Once it is summoned, seal it." The Grandmaster said.

"Got it." Ky said.

"Ayame, I ask you to help the Keybearer." The Grandmaster said.

"Yes, Father." Ayame said.

The group leave the Ryku Jin hideout that is now clear of Heartless and they make their way out of Amastu Forest and hurry back to the Temple of Amastu and they enter it and Ayame uses the ninja sign technique told by her father and the Keyhole has been revealed and Ky uses his Keyblade to seal the Keyhole saving another world from destruction.

"There we go." Ky said.

"Ky, I wish to thank you and your friends for helping the Ryku Jin Clan." Ayame said.

"It's no problem." Ky said.

"You fellers should be safe now." Sandy said.

"Yes." Ayame said.

"Now let's head back." Tails said.

Meanwhile at the dark room Nex is sitting on a chair watching from his crystal ball and the Sinister Sisters inform Nex of their failure.

"So this Ky and his friends defeated you three?" Nex asked.

"Yes, my prince. Please forgive us. This Ky kid is as strong than we have thought." Shimo said.

"Very well and the Grim Reaper failed capture him. Kaos, I'm leaving the encounter to you." Nex said.

"About time, man. I've been itching to bring pain all day. Ky's gonna wish he was never born. This'll be interesting to see how his journey's making him so far since his world went bye-bye." Kaos said.

"Win or lose, I still must study up on our new enemy." Nex said and Fire Dragon, Ice Knight, and Wind Princess arrive.

"Sir, we're sorry for leaving without orders." Ice Knight said.

"At least you realize that Ky can be a threat, but I still must know how much of a threat he is." Nex said. "You three did good, but next time, leave under my orders." He added.

"Yes, Master." Fire Dragon, Ice Knight, and Wind Princess said at the same time.

"I'm going to Ani and continue interrogating her on her power. She can't hide from me. She must be as powerful as her mother and Ky's mother." Nex said as he leaves the room.

Meanwhile at the Ryku Jin Clan hideout the Grandmaster gives Ky Thunder magic as a gift for helping the Ryku Jin Clan.

"You and your friends are welcome here anytime." The Grandmaster said.

"You be careful throughout the rest of your journey." Ayame said.

"We will and thanks." Ky said.

"Ready?" Twilight asked.

"Yep." Ky said and the group leave the hideout. "Hey, Sandy, you wanna help us out?" Ky asked.

"Would I? With me at your side, we'll be a stronger team than a pack of wild coyotes." Sandy said.

"Great." Tails said.

"Okay. Let's go." Ky said as they move through the forest until Ky uses his Keyblade to summons another portal. "Onward to a new world." Ky said.

"We're ready." Twilight said and the group go into the portal to lead them to a new world.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end. I hope you enjoyed this. Yes, I'm still doing this story and so far, I'm having fun with this. Next time, Ky, Twilight, Tails, and Sandy arrive at a new world, meet a new friend, and they'll also meet someone else much to Ky's surprise and he'll also reunite with a certain brother. Thank you for reading. I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya.<strong>


	11. Another Keyblade Wielder?

Chapter 10: Another Keyblade Wielder?

A portal opens in a town plaza and Ky, Twilight, Tails, and Sandy fly out of the portal before it disappears and the group look around the plaza while Tails activates his techno map.

"Wonder what world we're in now?" Ky asked.

"Well, according to my techno map, we're in a town called Traverse Town. It's basically a refuge world for those whose lost their world to the darkness." Tails said.

"I'm pretty sure we've all lost our worlds to the Heartless so why didn't we end up here if this is a refuge world?" Twilight asked.

"That even I don't know. Let's have ourselves a look around. I have feelin' those varmint Heartless might be 'round here." Sandy said.

"There might also be a Keyhole in this world too. Let's go look." Ky said.

The group look around the Traverse Town plaza looking for Heartless but there is nothing appearing and Ky finds what looks like a building and so the group decide to enter the building and they see a man with blond hair, wearing a white shirt, blue pants, and is chewing a wheat sticking out of his mouth and the man turns to see the group entering.

"Hey, a kid and some more animals." The man said.

"Don't call me a kid! The name's Ky and these are Twilight, Tails, and Sandy!" Ky said irritated.

"Okay, okay. Simmer down now. So what's up, Ky? You and your friends lost or something?" The man asked.

"No, not really. We're just searching around for Heartless." Ky said.

"I wouldn't mess with 'em if I were you." The man said.

"Heh. Don't worry about us, gramps. We can handle 'em." Ky replied.

"Don't call me gramps! The name's Cid! You sure you can handle 'em?" The man named Cid asked.

"Yeah. Just watch us." Ky answered.

"Well, alright. Good luck with whatever you guys're doin'." Cid said.

The group leave the shop and continue exploring around the plaza until they find a door that leads them to another district and as they search around they see Soldier Heartless and Shadow Heartless appearing and attack but Ky slashes with his Keyblade while Twilight whacks with her staff while Tails tail swipes while Sandy karate chops but the Soldier Heartless strike back while Shadow Heartless sink into the ground but Ky casts Thunder while Twilight shoots a lightning spell while Tails summons a magic hand while Sandy tornado kicks and they defeat the Heartless.

"Heartless are obviously here." Ky said.

"We should find that Keyhole before they do." Tails said.

"But where could it be is the question." Sandy said.

"Let's keep looking." Ky said.

The group search around the second district while still fighting Heartless in their way and as they keep exploring around until they find another door leading them to a different district and explore around the different district until they see three people and one is a boy while the other two are animal characters fighting the Heartless.

"They look like they're in trouble." Twilight said.

"Well, they're fighting the Heartless, but we should give them a hand." Tails said.

"Good idea. C'mon." Ky said.

Ky, Twilight, Tails, and Sandy run ti the Heartless fight and the Heartless attack the group but Ky slide dashes while Twilight shoots magic bolts while Tails shoots lasers while Sandy grabs a Heartless with her lasso and throws it but the Heartless strike back but the other boy attacks with his weapon while one animal that looks like a duck casts a fire spell while the other animal that looks like a dog bashes with a shield but the Heartless fight back and attack but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Blizzard while Twilight shoots magic beams while Tails spin tail swipes while Sandy multi punches while the other boy casts a lightning spell while the duck whacks with a staff while the dog charges and everyone has defeated the Heartless.

"Ha! Team Keyblade, one. Heartless, zero." Ky said.

"Hey. Thanks for the help." The boy and Ky looks at him and the boy has spiky brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a red jumpsuit and shorts, a black opened hoodie with white short sleeves and black trims over the red jumpsuit, grey fingerless gloves, yellow shoes, and a necklace with a crown at the end.

Ky also looks at the two animals and the duck is white feathered, wearing a blue and white hat with a zipper end, blue long sleeve shirt, a light blue scarf around his neck, and yellow ring bracelets while the dog is black furred and is wearing a big yellow hat with red tiny goggles, green long sleeve shirt with a black sleeveless vest over it, yellow pants, white gloves, and black shoes.

"Heh. No biggie. Glad you and your friends are okay now." Ky said.

"We had 'em, but thanks anyway." The duck said.

"Yeah. Name's Ky and these are Twilight, Tails, and Sandy." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"Nice to meet you, Ky. I'm Sora and these are Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced himself, Donald, and Goofy who wave.

"So you guys know about the Heartless too?" Tails asked.

"We sure do. They're causin' nothin' but trouble." Goofy said.

"Yeah. Figured that out." Ky said.

"We're also tryin' to stop 'em from causin' anymore damage ourselves." Sandy said.

"Really? I never would've guessed." Sora said and then realizes something. "Hey, Ky, when we were just fighting those Heartless, I saw your weapon." Sora said.

"Yeah. I saw yours too." Ky said and also realizes something.

"You have a Keyblade too!" Ky and Sora said at the same time pointing at each other.

"Another Keyblade master?" Goofy asked confused.

"The King never told us about that." Donald said.

"Your king?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. His Majesty told us to find the 'key' which is the Keybearer and found Sora havin' it." Goofy said.

"But Ky also has a Keyblade? This is kinda strange." Donald said.

"What's so strange about wielding a Keyblade too? All I know is that this Keyblade chose me." Ky said.

"Same thing for the Keyblade I have. How'd you get yours?" Sora asked.

"I got it before Requiem City got consumed by the darkness. You?" Ky asked.

"I got this before my island disappeared." Sora answered.

"Two Keybearers. This is pretty interestin'." Sandy said.

"You're telling me." Donald said.

"You three followin' orders to find and stick with Ky?" Goofy asked.

"Nobody ordered us to do so. I met Ky first and I chose to journey with him. Both of our worlds got consumed by the darkness." Twilight said.

"Same thing for my world." Tails said.

"And mine." Sandy said.

"That's awful!" Donald said.

"And so you guys met and agreed to go with Ky, right?" Sora asked and the three nod.

"We're on a journey to try and protect any worlds as we can and also try to find my friends and their friends." Ky said.

"Same for me and I'm also helping Donald and Goofy find their king. I actually already reunited with one of my friends, Riku, but he just left." Sora said.

"We're still searching for our friends." Ky said.

"Sora, I hate to interrupt with our meeting, but should we meet with Leon?" Donald asked.

"Oh, right. Hey, Ky, why don't you, Twilight, Tails, and Sandy come with us? I'm sure Leon'll be surprised when he hears you're also a Keyblade wielder." Sora said.

"Sure. Where do we find this Leon?" Ky asked.

"We're supposed to meet him and the others at a some empty house. Let's go find it." Sora said.

Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy search the district for the empty house until they find a house and they assume it's the empty house and so they enter it and they are now in a room and they see Cid, a man with semi-long brown hair, wearing a white shirt with a short sleeve black jacket with a red symbol on the back over it, black gloves, black pants, black shoes, and grey necklace with a lion head shape at the end.

The other is a female with short black hair, wearing a green and yellow top, white shorts, white long stockings, fingerless gloves, and shoes.

The third is another female with brown hair tied to a long braid with a red bow, wearing a red and pink dress, and brown boots.

"Hey, you guys came and I see you brought Ky and his friends." Cid said.

"Ky, huh? That's his name? Never seen him before." The first female said.

"We just got here. We're looking out for Heartless." Ky said.

"It's nice to meet you, Ky. My name is Aerith." The second female named Aerith introduced.

"I'm Yuffie, the great ninja and this is Squall." Yuffie introduced herself and the man.

"That's Leon." Leon said. "So you're fighting Heartless too, Ky?" He asked.

"Yeah. I have proof I can handle 'em." Ky said as he summons his Keyblade.

"No way! Another Keyblade wielder?! I thought Sora was the only one." Yuffie said.

"Nope. Ky is also a Keyblade wielder." Sandy said.

"Even I'm surprised. Be careful, the Heartless will come at you." Leon said.

"We know. Like I said: we can take 'em." Ky said.

"Anyway, Cid, we delivered the book to you." Sora said.

"Great and it turned out okay?" Cid asked.

"Yeah it did. We ran into the Heartless, but Ky, Twilight, Tails, and Sandy showed up and helped out." Sora answered.

"Great. While you were out, I installed that Navigation Gummi into your ship." Cid said.

"Gummi? What is that?" Ky asked.

"You don't know what Gummis are?" Cid asked.

"No." Ky answered.

"How do you get around when you travel to other worlds?" Cid asked.

"I just use my Keyblade to summon a portal to take me and my friends to the next world." Ky answered.

"We don't use a ship for traveling." Twilight said.

"Interesting." Yuffie said.

"No wonder you've never heard of a Gummi ship." Goofy said.

"How come Sora never does that?" Donald asked.

"Hey, I don't see you locking Keyholes." Sora replied and everyone starts to laugh.

"Well, I gotta get goin' now. I need to get back to my old job." Cid said.

"Real job? I thought you work at that shop we came into." Tails said.

"You'll find out what my real job is. Meet me at the First District." Cid said.

"Sure thing." Ky said.

"Hey, Aerith, what's wrong? You look a little desperate." Sandy said.

"I've been thinking about that bell that rang a bit ago at the Second District." Aerith answered.

"What bell?" Ky asked.

"We heard a bell ring when we were talking to Cid." Sora said.

"Hey, there's a legend about that bell on the top of the Gizmo shop, but it's boarded up so no one can get to it." Yuffie said.

"Really?" I'm gonna go see." Sora said.

"I'll come too." Ky said.

"Go for it. Ring the bell three times and see what happens." Cid said.

Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Sora, Donald, and Goofy leave the house and go to the Second District and make their way to the Gizmo shop but just then Heartless appear and the group get ready to attack but just then someone appears and attacks the Heartless and destroys them and Ky looks at the person and he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Hey, squirt. There you are. What's happening?" The person asked.

"Oh...my...God...RAZE!" Ky cheered as he hugs Raze.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, little bro. Take it easy." Raze said.

"Dude, I've been looking everywhere for you! Where were you?" Ky asked.

"I've...been around. I had some things to do. I've been searching for you too." Raze answered.

"Wait. Where's Mom? What happened to her?" Ky asked.

"I thought Mom was with you." Raze said and Ky hangs his head down. "Hey, don't worry. I'm sure Mom is okay. She might be looking for us too. We'll be together again soon and we'll also try to find Matt and Ani." Raze said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

"Oh, so this is your brother? Hi, I'm Twilight Sparkle. I'm Ky's new friend." Twilight introduced.

"Hey. I'm Tails." Tails introduced.

"And I'm Sandy Cheeks." Sandy introduced.

"I didn't know you're Ky's brother. I'm Sora and these are Donald and Goofy." Sora introduced himself, Donald, and Goofy.

"Nice to meet all of you. Ky, you never told me you had more friends." Raze said.

"Yeah. Twilight, Tails, and Sandy agreed to help me look for you, Mom, Ani, and Matt. I'm also helping them look for their friends." Ky said and Raze nods.

"So what're you up to now?" Raze asked.

"We're going to the Gizmo shop to ring a bell three times to see what's going on." Ky answered. "Wanna join?" Ky offered.

"Why not?" Raze said.

"No! He can't come!" Donald said.

"Hey, I didn't ask for your permission, Duck boy so shut it. He's my brother!" Ky said.

"Yeah, Donald. Don't be such a sour duck." Twilight said.

"Aw, phooey." Donald said crossing his arms and taps his foot.

The group search for the Gizmo shop until they find it and enter it and start going through it but just then Heartless appear and attack but Ky and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Twilight throws magic bombs while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Sandy karate chops while Donald casts Fire while Goofy uses Rocket while Raze slashes with his knife but the Heartless strike back but just then something grabs a Heartless and it gets pulled into what looks like a green dinosaur with a red back, wearing red boots, and has a white underbelly.

"What the...?" Ky asked and the dinosaur eats another Heartless and keeps eating every Heartless until there are no more.

"Uh, what just happened?" Donald asked.

"I think that dinosaur just devoured every Heartless." Twilight said.

"Didn't think it'd have an appetite for varmints like them." Sandy said.

"Thanks for the help, dino dude." Ky said and the dinosaur jumps up and does a little dance.

"What is that thing?" Sora asked and Tails activates his device.

"It says here this dinosaur is a Yoshi. They're a species of dinosaur creatures from an island called Yoshi's Island, which is in a world called the Mushroom Kingdom. It also says here that they can eat almost anything whole and their long tongues and they sometimes lay eggs after eating." Tails explained.

"I don't think we needed to know that part." Donald said.

"So is it a female?" Goofy asked.

"It doesn't say what gender it is." Tails answered.

"Well, thanks for your help, Yoshi. You watch out for anymore Heartless okay?" Ky said.

"C'mon, let's ring that bell." Sora said.

They start to move but just then Yoshi uses its tongue to grab Ky's leg.

"Please don't eat me. I didn't even hurt you." Ky said and Yoshi walks up to Ky.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said.

"I think it wants to come with you, Ky." Tails said.

"I don't think that...wait, you speak Yoshi?" Ky asked.

"No, it looks like it wants to come with you." Tails said.

"Yoshi! Yoshi!" Yoshi said.

"What do you guys think?" Ky asked.

"Well, it did help us with the Heartless." Twilight said.

"And from the looks of it, I think this Yoshi feller likes ya." Sandy said.

"Okay, you cane come along." Ky said.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi cheered.

"So back to the bell or do ya wanna snuggle with your new pet dino?" Raze asked.

"Shut up, Raze. We're going." Ky said.

The group leave the Gizmo shop and head to the upper part but Heartless appear but Ky and Sora defeat them and everyone works together to break down a wooden wall showing the bell.

"That must be the bell." Ky said.

"Let's ring it three times." Sora said.

Ky and Sora ring the bell two times and a fountain starts to turn and after Ky and Sora ring the bell for the third time the fountain turns again and reveals another Keyhole.

"Another Keyhole!" Ky and Sora said at the same time.

"Guys, seal it quick." Twilight said.

"Right." Ky said.

Everyone heads for the Keyhole to seal it but just then parts start to come down and it's hands, feet, and a body and then a head drops down and lands on the body.

"Not that Heartless again..." Sora said.

"You've dealt with it before?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. Donald, Goofy, and I fought this Heartless off when we first met." Sora answered.

"Well, let's beat it down so you two can seal that Keyhole." Sandy said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Hope you're ready, Ky." Raze said.

"Watch me." Ky said.

The Heartless known as Guard Armor attacks by spinning its arms but Ky slide dashes followed by a dash slash while Sora attacks with his Keyblade followed by Thunder while Twilight unleashes a magic lightning spell while Tails air kicks while Sandy tornado kicks while Yoshi double kicks while Donald casts Blizzard while Goofy bashes with his shield while Raze multi slashes with his knife and Guard Armor slams itself to the ground allowing the group to attack it until it stops moving.

"Is it over?" Tails asked.

"I don't think so..." Twilight said as Guard Armor gets up and turns its body upside down, makes its hands go to the bottom becoming feet, feet being turned into hands, and the head shows yellow eyes.

"Changed its appearance." Ky said.

"It never did that." Donald said.

"Like that's gonna change a thing." Raze said.

"You're right, Bro. Let's do this." Ky said.

"Yeah." Sora said.

The Heartless known as Opposite Armor attacks the group by charging but Goofy uses Rocket to attack the feet while Tails shoots a laser from his blaster to get the feet as well while Yoshi throws eggs while Donald casts Blizzard but Opposite Armor spins its feet to attack but Twilight uses her magic to lift the feet allowing Sandy to karate kick while Ky and Sora attack with their Keyblades while Raze upper slashes with his knife but Opposite Armor spins its feet again to attack but Goofy bashes with his shield while Yoshi egg rolls while Tails tail swipes to destroy the feet.

"Good going, guys." Ky said.

"Look out!" Twilight said.

Opposite Armor shoots an energy shot from its body but Tails counters with his own shot from his blaster and gets Opposite Armor while Sora aerial slashes with his Keyblade while Ky casts Thunder while Donald whacks with his staff but Opposite Armor attacks with its hands but Twilight shoots a magic beam from her horn while Sandy whips with her lasso and they destroy one hand but Opposite Armor charges again but Donald casts Thunder to destroy the other hand but Opposite Armor shoots another energy beam but Ky slide dashes followed by an edge slash while Raze throws his knife while Goofy uses Rocket while Sora atatcks with his Keyblade followed by Fire but Opposite Armor shoots an energy beam but Twilight casts a barrier and then shoots magic shots while Yoshi headbutts but Opposite Armor shoots another energy shot.

"This is getting annoying." Donald said.

"Allow me." Twilight said as she uses her magic to lift Opposite Armor. "Ky, Sora, NOW!" Twilight said.

"Got it!" Ky said as he attacks with his Keyblade followed by throwing it while Sora attacks with his Keyblade followed by Thunder.

Opposite Armor starts to shoots another energy beam but Sandy multi punches while Yoshi egg rolls while Goofy uses Tornado but Opposite Armor shoots another energy shot but Donald whacks with his staff while Twilight throws magic bombs while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster but Opposite Armor keeps shooting energy shots but Raze multi slashes with his knife while Sora and Ky casts Blizzard but Opposite Armor was about to shoots another energy beam but Ky and Sora both throw their Keyblades at Opposite Armor and a big heart leaves it as it disappears.

"There we go." Ky said.

Ky and Sora walk to the Keyhole and together they use their Keyblades to seal the Keyhole in Traverse Town saving it from destruction.

"Good job, Ky." Sora said.

"You too, Sora." Ky said.

"Now that's done, wanna go talk to Cid?" Twilight asked.

"Sure." Ky answered.

"Uh, you guys go do that. I have some...more things to do." Raze said as he turns to leave.

"I thought you said you were already done with doing what you needed to do." Ky said.

"I did, but I just remembered I have more stuff to do." Raze said.

"What stuff?" Twilight asked.

"I can't tell you." Raze said.

"Why not?" Sora asked.

"Because it's none of your business." Raze answered.

"There's something you're not telling me. You don't have to hide anything from me. I'm your brother." Ky said.

"I know, but my business is not your so please stay out of my way." Raze said.

"What's with you? Ever since we got separated, you're just keeping things to yourself. Now you're leaving without telling why." Ky said.

"Listen to me. What I'm doing is for your own good. It's doesn't need to concern you. If you keep getting in the way, you're not gonna like what you find. Just continue finding your friends and Mom, save the worlds from destruction, and stay out of trouble." Raze said.

"Raze..." Ky stops talking.

"Goodbye for now, Ky. Take care of yourself and stay out what doesn't concern you." Raze said as he leaves.

"Golly, now I'm curious as to what he's up to." Sandy said.

"Me too." Goofy said.

"Yeah." Donald said.

"Ky, are you okay?" Sora asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. C'mon. Let's go find Cid." Ky said.

"Okay. You sure you're okay?" Tails said.

"Yeah. I am." Ky answered as he heads for the First District and the others follow him.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's it for this chapter. Yes, I made a chapter to where Ky meets Sora. Before you ask, no. Ky and Sora will not be traveling together. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, Ky encounters Kaos and the two fight. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. See ya.<strong>


	12. Battle of Keyblades

Chapter 11: Battle of Keyblades

Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive at the First District and they see Cid.

"So this is your real job, huh?" Ky asked.

"Yep. I work with Gummi blocks and wokin' on their ship was a hoot." Cid said.

"Well, since that Navigation Gummi is installed, we should continue on." Donald said.

"Yeah. Hey, Ky, why don't you and your friends come with us? We can look for our friends together." Sora offered.

"Thanks, Sora, but my friends and I have our own path to follow." Ky said.

"Okay. It was great meeting you, Ky." Sora said.

"You too." Ky said.

"Awww, isn't that cute? You two gonna cut the sappy drama crap or die?" A voice asked and everyone sees a black shots coming at them but they dodge.

"What the...?" Ky cuts himself off as he sees Kaos appearing from dark mist. "You!" Ky said with intense hatred.

"Hey, little puppy. It's nice to see you again." Kaos said.

"Ky, you know him?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. He's that creep that took Ani from me and killed Matt during Requiem City's destruction." Ky answered.

"Glad you remember me. I'm flattered." Kaos said.

"Shut up! Where's Ani?! What'd you do with my mother?!" Ky demanded pointing his Keyblade at Kaos.

"You really shouldn't worry about Ani. We're takin' very good care of her. As for your mother...heh. Like I'd tell ya." Kaos said.

"You CREEP!" Ky yelled as he charges at Kaos who disappears in shadows and reappears while wrapping Ky up in shadow tentacles and slashes with his own key weapon.

"Ky!" Tails yelled.

"You okay?" Sora asked.

"You...have a Keyblade too?" Ky asked.

"Duh! You saw me havin' one when your little world was goin' bye-bye." Kaos answered.

"What do you want with us?!" Donald demanded.

"Are you after Sora too?" Goofy asked.

"It's not you three I care about. I was just want Ky." Kaos said.

"Yeah, well, we ain't givin' him to varmints like you!" Sandy said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"You want Ky, you'll have to deal with us too!" Twilight said.

"That's right!" Tails said.

"Hahahaha! Isn't that just sweet? I'll torture you weaklings later. Ky's mine first." Kaos said.

"Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, stand by. I can take him." Ky said.

"But, Ky..." Twilight was cut off by Ky.

"He's the one responsible for Ani being gone and for killing my mother. I'm gonna pay him back." Ky said.

"We both will." Sora said.

"Sora..." Ky was cut off by Sora.

"I'm not taking no for an answer. If this guy's your enemy, then the least I can do is help you make this creep cry." Sora said.

"Oh, you wanna fight me too? You're dumber than you look, boy." Kaos said.

"You gonna bark or you gonna bite?" Sora asked.

"Oooooooh, okay. You asked for it now. When you pick a fight with me, you eat the dirt." Kaos said.

"Bring it." Ky said.

Ky and Sora charge at Kaos who also charges and when Ky and Sora try to slash with their Keyblades Kaos sinks into the ground and then unleashes a shadow fist and punches them but Ky and Sora recover from Kaos' attack and Ky casts Fire while Sora casts Blizzard but Kaos dodges their magic and starts slashing at the two with his Keyblade but Ky also strikes with his Keyblade followed by a spin attack but Kaos counters and multi slashes with his Keyblade like a maniac but Sora attacks with his Keyblade followed by Sonic Blade but Kaos grabs Sora by his wrist and delivers a shadow kick in Sora's stomach but Ky saves him and dash slashes and delivers an edge slash but Kaos counters and attacks with his Keyblade followed by summoning shadow drills from the ground to get Ky and Sora but Sora casts Thunder but Kaos disappears in dark mist and reappears and delivers a heavy swing from his Keyblade at Sora knocking him down but Ky also tries to attack wit his Keyblade but Kaos unleashes shadow snakes and they strike at Ky.

"What's the matter, kiddies? Am I being too hard?" Kaos mocked and laughs like a maniac.

"You're being annoying." Ky said.

"You think some shadows and cheap tricks are gonna take us down?" Sora asked.

"Good. Let's keep partying until you two drop." Kaos said.

Ky and Sora both cast Fire but Kaos deflects the fireballs and starts slashing with his Keyblade but Ky attacks with his Keyblade and the two clash and exchange blow after blow until Kaos delivers a shadow punch but Sora uses Sonic Blade but Kaos dodges and barbarically attacks Sora with his Keyblade followed by a shadow uppercut but Sora recovers and attacks with his Keyblade followed by Blizzard but Kaos slide kicks and unleashes a shadow snake to strike but Ky attacks from behind and spin slashes with his Keyblade but Kaos counters and multi punches followed by a brutal swing from his Keyblade to knock Ky back but Ky edge slashes with his Keyblade while Sora also attacks with his Keyblade but Kaos sinks into the ground again and unleashes shadow tentacles and they strike the two boys but Ky and Sora avoid them and go for the shadow Kaos is in but Kaos shoots two black shots at the two but Ky slide dashes but Kaos attacks with his Keyblade followed by brutal kicks followed by shadow hands that grab Ky and Kaos starts crushing him but Sora was about to attack but Kaos punches Sora's gut to knock him out.

"Sora!" Ky yelled.

"Idiot! You're next, kid!" Kaos said.

"No way!" Ky said as he delivers a swing from his Keyblade but Kaos slides under Ky and delivers a huge kick at Ky's back.

"You're too weak! Just like your mother!" Kaos said.

"SHUT UP!" Ky shouted.

Ky charges at Kaos and dash slashes but Kaos creates shadow blades and throws them but Ky dodges and attempts to edge slash Kaos but Kaos multi slashes with his Keyblade followed by kicking with spikes appearing on his shoes knocking Ky back but Ky recovers and charges and Ky and Kaos exchange blow after blow again while neither of them were giving each other an inch until Ky delivers a slash but Kaos disappears in dark mist again and reappears in the air and down slashes with his Keyblade but Ky dodges and casts Blizzard but Kaos multi dash slashes with his Keyblade and then delivers a shadow punch but Ky slide dashes and tries to strike but Kaos counters and strikes barbarically with his Keyblade followed multiple shadow snakes but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by a spin slash but Kaos traps Ky in his shadow and starts attacking with his Keyblade followed by a spiked shoe kick but Ky recovers and casts Thunder but Kaos shoots multiple dark shots and they get Ky who tries to dodge but gets up and tries to attack but Kaos appears behind Ky.

"Over here, little puppy." Kaos whispered in Ky's ear and before Ky could turn around Kaos unleashes a devastating strike from his Keyblade sending Ky back.

"KY!" Twilight, Tails, and Sandy yelled at the same time.

"Wow, this is just as I thought. You are WEAK! Why would that Keyblade choose a loser like you?!" Kaos asked laughing manically. "I'm gonna go against Prince Nex's orders, but you know what, I don't give a crap. Time to suffer!" Kaos said as he was about to attack Ky who struggles to get up but Twilight, Tails, Sandy, and Yoshi get in front.

"No! Leave him alone!" Twilight demanded.

"Yeah! You're dealing with us now!" Donald said.

"You guys don't have a chance against ME! I could kill you in one second!" Kaos said as he dashes at them but then silver lightning appears from out of nowhere and almost gets Kaos who backs off. "What?!" Kaos asked as he sees a figure. "Oh, still alive, huh? Whatever. You can tell Ky I'll let him off the hook for now. Tell him to at least TRY to put up a descent fight next time we meet." Kaos said as he disappears in dark mist.

"Ky...please be okay." Tails said.

"We'd better bring those two over to Leon." Goofy said.

"Right." Twilight said.

Meanwhile in the alleyway Raze was about to leave Traverse Town but just then two people appear and one is a man with tan skin, orange hair and goatee, wearing black and grey armor with a black cape at the end, and a jewel on his forehead while the other is shirtless, has white skin, red markings on his arms, shoulders, and head, wearing black gloves, a black belt with an amulet on it, green loincloth, black pants, black boots, and a spiked armor pad on the left side of his body.

"What do you two want?" Raze asked.

"The time has come for you to return." The white skinned man said.

"Yeah. I know. I'm coming." Raze said.

"I knew you would reunite with your brother. Does he suspect anything?" The black and grey armored man asked.

"No, sir." Raze answered.

"Good. Keep him in the dark. He may not like seeing you work with us." The black and grey armored man said.

"Y-yes, sir." Raze said and the three leave.

Meanwhile a hooded figure is on a rooftop of a building in the Third District.

"That hopeless idiot. Then again, he's Ky. He's always careless. He's lucky I stopped that maniac from killing his friends and him." The figure said and then he hears something and takes out a plasma katana.

"Whoa, whoa. It's just me. Relax." Someone said and it's a girl with green shoulder length hair, violet eyes, wearing an orange and black shoulder less and sleeveless top, black pants, a grey bandage on her left arm, dark green boots, and a scar under her right side.

"You know better than to sneak up on me, Platine. I would've killed you." The figure said.

"I'm sorry, M..." Platine was cut off by the figure said.

"No! Never say that disgusting human name again! I hate it. Call me by my different name. My REAL name!" The figure said.

"I'm sorry, Fulgur." Platine said.

"What do you want?" Fulgur asked.

"We have to report back. The leader is getting rather impatient." Platine answered.

"Yeah. Okay." Fulgur said.

"Um, what about Ky? Don't you wanna see him?" Platine asked making Fulgur stop.

"...Screw him." Fulgur said as he leaves and Platine follows.

Meanwhile in the house Ky slowly starts to wake up and he finds his friends with him.

"Oh, hey, guys. I shocked you, huh?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. You know, we could have taken Kaos down together." Twilight said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I was so angry just seeing him. I had to stop him myself." Ky said.

"We did what we could." A voice said and Ky turns to see Sora who is also now awake. "This Kaos character is a very dangerous person than we thought. I can't believe we lost to him." Sora said.

"Kaos must've cheated to beat you two." Donald said.

"This Kaos guy also has dark powers. They're more deadly than a rattlesnake's bite on a cowboy's neck." Sandy said.

"If we run into Kaos again, we'll help you this time." Tails said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Thanks, guys." Ky said. "And thanks, Sora for helping." Ky added.

"No problem." Sora said.

"You're both lucky to be alive. We thought we almost lost you two." Yuffie said.

"Please tell me you'll be more careful." Aerith said.

"We will." Ky said as he gets off the bed he's on. "We have a journey to continue." Ky said and they nod.

"So do we." Sora said and Donald and Goofy nod.

Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Sora, Donald, and Goofy return to the First District and while Sora, Donald, and Goofy head for the gate Sora turns to Ky.

"It was great teaming up with you, Ky. I'm glad I met you." Sora said.

"Yeah. Me too." Ky said. "Hope you find your friends." Ky added.

"I hope you find yours and your brother and your mother." Sora said and Ky nods.

"Hey, let's make promise." Ky said.

"What promise?" Sora asked.

"That one day, we'll meet again and fight together to take out some Heartless again." Ky said.

"Okay. You got it." Sora said.

"It's a promise?" Ky asked.

"You bet." Sora answered and the boys do a hand to hand and they smile.

"Good luck, Sora, Donald, Goofy." Ky said.

"Good luck, Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi." Sora said and he, Donald, and Goofy go for the gates to leave.

"You guys ready?" Ky asked.

"Yes I am." Twilight answered.

"So am I." Tails said.

"Let's get goin'." Sandy said.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi cheered.

"Okay. Let's go." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to summon another portal and he, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, and Yoshi enter the portal and leave Traverse Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end. I hope you enjoyed it. I hope you enjoyed the first fight Ky and Kaos. Next time, Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, and Yoshi arrive at a new world and they meet another ally and also deal with an invasion. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Peace out until then.<strong>


	13. Raid in Flakum

Chapter 12: Raid in Flakum

In the dark room Kaos arrives and meets with Nex who is talking to Ani again and is also torturing her for not saying about her power and Fire Dragon and Ice Knight are also tormenting her.

"Whew. Battling that puppy worn me out." Kaos said.

"Really? How could you be tired already after fighting that weakling?" Fire Dragon asked.

"Coming from the guy who got his little butt kicked back at Amastu Forest." Kaos replied.

"Shut up! He was lucky!" Fire Dragon shot back.

"Right. Lucky. That what you said when I kicked your butt too?" Kaos asked smirking making Fire Dragon growl but Ice Knight calms him down.

"Did you have fun with Ky?" Nex asked.

"Yeah. Not only I fought him, there was another Keybearer named Sora." Kaos said.

"Sora, huh? He's another Keybearer? Whatever. I don't care about him. I can let the hag and her cronies handle him and his two pets. Even though you have defeated Ky once, he will become stronger as he continues his journey and so will his friends." Nex said.

"Not to scoff or anything, but Ky's still a puppy. Even if he keeps going on his little adventure, it won't change a thing." Kaos said.

"Oh, Kaos." Nex said.

"What did you do to Ky?!" Ani demanded.

"That's not your business, doll." Kaos said.

"You keep your mouth shut, girl. I may still not know how you have your power dormant in you, but sooner or later, I WILL find out. I will also be coming for Ky next. Phantom!" Nex called and a phantom arrives.

"yEs, MaStEr." The phantom said.

"Bring me the Deadly Alliance. I'd like to know how things are on their end." Nex ordered.

"yEs, MaStEr." The phantom replied as it leaves.

"Fire Dragon, Ice Knight, get Ani out of my sight. I'm getting sick of her hiding her secret from me." Nex said.

"I don't even know what you're talking about. Just you wait. Ky will come over here and save me." Ani said.

"Shut up! You two seem to be a special case to me and now I'm very interested in Ky too. He must even as powerful as his mother...or maybe even more." Nex said.

"Can we put Ani away now?" Ice Knight asked.

"Yes. Please get her away from me. She's making me sick again." Nex said and Ice Knight and Fire Dragon drag Ani away.

"Kaos, you keep going out and cause chaos as you wish. But first, I'd like you to keep an eye out on the Tenebris Angelus. I have a feeling they'll interfere with our business." Nex said.

"Sure thing." Kaos as he leaves.

"Ky...I'm starting to loath you just as I'm really getting interested in your power." Nex said to himself. "Kaos defeated Ky easily, but Ky is defeating Heartless and has sealed three Keyholes. His friends have also survived their worlds' destruction instead of dying with them. Ky and his friends are starting to become a threat to my plot. I'll have to find some way to make him suffer." Nex said and just then the two figures from before has arrived.

"Ah, Prince Nex. What pleasure do you owe us of our visit?" The white skinned man asked.

"I'd like to know how you two are doing." Nex answered.

"Despite losing Alinnba, worlds are still suffering and we're making sure the Heartless are finding the Keyholes." The black and grey armored man said.

"Good." Nex said.

"We are also making sure that Raze is still cooperating." The white skinned man said.

"Good to know. Make sure you two don't fail me." Nex said.

"We will not." The black and grey armored man said.

"I hope for your sake you two won't." Nex said.

Meanwhile in a snowy field a portal opens and Ky, Twilight, Tails, and Yoshi fly out of the portal before it disappears and the group look around the snowy field.

"Wow. Must be Winter season around here." Ky said

"Huh. a Winter world. Hopefully I won't be able to hibernate here." Sandy said and Tails activates his techno map.

"This world is called Flakum. This is a cold and frozen world where snowpeople live in peace." Tails said.

"Like talking snowmen?" Twilight asked.

"I believe so." Tails said.

"Let's have ourselves a look around. There might be Heartless causing havoc around here." Ky said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, and Yoshi explore around the snow field while keeping an eye out for any Heartless that might appear and while they are exploring the snowy field the group see what looks like snowmen riding on snowboards down a slope and they almost get the trio who moves out of the way and the two snowmen ride across a finish line while other snowmen cheer.

"What is going on here?" Ky asked.

"I forgot to add that these snowpeople also love to do snowboarding competitions." Tails said.

"So this field is a snowboardin' race?" Sandy asked.

"Probably." Tails answered and two snowmen walk over to the group and one snowman is wearing a red and green scarf and a red and green sweater while the second snowman is wearing a blue and yellow scarf and a blue and yellow sweater.

"Hey, we're sorry for almost running you over, but you know better than to stand in a snowboard race." The red and green sweater snowman said.

"Oh, sorry. We're kind of new here. I'm Ky and these are Twilight, Tails, Sandy, and Yoshi." Ky introduced himself and the group.

"Cool to meet you, Ky. I'm Cyro and this is my brother Frees." Cyro introduced himself and Freel.

"You guys heading for Flakum Village? We were actually on our way back after our snowboard race." Frees said.

"Well, sure. We're just looking around for something." Ky said.

"Great. We'll take you over to Flakum Village. You want a jacket or something? Those clothes don't seem kind of right." Cyro said.

"I'll be fine." Ky said.

"So which way is Flakum Village?" Twilight asked.

"Just keep going through the field and then we'll arrive at the frozen woods. We'll lead the way if you like." Frees offered.

"Sounds nice. Thanks." Sandy said.

"Okay. Come on." Cyro said.

The group go with Cyro and Frees through the snowy field while they are still keeping an eye for Heartless or any other enemies and while going through the snowy field the group arrive at the frozen woods and while going through the group see Heartless as penguins and the Heartless attack but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by a dash slash while Twilight throws magic bombs while Tails fires and ice beam from his blaster while Sandy whips with her lasso while Yoshi egg throws but the Heartless attack back but Ky casts Blizzard while Twilight unleashes a lightning spell while Tails fly kicks while Sandy karate chops while Yoshi air multi kicks and the group defeat the Heartless and continue on through the frozen woods with Cyro and Frees until they leave the frozen woods and are now in a snowy plain and keep following Cyro and Frees until they arrive at a gate and arrive at a village where other snowpeople are walking around.

"Welcome to Flakum Village. Wonderful village of snowpeople." Cyro said.

"Cool! More snowguys around." Ky said.

"So care to show us around?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. We'll show you guys and introduce you to the Mayor." Frees said.

"Great. Lead the way." Tails said.

Cyro and Frees show Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, and Yoshi around Flakum Village and they are looking around they are making sure there are no Heartless around the village and while the group are being shown around the village they arrive at a house and see a snowman wearing a black top hat, a black coat, and a bow tie on the coat.

"Cyro and Frees, there you two are. How was your snowboard race?" The snowman asked.

"It was great, Mayor Vin. Hey, I'd like you to meet our new friends." Cyro said showing Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, and Yoshi.

"They don't appear snowpeople." Mayor Vin said.

"Neither was that girl we found." Frees said.

"You do have a point." Mayor Vin said.

"What girl?" Tails asked.

"While Frees and I were practicing our snowboarding, we saw someone on the snowy ground unconscious and it was girl, but she didn't appear a snowperson, but is a...humin?" Cyro asked.

"It's pronounced 'human'." Frees said.

"Same thing." Cyro replied and Frees rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, we found this human girl and brought her back here to help her." Frees said.

"She woke up and she introduced herself as..uh...it was either Katira or Kitala...one of the two." Cyro said.

"You're an idiot. Anyway, we were almost cautious with her at first, but she seemed like a very nice girl and helps us with our problem." Frees explained.

"So where this girl, Katira?" Ky asked.

"I don't think that's her name." Sandy said.

"Where did she go?" Twilight asked.

"She offered to go to Flakum Tundra find and bring some ice crystals back here for ice crystal cones, but she's been gone for the whole afternoon. I'm worried she hasn't come back yet." Frees said.

"We can go look for her." Ky offered.

"But Flakum Tundra is very dangerous for those who are not from here. There are polar bears and even new monsters out there." Mayor Vin warned.

"We can handle ourselves." Ky said.

"Are you sure you're up for this?" Mayor Vin asked.

"Yes. We'll be fine. We'll find this girl and those ice crystals." Twilight said.

"Very well. I wish you best of luck." Mayor Vin said.

Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, and Yoshi start to move through Flakum Village and while exploring they find an exit from the village and arrive at a different area which is a tundra and they assume it's Flakum Tundra and so they start exploring around to find the girl but then penguin Heartless appear and they attack but Ky casts Thunder while Twilight shoots magic bolts from her staff while Tails tail swipes while Sandy multi punches while Yoshi egg rolls but the Heartless attack back but Ky throws his Keyblade while Twilight whacks with her staff while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Sandy tornado kicks while Yoshi Yoshi bombs and the group defeat the Heartless and continue through Flakum Tundra.

"Hey, Tails, think you can use your techno map thing to help locate that girl?" Ky asked.

"I can try." Tails said as he activates his techno map. "Hmm. It says she's around here somewhere, but it indicates she's moving." Tails said.

"Well, then let's look for her even though she's movin'." Sandy said and Yoshi Yoshi's in agreement.

The group keep going through Flakum Tundra to find the girl and Tails' techno map is leading them to what looks like a cave and so the group decide to enter the cave to search for the girl but as they keep moving through the cave they see blue crystals around the cave and they assume they're ice crystals.

"My techno map was supposed to locate the girl not the ice crystals." Tails said.

"Well, whatever. We can pick up a few ice crystals for the snowpeople. They said they need them." Ky said as he was about to pick up an ice crystal but just then they hear a roar. "What the...?" Ky cuts himself off as he and the others see what looks like a big polar bear. "Oh, my God. They weren't kidding when they said polar bears are here." Ky said.

"So what now?" Twilight said.

"Our usual thing." Ky answered.

"Let's do this then." Sandy said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

The polar bear attacks the group with its claws but they dodge and Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Twilight shoots a magic beam from her horn while Tails throws bombs while Sandy karate kicks while Yoshi headbutts but the polar bear lunges at the group but Ky slide dashes followed by an edge slash while Tails shoots laser from his blaster but the polar bear bites at the two but Twilight whacks with her staff while Yoshi egg rolls but the polar bear attacks with its claws again but Ky counters and dash slashes and then casts Fire but the polar bear moves and lunges at the group but Ky blocks and throws his Keyblade while Sandy tornado kicks but the polar bear lunges and tries to bite but Twilight uses her magic to lift the polar bear allowing Tails to fly kick while Yoshi throws eggs but the polar bear attacks with its claws again but Ky spin slashes with his Keyblade while Twilight delivers a pony kick while Tails spin tail swipes while Sandy whips with her lasso while Yoshi double kicks and knock the polar bear back.

"What a pain." Ky said but then the polar bear lunges at the group again.

"Oh, no!" Tails said.

The polar bear was about to lunge at the group but then a water whip strikes at the polar bear and the polar bear turns to see a girl with tan skin, blue eyes, dark brown hair tied to a long braid at the back while two braids are in front, wearing a short sleeve blue and white outfit, indigo pants under her outfit, and blue necklace around her neck.

"Back off!" The girl said and the polar bear lunges at the girl who unleashes and uses water to grab the polar bear's leg and tosses it to the ground and the polar bear leaves the cave. " That's over with. You okay?" The girl asked.

"Yeah. We're okay. Thanks for that." Ky said.

"You guys looking for ice crystals for the snowpeople too?" The girl asked.

"Well, we wanted to find someone who hasn't come back to Flakum Village yet." Twilight answered.

"Oh, I must be taking too long." The girl said.

"So you're the girl we're looking for. The snowpeople are really worried about you." Tails said.

"Yeah. That's me. I was gonna get a few more ice crystals and then come back." The girl said.

"Well, here are some ice crystals right here." Ky said showing the girl ice crystals.

"Great. Thank you. I'll take these and we'll go back." The girl said as she takes the ice crystals. "Now then, shall we?" The girl asked.

"Yep. Let's head on back." Sandy said.

Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, and the girl leave the cave and start to make their way back to Flakum Village.

"So since you're the girl we're looking for, is your name Katira?" Ky asked.

"What? No." The girl answered.

"Kitala?" Ky asked again.

"No." The girl answered again.

"Then what's your actual name?" Ky asked.

"My name is Katara. Cyro probably forgot my name again." Katara said.

"Cyro and Frees said you're not from here. Is that right?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. I woke up to find myself in this place." Katara said.

"Let me guess, your world disappeared too?" Ky asked.

"I guess you could say that." Katara answered.

"Believe us, we too suffered that." Sandy said and Ky, Twilight, Tails, and Yoshi nod in agreement.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Come on. We should bring these ice crystals back." Katara said.

"Okay." Ky said.

The group make their way back to Flakum Village but just then they see what looks like smoke from a distance.

"What the...? Smoke?" Ky asked.

"Oh, my Celestia! What if it's from Flakum Village?" Twilight asked worried.

"If so, then we should check into that." Ky said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Let's hurry!" Katara said.

Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, and Katara hurry through Flakum Tundra to get back to the village but Heartless appear but Ky defeats them and they continue on until they make it back to Flakum Village which is being attacked by yetis and the snowpeople are running away from the attacking yetis.

"Oh, my God!" Ky said.

"What in tarnation are these varmints?" Sandy asked.

"Yetis! They're vicious creatures. Why are they here?" Tails asked.

"Don't know, but we should get rid of them before they destroy the entire village." Katara said.

"Right. Let's do this." Twilight said.

The group confront the yetis who attack the group but Ky casts Fire while Twilight shoots magic beams from her horn while Tails spin tail swipes while Sandy grabs a yeti with her lasso and throws it while Yoshi egg rolls while Katara unleashes water from her pouch and whips them but the yetis attack back with their clubs and spears but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Twilight shoots magic bolts from her staff while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Sandy multi punches while Yoshi eats a yeti and lays an egg while Katara bends snow and they defeat the yetis.

"Hey! What's with those punks? They're bothering our raid!" One yeti said.

"Let's go tell our boss about this. He won't be happy about what happened." The other yeti said and they leave Flakum Village.

"Heartless, phantoms, yetis? What's next? Killer clowns?" Ky asked.

"Whatever the yetis want, we can't let anything bad happen to the snowpeople." Twilight said.

"We just saw those two yetis leave the village through the tundra. Let's see if we can follow them." Katara said.

"First, we should see if the snowpeople are okay." Tails said.

The group go through the village to make sure the snowpeople are alright during the raid and they find Cyro, Frees, and Mayor Vin.

"Guys, you're back and you found Katara." Frees said.

"Thanks for driving those stupid yetis out. They've gone WAY too far with the raiding!" Cyro said.

"We may have driven them away, but they're probably going back to where they came from." Ky said.

"Yes. They are returning to their camp. I ask you visitors to please find and stop these yetis before more damage can be done." Mayor Vin said.

"Sure thing." Ky said.

"We'll find those varmint yetis and give 'em what for." Sandy said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"I'm gonna come along and help you. They said they're gonna warn their leader." Katara said.

"So we find this yeti leader and take him out." Ky said.

"That sounds like a plan. We should get through Flakum Tundra again and find where their camp is." Twilight said.

"My techno map will probably help us get there." Tails said.

"Cool. Let's go." Ky said and the group go through the village and return to Flakum Tundra.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter. I hope you enjoyed this one. I'm gonna come up with more original worlds, but brainstorming would be required for me. Anyway, next time, Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, and Katara make their way to confront the yetis and fight against the Yeti Leader. I'll be going now and until then, take care and I'll see you in the next chapter.<strong>


	14. Battle on Ice

Chapter 13: Battle on Ice

Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, and Katara arrive back at Flakum Tundra and start going through the tundra to find the yetis but penguin Heartless and Eskimo Heartless appear and attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Twilight charges with her horn while Tails fly kicks while Sandy tornado kicks while Yoshi egg throws while Katara throws ice daggers and they defeat the Heartless and continue on through Flakum Tundra and while they keep moving they see a ladder ahead and climb up the ladder to an upper area of the tundra and keep moving on but they see a lift on the ground while the lift control is frozen and so Katara bends the ice into water and Tails starts to spin the lift control making it go up and the group get on the lift taking them to the next area of the tundra but they see more Eskimo Heartless appearing and they attack the group but Ky casts Fire while Katara bends snow while Twilight shoots magic bolts while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Sandy whips with her lasso while Yoshi double kicks and the group defeat the Heartless move on through Flakum Tundra again and while they're still looking for the yetis they see an ice wall ahead.

"I'm guessing this will take us to the yetis' camp." Ky said.

"Probably. My techno map is telling me that we're getting close." Tails said.

"I'll bend this ice wall so we can continue." Katara said as she bends the ice wall into water leading to a small cave.

"Okay. Now let's go see the yetis." Twilight said.

The group go into the small cave and exit and while they move they see a sign that says 'Yeti Territory. Leave now.' and they assume that they are in fact getting close to the yetis' camp but before they could arrive penguin Heartless and seal Heartless appear and attack but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by a spin slash while Katara finishes them off with her Waterbending and the Heartless were defeated and the group continue to follow the sign and they arrive at a different area and they see yetis guarding an entrance.

"Now we're at the yetis' camp." Sandy said.

"Awesome. Let's get past these guys and get in." Ky said.

"We should at least be cautious." Katara said as she bends snow above a yeti guard and the snow lands on him.

"What the...?!" The other yeti guard asked as he sees his fellow guard buried in snow.

"Now!" Katara said.

"Right." Ky said.

The group move without the yeti guard knowing and they arrive at the yetis' camp and they start searching for the yetis' leader but some yetis see the group and attack but Ky casts Fire while Twilight shoots her magic beams from her horn while Tails tail swipes while Sandy grabs a yeti with her lasso and throws him while Yoshi Yoshi bombs while Katara water whips but the yetis attack back with their spears but Ky dash slashes with his Keyblade while Katara freezes the yetis allowing Tails to fire lasers from his blaster and the group defeat the yetis and the group continue to search the camp for the yeti leader but more yetis arrive and attack but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Fire while Katara bends ice spikes and they defeat the yetis and keep moving through the camp until they arrive at a different area.

"Their leader can't be too far from here." Ky said.

"My techno map is leading us through this area of the camp. If we keep going, we'll be able to find the yeti leader." Tails said.

"Okay. Let's go." Twilight said.

The group continue to move through the camp while still fighting off yetis in their way and their search continues through the camp until they find another ice wall and Katara bends the wall into water and it leads them to a different area that looks like a big arena and there they see the two yetis the group saw back at Flakum Village and above them is a bigger yeti wearing a torn Eskimo outfit and is carrying a long spear with two pointers at the ends.

"That's them, Boss! Those are the troublemakers!" The yeti said.

"You two let two children and their pets run you out of town?" The bigger yeti asked.

"Well, they're tougher than they look." The other yeti answered.

"Yeah. They don't look like pushovers." The yeti said.

"SHUDDUP! Just get rid of them!" The bigger yeti ordered.

"Yes, Frist. Right away." The yeti said.

"More yeti fighting. I wanna take out the big daddy." Ky said.

"We'll deal with their leader after we take care of those two." Katara said.

"Agreed." Twilight said.

The two yetis attack the group with their clubs but Ky edge slashes with his Keyblade while Twight whacks with her staff while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Sandy karate chops while Yoshi air multi kicks while Katara throws water discs but the two yetis attack back with their clubs but Ky casts Fire while Twilight unleashes a lightning spell while Tails fly kicks while Sandy multi punches while Yoshi egg rolls while Katara throws ice daggers and the group defeat the yetis making Frist growl.

"I'll teach you scum not to interfere with my business!" Frist said.

"Then get your furry butt down here and face us!" Ky said.

"I'm gonna enjoy this! When you're all dead, I'll deliver your heads over to the Deadly Alliance!" Frist said.

"The Deadly Alliance?" Ky asked.

"What in the hay is he talkin' about?" Sandy asked.

"You idiots won't live to know about them. Prepare to suffer my wrath!" Frist said as he jumps off and confronts the group.

"Bring it, Furball!" Ky said.

Frist attacks the group with his double edged spear but the group dodge and Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Thunder while Twilight shoots magic bolts from her staff while Tails throws bombs while Sandy tornado kicks while Yoshi headbutts while Katara water whips but Frist summons three snowballs and throws them at the group but they dodge and Ky casts Fire but Frist spin strikes with his spear but Sandy grabs Frist with her lasso allowing Tails to fire lasers from his blaster while Twilight throws magic bombs but Frist throws more snowballs but Ky deflects them and throws his Keyblade while Katara throws water discs while Yoshi egg throws while Sandy whips with her lasso but Frist unleashes a blizzard spell but Ky counters with Blizzard getting Frist who multi attacks with his double spear and then slams it to the ground creating multiple ice crystals but Tails shoots six shots from his blaster while Katara bends a water blast while Twilight shoots a magic beam from her horn but Frist throws snowballs at the group but Katara bends the snowballs into water and then bends the water at Frist while Ky slide dashes with his Keyblade followed by a spin slash while Tails spin tail swipes while Yoshi double kicks but Frist summons a blizzard wall spell around the group but Ky throws his Keyblade while Katara throws ice daggers.

"Not bad for a bunch of brats. I will not allow you to win." Frist said.

"We'll see about that, ya overgrown ape." Ky said.

"Don't get too cocky with this guy. We need to watch out for his snow attacks." Katara said.

"And his spear attacks." Twilight added.

"Die!" Frist said.

Frist spin attacks with his spear but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Fire while Tails fires two lasers from his blaster while Katara bends two water whips and attacks but Frist throws four snowballs but Twilight shoots magic bolts from her staff while Sandy multi punches while Yoshi egg rolls but Frist slams his spear to the ground and unleashes multiple ice crystals around him but Ky dash slashes with his Keyblade while Yoshi Yoshi bombs while Tails throws bombs while Twilight whacks with her staff but Frist breathes ice but Ky casts Fire at Frist while Sandy karate kicks but Frist multi stabs with his spear but Tails spin tail swipes while Katara throws water discs while Twilight unleashes a lightning spells while Yoshi air multi kicks but Frist unleashes a blizzard spell but Ky counters with Fire but Frist spin attacks with his double spear but Tails fly kicks while Yoshi tail whips while Sandy tornado kicks but Frist slams his spear to the ground and creates more ice crystals but Twilight throws magic bombs while Katara throws ice needles while Tails shoots five shots from his blaster but Frist throws six snowballs but Ky edge slashes with his Keyblade while Katara water whips while Sandy karate kicks while Yoshi egg rolls but Frist unleashes another blizzard spell but Ky counters with Blizzard and then dash slashes with his Keyblade.

"Fools! You will not defeat me! Archers, cover me!" Frist commanded as archer yetis appear and prepare their arrows.

"Oh, my God..." Ky said annoyed.

"Now what?" Tails asked.

"Avoid the archers and focus on Frist." Twilight said.

"Good plan." Katara said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

The yeti archers shoot their arrows at the group but they dodge the arrows and Ky attacks Frist with his Keyblade while Katara delivers a water punch but Frist attacks with his spear followed by throwing six snowballs while yeti archers shoots arrows but Ky deflects them with his Keyblade while Twilight whacks with her staff followed by a magic beam while Yoshi egg throws but Frist slams his spear to the ground and unleashes six ice crystals around him but Sandy whips with her lasso while Tails shoots three shots from his blaster but yeti archers shoot arrows but Twilight casts a barrier around the group and Ky casts Fire at Frist who multi strikes with his spear but Katara bends a water blast while Sandy multi punches while Ky casts Thunder but Frist summons another blizzard spell around the group but Katara bends the blizzard and throws it at Frist but yeti archers shoot arrows but Tails shoots shots from his blaster at the archers but Frist breathes ice at Tails but Katara gets him away and Sandy holds Frist with her lasso allowing Yoshi egg rolls while Twilight shoots magic bolts from her staff but Frist spin attacks with his spear followed by a spear slam unleashing ice crystals while yeti archers shoots their arrows but Yoshi eats the arrows and lays eggs and throws them at Frist who throws snowballs and then unleashes a blizzard spell but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Twilight throws magic bombs while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Sandy karate chops while Yoshi headbutts while Katara throws water discs and the group deliver their final attack on Frist making him stumble back.

"W-what are you waiting for?! Finish them off!" Frist commanded but the yeti archers walk away. "COWARDS!" Frist shouted as he faints and falls to the ground.

"What? Is that it? Talk about weak." Ky said as he takes Blizzara magic from Frist.

"Didn't think he'd have a chance. We should go tell the snowpeople what we did." Katara said.

"Right before the yetis get their courage back." Twilight said.

The group start to leave the yetis' camp and head out to go through Flakum Tundra again but before the group kept moving they feel a shaking occur.

"What the...?!" Ky asked as the shaking stops.

"What in the hay just happened?" Sandy asked.

"Uh, you want to look." Tails said pointing at something and the group see what looks like a giant four-armed black furred yeti.

"Oh, my God!" Ky said.

"A giant yeti?! Wait a minute! That has to be Frist!" Katara said.

"But how did he get like that?" Ky asked.

"My guess is Frist is brimming with the power of darkness. We just have to defeat him again to stop him." Tails said.

"Great. More yeti fighting. Whatever. Let's take this REALLY overgrown gorilla out again." Ky said.

"We should be careful this time. Frist has to be more powerful than before." Twilight said.

The group go for Giant Dark Frist who is letting out a huge roar and he sees the trio.

**"Foolish insects! I will smash you!" **Giant Dark Frist yelled as he slams his fist at the group who dodge.

"Nice try, Furball!" Ky said as he attacks Giant Dark Frist's arm with his Keyblade.

Giant Dark Frist lets out a painful growl and jumps into the air and lands on the ground creating huge shock waves but the group jump over the shock waves and Ky attacks Giant Dark Frist's leg with his Keyblade followed by Fire while Twilight shoots magic bolts from her staff while Tails spin tail swipes while Sandy tornado kicks while Yoshi double kicks while Katara water whips but Giant Dark Frist slams his fists to the ground at the group who dodge but shock waves are created but the group jump over and Ky casts Thunder and then strikes Giant Dark Frist's leg with his Keyblade making Giant Dark Frist stumble and then falls to the ground.

"I betcha we can strike this ape's face." Ky said.

"Good idea. Let the beat down begin!" Sandy said.

While Giant Dark Frist is dazed from his fall Ky attacks Giant Dark Frist's head with his Keyblade while Twilight throws magic bombs while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Sandy multi punches while Yoshi egg rolls while Katara throws ice daggers and Giant Dark Frist tries to get up and is still dazed and Ky edge slashes with his Keyblade while Katara bends water blades and strikes while Tails spin tail swipes while Yoshi headbutts while Sandy whips with her lasso while Twilight whacks with her staff but Giant Dark Frist gets up and slams one of his fists at the group who dodge and Ky casts Fire at Giant Dark Frist's leg but Giant Dark Frist jumps into the air and then lands back on the ground and creates more shock waves but Ky slide dashes with his Keyblade while Katara throws water discs while Tails throws bombs but Giant Dark Frist unleashes a giant snowball and throws it but the group dodges and Ky spin slashes with his Keyblade while Sandy karate chops while Yoshi egg throws but Giant Dark Frist swipes with his arm but Ky attacks with his Keyblade and makes Giant Dark Frist stumble and falls to the ground again.

"Attack now!" Twilight said.

"And hurry before he gets up!" Tails said.

Ky attacks Giant Dark Frist's head with his Keyblade while Twilight unleashes her lightning spell while Tails fly kicks while Sandy karate kicks while Yoshi Yoshi bombs while Katara water whips and while Giant Dark Frist is still dazed Ky dash slashes with his Keyblade while Twilight shoots her magic beams from her horn while Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Sandy tornado kicks while Yoshi tail whips while Katara attacks with two water blades but Giant Dark Frist gets up and starts stomping on the group but Ky casts Fire at the leg while Twilight shoots her magic bolts from her staff while Katara throws ice daggers but Giant Dark Frist slams his fists to the ground creates shock waves but Ky attacks the arms with his Keyblade followed by Fire while Yoshi egg throws while Tails spin tail swipes but Giant Dark Frist unleashes a giant snowball and throws it but the group dodge and Ky throws his Keyblade but Giant Dark Frist stomps around but Sandy wraps her lasso around Giant Dark Frist.

"Take that, ya varmint!" Sandy said and Giant Dark Frist starts to fall again.

"Time to beat the overgrown ape again." Ky said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

While Giant Dark Frist is dazed from his fall Ky slide dashes with his Keyblade while Twilight whacks with her staff while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Sandy whips with her lasso while Yoshi air multi kicks while Katara water punches and while Giant Dark Frist struggles to get up Ky casts Fire and then edge slashes with his Keyblade while Twilight shoots four magic beams from her horn while Tails spin tail swipes while Sandy multi punches while Yoshi egg rolls while Katara throws ice needles but Giant Dark Frist gets up and slams his fists to the ground but Ky dash slashes with his Keyblade while Twilight delivers a pony kick while Tails shoots his lasers from his blaster while Sandy tornado kicks while Yoshi egg throws while Katara throws water discs and the group deliver their final attack on Giant Dark Frist and he stumbles but unleashes a giant snowball.

"That's it! I've had it with you, you stupid ape!" Ky said as he cuts Giant Dark Frist's arms with his Keyblade and then delivers his final strike on Giant Dark Frist and he lets out a huge roar and falls to the ground.

"I guess it's over." Twilight said.

"Thank God." Ky said.

"We should find that Keyhole." Tails said.

"But it's not here." Sandy said and just then Yoshi sees someone.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said.

"What, Yoshi?" Ky asked and he sees a girl and Ky recognizes her. "Lyra!" Ky said with annoyance.

"Is she a friend of yours?" Katara asked.

"Wouldn't count on that." Ky answered.

"Should we follow her?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. Let's go find out what she's up to now." Ky said.

The group leave the yetis' camp and follow after Lyra through Flakum Tundra and while they're still following they see Lyra going the left side and they go to the left side as well and keep following Lyra who is going in somewhere.

"What is she doing in there?" Tails asked.

"One way to find out." Ky said as he enters and the others follow him.

The group enter what looks like an abandoned mine and the group look around for Lyra but while they are exploring for Lyra they see a giant ice crystal.

"Another ice crystal, but where is Lyra?" Ky asked.

"Weird. My techno map isn't following her location." Tails said.

"Ugh. I really hate that chick! I'm getting tired of her!" Ky said and just then the giant ice crystal starts to glow and it's revealing something while Ky's Keyblade appears. "Oh, that's right." Ky said and he sees a Keyhole and Ky uses his Keyblade to lock the Keyhole saving Flakum from destruction. "Well, we haven't found that annoying chick, but at least another Keyhole has been sealed." Ky said.

"Maybe Lyra left the mines already and is probably attacking Flakum Village." Tails said.

"Let's check there." Sandy said.

The group leave the mines and make their way back to Flakum Village but just then something is going on and Ky looks up.

"Oh, my God!" Ky said.

"An avalanche is happening!" Katara said.

"We gotta get outta here!" Tails said and Ky sees a snowboard.

"C'mon!" Ky said.

Ky gets on the snowboard and starts to ride off while avoiding the avalanche coming to him and Ky is riding down through the tundra and performing tricks off ramps along the way and while Ky is still riding the slope the avalanche stops in the tundra and Ky arrives at Flakum Village and he sees Mayor Vin, Cyro, and Frees.

"Hey, you're back." Cyro said.

"Yep." Ky said.

"We found the yetis' hideout and took care of their leader Frist." Katara informed.

"Excellent! Thank you heroes so much for helping Flakum!" Mayor Vin said.

"Hey, it was no big deal." Ky said.

"We also saw you snowboarding out there. You were so rad!" Cyro said.

"Maybe you could have a snowboard race with us sometime." Frees said.

"Maybe, but we have to continue on our adventure." Ky said and the others nod.

"I see. Very well. I thank you for stopping those savage yetis. Take this as a reward." Mayor Vin said as he gives Ky Cure magic.

"Thanks." Ky said.

"We wish you the best of luck. Be careful." Mayor Vin said.

"We will. Thanks for everything." Twilight said.

Meanwhile in a very dark room with a pedestal a projection of the group is being shown.

"So the the child has defeated Frist as well. How pathetic. Not even the darkness the foolish yeti obtained could defeat him." A voice said and it's the black and grey armored man. "He seems very strong and his friends are helping him as well. Perhaps a test for him is called for. Yes. We will see just how truly a threat he can be." The black and grey armored man said as he smirks evilly.

Back at Flakum Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, and Yoshi start to leave Flakum.

"Hey, Katara, wanna go with us?" Ky offered.

"Really?" Katara asked.

"Sure. We could use your help." Twilight said.

"If it means finding my friends, then yes. I'll come with you guys." Katara said.

"Awesome. Welcome to the team. Let's head out to a new world." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to create another portal and he, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, and Katara enter through the portal before it disappears.

"Yes, boy. You may go to a new world. What you do not expect is your doom." A voice said and it's white skinned man from before and he summons a green portal and disappears.

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and whatnot. I'm sorry if the Frist fight was not very good, but I did my best on it. Next time, Ky ends up in a different place, but doesn't know where he is and he'll also reunite with someone, but doesn't appear as Ky thought. I'll be going now and I'll see you all in the next chapter. See ya!<strong>


	15. Mysterious Place

Chapter 14: Mysterious Place

In the very dark room the black and grey armored man is among three other people and the white skinned man appears from the green portal.

"Quan Chi, I trust all is in order? I would like to test the boy's strength and I would hate to be ill-prepared." The black and grey armored man said.

"I assure you I have taken the necessary steps." The white skinned man named Quan Chi said.

"Ha! An infant could have cast better spells! It's a shame that the boy has not even suspected your magic at all. I would have expected he would feel something was afoot." A voice said and it's a raven with white eyes with slit pupils, grey beak, black feathers, wearing a red and purple robe with a white high collar, a small crown like jewel with a small crescent moon shape, and is carrying a staff with the crescent moon shape on the top end.

"He does not even realize the true meaning of sorcery. I would stake my life on that." Quan Chi replied.

"Be careful what you wager." The raven warned.

"Dark Raven, leave the good Netherrealm sorcerer alone. What does it matter if the Key child suspects or not? He and his friends will still be ensnared by the trap." Another voice said and it's a woman with pale skin, long black hair, yellow eyes, big crooked wings on her back with red fronts, wearing a blue robe, black boots, and a red amulet around her neck.

"For his sake, he'd best be. I'm taking a great risk for being associated with the Deadly Alliance." Dark Raven said.

"Make no mistake, my friend, we will all lose much if we fail. Which is why I am certain that Quan Chi will achieve success." The black and grey armored man said. "But I would warn you, Quan Chi. My faith only goes so far. Failure will not be tolerated and the penalty for failure would be most...unpleasant." He added.

"What about Raze? Does he still believe we'll 'promise' to spare his mother if he cooperates?" A voice asked and it's another man with spiky slick back white hair, blue eyes, wearing a black outfit with a blue trench coat over it, black boots, and is carrying a sheathed katana.

"Yes. He's cooperating even better than I'd dare hope, but now we must be very sure he obeys every command we give him." The black and grey armored man said.

"Why is that?" The man in the blue trench coat asked.

"That wretched woman Kaos brought us must remain our prisoner for the time being. Our deal is becoming a factor in our plans. If Raze disobeys ONE order, we will have to kill her." The black and grey man said.

"You surprised me, Ganondorf. Why do you for the health of that witch?" The blue robed woman asked.

"I don't. Her early death would hinder our plans for Raze and for the Keybearer. But make no mistake, the death of their mother...is inevitable." The black and grey man named Ganondorf said.

Meanwhile in what looks like an alley Ky who is apparently unconscious starts to wake up and gets off the ground and starts to look around the alley.

"Huh? We're in another world already? That portal sure was crazy this time. I don't even know what happened." Ky said as he's still looking around but then realizes something is missing. "Hold on...the others! Where are they?!" Ky asked. "TWILIGHT! TAILS! SANDY! YOSHI! KATARA!" Ky called but no response. "Don't tell me the Heartless abducted them while I was dozing off. I'd better find them NOW." Ky said.

Ky leaves the alley area and is in what looks like a town and while Ky is searching around he sees Shadow Heartless and Soldier Heartless appearing and they attack Ky but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Blizzara but the Shadow Heartless sink into the ground while the Soldier Heartless flip attack but Ky dash slashes with his Keyblade and destroys the Soldier Heartless but the Shadow Heartless attack with their claws but Ky casts Thunder and destroys the Shadow Heartless and Ky continues on through the town to search for his friends and he arrives at a different area of the town and keeps moving through to find his friends but Air Soldier Heartless and Pot Spider Heartless appear and attack but Ky spin slashes with his Keyblade but the Pot Spider Heartless charge at Ky but he blocks and slide dash followed by an ice edge slash destroying the Pot Spider Heartless but the Air Soldier Heartless dive kick at Ky who moves and casts Thunder but an Air Soldier Heartless air kicks but Ky upper slashes with his Keyblade followed by a dash slash and he destroys the Air Soldier Heartless and continues his search through the area until he finds what looks like mansion and decides to enter it.

"My friends should be here somewhere. Gotta keep looking until I find 'em." Ky said as he goes through the foyer area of the mansion and enters a hallway.

Ky goes through the hallway but he sees spikes constantly dropping to the ground and so Ky rolls under the spikes that are still dropping down and he keeps rolling under more until he reaches the end of the hallway and enters a different room which is a dining room and Ky looks around to see if his friends are here but just then Soldier Heartless and Heartless that look like robots appear and they attack but Ky casts Fire but a robot Heartless fires missiles at Ky getting him but Ky casts Cure on himself and then casts Blizzara on the robot Heartless but the Soldier Heartless spin kick attack Ky who dodges and ice edge slashes with his Keyblade but robot Heartless throws bombs at Ky but Ky throws his Keyblade destroying the robot Heartless but Soldier Heartless flip attack but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by a spin slash and destroys the Soldier Heartless and continues to search the dining room for his friends but doesn't find anything in the room and decides to keep searching through the mansion and enters a different hallway.

"Sheesh. Where could the others be? It's not like them to head on without..." Ky was then cut off by something. "What the...?" Ky asked as he turns around and sees spikes coming out of a wall and starts to move forward at him. "Oh, my God..." Ky said as he starts to move.

Ky runs from the spiked wall coming at him but as he's running from the wall Shadow Heartless appear and attack Ky but Ky slashes with his Keyblade and defeats them but a wall blocks his way but Ky destroys it with his Keyblade and moves on while still trying to avoid the spiked wall that's still coming for him but Ky sees Soldier Heartless appearing and attack but Ky dash slashes with his Keyblade followed by Blizzara but Soldier Heartless attack with their claws but Ky spin slashes with his Keyblade and destroys the Soldier Heartless and keeps running from the spiked wall that's about to close in on him and while Ky is still running robot Heartless appear and shoot lasers at Ky who blocks with his Keyblade and casts Fire but the robot Heartless fire missiles at Ky but Ky attacks with his Keyblade and destroys the robot Heartless and keeps running from the spiked wall and while running he sees an exit and opens the door but it's locked.

"Man! Now what?" Ky asked as he turns to the spiked wall and he thinks. "Wait a minute." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to unlock the lock on the door and then opens the door. "Awesome! Now to get outta here!" Ky said as he runs out and closes the door before the spiked wall hits the end. "That was close. Just what kind of twisted world did I end up in? Whatever. Back to my friend search." Ky said.

Ky arrives at a different room and keeps searching for his friends but just then Soldier Heartless, Air Soldier Heartless, Large Body Heartless, and Search Ghost Heartless appear.

"You guys still wanna piece of me, huh? Fine. Let's dance." Ky said as he takes out his Keyblade.

The Soldier Heartless charge at Ky and spin kick attack while Air Soldier Heartless air kick while Large Body Heartless slam to the ground creating shock waves while Search Ghost Heartless attack with their hands but Ky attacks the Soldier Heartless with his Keyblade and then casts Thunder on the Air Soldier Heartless but the Large Body Heartless body bomb at Ky who dodges and attacks the back with his Keyblade and then casts Fire at the Search Ghost Heartless but the Soldier Heartless attacks with their claws while Air Soldier Heartless air somersault kick but Ky ice edge slashes with his Keyblade and then throws his Keyblade at the Search Ghost Heartless who disappear while the Large Body Heartless slam to the ground and creates shock waves again but Ky casts Blizzara on the Large Body Heartless making them mad and they charge at Ky who blocks to stun them allowing Ky to attack their backs and Ky destroys the Large Body Heartless but the Soldier Heartless flip kicks at Ky who casts Fire and destroys the Soldier Heartless but the Air Soldier Heartless dive kick but Ky upper slashes with his Keyblade followed by a dash slash and destroys the Air Soldier Heartless but Search Ghost Heartless try to attack Ky but Ky casts Blizzara on them and Ky destroys the Search Ghost Heartless.

"You Heartless scum should learn you never had a chance against me." Ky said.

Ky keeps searching the room for his friends but Ky doesn't see anyone in the room and decides to search somewhere else and enters to a different hallway and Ky makes sure there are no spiked walls this time and there aren't any and so Ky searches the hallway for his friends but there is no sign and so Ky continues to move forward and Ky enters a different room and he sees someone.

"Huh? Who's that?" Ky asked as he sees who the person is and it's a boy with messy dirty blond hair, having black flame like marks on both arms and the neck, wearing a dark grey sleeveless hooded shirt with what looks like a sun with wings on the back of the shirt, dark blue pants, red shoes, a black fingerless glove on the right hand, and black necklace around the neck and Ky takes a closer look. "Wait...is that...?" Ky cuts himself off as he realizes. "Matt?!" Ky asked and the boy turns around to face Ky and the boy has the same green-blue eyes but he's not wearing brown glasses and Ky has a smile on his face. "Matt! It IS you! What're you doing here?" Ky asked.

"Not happy to see me? I expected that. I had a feeling you'd come here. You shouldn't have bothered." Matt said coldly and Ky turns his smile into a frown as he is confused by what he just said.

"What? What're you talking about? You sound very different not to mention you LOOK different to." Ky said.

"Oh, I'm VERY different alright, Ky. For the first time, I'm finally free from that worthless world of humanity and I no longer have to be restrained by any of you." Matt said and Ky is still confused.

"Matt, what are you saying? You saying that...you're happy that Requiem City was consumed by the darkness? You're not thinking straight, man." Ky said.

"I knew you'd say something like that. I also know the truth. I know you fear me because I'm more powerful than you pathetic humans!" Matt said and Ky is now shocked by Matt's new behavior.

"Matt what's happened to you? You know we're friends. You, me, Raze, and Ani. We're ALL friends!" Ky said.

"Please, Ky. Since when did we ever care about each other? I was never your friend to begin with." Matt said.

"Matt, we always hang out with each other like everyday. You even protected me and Ani from that maniac Kaos when our world was dying." Ky said.

"I didn't protect YOU! I hated that freak. I wanted to kill him, but you and that trash Ani got in my way." Matt said.

"How can you say that about Ani?! Why are you acting like this? Someone is messing with your head." Ky said.

"I'm getting REALLY sick of you today, Ky and I'm also sick of looking at your face! Everyone has tried to stop me from exploring just how powerful and stronger I am! It's about time I test that strength out...on you!" Matt said as he takes out a plasma katana and lights his hands with what looks like dark blue lightning. "Dark Blue Lightning: Volt Sting!" Matt shouted as he shoots his dark blue lightning at Ky.

"Oh, my God!" Ky said as he dodges the dark blue lightning. "I don't wanna fight you, Matt!" Ky said.

"I know that. Your kind is very weak. This'll make it very easy for me to kill you." Matt said as he now lights his hands with dark red lightning. "Dark Red Lightning: Chaos Storm!" Matt yelled as he shoots dark red lightning at Ky who dodges.

"That's it. You leave me no choice!" Ky said as he casts Fire at Matt who dodges and dash slashes with his plasma katana.

"Your Key toy is no match for my power, Ky. Just accept that and die!" Matt said as he lights his hands with dark green lightning. "Dark Green Lightning: Volt Bite!" Matt yelled as his dark green lightning goes for Ky who dodges again and casts Blizzara but Matt moves and slashes with his plasma katana but Ky gets up and casts Cure but Matt dash slashes again with his plasma katana.

"Stop it, Matt! Please!" Ky said.

"Are you kidding? I'm having too much fun!" Matt said as he lights his hands with dark yellow lightning.

"Oh, God..." Ky said shocked.

"Dark Yellow Lightning: Sphere of Brutality!" Matt yelled and his dark yellow lightning attacks Ky who casts Cure again and then edge slashes with his Keyblade but Matt counters with a plasma katana throw while using Chaos Storm again and gets Ky this time but Ky casts Cure but Matt attacks with Volt Sting again getting Ky.

"Enough! You're gonna make me do something I'll regret!" Ky said a he charges at Matt and attacks with his Keyblade but Matt blocks with his plasma katana.

"Weak crap..." Matt said as he delivers a lightning kick at Ky knocking him back.

"Matt, stop it! This isn't you!" Ky said but Matt delivers a stab with his plasma katana but Ky rolls out of the way as the plasma katana hits the ground.

"No. The Matt you knew was not me! I'm not that pathetic weak nerd you always hang out with during school." Matt said.

"Whoever you are, leave Matt alone! Let him go!" Ky yelled.

"You really are an idiot, Ky. I want to spend more of my time killing you, but I have more matters to attend to. I'll deal with you and your new pets later." Matt said as he summons more dark blue lightning breaking everything making a sign appear and Matt disappears.

"Matt! He must be controlled by the Heartless. I have to help him somehow." Ky said.

"I wouldn't worry about him if I were you, Key boy." A voice said and Ky looks around.

"Who said that? Where are you?!" Ky demanded.

"Oh, I'm very sorry. I've forgotten my manners. I'm your new buddy Juggaroo. I hope you're ready for a very fun filled day at Circus Town because I've got some very fun events lined up for you." Juggaroo said.

"Circus Town? I'm guessing this is a new world I'm in now. Hey, Juggaroo, what the heck just happened to me? How did I even end up here?" Ky asked.

"I know you've been running yourself ragged to go to a new world so I spoke to Quan Chi. He was able to divert your little portal spell to my land of fun and games." Juggaroo answered.

"Quan Chi? So that must be the reason why my portal was being very weird before I got here." Ky said. "I don't have time to play around! Tell me where the heck are my friends are! What have you done to Matt?!" Ky demanded.

"I can see you're very tense, Ky. This is why you're sent here. This vacation is just what you need. Have fun and remember, no one ever leaves Circus Town unhappy...because no one ever leaves Circus Town alive!" Juggaroo said as he laughs maniacally.

"What?! Circus Town is a death trap?! Oh, my God...I HATE circuses and I HATE death traps! Still, if my friends are here, then I need to have myself a look around. So I'd better man up and get moving. Hope Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, and Katara are okay." Ky said as he leaves the room and enters to Circus Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end. Hope you enjoyed this one. More will be coming soon. Next time, Ky explores around Circus Town to try and find his friends and he'll also meet another new friend and ally to help him. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Goodbye for now and take care.<strong>


	16. Circus of Hell

Chapter 15: Circus of Hell

In a room that looks like a casino area Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, and Katara are trapped in five red balloons and they try to escape but to no avail.

"It's not working. We're officially trapped." Tails said.

"This is just dandy. We're trapped here like sittin' ducks and we're also this lunatic's prisoners." Sandy said.

"Hey, that's really offensive, Miss. You didn't have to be so cold." Someone said and it's a clown with purple eyes, dark green lipstick, wearing a jester outfit with red being on the left side while pink is on the right side, and purple curved shoes. "If you all want to leave, all you have to do is ask." The clown said.

"Okay. May we please leave?" Katara asked.

"No." The clown answered.

"Circus freak." Katara said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"How rude. I'm making you all my personal guests and THIS is how you're treating a fair host?" The clown asked.

"Fair?! We're trapped in balloons and we can't do a single thing now!" Twilight yelled.

"I can see you're all upset. So I've decided to give you a peace offering." The clown said handing them presents.

"There's bombs in those." Tails said.

"Must you over analyze everything? Why can't you all just sit back, relax, and enjoy your day at the park?" The clown asked.

"Because nothing about this is enjoyable. You tricked Ky, we're prisoners, and there's still Heartless running amok. We need to help Ky so you'd better get us out of here right...NOW." Twilight demanded and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Hmm. Very convincing, but no." The clown said.

"As soon as Ky gets through your little death traps and gets here, you're little fun will be foiled faster than two bandits' bank robbery foiled before they escape and we'll see who gets the last laugh." Sandy said.

"The Deadly Alliance's test on Ky is no laughing matter. You should already realize why he's sent here." The clown said.

"Whatever. Ky's gonna pass your little 'test'! You'll be very sorry when you face him." Katara said.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. If this world is about fun and games, then he should at least enjoy...until he gets into an accident. Accidents do happen by the way." The clown said.

"I hate you..." Tails said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Hate is a very strong word. Here, play this nice game to keep yourself occupied." The clown said as he summons a gaming device near Tails who grumbles.

"Ky, please tell me you're gonna be okay..." Twilight said.

Meanwhile Ky arrives at what looks like an amusement park with an entrance sign that says 'Circus Town' and Ky starts to move through.

"Oh, God...a circus world. I hate circuses. My guess is that not only Heartless are gonna be here, but also..." Ky was then cut off by a voice.

"C'mere, kid!" A voice said and Ky sees what looks like a clown wearing a red and pink outfit.

"Oh, my God! A clown!" Ky yelled as he summons his Keyblade.

"Let's be friends!" The clown said.

"No way! Why would I be friends with creeps in makeovers and stupid outfits?! Get lost or you'll wish you never met me!" Ky threatened.

"Hey! How can you hate a clown?" The clown asked.

"I said MOVE!" Ky yelled.

"You don't look very happy. Why don't we turn that frown upside-down." The clown said as he goes for Ky who dodges.

Ky attacks the clown with his Keyblade followed by a spin slash but the clown moves and squirts what looks like acid at Ky who casts Aero for defense and then dash slashes with his Keyblade followed by an ice edge slash and he delivers his final attack on the clown knocking him down.

"Now that wasn't very nice." The clown said.

"I don't do 'nice' when I see a clown, buddy." Ky said as he walks away. "God, I hate this place already. I'd better hurry and find the others before my brain cells get killed and I'll vomit." Ky said.

Ky continues to move through Circus Town but just then Heartless appear and they look like jesters and they attack but Ky attacks back with his Keyblade followed by Thunder but Jester Heartless attack with balloon bombs but Ky dodges and attacks with his Keyblade followed by Blizzara and Ky destroys the Jester Heartless and keeps move through until Ky finds what looks a big white tent with red stripes and decides to enter it much to his regret and he starts to look around the tent to see if his friends are here.

"Ah, Ky. You've decided to come here after all. Welcome! WELCOME! I'm so glad you want to spend your time here." A voice said and it's Juggaroo again.

"Put a sock in it, Juggaroo. I didn't come here for fun, I came here for my friends. Where are they?" Ky asked.

"Temper, temper. That's no way to enjoy your day at the park. Why don't you have some nice playmates to spend some time with? Maybe it will cheer you up." Juggaroo said and just then clowns appear.

"Oh, my God! Not more!" Ky said.

"Have fun, Ky. I'll be checking in on you shortly." Juggaroo said.

The clowns charge at Ky and attack with their hammers but Ky dodges and attacks with his Keyblade followed by Blizzara but a clown squirts acid at Ky but Ky moves and dash slashes with his Keyblade followed by Thunder but the clowns slam the ground with their hammers but Ky throws his Keyblade and then casts Fira but a clown throws bombs but Ky deflects the bombs back at the clown but another clown blow a horn to try and stun Ky but Ky slide dashes with his Keyblade and then delivers an edge slash but the clowns squirt more acid but Ky spin slashes with his Keyblade and then casts Blizzara but a clown whacks with his hammer but Ky strikes back with his Keyblade followed by a dash slash and Ky defeats all the clowns.

"Oh, my God. That wasted my time." Ky said.

"Ky, Ky, Ky. That was no way to treat your new playmates." Juggaroo said.

"Shut it, ya freak!" Ky yelled.

"You're still unhappy? No matter. We'll change that." Juggaroo said as more clowns appear.

"Oh, my God! Not again!" Ky said.

The clowns go for Ky who prepares himself but just then someone arrives and multiple swords appear and slash every clown killing them and after the clowns were defeated the person starts to glow and Ky sees what looks like a woman with long scarlet hair, wearing silver knight armor, a blue skirt, and brown boots.

"Scum. Every single one. When I find that Juggaroo, I will have his head." The woman said and she notices Ky.

"Um, thanks for the..." Ky was cut off by a sudden attack from the woman and Ky blocks with his Keyblade. "Hey! What's your deal?! I didn't even do anything!" Ky said.

"You're one of them, are you?! Those monsters or those insane child puppets!" The woman said.

"Whoa, there. If you're talking about the Heartless, I am NOT on their side!" Ky said.

"You too work for Juggaroo?" The woman asked.

"Why would I EVER work for that crazy freak?" Ky asked and the woman takes a better look at Ky and backs away from him.

"Hmm. You do not appear evil. I suppose I should apologize for attacking you." The woman said.

"It's no big deal. I'm guessing you got sent to this crazy world too?" Ky asked.

"I suppose you can say that. The last thing I remember was that my friends' guild was under attack by these strange creatures and my friends were being attacked by that hooded maniac." The woman explained.

"Kaos..." Ky said with hatred.

"During the attack by the monsters, I fought as well as I could with the others, but that crazy hooded guy...Kaos and these phantom like creatures attacked us, but they were mostly going for Lucy for whatever reason, but I did everything in my power to protect her and Natsu and Gray were also fighting at my side to help out, but that Kaos guy attacked us and Natsu and Gray fought hard against him, but Kaos managed to defeat them and sent his phantom monsters at Lucy and Wendy, but I was still fighting them off to protect the two, but Kaos was torturing Lucy and Wendy and I tried to attack him, but just then everything went black and I woke up to find myself at this place and I suppose that was where I saw Juggaroo and now I have also seen his crazy child puppets." The woman explained.

"Child puppets?" Ky asked confused.

"Indeed. While was I here, I saw children in the park, but they're not acting right. In fact, they're acting like happy and crazy zombies." The woman said.

"Wow. That stinks." Ky said.

"Yes. Now I must find a way to help those children, find Lucy and Wendy, and make sure they are both okay. We probably got separated and I wish find them, Natsu, and Gray." The boy said.

"Then I guess we're both missing people. I've lost my friends too." Ky said.

"I am sorry for your loss. You're searching for them, correct?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. There's five of them. One's an alicorn named Twilight, another one is a two tailed fox named Tails, another is a talking squirrel named Sandy, another is a green dinosaur named Yoshi, and last is a girl named Katara." Ky said and the boy nods.

"Where are they now?" The boy asked.

"They're probably captured by that nutball freak Juggaroo. They have to be around here somewhere." Ky said.

"Hmm. Very well, since you have too lost your friends, I will be more than happy to assist you." The woman said.

"Really?" Ky asked.

"Yes. I won't take no for an answer. I think you will find me helpful." The woman said.

"Okay. Thanks. Hey, I'll also help you find Lucy, Wendy, Natsu, Gray, and I'll also help you try and free those brainwashed children you mentioned." Ky said.

"Excellent. We're partners now." The woman said.

"Yep. I'm Ky by the way and thanks for helping me deal with these circus freaks." Ky said.

"You are certainly welcome. My name is Erza Scarlet. It's a pleasure to meet you, Ky. I am sorry for attacking you. Let's go find what we're looking for and if we're lucky, we'll be able to have a few laughs with Juggaroo." Erza said.

"Sounds good to me. Let's go." Ky said.

"Wait. I have something that will help you. Take this an apology gift." Erza said as he gives Ky Fira magic.

"Awesome. Thanks. Let's go." Ky said and Erza nods and the two leave the tent.

Ky and Erza leave the tent and start moving through Circus Town but just then Jester Heartless appear and attack with balloon bombs but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Fira while Erza attacks with her sword but the Jester Heartless attack back but Ky ice edge slashes with his Keyblade while Erza uses Requip: Fire Empress Armor and uses Fire Magic to attack and the two defeat the Heartless and continue on through Circus Town but just then they see children running around laughing like happy but crazy people.

"I'm guessing these are the brainwashed children?" Ky asked.

"Yes. When I got here, they were normal, but just then they're now acting like this." Erza said.

"We have to find a way to free them. We gotta stop 'em." Ky said.

"But they will not listen to us. They'll just ignore us and just keep playing around like maniacs." Erza said.

"...And then Juggaroo's gonna kill them." Ky said.

"Kill them?" Erza asked confused.

"When I ended up here, Juggaroo said that nobody leaves Circus Town alive. Meaning, this theme park is a death trap and he's probably controlling these children to play around all day here unwittingly to their doom." Ky said.

"Then we must do something and fast." Erza said.

"Right. We're gonna find Juggaroo and MAKE him fix this." Ky said and Erza nods.

"And if he refuses to listen?" Erza asked.

"Beat him to bloody pulp until he actually listens." Ky said and Erza nods.

Ky and Erza continue to move through Circus Town while fighting off Heartless and Juggaroo's clowns in their way and while the two keep moving through the amusement park they see a building that says 'Arcade' and Ky and Erza decide to enter the arcade building and look around to find Juggaroo but while they are looking around the ground under them opens and Ky and Erza fall through the ground and into the pit.

Ky and Erza keep falling in the pit until they land on the ground and are a little dazed but they recover and they look around to find themselves in a darkened area.

"Now where are we?" Romeo asked.

"I have no idea." Ky said and just then the darkened area starts to light up. "What the...?" Ky asked was cut off by a voice.

"Hello, Ky and Miss Scarlet. I hope you're all ready for PINBALL TIME! This game very special and those who play it...may they rest in peace." Juggaroo said.

"What do you think this is, freak? Some kind of game?!" Ky demanded.

"Indeed I do. Here's how this game works: You have to get at least 1,000 points to win the game." Juggaroo said.

"Insolent fool! We are not playing your twisted games!" Erza said.

"I can see you're very anxious to play. Get ready...get set...GO!" Juggaroo said.

"Oh, God..." Ky said annoyed.

Ky and Erza start to move through the pinball area but just then Jester Heartless and Heartless shape like party cannons appear and they attack the two but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by a fire edge slash while Erza uses Requip: Lightning Empress Armor and casts Lightning Magic but the Jester Heartless throw balloon bombs while Party Boomer Heartless shoot colorful cannonballs making confetti but Ky dash slashes with his Keyblade followed by Blizzara while Erza attacks with her sword followed by a roundhouse kick but the Heartless strike back but Ky throws his Keyblade while Erza attacks with two swords and the two defeat the Heartless and keep moving through the pinball while making scores to reach 1,000 points in order to escape but giants balls start to roll at the two but they move and keep going and still fight off Heartless and continue to score points but more Heartless keep appearing and attack while giant balls keep rolling but Ky and Erza defeat the Heartless and avoid the balls while still scoring.

"This is really getting annoying, but at least we're getting close. Let's finish this twisted game and get out." Ky said.

"Agreed." Erza said.

Ky and Erza keep going to score more points but just then a Heartless appears and it looks like a giant balloon monkey.

"Oh, come on! Can we PLEASE get a break?!" Ky asked.

"I don't believe it will let us go." Erza said.

"Fine. Let's take it out and try to get out of here before I'm gonna get more sick." Ky said.

The Heartless known as Inflatum swipes it tail at Ky and Erza but they dodge and Ky fire edge slashes while Erza uses Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacks with multiple swords but Inflatum throws beach balls at the two but Ky blocks to deflect the beach balls while Erza enters Purgatory Armor and attacks with her big sword but Inflatum jumps into the air while inflating itself and then it attempts to belly flop at the two but they dodge and Inflatum is stunned allowing Ky to attack with his Keyblade followed by a slide dash while Erza delivers three punches followed by a sword slash but Inflatum recovers itself and swipes its tail again but Ky casts Thunder while Erza enters Water Empress Armor and casts Water Magic but Inflatum throws beach balls again but Ky deflects them while Erza delivers punches and kicks and then spin slashes with two swords at Inflatum getting it but Inflatum inflates itself again and jumps into the air but Ky casts Thunder to bring it down but Inflatum shoots pins and needles at the two but Ky casts Aero on him and Erza for defense.

"Stupid Heartless." Ky said.

"I'm starting to despise this monkey business." Erza said.

"Let's keep beating it until it pops." Ky said.

Inflatum throws more beach balls but Ky throws his Keyblade while Erza enters Fire Empress Armor and casts Fire Magic followed by a fire sword attack but Inflatum shoots more pins and needles but the two dodge and Ky dash slashes with his Keyblade while Erza delivers a roundhouse kick but Inflatum inflates itself to jump into the air again but Ky casts Fira while Erza enters Lightning Empress Armor and casts Lightning Magic to bring Inflatum down and Ky ice edge slashes while Erza multi slashes with her sword but Inflatum swipes with its tails and attacks with needles but Ky casts Blizzara while Erza multi kicks and then slashes with her sword but Inflatum throws more beach balls but Erza enters Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacks with a barrage of multiple swords while Ky casts Fira but Inflatum shoots pins but Ky deflects them but Inflatum belly flops at the two but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Erza punches followed by kicking followed by a spin sword slash but Inflatum inflates itself and jumps into the air again but Ky casts Thunder again and brings Inflatum down but Inflatum bounces around to get the two.

"Look out, Ky!" Erza said.

"Alright, enough with this!" Ky said.

After Inflatum bounces around to get the two Ky slide dashes with his Keyblade while Erza delivers four kicks but Inflatum throws more beach balls but Erza throws her swords again and gets Inflatum allowing Ky to swipe at the beach ball that was thrown back at Inflatum getting it but Inflatum tail swipes and then belly flops but Ky casts Blizzara while Erza enters Purgatory Armor and attacks with her blade but Inflatum shoots needles but Ky casts Aero to protect himself and Erza and then throws his Keyblade but Inflatum bounces around again to get the two but Ky fire edge slashes while Erza delivers a strong punch but Inflatum shoots pins but Ky deflects them all and then spin slashes with his Keyblade while Erza enters Water Empress Armor and attacks with Water Magic getting Inflatum but Inflatum throws more beach balls and then belly flops but Ky attacks with his Keybladee followed by Blizzara while Erza attacks with her sword followed by a roundhouse kick and the two deliver their final attack on Inflatum causing it to lose a big heart and it disappears.

"Thank God we finally popped that Heartless." Ky said as he now obtains Gravity magic.

"Everyone prepare yourselves for MULTI BALL!" Juggaroo announces.

"Oh, my God..." Ky said annoyed and giant balls drop down constantly.

"Not good. We must get that 1,000 points or else we're doomed!" Erza said.

"Yeah." Ky said.

Ky and Erza keep scoring while fighting off Heartless and Juggaroo's clowns while also avoiding dropping giant balls and later on Ky and Erza finally manage to hit 1,000 points.

"Excellent!" Erza said.

"Let's get outta here. NOW." Ky said.

Ky and Erza make their way out of the pinball while still avoiding the dropping giant balls and the two see the exit and hurry but Heartless get in their way but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Erza attacks with her sword defeating the Heartless and the two reach the exit of the pinball and they find themselves back at the arcade.

"Whew. That was annoying." Ky said.

"Let's go before Juggaroo traps us in a another game." Erza said.

Ky and Erza leave the arcade building and continue to explore through Circus Town to find Juggaroo but they see children still playing around Circus Town and they're still brainwashed by Juggaroo and so the two hurry to find out where Juggaroo is but Juggaroo's clowns attack the two but they fight the clowns off and keep moving until they arrive at a different area of Circus Town.

"Now where are we?" Ky asked looking around to see nothing but bushes blocking their way.

"I don't know." Erza said and he sees what looks like a lever. "I do wonder what that lever is for?" She asked.

"Hmm." Ky said as he pulls the lever and it opens one of the bushes. "Cool." Ky said as he was about to go but just then swords start are being shot and Ky dodges out of the way. "You gotta be kidding me!" Ky said.

"Something tells we will have to deal with more of Juggaroo's traps." Erza said.

"Great." Ky said as he heads out but sees more bushes in the way. "And we're gonna have to deal with a maze. Awesome..." Ky said with sarcasm.

Ky and Erza start to move through the bush maze while avoiding shooting swords coming at them and also fight off the Heartless in their way and while the two are getting a little lost through the maze they're still getting through while still dodging swords being thrown at them and fighting off Juggaroo's clowns but the two are still getting lost and are still dealing with the throwing swords but Ky and Erza keep going and after what seemed like a long time Ky and Erza finally manage to escape from the bush maze and they find themselves in what looks like the fair grounds and they start exploring around the fair grounds but Heartless appear and attack but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Erza attacks with her sword and they defeat the Heartless and keep going but just then they see an opened ground filled with rolling spikes in their way but they keep going but just then they see Heartless riding in bumper cars.

"Oh, no..." Ky said.

"They don't know when to quit." Erza said.

The Heartless ride bumper cars at the two but they move and Ky casts Thunder while Erza enters Lightning Empress Armor and casts Lightning Magic to destroy the Heartless and keep moving through the fair grounds until they enter a tent and they see lots of traps in the tent such as giant hammers and swinging axes but Ky and Erza avoid the traps and exit the tent only to find themselves back at the Circus Town square.

"Oh, my God. We're back to where we were!" Ky said.

"We will not be able to find Juggaroo and save these children if we don't know where he is." Erza said.

"Yoo-hoo!" A voice said and they turn to see none other than Lyra.

"Oh, no! Not you again!" Ky said annoyed.

"Aw, you're not happy to see me, Ky? That hurts my feelings. I think I'm gonna cry." Lyra said.

"I'LL make you cry if you don't get outta here!" Ky said.

"Who is she?" Erza asked.

"Some crazy floozy who keeps bothering me." Ky answered.

"You're such a sweet talker, Ky." Lyra said.

"What do you want?" Ky asked annoyed.

"I would like to show you where Juggaroo is." Lyra answered.

"And where is he?" Ky asked.

"Think about it. What's another great place in an amusement park people visit?" Lyra asked and the two look at each other. "Simple. The fun house." Lyra said.

"And where is this fun house?" Ky asked.

"It's located at another big top. It's near the mini-golf course. Follow me." Lyra said.

"Should we trust her?" Erza asked.

"She's irritating, but she did help me before so I guess we should follow her lead...for now anyway." Ky said.

"Of course." Lyra said as she walks off.

"C'mon." Ky said as he and Erza follow Lyra.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end. I hope you enjoyed this one. Before I go, remember to support this story because it will help out A LOT! Next time, Ky and Erza arrive at the fun house and confront Juggaroo the Dark Clown. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. See ya later.<strong>


	17. The Last Laugh

Chapter 16: The Last Laugh

Ky and Erza follow Lyra through Circus Town while still fighting off Heartless in their way until the three arrive at the entrance of the fun house and next to it is next to the entrance to the mini-golf course.

"Okay. Can we go into this fun house now?" Ky asked.

"Actually, the entrance is locked." Lyra said.

"Whatever. Find me a lock and I'll unlock it." Ky said.

"By locked, I mean he managed to seal the entrance shut. There is no lock." Lyra said.

"Then how are we supposed to get in?" Erza asked.

"I believe there is a lever that can open the fun house." Lyra answered.

"And where is this lever?" Ky asked annoyed.

"At the mini-golf course." Lyra answered.

"Oh, joy..." Ky said sarcastically.

"How do you know?" Erza asked.

"Believe it or not, I know a thing or two about this place." Lyra answered.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's move." Ky said.

Ky, Erza, and Lyra enter the mini-gold course and they start to move but Jester Heartless and Party Cannon Heartless appear and attack them but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Erza enters Purgatory Armor and attacks with her blade but the Heartless strike back but Ky casts Fira while Erza enters Flame Empress Armor and then attacks with Fire Magic and the two defeat the Heartless and keep moving but just then giant golf balls appear and start rolling at the two but the two dodge the giant golf balls and escape from Hole 1 and move on to Hole 2.

"Where's the lever?" Erza asked.

"Don't know. Hey, Lyra, where's the..." Ky cuts himself off as he doesn't see Lyra anymore. "That floozy! She ditched us at a time like this!" Ky said.

"Never mind her. She said this lever is around this golf course. Let's just move from hole to hole until we find it." Erza said.

"Since this is a mini-golf course. We'll have to search EIGHTEEN holes. What a pain..." Ky said.

Ky and Erza start to move through Hole 2 while fighting off Heartless and Juggaroo's clowns but spikes rise from the ground but Ky and Erza jump over the spikes and keep going but giant golf balls drop down but Ky and Erza escape from Hole 2 and arrive at Hole 3 but the two slide and are almost at what looks like an alligator head chomping but Ky and Erza jump on a giant golf ball and manage to avoid the alligator head and escape from Hole 3 and arrive at Hole 4 where Juggaroo's clowns attack but Ky slide dashes with his Keyblade while Erza slashes with her swords and they defeat Juggaroo's clowns and continue to avoid giant golf balls and manage to leave Hole 4 and move on to Hole 5 where flames start to spread from tiny flamethrowers but Ky and Erza dodge the flames and fight off the Heartless and then they escape from Hole 5 and arrive at Hole 6 where electric gates light up but Ky and Erza avoid them along with more giant golf balls and arrive at Hole 6 where they see razor windmills and more giant golf balls but Ky and Erza avoid them and keep going and move on from hole to hole while fighting off Heartless, Juggaroo's clowns, avoiding more golf balls, and other traps until they finally reach Hole 18.

"Look! That must be the lever!" Erza said.

"Thank God! C'mon." Ky said as he and Erza run for the lever but just then giant golf balls start raining down while exploding. "Really? Whatever. They can't stop us." Ky said.

Ky and Erza avoid the raining exploding golf balls while also avoiding flames being shot and knives being thrown until Ky and Erza finally reach the lever and Ky pulls it making something happen.

"Hopefully the fun house entrance is now opened." Erza said.

"Let's get outta here and find out." Ky said.

Ky and Erza leave the mini-golf course and return to Circus Town Square and then they make their way back to the fun house and the entrance is now opened and so Ky and Erza enter the fun house.

"Finally. In the fun house. Now let's find Juggaroo and make him release my friends." Ky said.

"Ky and Erza, I didn't expect you two enter the fun house. The events aren't ready yet." Juggaroo said.

"Shut up, freak! I want my friends back NOW!" Ky demanded.

"Your friends are fine and are having a wonderful time with me. They're having so much fun, they won't want to leave." Juggaroo said.

"We are NOT having fun with a nutball like you! Get us out of here!" A voice demanded and Ky finds it familiar.

"Twilight? You and the others okay?" Ky asked.

"Ky! Juggaroo's at the end of the..." Twilight was cut off by Juggaroo.

"Now, now. Don't spoil the surprise. Let the kiddies find me by themselves." Juggaroo said.

"Oh, we'll find you alright and we'll have some laughs with you." Ky said.

"I'll be looking forward to playing with you two. See you when you find me...if you can that is." Juggaroo said.

"I don't know about 'if' because I'm sure we'll get over there and pop your balloons when we're through with you!" Ky said.

Ky and Erza start to move through the fun house while still fighting off Heartless in their way but as they continue to move they see swinging spiked balls from wall to wall and Ky and Erza start avoiding the spiked balls while also dealing with Juggaroo's clowns and they move on to the next area of the fun house which is a mirror room and Ky and Erza look at the mirrors and assume they have to destroy the mirrors in order to keep moving and so Ky destroys a mirror but then Heartless appear and attack but Ky dash slashes with his Keyblade while Erza enters Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacks with her multiple swords but the Heartless strike back with their abilities but Ky casts Blizzara and then fire edge slashes while Erza delivers strong punches and kicks and the two defeat the Heartless and Ky destroys another mirror and it shows the exit to the mirror room and the two continue on through the fun house but then they see the floor that has yellow platforms but one of the platform is red and at the end shows arrows and so Ky and Erza step on the red platform and see another red platform appearing and jump on that and they keep jumping on more red platforms until they reach the end and move on but they enter a room that's darkened and they see rings of fire flying through but Ky jumps through the rings of fire and moves through the darkened area but just then red marks appear on Ky and Erza and cannons start to fire cannonballs but Ky and Erza move to avoid the cannonballs and exit the darkened area and arrive at the next room that shows arms slamming the ground with hammers but Ky and Erza move through while avoiding the hammers and also deal with more Heartless in their way and then they arrive what looks like a disco room.

"This is getting annoying already. Just where is that circus freak Juggaroo?" Ky asked.

"You kids are doing a fine job. I hope you're having a very good time." Juggaroo said.

"Yes, indeed. We're enjoying dodging all of our doom!" Erza said.

"Well, I've saved best for last...it's time to pick your partner and start dancing!" Juggaroo said.

"Yeah, right. I'm not gonna dance to whatever tunes you're gonna play!" Ky said.

"Oh, I think you will. If you think disco is dead, then you're about to prove yourself wrong." Juggaroo said.

"This is just insane! Why are you torturing us? Why are you torturing these innocent children you've brainwashed?" Erza asked.

"This isn't torture. I'm just shaking fun up a little. Now then...it's DANCE TIME!" Juggaroo said as Heartless appear.

The Heartless attack Ky and Erza but Ky casts Fira while Erza enters Water Empress Armor and casts Water Magic but the Heartless throw balloon bombs but Ky throws his Keyblade while Erza punches followed by kicks follow by slashing with her sword but the Heartless fight back but Ky slashes with his Keyblade followed by Gravity while Erza enters Purgatory Armor and attacks the Heartless with her blade but a Heartless juggles bombs and throws them at the two but Ky casts Thunder and then ice edge slashes while Erza slashes with her sword followed by a roundhouse kick and the two defeat the Heartless and leave the dance room and keep going through the fun house but Heartless are riding in bumper cars and drive at Ky and Erza who dodge and Ky casts Gravity While Erza enters Sea Empress Armor and casts Water Magic to destroy the bumper car Heartless and the two keep going through until they see what looks like a big door ahead.

"No doubt this door'll lead us to Juggaroo." Ky said.

"One way to find out." Erza said.

Ky opens the big door and he and Erza enter what looks like a casino room and they start to look around for Juggaroo but just then something under then springs up and causes the two to fly up in the air and they land to a different part of the casino area filled with cannons and weapons and while Ky and Erza look around they see something in the upper part of the casino.

"Ky!" A voice said and Ky sees Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, and Katara still trapped in balloons.

"Guys! There you are! Hold on! I'm gonna free you." Ky said.

"Not so fast, Ky. There's no need to rush yourself. We still have one more game to play." Someone said and Ky and Erza see the red and pink jester outfit clown next to the five balloons.

"Let me guess, you're Juggaroo the Clown Freak." Ky said.

"We finally meet face to face, Ky. I hope you and your new little playmate enjoyed your day at the park. You had no idea how much the Deadly Alliance and I had to scrimp and save to send you here." Juggaroo said.

"Your fun time is over, Clown! I'm gonna beat the living crap outta you until you release my friends and free those children you've brainwashed!" Ky said getting into his fighting stance and takes out his Keyblade.

"Well now, I can see somebody's getting a little cranky, but that's okay. I'm very good at quieting people down...permanently!" Juggaroo said.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. Let's play one LAST game and we'll see who gets the last laugh, you horrid circus freak!" Erza said.

"Okay. You two asked for it, but remember...this is gonna hurt you WAY more than it's going to hurt me!" Juggaroo said as he makes the cannons fire cannonballs at the two.

Ky and Erza dodge the cannonballs and figure out a way to get to Juggaroo but Juggaroo releases spinning spiked balls at the Ky and Erza who dodge them until the spiked spinning balls go back to their place and Juggaroo throws balloon bombs but Ky and Erza dodge and more cannons fire but Ky a cannon on the bottom part and Ky gets an idea.

"Hey, Erza, I betcha we can use that cannon to reach the freak." Ky said.

"That's not a bad idea. Let's do it!" Erza said.

As Juggaroo throws cards at Ky and Erza the two head for the cannon and Ky and Erza get in and the cannon blasts the two to the upper area to confront Juggaroo who tries to attack with cartwheels but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Erza slashes with her sword but Juggaroo attacks with back by slashing with cards but Ky slide dashes with his Keyblade followed by a spin slash while Erza delivers three punches followed by a spin sword slash but Juggaroo dances away and does a ballerina kick but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Fire while Erza enters Lightning Empress Armor and attacks with Lightning Magic but Juggaroo sends the two back to the bottom part.

"Hmm. Seems you two are still not very happy. Let's fix that. Come on in, boys and show them a good time!" Juggaroo said as his clowns appear and confront Ky and Erza.

The clowns attack with flower acids but Ky casts Thunder while Erza delivers three kicks but the clowns attack with their hammers while Juggaroo throws balloon bombs and then fires the upper cannons at the two but Ky casts Gravity while Erza enters Fire Empress Armor and attacks with Fire Magic followed by a fire sword attack and the two defeat the clowns but Juggaroo throws cards but Ky blocks them to deflect them right back at Juggaroo.

"I've brought another new toy. Have fun!" Juggaroo said as he releases swinging axes.

Ky and Erza avoid the swinging axes while Juggaroo throws more balloon bombs and then fires more upper cannons but Ky casts Gravity at Juggaroo while Erza throws a a sword but Juggaroo juggles balloon bombs and throws them but Ky and Erza dodge them and they see another lower cannon and so they get in the cannon and they fire themselves to the upper area to confront Juggaroo again and Juggaroo throws cards and knives but Ky blocks them and then dash slashes with his Keyblade while Erza enters Purgatory Armor and attacks with her blade but Juggaroo attacks with dance like moves but Ky casts Blizzara while Erza delivers punches and kicks followed by multi sword slashes but Juggaroo dances away and then performs a dramatic slide kick but Ky spin slashes with his Keyblade followed by an ice edge slash while Erza attacks with her sword but Juggaroo sends them back to the bottom part.

"Now was that nice to attack someone giving you a nice vacation?" Juggaroo asked.

"Shut it, Clown! We're not done!" Ky said.

"Here, play with these." Juggaroo said as he releases arms slamming the ground with hammers.

Ky and Erza dodge the hammers while Juggaroo fires more upper cannons and then throws cards and balloon bombs but Ky and Erza dodge the attacks while hammers go away and Ky casts Fira but Juggaroo performs a dance and starts healing himself and then fires more upper cannons and release dropping giant balls but Ky and Erza dodge.

"Happy Fourth of July!" Juggaroo said as he releases fireworks from the upper area.

The fireworks go for Ky and Erza but they dodge and Ky and Erza see another lower cannon and they get in and fire themselves again to the upper area and attack Juggaroo who slashes with his cards but Ky edge slashes with his Keyblade followed by a slide dash while Erza enters Heaven's Wheel Armor and throws her multiple swords but Juggaroo ballet kicks again but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Blizzara while Erza delivers punches and kicks but Juggaroo throws balloon animal bombs but Ky casts Fira while Erza enters Sea Empress Armor and attacks with her Water Magic at Juggaroo but Juggaroo sends the two back to the bottom part but Ky casts Gravity while Erza throws her swords.

"Boys! Teach those two some more manners! They keep lacking them!" Juggaroo said as his clowns appear.

The clowns attack with their hammers but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Erza attacks with her sword but the clowns squirt acid but Ky casts Thunder while Erza delivers four kicks and then enters Lightning Empress Armor and attacks with Lightning Magic and the two defeat the clowns but Juggaroo fires more upper cannons and then releases fireworks but Ky and Erza dodge but Juggaroo releases more spinning spiked balls and swinging axes but Ky and Erza keep dodging but another lower cannon appears and Ky and Erza get in and fire themselves and get back on the upper area.

"You enjoy seeing me, do you?" Juggaroo asked.

"I enjoy beating up stupid freaks like you." Ky said.

Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Gravity while Erza enters Flame Empress Armor and attacks with Fire Magic but Juggaroo dances away and performs a dance to heal himself but Ky slide dashes with his Keyblade followed by a spin slash while Erza punches followed by spin slashing with her sword but Juggaroo slide kicks but Ky ice edge slashes while Erza enters Purgatory Armor and attacks with her blade but Juggaroo throws balloon animal bombs but Ky casts Thunder while Erza delivers four punches but Juggaroo attacks back with dance like moves but Ky throws his Keyblade while Erza punches followed by attacking with her sword but Juggaroo sends the two back to the bottom part and Juggaroo releases fireworks, hammers, swinging axes, spiked balls, and raining giant balls but Ky an Erza dodge and Ky casts Thunder while Erza enters Heaven's Wheel Armor and destroys the balloon Juggaroo just threw and then Erza throws her multiple swords at the clown tearing his clothes apart but Juggaroo fires more upper cannons but Ky and Erza go to another lower cannon and they launch themselves back to the upper area and they attack Juggaroo again.

"Oh, no you don't." Juggaroo said as he was about to dance attack but Ky dash slashes with his Keyblade while Erza enters Water Empress Armor and attacks with Water Magic but Juggaroo cartwheel attacks but Ky casts Fira while Erza delivers two roundhouse kicks followed by Sword Magic and they make Juggaroo stumble back and he's bleeding confetti. "You kids are being VERY naughty! You're both grounded!" Juggaroo said.

"I'm getting REALLY sick and tired of your stupid jokes, Juggaroo! Let my friends go NOW!" Ky demanded.

"Now that just won't do. You haven't even said 'please'." Juggaroo said and Ky's face turned boiling red.

"THAT'S IT! I'VE BEEN ASKING YOU TO LET MY FRIENDS GO! TRAPPING ME IN THIS DEATH TRAP OF A THEME PARK IS ONE THING, BUT WHEN YOU TRAP MY FRIENDS AND TORTURE THEM, THAT GOES TOO FAR! YOU'D BETTER LET THEM GO OR ELSE YOU'LL BE GOIN' TO THE NEXT WORLD!" Ky threatened.

"Now that attitude won't get you anywhere. You've been very rude and for that, I wo..." Juggaroo was cut off by Ky delivering a slash with his Keyblade on Juggaroo making him deflate and starts flying all over the place until Juggaroo lands on the ground completely deflated and flat and confetti is all over the flat Juggaroo.

"Stupid clown! I hate you! No one and I mean NO ONE messes with my friends and gets away with it!" Ky yelled as he runs to the five. "Hold on, guys. I'm gonna get you out." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to slash at the balloons and frees the five.

"Thanks, Ky." Tails said.

"That was...kinda unlike you to kill a clown like that." Sandy said.

"Well, that clown was ticking me off and I'm sick of his torture and sick of keeping you guys prisoner. Sorry I took so long." Ky said.

"As long as you came here for us, thanks." Katara said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"So these five are your friends?" Erza asked.

"You must be the one who helped Ky. Thanks for helping him when we couldn't." Twilight said.

"You're welcome." Erza said.

"Now that's over, I guess we should find that Keyhole and..." Ky was then cut off by something appearing and it's another Keyhole. "Spoke too soon." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to lock another Keyhole saving Circus Town from doom.

"Another world saved. Now let's..." Tails was cut off by something appearing and it looks like a box.

"Where did that box come from?" Erza asked.

"I don't know..." Ky said as he walks over to the box and opens it revealing a man wearing a ringmaster outfit.

"What the...? Who are you?" Katara asked.

"My name is Dolini. I'm the one running Circus Town." The man named Dolini introduced himself.

"So YOU'RE the one who set up this death trap this whole time?!" Ky demanded.

"What? Heavens no. Circus Town was never meant to be a death trap. It's meant to be a very fun and happy place for children." Dolini said.

"Then explain the brainwashed children." Ky said.

"That was probably Juggaroo's doing. Everything you saw now was all Juggaroo." Dolini said.

"Really?" Erza asked.

"What happened to ya, Dolini? If Circus Town was meant for fun, why did you let Juggaroo turn it into a place of death?" Sandy asked.

"Juggaroo was my assistant in making sure Circus Town is fun for children, but Juggaroo somehow gained dark powers making him completely insane and betrayed me and took Circus Town for himself, making this once happy amusement park into a horrible grave. I did what I could to stop him, but his dark powers trapped me and I couldn't do a thing since." Dolini explained.

"Oh..." Ky said.

"Where are the brainwashed children? I must set everything right and make Circus Town back to how it was before Juggaroo took over." Dolini said.

"The brainwashed children are outside unwittingly playing to their doom." Erza answered.

"Then I must make haste. Do follow me." Dolini said and they leave the casino area.

Meanwhile in the dark room the Deadly Alliance turn off their projection of Ky and his friends.

"Foolish clown. He's a complete embarrassment to us all." The man in the blue trench coat said.

"Yes, indeed, but our test for Ky has proved to become a success." Ganondorf said.

"He has proven himself to become a threat to our plans." Quan Chi said.

"He keeps defeating Heartless and sealing Keyholes in different worlds. We should strike him now." The woman said.

"Patience, Faerie. Our time with him shall come soon enough. He still has a lot to go through if he wishes to see his precious 'mother' again. Speaking of which, I will be right back." Ganondorf said as he walks off.

Ganondorf enters to what looks like a dungeon where he sees a woman chained up to the wall with her hands locked in steal crates.

"Hello, Sophia. I would like to discuss a matter with you." Ganondorf said.

"I...have nothing...to say to a monster...such as yourself." The woman named Sophia said weakly.

"It does not matter what you have to say. Your 'son' is proving to be very strong. He is defeating my Heartless, my comrades such as Alinnba, Frist, and now Juggaroo. He has also sealed Keyholes in worlds he has visited. Tell me, why did the Keyblade choose him?" Ganondorf asked.

"That doesn't concern you." Sophia said.

"You had best answer me. The King of Evil has no mercy for those who dare to cross me." Ganondorf said. "I believe someone has performed that Keyblade Inheritance Ceremony on him sometime ago. Who was responsible for that outrage?" Ganondorf asked more demanding.

"What makes you think I know?" Sophia asked.

"Because you once fought alongside a man, who was a Keybearer...or at least STILL IS. Am I not mistaken?" Ganondorf asked and Sophia gasps in shocked. "Your face says it all. Who is it?" Ganondorf asked.

"Even if I tell you, you'll never find him. You won't even be able to defeat him." Sophia said.

"I don't need to defeat him. I already know how much of a skilled Keybearer he is. Believe me, I have fought him once before. If Ky is just like him, then there is no doubt that Ky will become as skillful and stronger as that man." Ganondorf said.

"..." Sophia doesn't say anything.

"Now then, another question, I believe that Ky received not just his Keyblade, but something else and it was during his birthday, correct?" Ganondrof asked.

"How should I know that? I was not with him." Sophia said.

"I see. That man probably gifted him something. Something...light. No...it cannot be." Ganondorf said. "I will discuss more with you later, Sophia. I expect you to be more...cooperative next time." Ganondorf said as he turns to leave.

"Wait! What about Raze? What do you plan to do to him?" Sophia asked.

"Nothing. He's just following my orders for your miserable life. If he disobeys ONE order, I will have to snuff out your life and that is something I wish not to do...yet." Ganondorf said as he leaves the dungeon.

Meanwhile at Circus Town Square Ky, his friends, and Dolini have managed to free the brainwashed children from Juggaroo's control.

"I must thank you, Ky and Erza for what you have done for Circus Town. If not for you both, this theme park would still be a horrible death bringer and children would surely face their ends. Thank you." Dolini said.

"No problem." Ky said.

"At least you will make Circus Town a very fun place again." Erza said.

"Yes. Children will want to come back once this place is fixed, but for now, I will have to close this park until I can make it how it was before." Dolini said. "For what you have done, I would like to give you this." Dolini said as he gives Ky Stop magic.

"Cool. Thanks." Ky said.

"You and your friends are welcome here anytime, Ky once this park is fixed." Dolini said.

"Thanks, Dolini. Take care." Ky said as he and his friends leave Circus Town.

"That was mighty noble of ya to come and help us, Ky." Sandy said.

"You risked your life for us." Tails said.

"Of course I did. You're my friends. I'd never turn my back on you guys." Ky said.

"What about your other friends? Didn't you tell us you saw Matt?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. I found him, but he acted very different. He said some things that didn't make any sense and they were also nasty." Ky said.

"The Heartless probably have an influence on him, making him hate you." Katara said.

"What about your other friend? What about Ani?" Sandy asked.

"My guess is she's probably taken somewhere. I'll find her no matter what." Ky said.

"We'll also find your brother, Raze and your mother." Twilight said.

"Yep and we still need to find your friends too." Ky said. "Yo, Erza, what do ya say you wanna tag along?" Ky offered.

"Really? You want me to come with you guys?" Erza asked.

"Sure. You helped me get through to get my friends back. We'll also find your friends too." Ky said and Erza smiles.

"Thank you, Ky. I shall go with you guys." Erza said.

"Great. Welcome to Team Keybearer." Ky said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement. "I'm gonna try this again and hopefully we won't end up somewhere unexpected again." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to summon another portal. "Ready?" Ky asked and everyone nods and they go into the portal to go to a new world.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end. I really hope you enjoyed this. I'll might make more, but again, brainstorm ideas. Anyway, next time, Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, and Erza go to a new world and they also meet another friend and ally. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Until then, see you all later and take care.<strong>


	18. The Vampire Realm

**Hey, guys. Before I start this chapter, I would like you to go back and read chapters 15 and 16 because I made some changes and I don't want you guys to get confused. Now here's the new chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: The Vampire Realm<p>

In Nex's dark room Nex is talking to Shimo, Tensia, and Homina and Kaos who has his hood off showing spiky purple hair and is sitting on a backwards chair crossing his arms is at Nex's side.

"Shimo, are you certain you and your sisters are able to handle this mission and destroy Ky this time?" Nex asked.

"Trust me, my prince. You have nothing to fear. The Sinister Sisters are more likely to succeed this time." Shimo said.

"Ha! I wouldn't make promises I can't keep." Kaos said.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you." Shimo replied.

"Grim Reaper, I summon you!" Nex said and the Grim Reaper appears.

"You called, my prince?" The Grim Reaper asked.

"Yes. You will accompany the Sinister Sisters on their mission to destroy Ky." Nex ordered.

"I'll make sure they won't fail this time." The Grim Reaper said.

"Coming from the bonehead who failed to keep Ky trapped." Shimo said.

"How was I supposed to know they would manage to free themselves?" The Grim Reaper asked.

"Just do your mission." Nex said.

"Yes, sir." Homina said.

"You can count on us." Tensia said.

"Sinister Sisters, let us away!" Shimo said as she disappears and Tensia and Hoina follow her.

"Well, ta ta. Ky won't be able to win this time." The Grim Reaper said as he disappears.

"Yo, Nex, what's up? You're feelin' uneasy." Kaos said.

"It's nothing. Ky keeps sealing Keyholes, keeps defeating Heartless and defeats Ganondorf's allies, and Ani is still ignorant of her dormant power." Nex answered.

"I'll torture her to make her talk." Kaos said.

"No. Sooner or later, she will soon know." Nex said. "By the way, what are the Tenebris Angelus up to?" He asked.

"Nothin' special. Fulgur and his girlfriend, Platine are just checking on worlds for Heartless and other crap. Not doin' anything that's threatening us." Kaos answered.

"Hmph. Very well. Time I pay the Deadly Alliance another visit. Want to come?" Nex offered.

"Sure." Kaos answered.

"Ice Knight!" Nex called and Ice Knight arrives.

"Yes, sir." Ice Knight said.

"You're in charge until I return." Nex said.

"Yes, sir." Ice Knight said as Nex and Kaos disappear.

Meanwhile Ani is in a room pacing back and forth.

"What am I supposed to do? I wish there is someway to escape. I wonder what Ky is doing? I hope he's coming to save me." Ani said and she hears a knock on the door and sees Fire Dragon entering.

"Hey, little doll. You crying in there?" Fire Dragon mocked.

"What do you people plan to do with me?" Ani asked.

"My master has plans for you once he figures out about your power. It'll be a blast watchin' that happen." Fire Dragon said as he leaves the room.

"Just you wait. Ky will come for me." Ani said but Fire Dragon laughs.

"Please. Just because that punk has that stupid Keyblade doesn't mean he's gonna save your sorry butt. You'll BOTH die even if Ky shows up here." Fire Dragon replied as he leaves.

"Ky, wherever you are, I hope you're still alive and I hope we'll see each other again." Ani said.

Meanwhile in what looks like a creepy yard with dead trees a boy with onyx eyes, raven black hair with two bangs, wearing a dark grey sleeveless top with a small red and white fan symbol on the back, black pants, a dark blue cloth under the pants, and white bandages on both arms is wandering around the yard but as the boy is wandering around he hears something and so he looks around to see where the sound is coming from while taking out what looks like a katana and he hears another sound and when he turns around to prepare himself something comes.

Meanwhile in what looks like a wasteland with dark grey that's pouring down rain and a dark red full moon is hanging above the sky a portal appears and Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, and Erza fly out of the portal and the group examine the wasteland.

"Oh, my God..." Ky said in surprise.

"This place looks as creepy as a giant insect arriving at a cowboy camp." Sandy said.

"Tails, can you determine where we are?" Katara asked and Tails activate his techno map.

"You guys are not gonna believe this, but where in a world of vampires." Tails said.

"What? Vampires?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. This is the Vampire Realm or Cryptivania. No doubt this world must have eternal darkness." Tails said.

"Well, I guess we should have ourselves a look around. Let's just hope that vampires are not our enemies." Ky said.

"Let's hope this world is not just a wasteland." Erza said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, and Erza start moving through the wasteland while keeping an eye out for anything and the group arrive at a different area of the wasteland and while they are exploring they find what looks like an alter with five red candles and a marking that has a shape of crescent moon in the middle and at the end of the alter the group sees a crooked gate that is being blocked by what looks like red fire.

"Hey, what's up with the gate?" Ky asked.

"And why is that red fire blocking our path?" Erza asked.

"Hmm. According to my techno map, there are five different areas of this part of the wasteland." Tails said.

"Yeah...?" Ky asked.

"Five different areas? Wait. We just saw five candles around the alter. Would that mean...?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. I think the five areas and the five candles should be linked. We should probably investigate the five areas and figure out how to light the five candles." Tails said.

"And once we do that, the red fire will disappear, right?" Sandy asked.

"I think so." Tails answered.

"Okay then. Let's go." Ky said.

Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, and Erza go back to the alter and they see the five red candles pointing at the five areas Tails mentioned and they decide to go for the lower left area the lower left candle is pointing.

"Okay, so what do we do here?" Ky asked and just then the group see what look like spider looking humans.

"That's...creepy." Katara said.

"You're right, Katara. What do we do here?" Erza asked and Twilight finds what looks like a book.

"It says here, 'One must shed blood of an Spidpire on the alter in order to pass'." Twilight read the book.

"Who needs to shed blood of a what on what alter?" Ky asked.

"That alter over there." Twilight answered pointing at an alter where the spider-humans are.

"And what about the blood shedding part?" Sandy asked.

"From what the book just said, it says blood of a Spidpire must be shed and I think those spider looking things are Spidpires." Twilight said.

"Okay. Let's do it then." Ky said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

The group confront the Spidpires and the Spidpires attack with their legs followed by fangs but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Fire Edge while Twilight throws magic bombs from her staff while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Sandy multi punches while Yoshi uses Egg Roll while Katara double water whips while Erza enters Purgatory Armor and attacks with her blade and the group defeat the Spidpires and blood from them has landed on the alter.

"Okay, so now what?" Ky asked.

"Let's go back and see." Katara said.

The group go back to the alter area and they see the lower left red candle now lit with blue fire.

"So that's what we're supposed to do? If we do what we're supposed to do at four more different areas, then these candles will light up?" Ky asked.

"I think so." Tails said.

"And I think that once that happens, the red fire blocking the gate will disappear." Twilight said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Excellent. So what to do next?" Erza asked.

"Let's follow this way." Katara said pointing at the lower right candle.

"Let's go." Ky said.

Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, and Erza go for the lower right area and the area has what look like opened coffins with spikes in them and while looking around they see what look like black furred wolves.

"What do we do here?" Ky asked and Twilight sees another book.

"This one says, 'Thou must sacrifice a savage beast to leave this place'." Twilight read the book.

"Sacrifice a savage beast? Is this world twisted?" Erza asked.

"My guess is that those wolves are the savage beasts." Tails said.

"How are we supposed to 'sacrifice' them?" Sandy asked and the wolves start to attack. "Whoa there!" Sandy said as she grabs the wolf with her lasso and then throws the wolf to one of the opened coffins and it closes while the wolf is trapped.

"Uh, is that what we're supposed to do?" Ky asked.

"I guess..." Tails said.

"Well, at least Fluttershy is not here to see this." Twilight said.

The wolves attack the group but Ky casts Stop allowing Twilight to lift the wolves with her horn while Sandy grabs them with her lasso while Yoshi grabs them with his tongue and they throw the wolves into the other opened coffins and they close on the wolves.

"That's that." Ky said.

"Another candle should be lit." Katara said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

The group return to the alter and they see the lower right candle lit with blue flames.

"Okay. Let's move on." Ky said and the others nod.

The group decide to head for the upper left area and while the group are looking around they see what look like four jack-o-lanterns.

"Something tells me that someone loves Halloween." Ky said and Twilight sees another book.

"This one says, 'Thou must light all the lanterns in order to leave this place'." Twilight read the book.

"No problem." Ky said.

Ky starts to cast Fira on each of the four lanterns and after all the four lanterns are lit the group leave the area and they see the upper left now lit with blue flame.

"Next area." Tails said.

The group go for the upper right area and as they explore they see giant black bats.

"So I'm guessing we need to defeat them in order to leave?" Sandy asked.

"Looks like it." Katara said.

"Okay then. Come on." Ky said as he attacks the bats with his Keyblade but nothing was happening and so Tails shoots with his blaster while Sandy uses Tornado Kick while Yoshi uses Egg Throw while Katara throws water discs while Erza attacks with her swords but nothing was still happening.

"Why isn't anything working?" Tails asked and Twilight finds another book.

"This say, 'Thou must destroy the trees of eternal to weaken the invincible'." Twilight read the book.

"The trees of what now?" Ky asked and Twilight points at three dead trees. "We're supposed to destroy those trees?" Ky asked.

"I believe so." Twilight answered.

"Very well." Erza said.

Ky attacks the trees with his Keyblade followed by Fire Edge and Ky destroys the trees allowing Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, and Erza to defeat the bats and the group leave the area and see the upper right candle lit with blue flame but then they see the top candle already lit with flame.

"Huh? How did that candle get lit already?" Ky asked.

"Oh, that was me." A voice said and the group see a boy and Ky and Twilight find him familiar.

"Brian?" Ky and Twilight asked at the same time.

"Ky and Twilight? What're you two and your other friends doing here?" Brian asked.

"I was gonna ask the same thing." Ky said.

"Well, a cruel vampire tyrant of this realm known as Vlude has kidnapped Penny and Professor Vulkan is very worried so he sent me and Laura to find a rescue Penny." Brian explained.

"But where's Laura?" Ky asked.

"We probably split up when we got here. Sometimes, the professor's portal machine doesn't work properly." Brian answered.

"Should we look for her and then Penny?" Twilight asked.

"I should be able to have her on radio contact." Brian said as he uses his handheld radio. "Laura, where are you? You there?" Brian asked.

_"I'm fine, Brian. I'm still in some sort of deserted field." _Laura said through the radio.

"Okay. Don't worry. We'll find you." Brian said.

"I can use my techno map to locate her." Tails said.

"Good idea. Let's go." Brian said.

"Since you lit the that top candle, the red fire should go away now." Sandy said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"In that case, let's be off." Erza said.

The group go for the crooked gate and open it and go through and now the group are in a very creepy like deserted field and Brian uses his radio again.

"Laura, you there? You said you're somewhere around here." Brian said.

"This is strange. Why is my techno map saying Laura is not here?" Tails asked.

"She should be here. Laura, you there?" Brian asked.

_"Brian? I'm still in the field, but there are Heartless here." _Laura said through the radio.

"Just stay where you are. Well try to follow your signal and come to you." Brain said.

_"Hurry! Not only the Heartless are here, but three evil looking girls and a skeleton are here!" _Laura said through the radio.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me..." Ky stops talking and something is going on.

_"Hey! Get away from me! Or else...!" _Laura was cut off by something.

"Laura?! What's going on? Who's..." Brian was cut off by a voice.

_"You think you stood a chance? You're foolish than I even imagined. Now both girls are Vlude's and soon, so will Ky! Hahahahaha!" _A voice said.

"Wait. That voice! It's Shimo! That means..." Tails stops talking.

"The Sinister Sisters are here too." Ky said.

"Same thing for the Grim Reaper." Twilight said.

"They sound like trouble." Katara said.

"You have no idea. Now we gotta find both Penny and Laura." Ky said.

"I'll try and determine Vlude's location since Laura is probably there." Tails said.

"Okay. Sounds good." Brian said.

"Let's move." Erza said.

The group start to move through the deserted field but as they keep moving they see giant Heartless that look like zombies carrying axes and the Heartless attack but Ky uses Dash Slash followed Edge Slash while Twilight shoots magic beams from her horn while Tails shoots lasers while Sandy karate chops while Yoshi double kicks while Katara uses Freeze while Erza enters Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacks with her multiple swords while Brian lashes with his electric whip followed by a roundhouse kick but the giant zombie Heartless slam the ground with their axes but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Gravity while Twilight shoots multi magic bolts from her staff while Tails unleashes a magic hand while Sandy whips with her lasso while Yoshi headbutts while Katara throws ice daggers while Erza slashes with her sword while Brain unleashes an electric attack from his whip and the group defeat the Heartless and continue on.

Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, and Brian keep moving through the deserted field while fighting off giant bats and wolves and while moving the group arrive at what looks like a cemetery and see Heartless appearing but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Twilight whacks with her staff while Tails tail swipes while Sandy karate chops while Yoshi double kicks while Katara water whips while Erza delivers four punches while Brain lashes with his whip and the group defeat the Heartless and continue on through the cemetery until the group see someone and it's the boy tied up in chains against a stake.

"Oh, my God. That guy looks like he's unconscious." Ky said.

"We need to find a way to save him, but how?" Katara asked and Brian sees four vampires holding chains.

"I think those bloodsuckers have something to do with this." Brian said.

"If we defeat them, then we'll might be able to save that boy." Tails said and they nod.

The group move through the cemetery and confront a vampire and the group attack with Ky using Blizzard Edge while Twilight throws magic bombs while Tails uses Magic Hand while Sandy uses Tornado Kick while Yoshi uses Egg Roll while Katara throws water discs while Erza enters Lightning Empress Armor and uses Lightning magic and they defeat the first vampire and destroy the first chain.

The group go for the second vampire and Ky spin slashes with his Keyblade while Twilight delivers a pony kick while Tails throws bombs while Sandy multi punches while Yoshi uses Egg Throw while Katara bends a water stream while Erza enters Fire Empress Armor and attacks with Fire Magic while Brain unleashes an electric attack from his whip and the group defeat the second vampire and destroy the second chain.

The group head to the third vampire and Ky throws his Keyblade while Twilight unleashes lightning from her horn while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Sandy karate kicks while Yoshi air multi kicks while Katara double water whips while Erza attacks with her sword followed by a roundhouse kick while Brian lashes with his whip followed by two punches and they defeat the third vampire and destroy the third chain.

The group head for the fourth and final vampire and Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Fire Edge while Twilight shoots magic beams from her horn while Tails blasts a laser from his blaster while Sandy whips with her lasso while Yoshi tail whips while Katara bends four water streams while Erza enters Water Empress Armor and casts Water Magic while Brain lashes with his whip followed by roundhouse kicks and they defeat the fourth and final vampire and destroy the fourth and final chain.

"That should be it." Ky said.

"So, what the Sinister Sisters has told me is true. The Keybearer and his lackeys have finally arrived in my realm." A voice said.

"Who're you? Are you Vlude?" Ky asked.

"Indeed. I welcome you, Keybearer. I would have prefer it if you and your friends would become my honored guests." Vlude said.

"Forget that. Tell us where Penny and Laura are!" Brian demanded.

"They're being my honored guests as well. Please do come to my castle if you wish to see them." Vlude said.

"First, release this boy!" Erza demanded.

"You wish freedom for this boy? I do not believe you want him free. He done nothing but dark intentions." Vlude said.

"Like we care! Let him go NOW!" Ky demanded.

"Very well. I will allow it. Use this spell book to free this poor dark soul." Vlude said as a book appears.

Ky gives the book to Twilight and she utters the spell words and just then the chains around the boy disappear and falls off the stake but then he gets up.

"What's going on here? Where am I? What are you doing here?" The boy asked.

"Uh, yeah. You're welcome." Ky said.

"You were a prisoner in this realm, but we set you free." Twilight said.

"Really? Why would you help me? Were you sent to come after me?" The boy asked.

"No one sent us. We just found you being a prisoner and we decided to help you." Erza said.

"Like I need ANYONE'S help." The boy said.

"You're so ungrateful." Katara said.

"And you're annoying." The boy replied.

"I have had enough with your attitude!" Erza said.

"Agreed." Brian said.

"Like I care what you've had enough with. Now what do you want?" The boy asked.

"Look, we're just trying to find Vlude so we can rescue Laura and Penny." Tails answered.

"Not my problem. See ya." The boy said.

"Hey. Why not help us? We scratched your back and you should scratch ours." Ky said.

"I don't take orders from ANYONE!" The boy said.

"Come on. You should at least help us this one time?" Twilight asked and the boy thinks and sighs.

"As much as I hate all of you right now and I was pretty much safer as a prisoner." The boy said.

"So what's it gonna be?" Sandy asked.

"Fine. I'll help you ONCE. After that, I'm on my own." The boy said.

"Awesome. Thanks. I guess. Name's Ky and these are Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, and Brian." Ky introduced himself and the gang.

"Hn." The boy snorted.

"Aren't you gonna introduce yourself?" Katara asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke said.

"Okay, Sasuke. Let's go. You'll probably get your revenge against Vlude for trapping you too." Ky said.

"Just make sure you losers stay out of my way." Sasuke said coldly as he leaves the cemetery.

"Something tells me this is gonna be a long way through." Twilight said.

"Yeah." Ky said and they follow Sasuke.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter finally done. Hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully I'll do more, but again, brainstorming. Next time, Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Brian keep going through the Vampire Realm, confront the Grim Reaper, fight against Vlude the Vampire King and save Laura and Penny. See you all in the next chapter. Goodbye.<strong>


	19. Dance with the Vampire King

Chapter 18: Dancing with the Vampire King

Shimo, Tensia, Homina, and the Grim Reaper are outside a castle and they are talking.

"Excellent work, Sisters. We have captured Laura. Now since she and Penny are Vlude's prisoners, Ky will have to play hero." Shimo said.

"And once he and his friends arrive at Vlude's castle to find and rescue them..." Tensia stops talking.

"...He'll be facing his doom before he could even reach them." Homina finishes.

"Indeed. Now, we must keep watch over those girls until Ky arrives." Shimo said.

"Actually, allow me to watch over the ladies. You three should have a well deserve siesta." The Grim Reaper suggested.

"Why do you want to watch over them?" Shimo asked.

"Because even though there are traps in the castle, you can't expect Ky is foolish enough to fall for them." The Grim Reaper answered.

"Are you sure you can handle Ky and his friends?" Homina asked.

"Just leave the guarding to me. I actually look forward to facing Ky and see what else he can do with his key toy." The Grim Reaper said.

"Fine. Sisters, let us away!" Shimo said as she disappears and Tensia follows.

"I hope for your sake, you can succeed." Homina said.

"Yes, yes. Now away with you." The Grim Reaper said and Homina follows her sisters.

Meanwhile Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Brian leave the cemetery and move through the deserted field while dealing with bats, wolves, and Heartless and while going through the field they find what looks like pieces on the ground and Brain bends down to examine the pieces.

"Those are pieces of the radio. That must be Laura's." Brian said.

"This must be where the Sinister Sisters kidnapped her." Ky said.

"And they've taken her to Vlude's castle." Tails said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Then let's find whatever we're looking for already. I've already wasted my time here in this hellhole." Sasuke said.

"Okay, Mister Sunshine. We're getting there." Ky said.

"Tails, let's see if we can locate where Vlude is." Sandy said and Tails activates his techno map.

"I got it. We just gotta keep going." Tails said.

"Okay. C'mon. We'll get Laura and Penny back. I promise." Ky said.

"Yeah. Let's go." Brian said.

The group continue on through the deserted field but Heartless appear and attack but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Strike Raid while Twilight shoots multi magic shots while Tails uses Magic Hand while Sandy karate kicks while Yoshi uses Egg Throw while Katara throws ice daggers while Erza enters Flame Empress Armor and attacks with Fire Magic while Sasuke attacks with his katana followed by Fireball Jutsu while Brain lashes with his whip followed by an electric atack and the group defeat the Heartless and continue on until they find what looks like a gate and they go through it and arrive at what looks like a village.

"According to my map, Vlude's castle is somewhere in this village." Tails said.

"Will you be able to lead us there?" Katara asked.

"I think so." Tails answered.

"Okay. Let's find this creep's castle and find Laura and Penny." Ky said.

"Whatever. Let's just get going before you people kill anymore of my brain cells." Sasuke said.

"Enough with your terrible behavior. We are not pleased being with you as you are." Erza said.

"Shut it, Tomato head." Sasuke replied making Erza charge at him but Twilight uses her magic to hold Erza back.

"Let's find that castle." Brian said.

"Right." Ky said.

The group start to move through the village but then Zombie Heartless appear and attack the group but Ky uses Slide Dash followed by Gravity while Twilight whacks with her staff followed by a lightning spell while Tails shoots lasers while Sandy uses Tornado Kick while Yoshi air multi kicks while Katara water whips while Erza uses Sword Magic while Sasuke uses Chidori while Brain roundhouse kicks and then lashes with his whip but the Zombie Heartless fight back with their hammers but Ky uses Fire Edge while Twilight shoots magic beams from her horn while Tails spin tail swipes while Sandy grabs with her lasso and throws a Heartless while Yoshi uses Headbutt while Katara throws water discs while Erza delivers three punches followed by a spin sword slash while Sasuke slashes with his katana followed by Dragon Flame Jutsu while Brian multi lashes with his whip and the group defeat the Heartless and keep moving through the village.

The group keep following Tails' techno map through the village to get to Vlude's castle but just then they stop at a broken bridge but the group manage to cross the bridge and arrive at a very deserted yard area and giants bats appear and attack the group but Ky casts Thundra while Twilight pony kicks and whacks with her staff while Tails fly kicks while Sandy multi punches while Yoshi uses Yoshi Bomb while Katara bends two water streams while Erza enters Lightning Empress Armor and attacks with Lightning Magic while Sasuke uses Chidori Sharp Spear while Brian electric whips and the group defeat the bats and continue through the yard while dealing with fog in their way until they get out of the fog and see what looks like something up ahead from a distance and it's a giant castle and the group assume it's Vlude's castle.

"That has to be Vlude's castle." Ky said.

"According to my techno map, it is." Tails said.

"Let's go in and help Laura and Penny." Brian said.

"Right." Ky said.

"Not so fast, Ky. You're gonna need something." Sasuke said giving Ky Thundra.

"Thanks, but why?" Ky asked.

"Consider that a thank you gift, but get too comfortable." Sasuke said.

"Heh. Thanks." Ky said.

"Let's get in." Twilight said.

Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Brian enter the castle and they start exploring while fighting off Heartless and continue to get through the foyer area of the castle and enter the hallway but as they are exploring something appears under the group and it's a hole and the group fall through the hole and into the pit and after their fall the group are in what looks like a room filled with ground spikes.

"You gotta be joking." Ky said.

"Now what?" Katara asked.

"My guess is we're probably at an underground passage of Vlude's castle." Tails said.

"In that case, it should lead us to a dungeon where Laura and Penny are bein' kept." Sandy said.

"Come on. Let's go see for ourselves." Brian said.

Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Brian start to make their way through the underground passage while avoiding the rising spikes and they leave the room but then they arrive at a different room with rolling spiky poles on the ground but the group move while avoiding the rolling spike poles but giants bats fly down to attack but the group fight off the bats and keep moving until they reach the nest room with two more rolling spiky poles and spinning scythes but the group move through the next room while fighting off giant wolves and they go to another room that has rolling spiky rocks falling from a slider but the group move and avoid the rolling spiky rocks that are going into a hole but Zombie Heartless appear but Ky casts Thundra and defeats the Zombie Heartless and the group make their way to a another hallway that has swinging axes and ground spikes but the group manage to avoid the ground spikes and the swinging axes and fight off more Heartless in their way and make it to the next room that has spinning maces but the group avoid the spinning maces while fighting off bats and wolves and they escape from the room and arrive at another hallway and they go into another room that has water overflowing the room and tentacles are rising from the water and attack the group but the group avoid the tentacles and move across the water but Heartless appear and attack but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Twilight whacks with her staff while Tails tail swipes while Sandy karate chops while Yoshi double kicks while Katara water whips while Erza attacks with her sword while Sasuke slashes with his katana while Brian lashes with his whip and the group defeat the Heartless and keep moving until they leave the water room and find yet another hallway.

"Maaaan. Just where is that dungeon?" Ky asked.

"My techno map is telling me that we're almost there." Tails said.

"Good. Just a few more and we'll might be able to find Laura and Penny." Erza said.

"Yeah. I just hope we're not too late." Brian said.

"We're not gonna be late. Vlude's just using them to lure us into a trap." Ky said.

"Nobody's gonna trap us. Let's just find whatever we're looking for and get out." Sasuke said.

"We're working on that. Calm down." Twilight said.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said.

"What's up, Yoshi?" Ky asked and Yoshi points at a door up ahead.

"Think that door'll lead us to the dungeon." Sandy said.

"Only one way to find out. C'mon." Ky said as they go through the door.

The group enter a new room with multiple cells and they assume they're in the dungeon and so they start looking around but as they are exploring something appears and it's the Grim Reaper.

"You!" Ky said.

"Welcome, Keyblade master Ky and friends. Vlude the Vampire King has asked me to provide special entertainment for you. I do hope you enjoy it." The Grim Reaper said.

"Outta our way! We don't have for you! We're here to rescue Laura and Penny!" Ky said.

"You are most certainly welcome to them, but first, you've come such a long way to Vlude's castle, we should spend some time together. If you win, I shall allow you to free Laura and Penny. Lose, then I shall reap your souls." The Grim Reaper said.

"Oh, my God...fine." Ky said taking out his Keyblade.

"Good. Come at me...if you dare." The Grim Reaper said.

The Grim Reaper attacks the group with his scythe but Ky uses Dash Slash followed by Thundra while Twilight throws magic bombs while Tails shoots blasters while Sandy uses Tornado Kick but the Grim Reaper flip slashes and then delivers a landing spin slash with his scythe but Brian unleashes an electric attack from his whip while Erza enters Black Wing Armor and attacks with her sword but the Grim Reaper unleashes a lightning attack from his fingertips at Erza but Katara uses her Waterbending to heal Erza while Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu but the Grim Reaper was about to attack with his scythe but Ky counters with his Keyblade while Yoshi uses Egg Roll while Brian roundhouse kicks but the Grim Reaper unleashes what looks like three green flame circles around the group but Katara uses her Waterbending to get rid of the green flames but the Grim Reaper summons a skull above Katara's head and starts cursing her with poison, confusion, and slowness but Erza uses her Sword Magic while Twilight shots her multi magic bolts but the Grim Reaper slashes at them with his scythe but Tails fires lasers while Sasuke throws multiple kunais while Ky uses Blizzard Edge and then casts Fira and the group deliver their final attack on the Grim Reaper.

"No! I am beaten!" The Grim Reaper as he disappears.

"Glad that's over with. Let's get going." Ky said but just then a lightning beam hits Ky. "What the...?" Ky asked turning to see the Grim Reaper.

"I can't believe you fell for that. You ARE as dumb as Billy! You cannot defeat me that easily!" The Grim Reaper said.

"There has to be a way to stop him." Twilight said.

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Katara asked and they look around to see pillars around the room.

"Maybe those pillars are the ones bringing the Grim Reaper back." Tails suggested.

"Maybe." Brian said.

"Hn. Let's try that." Sasuke said.

"I'm afraid that won't be easy...for I shall reap your souls!" The Grim Reaper said.

The Grim Reaper unleashes three more green circles of flames around the group but Ky uses Fire Raid while Brian lashes with his whip followed by an electric attack to destroy one of the pillars but the Grim Reaper unleashes a skull above Brian's head and the skulls causes confusion, sleep, and poison but Katara uses Freeze while Tails throws bombs to get the other pillar but the Grim Reaper slashes with his scythe but Sasuke counters with his katana and then uses Chidori to get the Grim Reaper back but the Grim Reaper disappears and reappears and summons lightning beams but Twilight whacks with her staff while Sandy multi punches to destroy the third pillar but the Grim Reaper multi slashes with his scythe but Ky uses Slide Dash while Erza enters Purgatory Armor and attacks with her blade while Yoshi uses Ground Pound but the Grim Reaper throws three grey slash streaks at the group but Twilight casts a barrier around the group allowing Brian to deliver four punches followed by a powerful roundhouse kick while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Sandy whips with her lasso but the Grim Reaper uses the last pillar to try and use its power but Ky attacks with his Keyblade to destroy the last pillar.

"My pillars! So you've destroyed my pillars, but you cannot defeat what cannot be destroyed." The Grim Reaper said.

"Like I care! We're still gonna kick your butt!" Ky said.

"Immortal or not!" Erza said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Very well then! Prepare to be reaped!" The Grim Reaper said.

The Grim Reaper unleashes more lightning attacks but Ky uses Fire Edge while Twilight shoots magic beams from her horn while Tails fly kicks but the Grim Reaper throws three grey slash streaks but Erza enters Flame Empress Armor and attacks with Fire Magic while Katara throws water discs while Yoshi uses Egg Throw while Sasuke attacks with his katana followed by Chidori Stream but the Grim Reaper tosses another skull at Sasuke but Sandy grabs the Grim Reaper with her lasso allowing Brian to unleash an electric attack from his whip while Tails uses Magic Hand but the Grim Reaper unleashes green circle of flames again but Ky casts Blizzara on both the flames and the Grim Reaper who disappears but Erza enters Heaven's Wheel Armor and throws her swords but the Grim Reaper flip slashes with his scythe and then lands a spin slash with his scythe but Ky spin slashes with his Keyblade while Katara water whips while Brian lashes with his whip but the Grim Reaper unleashes a grey slash beam at the group but Twilight casts a barrier and then Sandy karate kicks while Yoshi uses Egg Roll the Grim Reaper disappears and reappears and slashes with his scythe but Ky casts Thundra while Sasuke slashes with his katana followed by a swordstand kick while Erza slashes with her sword followed by delivering three punches while Katara bends two water streams while Brian summons two electric waves from his whip but the Grim Reaper throws his scythe while unleashing flame pillars but Ky casts Gravity while Twilight unleashes her lightning spell while Tails throws bombs while Sandy uses Flurry Chops while Yoshi uses Headbutt while Katara double water whips while Erza enters Flight Armor and attacks with her sword while Sasuke uses Dragon Flame Jutsu while Brian delivers roundhouse kicks knocking the Grim Reaper back

"Hmm. You all are more than what you appear. But death is inevitable for you and your imprisoned friends." The Grim Reaper said.

"No one is dying here!" Ky replied.

"I wouldn't be so sure. Someone here has to die. I just know it!" The Grim Reaper said.

"Says you! We're gonna save Laura and Penny and leave safely!" Brian said but the Grim Reaper laughs.

"Fools. Why don't you figure out yourselves?" The Grim Reaper said.

"What're you talking about?" Ky asked.

"Since you proved to me how powerful you are, I'll allow you to rescue your friends...or one of them anyway." The Grim Reaper said as he disappears laughing.

"Hey! Get back here, Bonehead!" Ky yelled but the Grim Reaper was already gone. "Whatever, let's go save Laura and Penny." Ky said.

"Right." Twilight said.

The group go through the door and they enter another room that has two cells and there are two girls in two different cages.

"Laura! Penny!" Brian said running to the cages.

"Brian! You're here! And you brought Ky to help you?" Laura asked.

"Actually, we ran into Brian in this world and now we're gonna help you." Ky said.

"Thank you. I always knew you're a kind guy, Ky." Penny said.

"Ky, I bet you can free them from the cages with your Keyblade." Tails said.

"Yeah. Hang on." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to break open the cages.

"That's that. Now, let's find a way out before..." Brian was cut off by a shaking.

"What was that?" Katara asked.

"Impressive, Keybearer. You have rescued your friends, but now you have set up a trap that will destroy you and your friends." Vlude said as spikes on the ceiling appear and the spikes start to drop.

"Oh, my God...what have I done?" Ky asked face palming.

"We need to get out of here before we get crushed." Twilight said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement and panic.

"C'mon!" Ky said as he goes to the door but it's blocked by red fire.

"You gotta be kiddin' me!" Sandy said.

"Great. We're trapped here with no idea." Sasuke said.

"I'm sure there's a way to get out of here." Tails said as the spikes keep falling.

"Let's hurry and find a way out!" Penny said.

"But how?" Twilight asked.

"The door is blocked by powerful magic and there is no other way to get out of here." Erza said.

"Maaan!" Ky said and the spikes keep falling almost on the group. "Crap..." Ky said but just then before the spikes could touch the group Ky sees Brian attempting to lift the spike ceiling. "Brian? What're you doing?!" Ky asked.

"Keep finding a way out. I'll hold this as long as I can!" Brian said.

"But there is NO way out!" Ky said but just then he sees what looks like a door appearing. "What the...?" Ky asked.

"Where did that come from?" Sandy asked.

"Not sure, but it doesn't matter now. Let's go!" Tails said.

"Right. Brian, c'mon." Laura said.

"Arrgh! I'll join you in a sec!" Brian said still trying to hold on.

"Everyone go!" Ky said and everyone goes through the door and Ky follows. "Brian, hurry!" Ky said.

"Yeah!" Brian said as he's still struggling to hold the ceiling.

"Oh, God...hang on!" Ky said as he runs to Brian.

"Never mind me! Laura and Penny's safety matters to me the most! You gotta get outta here now!" Brian said.

"I'm not going without you!" Ky replied.

"There's no time to argue! Get going!" Brian said.

"No!" Ky said.

"Ky, you heard him. There's no time for this. Let's go." Laura said and Ky thinks.

"Oh, my God...fine." Ky said as he leaves through the door.

After Ky meets with the others a noise was heard from behind the door.

"Brian? BRIAN!" Ky yelled as he opens the door but it's locked. "Great. Now we lost him. I'm sorry, Laura, Penny." Ky said.

"You didn't kill him, Ky. I would do the same thing if that was me." Laura said.

"There was no other choice." Penny said.

"Yeah..." Ky said.

"I guess we need to find a way to get out of Vlude's castle and get you two back to Valor City for safety." Twilight said.

"Let's go." Laura said.

Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, Laura, and Penny make their way out of the room and arrive back at the foyer room and just then a portal appears.

"So, Keybearer, you have survived after all, but at the cost of one of your friends." Vlude said.

"YOU did this! If it wasn't for your trap..." Ky stops talking.

"Actually you freed Laura and Penny, thus setting up my trap. You have yourself to blame." Vlude said.

"Shut your insolent mouth, monster!" Erza yelled.

"Ky didn't wrong ANYTHING! YOU did! You're gonna pay!" Penny yelled.

"So you seek vengeance? Very well. Come to me if you dare. You shall know the true meaning of pain after I've extracted your blood from your bodies!" Vlude said.

"Hn. I'd like to see you try." Sasuke said.

"Ky?" Katara asked.

"Let's do this...for Brian. Laura, Penny, you two stay here." Ky said.

"Okay. Good luck, Ky." Laura said.

"Please come back when this is over." Penny said and Ky nods.

"You guys ready?" Ky asked.

"Yes I am." Twilight answered.

"I'm ready if you are." Tails said.

"Let's go kick us some vampire butt!" Sandy said.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi Yoshis in excitement.

"We'll make Vlude pay for what he did." Katara said.

"Let us dispose of that wretched bloodsucker." Erza said.

"I'm in for killing. Just make sure you stay out of my way." Sasuke said.

"Okay. Let's go!" Ky said as he, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, and Sasuke go through the portal.

Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, and Sasuke arrive at what looks like a crimson throne room with some pumpkins and they see a vampire man with pale skin, red eyes, black slick back hair, fangs, and wearing a black and white suit with a red tie.

"Ah, so you have arrived at last. It brings me joy to know that you would come to my realm." The vampire said.

"You must be Vlude. I had no idea I was THAT important to you." Ky said.

"Indeed you are, Keybearer. Ganondorf gave me the pleasure of making your visit to my domain interesting." Vlude said.

"Ganondorf? Who is that?" Erza asked.

"He is the leader of the Deadly Alliance and my greatest ally. Soon. he'll become king of all worlds with the help of the Heartless." Vlude answered.

"What about the Sinister Sisters? You said they told you we would go to your world." Ky said.

"Indeed. Shimo and her sisters told me of their mission of destroying you when they brought Laura to me. They were part of setting up the trap in my dungeon when you freed Laura and Penny." Vlude said.

"Well, they didn't kill me, they killed Brian!" Ky said.

"On the contrary, your foolishness killed him." A voice said and Homina appears. "The trap was obviously intentional of killing you, but your friend, Brian allowed you and your friends to move along." Homina said.

"You! I'm not gonna forgive you for killing my friend! BOTH of you are gonna die here!" Ky yelled.

"Hahahaha! I'd like to see you try! You won't have a chance." Homina said.

"You couldn't beat Ky, Twilight, and me before so what makes you think you're gonna win this time?" Tails asked.

"And you're actually planning on fighting ALL of us without the help of your sisters?" Twilight asked.

"I've convinced Shimo and Tensia to continue their siesta while I couldn't help but wonder how Grim was doing on his end, but I guess his task obviously led to failure. Now I'm gonna get the pleasure of eliminating you." Homina said.

"Fine. I kicked your butt before and we'll do it again." Ky said.

"Have fun, Homina. I shall enjoy watching you all." Vlude said as he reappears on his throne.

"More pain equals more fun!" Homina said.

Homina unleashes her Lava Magic at the group but Ky casts Blizzara while Twilight throws magic bombs while Tails uses Magic Hand while Sandy uses Flurry Chop while Yoshi uses Egg Roll while Katara throws water discs while Erza enters Black Wing Armor and attacks with her blade while Sasuke uses Chidori but Homina shoots four lava balls but Ky casts Aero while Twilight casts a barrier but Homina spreads lava all over but Katara bends water to cool off the lava while Erza enters Lightning Empress Armor and attacks with Lightning Magic while Yoshi uses Ground Pound while Sandy whips with her lasso but Homina disappears and reappears and delivers a lava punch but Sasuke attacks with his katana followed by Chidori while Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Gravity but Homina unleashes a lava stream but Katara counters with her Waterbending while Tails shoots plasma shots while Yoshi uses Egg Trow while Erza uses Sword Magic to attack but Homina fires more lava balls but Ky uses Dash Slash and then uses Blizzard Edge while Twilight whacks with her staff followed by a magic beam from her horn but Homina lava punches Twilight who casts a barrier while Tails spin tail swipes while Sasuke and Erza attack with their swords but Homina lava kicks but Katara water punches while Ky casts Blizzara.

"Just like last time, you're still annoying." Homina said.

"Speak for yourself." Ky said.

"Even without her sisters' help, she's proving to be a threat." Twilight said.

"As if that matters." Sasuke said.

"We can still try and beat here." Tails said.

"No you won't. Not this time. Prepare to suffer." Homina said.

"Your move." Erza replied.

"Show us just how much of a threat you can be." Katara said.

"Gladly." Homina said.

Homina sends out lava spears but Ky uses Bizzard Raid while Twilight unleashes her lightning spell while Tails throws bombs while Yoshi double kicks but Homina spreads lava again but Katara counters with her Waterbending and then throws ice needles while Sandy uses Tornado Kick while Erza enters Sea Empress Armor and attacks with Water Magic but Homina breathes lava and then unleashes a lava blast but Ky casts Blizzara while Sasuke uses Chidori Sharp Spear but Homina disappears and reappears to attack Ky with lava but Ky casts Aero and uses Blizzard Edge while Tails shoots lasers from his blaster while Yoshi uses Headbutt while Twilight fires multi magic bolts but Homina unleashes a big lava ball but Katara cools off the lava ball and then water whips Homina who backs off and spreads lava at Katara who uses her Waterbending to heal herself while Erza attacks with her sword followed by delivering a powerful punch while Sasuke slashes with his katana followed by Fireball Jutsu but Homina breathes lava again but Ky uses Slide Dash followed by a spinning slash.

"UGH! Blast it, Ky! This is SO getting annoying! Curse you!" Homina yelled.

"I knew you couldn't handle dealing with us by yourself." Ky said.

"Shut up! I will kill you!" Homina yelled.

"What are you waiting for then? Get us...if you can." Sasuke said smirking.

"It's on NOW!" Homina yelled as she unleashes huge lava.

The group dodge Homina's lava spread and Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Erza enters Purgatory Armor and attacks Homina with her blade but Homina backs off and fires lava balls but Tails uses Fly Kick while Yoshi uses Ground Pound while Sandy whips with her lasso and the karate chops but Homina disappears and reappears to deliver a lava punch but Twilight whacks with her staff followed by a magic bomb while Ky spin slashes with his Keyblade followed by Blizzara but Homina unleashes lava streams but Katara Waterbends to counter against Homina's lava but Homina attacks Katara with her lava but Tails fires a big shot from his blaster while Sasuke uses Chidori Stream and then delivers a dash slash with his katana but Homina lava kicks at the group but Sandy grabs Homina with her lasso allowing Sasuke to his his Chidori on Sandy's rope to the Chidori at Homina electrocuting her but Homina spreads lava at Sandy who dodges and uses Flurry Chops while Twilight unleashes her lightning spell while Katara throws water discs but Homina fires a bigger lava ball but Twilight casts a barrier around the group allowing Erza to enter Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacks with her multiple swords but Homina moves out of the way and unleashes more lava but Ky uses Blizzard Edge while Twilight fires multi magic bolts while Tails uses Magic Hand while Sandy karate kicks while Yoshi uses Egg Roll while Katara throws ice daggers while Erza uses Sword Magic while Sasuke uses Dragon Flame Jutsu making Homina stumble back.

"No...! NO! I will NOT lose to you!" Homina said as she tries to unleash more lava.

"Forget it!" Ky said as he dash slashes at Homina.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Homina screams as she disappears.

"That takes care of that." Katara said.

"I knew she couldn't handle us." Ky said.

"Hey, where's Vlude?" Tails asked as he sees the throne empty.

"Where'd he go now?" Ky asked and just then a portal appears under the ground and the group fall through the portal.

Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, and Sasuke are transported to another cemetery and they see Vlude.

"I must admit, Keybearer, your tenacity is to be admired. Fewer have ever lasted this long in my realm." Vlude said.

"So what do you want?" Sandy asked.

"As a token of my admiration, I will bring back Brian." Vlude said.

"But Brian died because of your trap!" Ky said.

"True enough, but I have the power of resurrection and I have more than enough magic to reconstruct your friend." Vlude said.

"Really?" Twilight asked.

"That's...awesome! Please bring back Brian!" Ky said.

"I shall, but before I grant you this favor, you must prove yourself worthy by solving my puzzle. Prepare yourselves!" Vlude said.

"Puzzle?" Ky asked.

"Look!" Twilight said pointing at five statues that look like Brian.

"I think that if we touch the statues, Vlude's magic might be able to bring back Brian." Erza said.

"Alright! Let's get to it!" Ky said.

"Fine." Sasuke said.

Vlude shoots out red energy at the group but they dodge and Sasuke and Erza distract Vlude while Twilight and Tails manage to go for the first statue but Vlude teleports into a pile of bats and goes for Twilight and Tails to attack them but Tails fires his laser from his blaster while Twilight fires multi magic bolts but Vlude sees Sandy and Yoshi going for the second statue so Vlude sends out bats to get them but Yoshi grabs the bats with his tongue eating them while Sandy touches the second statue but Vlude appears before Sandy and attacks with a blade but Sasuke counters with his katana and delivers a kick in Vlude's gut knocking him back but Vlude disappears in a pile of bats and shoots more energy beams but Ky casts Aero on Sasuke but Vlude sees Katara and Erza going for the third statue and so Vlude tries to stop them by attacking with his blade but Katara uses Bloodbending to try and keep Vlude away while Erza touches the third statue but Vlude breaks free and attack Katara but she dodges and Vlude sees Sasuke moving to the fourth statue and so Vlude unleashes bats to attack Sasuke but Sasuke uses Phoenix Flower Jutsu to get rid of the bats and touches the fourth statue but Vlude appears to Sasuke and tries to attack with energy but Sasuke counters with Fireball Jutsu while Twilight whacks with her staff while Yoshi uses Egg Roll allowing Ky to reach and touch the fifth statue.

"Hmm. You are all impressive. You haven't even allowed me to attack you as you were reaching those statues." Vlude said.

"So are you gonna bring Brian back?" Ky asked.

"Very well. I shall keep my word." Vlude said as he uses the magic of the statues to bring Brian back to life.

"Huh? What just happened? I thought I...died." Brian said.

"Brian! You're back! Wait 'til Laura and Penny see you!" Ky said but Vlude laughs.

"What's so funny?" Katara asked.

"I do hate to ruin this happy moment, but I failed to mention one slight detail: Whatever soul I bring back to life is all too easy for me to control. Is that correct, Brian?" Vlude asked.

"That's right, Lord Vlude." Brian answered.

"Oh, God no!" Ky said.

"Now, Brian, destroy your friends so that I might bring them back to life and make them my slaves." Vlude said.

"Your wish is my command, my lord." Brian said taking out his whip.

"I didn't see that comin'." Sandy said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Now what do we do?" Tails asked.

"I'll tell you what we're gonna do: We're gonna kick the crap outta that creep!" Ky said and Vlude laughs.

"Foolish boy! You cannot defeat me. I am immortal." Vlude said.

"We can try!" Erza said as she tries to attack Vlude but Brian counters with his whip.

"You bastard! I WILL kill you!" Ky yelled.

"Enough! Brian, destroy the Keybearer!" Vlude commanded.

"Yes, my lord." Brian said.

Brian attacks the group with his electric whip but the group dodge and Ky uses Fire Raid while Twilight delivers a pony kick while Tails tail swipes but Brian lashes with his whip followed by a roundhouse kick while Vlude summons energy beams but Sandy grabs Brian with her lasso but Brian breaks free and electrocutes Sandy but Sasuke counters with Chidori while Erza enters Flame Empress Armor and attacks with Fire Magic but Brian backs off while Vlude uses his magic to heal Brian but Katara throws water discs but Brian lashes Katara with his whip but Yoshi double kicks while Tails uses Magic Hand to grab Brian but Brian delivers three punches followed by four kicks but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Blitz Edge while Twilight shoots magic beams from her horn but Vlude sends out his bats at the group but Ky casts Aero while Erza uses Sword Magic at Vlude but Brian roundhouse kicks Erza who fights back with punches and kicks but Brian backs off and unleashes electric waves from his whip but Sasuke attacks with his katana followed by a roundhouse kick followed by Chidori Sharp Spear but Brian grabs Sasuke with his whip but Sandy karate kicks followed by Flurry Chop but Vlude heals Brian and lashes with his whip but Katara uses Bloodbending to try and hold Brian but Brian somehow breaks free and whips Katara who water whips to counter allowing Ky to Slide Dash followed by a spin slash but Brian electric whips Ky who moves out of the way while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Yoshi uses Ground Pound but Brian whips again but Twilight fires magic bombs while Erza enters Lightning Empress Armor and attacks with Lightning Magic while Yoshi uses Egg Roll but Vlude shoots more energy beams but Ky attacks Vlude but Brian counters and attacks but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Twilight whacks with her staff while Tails uses Fly Kick while Sandy uses Tornado Kick while Yoshi air multi kicks while Katara bends water streams while Erza slashes with her sword while Sasuke uses Chidori and Brian stumbles back while holding his head.

"Brian, you okay? We didn't hurt you, did we?" Ky asked.

"No. You just cleared my mind. I'm sorry I attacked you." Brian said.

"Don't worry about that. Let's get out of here." Twilight said.

"I can't...my will is stuck with Vlude." Brian said.

"After we defeat Vlude, you should be free from him." Ky said.

"I hate to admit it, but Vlude is right. You can't defeat him." Brian said.

"But there has to be a WAY to defeat him." Sandy said.

"There might be...I'm gonna destroy myself." Brian said and everyone is shocked.

"What?! Brian, NO! What about Laura and Penny?! Can't we just leave and ask Professor Vulkan what we can do?" Ky asked.

"I told you: I can't leave with you. Besides, I'd rather die than become a slave to a twisted tyrant. Take care of yourself, Ky. Save all the worlds from the darkness. Tell Laura that...I love her and tell Penny goodbye." Brian said as he turns to Vlude.

"What do you think you're doing, slave?!" Vlude demanded.

"I'm not your slave! Not anymore." Brian said as he takes out a sharp stake.

"No! If you destroy yourself..." Vlude stops talking.

"That's right. Since my will is yours now, you're gonna go with me!" Brian said.

"Don't you dare! I command you! STOP!" Vlude commanded but Brian stabs himself in the chest with the stake. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vlude shouted as he and Brian both disappear.

"Brian..." Ky said sadly.

"Ky!" A voice said and Laura and Penny arrive.

"What are you two doing here?" Ky asked.

"We were worried that we came to see if everything is alright. What happened?" Laura asked and Ky sighs as he looks at his friends and they look away in worry.

"Well..." Ky starts telling Laura and Penny about confronting Vlude and that he brought Brian back to life but Brian was also under Vlude's control and there was no way to defeat Vlude but Brian thought that if he destroyed himself then Vlude would be destroyed as well and after Ky told what happened Laura and Penny are both shocked and sad. "I'm sorry." Ky said.

"No. You didn't cause Brian's death. He believed it was the only way." Laura said.

"We should go back to Valor City and back to Uncle Vulkan." Penny said.

"Yeah. Okay..." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to summon a portal. "Let's go." Ky said and everyone goes into the portal.

Meanwhile at a forest area Homina appears and is severely injured due to her fight with Ky and his friends and she is very angry about her defeat.

"How is this possible?! How can someone like HIM defeat me?! This is impossible! Just WHAT is he?!" Homina demanded. "No matter. I'll return to my sisters and we'll plot our vengeance and..." Homina was then cut off by a sound. "Who's there?!" Homina demanded as she looks around and she hears someone walking to her and when Homina turns to face what looks like a shadow with angel like wings coming to her she gasps and a slash sound is heard.

Meanwhile Shimo and Tensia arrive back at the castle entrance and they are searching for Homina.

"Homina is really late. What is she doing?" Shimo asked.

"I don't know." Tensia said and just then the Grim Reaper appears.

"No sign of Homina in the dungeon. Just what is she doing?" The Grim Reaper asked.

"That's what I'm asking. We're not leaving this world until she's found!" Shimo said as she, Tensia, and the Grim Reaper leave to continue their search.

* * *

><p><strong>Finally! Chapter end! I REALLY hope you enjoyed this one because I worked my ass off on this. Before I go, I would like to let you know that I have created another poll on my profile page. Please look at it if you wish. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends return to Valor City, but something goes wrong there. Until then, I'll see you in the next chapter. See ya.<strong>


	20. Invasion in Valor City

Chapter 19: Invasion in Valor City

Ice Knight enters the room Ani is in and he sees Fire Dragon and Wind Princess unmasked and are torturing Ani again.

"Tormenting this stupid girl again?" Ice Knight asked.

"Yep. It's fun beating the livin' crap outta her! Join in on the fun!" Fire Dragon said.

"Why're your masks off?" Ice Knight asked.

"Why's your off?" Wind Princess asked back and Ice Knight realizes that his mask is off.

"Touche'." Ice Knight said.

"Wanna join the tormenting?" Fire Dragon asked.

"Why not. I'll enjoy kicking the crap outta her." Ice Knight said.

Meanwhile in Nex's room Shimo and Tensia arrive.

"Prince Nex, Homina is dead." Shimo informed.

"How?" Nex asked.

"We're not sure. We found her in the forest in the Vampire Realm all bloody and cut up." Tensia answered.

"Did Ky have something to do with this?" Nex asked.

"We're not sure. I'm assuming he killed her. Once we deal with him again, we'll destroy him for this." Shimo said.

"Your revenge will have to wait." Nex said.

"Yes, my prince." Shimo said as she and Tensia disappear.

"Ky, you keep interesting me every time. I look forward to meeting you...again." Nex said.

Meanwhile a portal opens in the streets of Valor City and Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, Laura, and Penny fly out of the portal and are now in the streets.

"Back to Valor City." Ky said.

"So this where you and Twilight were before." Sandy said.

"I don't think this place has changed one bit." Twilight said but just then the group see Soldier Heartless running around.

"Oh, no. Don't tell me..." Ky stops talking as he sees phantoms soaring through the sky. "Oh, my God..." Ky said annoyed.

"This is bad. We should talk to Uncle Vulakn. He might know what to do." Penny suggested.

"Okay. Let's go." Ky said.

The group start to move through Valor City but phantoms appear and attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Tornado Slash while Twilight shoots multi magic bolts while Tails throws bombs while Sandy whips with her lasso while Yoshi uses Egg Roll while Katara uses Freeze while Erza enters Black Wing Armor and attacks with her blade while Sasuke slashes with his katana followed by Dragon Flame Jutsu and the group defeat the phantoms and keep going to see Professor Vulkan but just then Soldier Heartless attack the group but Ky casts Thundra while Twilight whacks with her staff while Tails shoots his lasers while Sandy uses Tornado Kick while Yoshi uses Headbutt while Katara double water whips while Erza slashes with her sword followed by a strong punch while Sasuke uses Chidori and the group defeat the Soldier Heartless and keep moving.

Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, Laura, and Penny continue to search for Professor Vulkan's lab but just then they see a little girl running across the group and is panicking.

"Help! Trouble at the park! Cody is in trouble! Somebody help us!" The little girl said in panic while still running.

"Just one trouble after another. Getting tired of this." Ky said.

"She just said that Cody is in trouble. I wouldn't bother with him." Laura said.

"Still, we can't just ignore what's happening." Tails said.

"He's right. We should get to the park right away." Erza said.

"Whatever. Let's go." Sasuke said.

The group make their way to the park while still fighting off Heartless in their way and later one they arrive at the park and they see a boy with jet black hair, wearing a black T-shirt with a crystal on it, red shorts, and black shoes lying on the ground and phantoms are surrounding him and so the group get in front of the boy while getting into their fighting stances.

"Let's take care of these phantoms." Katara said.

"Right." Sandy said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Be careful. I've got a feeling they're gonna be annoying." Ky said.

The phantoms attack the group with beams but Twilight uses her magic to hold them while Katara also freezes them allowing Ky to attack with his Keyblade followed by Fire Edge while Tails tail swipes while Erza attacks with Sword Magic while Sandy karate chops while Yoshi uses Egg Throw while Sasuke uses Chidori Sharp Spear but the phantoms attack with their chains and then disappears but Twilight holds them again allowing Ky to use Fire Tornado Slash while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Yoshi multi air kicks while Sandy uses Flurry Chop while Erza enters Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacks with multiple swords while Katara throws water discs while Sasuke slashes with his katana followed by a roundhouse kicks followed by Chidori and they defeat the phantoms but just then giant gargoyles carrying giant axes appear and start attacking the group but Ky uses Dash Slash and then casts Blizzara while Twilight shoots magic beams from her horn while Tails throws bombs while Sandy karate kicks while Yoshi double kicks while Katara throws ice daggers while Erza enters Flame Empress Armor and attacks with Fire Magic while Sasuke uses Chidori Blade and the group defeat the gargoyles.

"That was close." Ky said.

"No more should be around." Erza said.

"I wouldn't count on that." Twilight said.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing here? Get outta here." A voice said and the group turn to see the boy.

"Let me guess, you're Cody?" Ky asked.

"Who wants to know?" Cody asked.

"Because I know you, you jerk." Laura said.

"Oh, Laura and the nerd princess." Cody said.

"Cody, this isn't safe out here." Penny said.

"Like I care. Why don't you get your boyfriend to help you?" Cody mocked and Laura delivers a punch.

"Screw you, jerk! Don't talk about Brian that way!" Ky yelled.

"Whatever. You guys're a bunch of losers." Cody said as he leaves.

"Let's hurry to Professor Vulkan." Ky said.

"Agreed." Tails said.

The group leave the park and make their way to the lab and they find it being attacked by phantoms but Ky defeats the phantoms and the group enter the lab and they find Professor Vulkan and Mira.

"Professor." Laura said.

"Laura, you've found Penny, but where's Brian? I thought you two went to the Vampire Realm together." Professor Vulkan said.

"Here's the story, Professor." Ky said and he starts explaining about what happened to Brian in Vlude's castle about him dying and got revived but was under the Vampire King's control but Brian sacrifices himself to defeat Vlude.

"I see. His death shall not be in vain." Professor Vlude said.

"I'm sorry." Ky said.

"That wasn't your fault, Ky. You did what you could to help." Mira said.

"So, Professor, it looks like the Heartless and those phantoms are invading this city again. Why is that?" Ky asked.

"That even I'm not sure. You sealed the Keyhole to this world." Professor Vulkan said.

"We're gonna get to the bottom of this." Ky said.

"So we're gonna deal with these Heartless and those..." Twilight was cut off by Mira.

"Those phantom creatures are known as the Black Xetis. Like the Heartless, they are born from the darkness and they served the Lord of Darkness." Mira explained.

"The Lord of Darkness?" Ky asked.

"But the Lord of Darkness is supposed to be dead so now the Black Xetis are serving the Prince of Darkness." Mira said.

"Who's this Prince of Darkness?" Ky asked.

"I believe his name is Nex." Mira answered and it shocked Ky.

"N-Nex?!" Ky asked shocked.

"You know him?" Mira asked but Ky runs out of the lab.

"Ky!" Twilight said running after him.

"What's his problem?" Sasuke asked.

"We need to see if he's okay." Katara said.

Ky is running around searching through Valor City but just then Phantom Black Xetis appear and attack Ky but Ky casts Stop and then attacks with his Keyblade followed by Slide Dash and he defeats the Phantoms and continues on through Valor City but just then he sees a shadow figure on the rooftop.

"Could that be Nex?" Ky asked as he manages to climb up the rooftop.

Ky starts chasing after the shadow figure who keeps jumping from roof to roof but Ky still manages to keep up but the shadow figure jumps off the rooftop and lands on the ground but Ky jumps off as well and keeps chasing after the shadow figure who throws what looks like a smoke bomb and just then the shadow figure is gone but Ky finds the shadow figure on another roof and so Ky gets on the rooftop and continues to chase after the shadow figure who is running along a rail line to another rooftop but Ky keeps going and tries to throw his Keyblade at the shadow figure but the shadow manages to avoid the attack and keeps going but Ky keeps chasing after the shadow figure and then they arrive at the town square and the shadow figure stops in front of the clock tower and Ky arrives as well.

"I've finally caught you! What're you up to?" Ky asked.

"Sorry. Bad time to catch me." The shadow figure said as it goes into the clock tower but Ky tackles at the shadow figure.

"No you don't!" Ky said as he pins the shadow figure to the ground and the shadow figure is revealed to be a grey furred raccoon with yellow eyes, wearing a black mask, blue hat, blue long sleeve top, blue gloves, blue boots, and a belt with a raccoon face on it.

"Okay. You caught me. Now what?" The raccoon asked.

"Ugh! You're not who I expected." Ky said as he gets off the raccoon.

"Sorry to disappoint." The raccoon said.

"Whatever. I gotta see if this invasion thing is handled now." Ky said as he leaves.

Ky keeps searching Valor City while still fighting off Heartless and Black Xetis and he sees Frankie's and Mac's shop and so he enters.

"Ky, you're back. How have you been?" Mac asked.

"Great. Hey, you haven't by any chance seen another boy here, have you?" Ky asked.

"No. Sorry." Frankie answered.

"Okay. Thanks anyway. Be safe and watch out for Heartless." Ky said as he leaves the shop.

Ky keeps searching and he fights off more Heartless and Black Xetis but just then Ky sees multiple Phantoms.

"You wanna piece of me? Bring it." Ky said.

"How 'bout I help out?" A voice offered and it's the raccoon again.

"Thanks, but I think I can handle myself." Ky said.

"C'mon. At least let me help out as an apology for disappointing you." The raccoon said taking out a yellow cane.

"Fine." Ky said.

The Phantoms attack Ky with their chains but Ky uses Fire Tornado Slash while the raccoon attacks with his cane but the Phantoms disappear but the raccoon throws his smoke bombs revealing the Phantoms allowing Ky to casts Thundra but the Phantoms shoots beams but Ky casts Gravity while the raccoon spin attacks with his cane but the Phantoms try to grab Ky with their chains but Ky uses Blizzard Edge while the raccoon swings his cane defeating the Phantoms but three tailed wolves appear and attack but Ky uses Edge Slash while the raccoon pushes with his cane but the three tailed wolves slash with their claws but Ky slashes with his Keyblade followed by Thunder Spin Slash while the raccoon upper attacks with his cane but the three tailed wolves tail whip but Ky uses Slide Dash while the raccoon spin attacks with his cane and the two defeat the three tailed wolves.

"There better not be anymore Black Xetis." Ky said.

"Ky!" A voice called and they see Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, and Sasuke arriving.

"There you are." Tails said.

"Oh, hey, guys. Sorry for worrying you all." Ky said.

"It's no big deal." Sandy said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Did you find who you were trying to find?" Erza asked.

"No." Ky answered.

"Sorry, Ky." Katara said.

"Don't sweat it. So how goes the invasion?" Ky asked.

"I think we managed to clear off the other Black Xetis." Twilight answered.

"Okay. I think we ought to keep going." Ky said.

"Sure thing." Tails said.

"Is he coming with us?" Sandy asked pointing at the raccoon.

"Oh, well, he can come if he wants to." Ky said.

"Count me in. I have a feeling this might be a fun adventure." The raccoon said.

"Cool. Name's Ky and these are Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, and Sasuke." Ky introduced himself and the group.

"Name's Sly. Sly Cooper." Sly introduced.

"Okay, Sly, ready to get a move on with us?" Ky asked.

"Lead the way." Sly said and Ky uses his Keyblade to open another portal.

"Let's move." Ky said as he, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Sly go through the portal leaving Twilight Town.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end. I'm sorry if this short, but I did what I could on it. Hope you enjoyed it. Next time, Ky and his friends will arrive at a new town and meet some people, but will also encounter a killer. See you guys in the next chapter and a Happy New Year!<strong>


	21. Twilight Town

Chapter 20: Twilight Town

In the dark room Ganondorf and the rest of the Deadly Alliance watch the group leave Valor City through the projection.

"Ky is still getting stronger throughout his quest." Quan Chi said.

"Yes. Very strong. Sooner or later, he will have to arrive in this world." Ganondorf said.

"He must be dealt with." The Darkest Faerie said.

"Agreed." Dark Raven said.

"Now, now. We shall deal with him soon. I think another test is called for." Ganondorf then summons two people.

One is a man wearing a black outfit with grey pads on his shoulders, grey gloves, a grey belt around his waist, and a black and orange mask and the man's one eye is on the orange side of the mask.

The other person is a young man with yellow eyes, shaggy green hair, wearing a black bandanna around his head, a blue short sleeve jacket with nothing under it showing his bare chest, black knee-high pants, sandals, and earring on his right ear, black shades, and has a three claw marks on his chest.

"Oh, a new customer." The masked man said.

"Whaddya want?" The young man asked.

"Rumor has it that you two are best at what you do. We require such services." Ganondorf said.

"Sorry, old geezer. Our prices are VERY high." The young man said.

"Oh, that will not be a problem." Ganondorf said as he summons a chest with lots of gold.

"Oooooooooh! You're clever than I thought." The young man said.

"In that case, who do you want us to kill?" The masked man asked and Ganondorf smirks.

Meanwhile in a town square a portal appears and Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Sly fly out of the portal and then it disappears.

"Hmm. This place is kinda different than Traverse Town." Ky said and Tails activates his techno map.

"According to my techno map, we're in a place called Twilight Town." Tails said.

"So this town's named after Twilight?" Sly asked.

"That's not the case, Sly." Twilight said.

"It should be." Sandy said.

"We should see if there any Heartless or Black Xetis around here." Erza said.

"Good idea." Ky said.

The group start to explore around Twilight Town to make sure there are no Heartless or Black Xetis in town and they continue by heading for the next area which is the sandlot and while they are exploring around the sandlot they three people.

One is a young man with blond hair, wearing a black beanie, a blue and white sleeveless vest, white sleeveless trench coat, dark grey jeans, and black shoes.

The second person is another male with tan skin, wearing a red sleeveless shirt with black trims, black jeans with red side stripes on each side and a number eight on the left side, blue bands on both wrists, and a silver necklace with a lightning bolt at the end around his neck.

The third person is a female with white hair with a bang covering her left eye, wearing a dark blue sleeveless top with a zipper in the middle, and tan jeans.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing in my town?" The first male asked.

"We're just taking a look around if you don't mind." Ky answered.

"I wouldn't get snarky if I were you, boy." The first male said.

"Yeah! You mess with Seifer, you eat the dirt, ya know!" The other male said.

"Oh, I'm so scared. I don't have time for you." Ky said.

"You trying to pick a fight?" Seifer asked.

"We're not here to fight." Tails said.

"But if you want a fight, I'll be very happy to give you one." Sasuke said.

"There will be no fighting, Sasuke. As for you, unless you wish things worse for you, I'd suggest you mind your own business." Erza said.

"That's it. You asked for it." Seifer said.

"Bring it, loser." Ky said but just then he sees someone and it's a boy walking somewhere. "Huh? Is that...? Guys, forget this piece of trash. We're not wasting time on him and cronies." Ky said.

"For once, I agree." Sasuke said.

"Oh, so you're gonna chicken out?" Seifer asked.

"Silence!" Erza commanded.

"If you're not careful, we'll come back for ya." Sandy said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Looking forward to that." Seifer said.

The group leave the sandlot and start to follow to where the boy Ky saw went to and they arrive at a different part of town and are now in the back alley but as they are searching they hear a voice.

"What's going on there?" Katara asked.

"Not sure, but do you think we should listen to what someone is trying to say?" Sly asked.

"We'll find who we're looking for later. Right now we should go see what's going on." Ky said.

The group enter through the back alley and they enter what looks like a small room and they see three people.

One is a boy with blond hair, brown eyes, wearing a black sleeveless shirt with a skull with crossbones on it, a dark green sleeveless vest over the black shirt, green camouflage short jeans, and camouflage shoes.

The second person is a another boy with dark brown stand up hair, brown eyes, wearing a blue headband around his hair, a red shirt with white long sleeves and a black dog and bones on the shirt, blue jeans, and white and blue shoes.

The third and last person is a girl with brunette hair with two bangs on her shoulders, green eyes, wearing an orange tank-top with white flowers on it, light yellow jeans, light yellow shoes, and a necklace with a blue orb at the end.

The girl is talking to the two boys about something.

"That has to be a joke, Olette." The first boy said.

"I'm not lying. I saw it with my on eyes, Hayner." The girl named Olette said.

"You found someone where again?" The second asked.

"I saw an insane looking boy going through town and ghosts were following him." Olette said.

"Ah, you just ate too much ice-cream." Hayner said.

"I'll stuff you full of ice-cream." Olette threatened.

"Go ahead. You'd be doing me a favor." Hayner replied.

"A boy with ghosts following him?" Twilight asked.

"That could mean one thing." Ky said.

"Huh?" Hayner asked as he looks at the group in the room. "Hey! Who're you and whaddya want?!" Hayner asked annoyed.

"We're just taking a look around here. That's all." Ky said.

"Well, this is OUR hangout. You're not allowed here." Hayner said.

"Hayner!" Olette said.

"What? You'll never know. This guy and his cronies and his pets could be with Seifer." Hayner said.

"First of all, these are not my pets. They're my friends and second, we're not even friends that jerk Seifer." Ky said.

"Whatever. I still don't like you." Hayner said.

"Feeling's mutual." Ky said.

"Sorry about Hayner. You guys new here? I'm Pence." Pence introduced.

"My name's Olette and the grumpy one's Hayner." Olette introduced. "So what're your names?" Olette asked.

"I'm Ky and these are Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Sly." Ky introduced himself and the others.

"Where'd you come from? You gonna be at our school soon?" Pence asked.

"Um...we're from a town very far away." Ky answered since he's not allowed to say he's from another world.

"Oh, okay." Olette said.

"So, Olette, right? You said something about a boy with ghost like creatures with him around town?" Ky asked.

"Oh, you heard? I saw him leave through town and it looked like he was making his way to the old mansion." Olette said.

"What did this boy look like?" Erza asked.

"Well...although his face was covered by a red hood, he had a really twisted smile on his face, his skin was pale, and his eyes had a very menacing crimson look." Olette explained and Ky had an idea.

"Kaos...!" Ky said to himself with hatred.

"Someone you know?" Olette asked.

"You could say that. You just said he and these ghost creatures are going to some old mansion?" Ky asked.

"That's right." Olette answered.

"Where's this old mansion?" Katara asked.

"Through the woods. Just go through the town and you'll find the woods and you'll find a gate that leads to the old mansion." Olette answered.

"Got it. Thanks." Ky said.

"Wait. You're going after him?" Pence asked.

"Is that a problem?" Ky asked.

"Well, when I saw him, he looked pretty dangerous, like some kind of evil killer." Olette said.

"I can handle myself. I saw him before and I think I'm more than capable of dealing with him." Ky said.

"If you say so." Hayner said.

"Be careful." Pence said.

"We will. Ready?" Ky asked and the others nod.

The group leave the spot and start going through town and when they arrive at the downtown they see a hole and it leads them to the woods and as they are going through the woods Ky can't help but feel like they're being watched.

"Ky, what is it?" Twilight asked.

"I can swear that someone is watching us." Ky said.

"Who? I don't see anyone." Sly asked.

"Hmm. I think I'm imagining things." Ky said.

"Then stop wasting our time and let's find this Kaos guy already." Sasuke said but Katara smacks his head.

"Sasuke, don't talk like that." Katara said but Sasuke punches her.

"Shut your mouth!" Sasuke yelled.

"Enough!" Erza said.

"Let's just find Kaos. Ky, are you sure we should confront him?" Tails asked.

"You remember what he did to you back at Traverse Town?" Twilight asked and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"I wasn't strong enough before and Kaos was lucky. I'm more than able to handle him this time." Ky said.

"If you say so." Sandy said.

"We'll be able to take him on together." Katara said.

"Let's go." Ky said.

The group finally arrive at the gate to the old mansion and they start searching for Kaos but as they are searching Phantom Black Xetis and Zombie Black Xetis appear.

"Great. Just what we need." Sasuke said.

"Kaos is trying to hinder us from getting to him." Twilight said.

"Let's deal with those Black Xetis first and then we'll find Kaos." Ky said.

The Phantoms attack with their chains while the Zombies attack with dance like moves but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Fire Raid while Twilight shoots multi magic bolts while Tails uses Magic Hand while Sandy uses Flurry Chop while Yoshi uses Headbutt while Katara uses Freeze while Erza slashes with her sword while Sasuke uses Phoenix Flower Jutsu while Sly uses Cane Push but the Phantoms disappear but Twilight uses her magic to hold them allowing Erza and Sasuke to attack with their swords but the Zombies attack Twilight but Tails tail swipes while Sly attacks with his cane but the Zombies attack back but Yoshi uses Egg Roll while Sandy uses Tornado Kick but the Phantoms attack but Ky uses Blizzard Edge and then casts Thundara while Twilight shoots two magic beams from her horn while Tails fires four shots from his blaster while Sandy whips with her lasso while Yoshi uses Ground Pound while Katara water whips while Erza enters Flame Empress Armor and cats Fire Magic while Sasuke uses Chidori while Sly uses Dive and the group defeat the Black Xetis.

"That's the last of them." Ky said.

"Let's go see if Kaos in that mansion." Sly said.

The group enter through the gate and they make their way into the mansion.

After entering the mansion the group start to look around the foyer for Kaos but Phantoms appear and attack with chains but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Slide Dash while Twilight whacks with her staff while Tails spin tail swipes while Sandy karate kicks while Yoshi double kicks while Katara water whips while Erza slashes with her sword while Sasuke slashes with his katana while Sly attacks with his cane and the group defeat the Phantoms and they keep exploring the mansion for Kaos.

The group enter a room that looks like s dining room and they look around but Zombies and Gargoyles appear and attack the group but Ky casts Gravira and then uses Fire Edge to defeat the Zombies and the Gargoyles and keep looking around in the dining room but no Kaos and so the group decide to leave the dining room and keep looking around through the mansion.

After searching the entire mansion the group could not find Kaos anywhere but all they encounter were Black Xetis and so they all decide to just leave the mansion and go back to the town.

"Hey!" A voice called and it's Olette.

"Oh, hey, Olette." Ky said.

"So did you find that boy?" Olette asked.

"We searched everywhere in the mansion, but nothing." Ky said.

"Oh, well." Olette said.

"So, what do you want from us?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh! Hayner, Pence, and I just saw some of those ghost creatures by the station. They're causing real trouble there and they're attacking Hayner and Pence and I managed to get away to get you guys." Olette said.

"The Black Xetis." Twilight said and Yohsi Yoshis in agreement.

"In that case, we're on our way." Katara said.

"Let's hurry to the station and stop those Black Xetis." Tails said and they nod.

"Lead the way." Ky said.

"Sure thing." Olette said.

The group follow Olette through the town and make their way to the station and as they arrive they don't see any Phantom Black Xetis but they see Hayner and Pence.

"Hey!" Hayner called.

"Hayner, Pence, what just happened? Olette told us that the Phantom Black Xetis are here." Ky said.

"Oh, we just handled them." Hayner said.

"How?" Tails asked.

"We just delivered some extreme punches here and there. As what humans say, it was a piece of cake." Pence said.

"What?" Katara asked confused.

"You idiot! You don't say as you humans say when we..." 'Hayner' was cut off by Ky.

"You two are not Hayner and Pence. What are you punks?!" Ky demanded.

_"sO yOu HaVe ReAlIzEd, KeYbEaReR!" _Phantom Hayner said.

"Oh, my God...should've guessed. They're phantoms, meaning they can take over a body." Ky said.

"Can you do something?" Olette asked.

"We'll have to save these two without hurting them." Ky said.

"But how can we do that?" Sly asked.

"We'll figure something out." Ky said.

_"tHeRe Is NoThInG yOu CaN dO To StOp Us." _Phantom Hayner said.

_"nOt EvEn StOpPiNg PrInCe NeX." _Phantom Pence said.

"Nex...?" Ky asked surprised.

"Whatever you or your master is up to, we'll stop you." Erza said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

_"eNoUgH! iT Is TiMe To SuFfEr!" _Phantom Hayner said as he and Phantom Pence attack.

"There has to be something to do..." Ky said as he was about to attack with his Keyblade but just then the Keyblade unleashes two light beams at Phantom Hayner and Phantom Pence and just then the Phantom Black Xetis exit the boys' bodies and they are knocked unconscious.

"Huh?" Olette asked confused.

"Ky, how did..." Katara was cut off by one of the Phantoms.

_"sO yOu ToO hAvE tHaT aBiLiTy. JuSt LiKe ThAt FoOlIsH mAn, AeQuIt." _The Phantom said.

"Who?" Ky asked.

_"iF sO, tHeN yOu MuSt Be...wE sHaLl DiSpOsE oF YoU." _The Phantom said.

"Not if we have anything to say about that." Ky said.

The Phantoms disappear and shoot beams at the group but Ky casts Stop and then casts Gravira while Twilight uses Lightning Beam while Tails uses Fly Kick while Sandy grabs one of the Phantoms with her lasso and then throws it while Yoshi uses Egg Throw but one of the Phantoms attacks with its chain but Sasuke cuts the chain with his katana while Erza uses Sword Magic but the other Phantom disappears and attacks with beams but Sly uses Smoke Bomb and then attacks with his cane while Katara throws water discs but the Phantoms keep attacking buy Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Fire Spin while Sly uses Spin Attack while Tails fires lasers while Twilight throws magic bombs while Erza enters Purgatory Armor and then attacks with her blade while Sasuke uses Chidori Blade but a Phantom disappears but Sandy uses Tornado Kick while Yoshi uses Ground Pound while Katara throws ice blades and then Ky casts Fira and the group defeat the Phantoms.

"Wow. You guys are amazing." Olette said and Hayner and Pence wake up.

"You two recovered after being possessed by those Black Xetis?" Ky asked.

"So you guys got rid of those ghost things already?" Pence asked.

"Yeah. You guys should be okay now." Twilight said.

"Now what?" Sandy asked.

"We should find..." Ky was cut off by a glowing from the clock tower on the station building and it's another Keyhole. "Lucky day." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to lock the Keyblade saving Twilight Town from the darkness.

"What happened?" Pence asked.

"Your town should be safe now. It's time for us to hit the road." Ky said.

"You really gotta go?" Hayner asked.

"Yeah." Tails answered.

"You guys gonna come back sometime?" Olette asked.

"We'll come back and visit you guys again." Ky answered.

"Cool. Thanks for everything, Ky." Hayner said and Ky nods.

"See ya." Ky said as he and the group leave the station.

Unknowing to them Kaos is standing on the top of the station watching the group leave the station.

"Hehehe...I'm starting to tolerate your existence, Ky. Or should I say..." Kaos was cut off by Nex.

"Don't say that name, Kaos." Nex said.

"Aw, you're no fun, Nex. You're gonna hafta hear it sometime." Kaos said.

"I know, but for now, no." Nex said and they leave.

Meanwhile Ky, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Sly return to downtown and they start looking for the boy they during their encounter with Seifer and his cronies and while searching they find a boy with messy blond hair, wearing a brown hoodie, blue jeans, and has brown glasses over his face and at the boy's side is a girl with green shoulder length hair tied to a ponytail on the right side of her head, violet eyes, has scar on the right side of her face, wearing a red dress, and green shorts.

"No way...that's..." Ky stops talking as he runs over to the boy. "Matt! It's you! You look just like your old self." Ky said and the blond boy turns to him.

"Who are you?" The blond boy asked confused.

"You know him?" The green haired girl asked.

"No. I never saw him before in my life." The blond boy said.

"What? Matt, we're best friends. You know that." Ky said.

"Sorry. You got the wrong boy. You must have me mistaken with someone else." The blond boy said.

"Well, who're you?" Ky asked.

"I'm...Johnny and this is my girlfriend, Julia." Johnny introduced.

"I don't believe that." Ky said.

"Believe what you want, man, but that's not the case. See ya." Johnny said as he and Julia leave.

"So that wasn't one of your friends?" Erza asked.

"That has to be Matt. He looks just like that before my world was destroyed and before he looked different and attacked me." Ky said.

"Sorry, Ky, but I don't think Matt is here." Sly said.

"Oh, well..." Ky said.

"Should we move on?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah." Ky said but just the he turns to see a boy with spiky light orange hair, cyan eyes, wearing a jade green shirt with a big blue X in the middle, black short sleeves, tan and grey short jeans with zippers on both sides, two rings on two left fingers, and blue shoes. "Uh, hi. Is there something I can help you with?" Ky asked.

"You're the one who stood up to Seifer and defeated those ghost creatures right?" The boy asked.

"Yeah. That's us. Why?" Ky asked.

"You and your friends might be able to help me with a problem." The boy said.

"What problem?" Twilight asked.

"My best friend, Elena and I got separated with Requiem City was gone." The boy said.

"You're from Requiem City too?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. Elena and I live there together." The boy said.

"I live in Requiem City too. How come I never met you or Elena?" Ky asked.

"Well, actually, you look familiar to me. I think we've met before, but I don't remember." The boy said.

"Well, I'm Ky and these are Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Sly." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"I'm Pax. You're leaving Twilight Town, right?" Pax asked.

"Yeah. Why? You wanna come with us to find your friend?" Ky asked.

"Can I?" Pax asked.

"He seems like a nice kid, Ky." Tails said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Okay. We'll find your friend and you can come along." Ky said.

"Awesome. Thanks, dude." Pax said.

"So you guys ready to move on?" Ky asked and they all nod.

"Let's get going then." Sasuke said and Ky uses his Keyblade to create another portal.

"Cool! We get to go in there?" Pax asked.

"Yep. This portal will take us to a different place. Let's go." Ky said as he, Pax, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Sly go into the portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end. I hope you enjoy it. Pax is the last friend and ally Ky meets. Just to let you all know. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends arrive at a new world and they meet a someone with a monster appearance and also encounter the two killers. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care until then. See ya!<strong>


	22. Noble Quest?

Chapter 21: Noble Quest?

In a forest a portal appears and Ky, Pax, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Sly fly out of the portal and they look around the forest.

"Nice place. Peaceful even." Ky said.

"Peaceful for now, but Heartless and Black Xetis might be around." Twilight said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Or something else might happen." Sly said and just then they hear a scream.

"Like that?" Pax asked.

"Like that." Sly answered.

"It's probably the Heartless or the Black Xetis again." Ky said and another scream is heard.

"Come on! We gotta hurry." Tails said.

As the group make their way to where the screaming is coming from they see what looks like a donkey running away from men in armor.

"What's up with the donkey?" Ky asked.

"Why're they chasing after it?" Pax asked and the donkey sees the group and then gets behind them.

"You're kidding?" Sasuke asked and the guards stop.

"What is the meaning of this?" Erza asked.

"You there! By order of Lord Farquaad, I hereby place you all under arrest." The guard captain said.

"You? Arrest us? I don't think so." Ky said.

"Why are you guys chasing after this donkey?" Katara asked.

"That is none of your concern. Come with us now or else we will bring you in." The guard captain said.

"I've heard enough." Ky said as he takes out his Keyblade and casts Thundara at the guards.

"That's it. We shall bring you to Lord Faquaad." The guard captain said.

"Bring it on." Ky said as he casts Thundara again while Sly uses Smoke Bomb. "Let's go!" Ky said as he's carrying the donkey.

The group run from the knight guards are chasing after the group.

"They're gainin' on us faster than a jackrabbit." Sandy said.

"Keep moving!" Ky said as he casts Blizzara at the guards.

While the group keep moving away they run into what looks like a green skinned ogre wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a brown sleeveless vest over the shirt, and checkered pants.

"Hey, move it! We're in a hurry!" Ky said.

"For what?" The ogre asked annoyed and they see the knight guards.

"You there, ogre." The captain said.

"Aye?" The ogre said.

"We are here to apprehend these fugitives and the donkey. We must place you all under arrest." The captain said.

"Oh, really? You and what army?" The ogre asked and the captain turns to see his men leave.

"That's a shame. Now get outta here." Ky said as he casts Thundara again and the captain leaves.

"What a loser. He just wasted our time." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry, little donkey. They won't bother you anymore." Ky said.

"Let's get going." Pax said.

"Agreed." Erza said and they start moving.

"I should be going as well." The ogre said as he he starts to move.

"Can I something? You guys were incredible back there. You guys showed them who's boss." A voice said and the group turn to see where the voice was coming from.

"Who just said that?" Twilight asked.

"That was me." The voice said and the group see the donkey.

"Is it just me or was that donkey doin' the talkin'?" Sandy asked.

"It's not just you. You're looking at the one who's doing the talking here." The donkey said.

"Oh, my God. A talking donkey." Ky said.

"That shouldn't weird you out, Ky." Tails said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Hey, where's that other one?" The donkey asked.

"He just went over there." Sasuke answered pointing at the ogre.

"I gotta thank him too." The donkey said.

"Wait!" Ky said as he and the others go after the donkey.

"Hey, you! You were great with the other guys. You were all like BAM and they then they ran away." The donkey said.

"Are you talking to...me?" The ogre asked.

"Yeah. The donkey was talking to you." Ky said.

"Yep. I was. You guys rock! I felt really good just watching them run like babies." The donkey said.

"That's great." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Yep. It's great to be free." The donkey said.

"Good for you. Why don't you go ahead and celebrate your freedom with your own friends?" The ogre asked pointing at Ky and Co. and then walks away.

"Wait. We're friends?" Ky asked.

"We should be because you helped me." The donkey said.

"Okay then. We're friends." Twilight said.

"Yay! I love having friends!" The donkey said.

"It's great, huh?" Ky asked.

"What are your names?" The donkey asked.

"I'm Ky and these are Pax, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Sly." Ky introduced himself and his friends.

"Well, now that's over, what do we do now?" Sandy asked.

"I know! Let's stick with that guy!" The donkey said as he runs after the ogre.

"Wait, what?" Sly asked.

The group chase after the donkey and the donkey is with the ogre now and when the donkey is talking non-stop to the ogre the ogre roars.

"He wouldn't happen to be a Heartless, would he?" Pax asked.

"I hope not." Sandy said.

As the group keep following the ogre and the donkey the donkey keeps talking much to the ogre's and Sasuke's annoyances.

"...And when I had those rotten berries, my gas was so deadly I killed some birds." The donkey said.

"Why are you following me? Can't you follow them?" The ogre asked pointing at the group.

"I'll tell you why. Because you're all alone and..." The donkey was cut off by Sasuke.

"SHUT UP!" Sasuke shouted but Katara smacks him.

"Don't shout at him!" Katara said.

"I actually agree with him. You do need to shut up." The ogre said.

"You know, the donkey might likes to talk, but you should at least cut him some slack." Ky said and Yoshi Yoshs in agreement.

"In case you haven't noticed, I happen to be an ogre." The ogre said.

"So?" Twilight asked.

"You know, grab your torch and pitchforks. Doesn't that bother any of you?" The ogre asked.

"The only things that bother me is the darkness and Heartless." Ky answered.

"If you say so." The ogre said.

"So what's your name?" The donkey asked.

"Shrek." Shrek introduced.

"Well, you know what I like about you, Shrek? You have an attitude that says 'I don't care what anyone thinks of me!' and Ky has an attitude that says 'I don't care who you are, I'll take you down if you get in my way!' I like those attitudes and respect those!" The donkey said.

"Thanks, Donkey." Ky said.

"Oh, and you just gave me a name! You're very original when it comes to that." Donkey said and they arrive at swamp

"So, Shrek, right? What's that over there?" Pax asked pointing at the swamp.

"That's my home." Shrek answered.

"I see." Erza said.

"I love what you've done with the place. I also love that boulder." Donkey said.

"Someone shut that donkey up." Sasuke said.

"YOU shut up." Katara said.

"Watch it." Sasuke threatened.

As the group move through the swamp Twilight sees a sign that says 'Keep Out' with Shrek's scary face on it.

"I don't think he's the type of guy that likes company." Twilight said.

"Yeah. C'mon. We should get outta here." Ky said.

"Hey, wait! We should stay with him!" Donkey said.

"What?" Sasuke and Shrek asked at the same time.

"Can we stay with you? Please?" Donkey asked.

"Donkey..." Sandy stops talking.

"Of course." Shrek said.

"Really?" Donkey asked.

"No." Shrek answered.

"Saw that coming." Pax said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Come on! You gotta let me stay! I don't wanna go back there!" Donkey said.

"You're not going back to where you were." Ky said.

"That's right. But Shrek also..." Tails was cut of by Shrek.

"You know what. You all can stay for ONE night only." Shrek said.

"That sounds fair. Thank you." Erza said.

Shrek was about to open the door but Donkey goes in.

"This is gonna to be fun! We can stay up all night, read bedtime stories, and in the morning, I'm making waffles." Donkey said and Shrek is now completely irritated. "Where do I sleep?" Donkey asked.

"Outside!" Shrek yelled.

"Hey, that's not fair, Shrek!" Ky said.

"No, no. It's okay. I think I can handle being outside." Donkey said as he goes outside.

"Idiot." Sasuke said and Katara smacks him again.

"Stop that." Katara said.

"We'll go see if he's gonna be okay." Ky said.

"Whatever." Shrek said.

It's now nighttime and Shrek is enjoying his dinner while the group is with Donkey.

"Still no sign of any Heartless or Black Xetis." Ky said.

"They might appear someplace else." Sandy suggested.

"We should go see." Sly said.

"What about Shrek?" Donkey asked.

"Screw him. I hardly care less about him." Sasuke said.

"You don't care about ANYTHING, do you?" Pax asked.

"Shut it." Sasuke said.

"Let's just go out and see if we can..." Ky was cut off by a shout.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP?!" A voice shouted and it sounded like Shrek.

"What is going on over there?" Erza asked.

"Let's go have a look." Twilight said.

The group go to the front of the house and they see lots of fairy tale people around the swamp and Shrek is trying to chase them to no avail.

"Did you guys have anything to do with this?" Shrek asked.

"No. We didn't even invite them." Pax said.

"Oh, gosh. Nobody invited us." Pinocchio said.

"Then why did y'all come here?" Sandy asked.

"We were forced to come here." Pinocchio answered.

"Forced? Who forced you?" Katara asked.

"Lord Farquaad. He has a problem with us being around and so he sent us here." One of the three little pigs said.

"Lord Farquaad?" Ky asked.

"Okay. Who knows where this Lord Farquaad is?" Shrek asked.

"Oh! I know! I know where he is!" Donkey said.

"Does anybody else know where to find him?" Shrek asked.

"I know where he is! I know! Pick me! Pick me! Pick me!" Donkey said.

"Alright. Attention, all fairy tale things. I am going to find this Lord Farquaad. When I do, I will make him drive you all off my land and you will go back to where you came from!" Shrek said and all the fairy tale people cheered.

"If you're going, we're going too." Ky said.

"You don't even know where Farquaad is." Shrek said.

"That doesn't matter. We can still help." Twilight said.

"Fine. You're coming as well." Shrek said to Donkey.

"Oh, yeah! Shrek, Donkey, and Ky are going out on an adventure!" Donkey said.

"Then let's hurry." Tails said.

"Lead the way, Donkey since you know where this Lord Farquaad is." Erza said.

"Follow me!" Donkey said.

The group start to move from the swamp and off to find Farquaad.

"On the road again. I can't wait to get on the road again." Donkey sang.

"If you sing one more time, I'll kill you." Sasuke said.

"Can I whistle?" Donkey asked.

"No." Sasuke and Shrek answered at the same time.

"You can hum." Katara said.

"Thank you." Donkey said and he starts to hum much to Sasuke's annoyance but Katara smacks him but Sasuke punches until Erza breaks them up.

Meanwhile in a hallway a short man with semi-long black hair, wearing a red outfit with a red cape at the back, red gloves, brown trousers, red boots, and red crown is walking down the hallway and then arrives at a room with a tray that's being suspended in the air.

"Ahem!" The man said and the ray lowers down to his height and the tray reveals a gingerbread man cookie that has lost its legs but the man takes out its two legs. "Run, run, run as fast as you can. You can't catch me. I'm the Gingerbread Man!" The man said playing with the two legs.

"You're a monster!" The Gingerbread Man said.

"I'M not the monster, you are. You and the rest of those pathetic fairy tale creatures keep crumbling my perfect world. Now tell me! Where are the others?!" The man demanded.

"Eat me!" The Gingerbread Man said as he spits at the man.

"It seems my patience for you foolish creatures has reached its end. Tell me, or I'll..." The man was about to take off the gumdrop button.

"No! Not the gumdrop button!" The Gingerbread Man begged.

"Then tell me! Who's hiding them?!" The man demanded.

"Okay. Do you know the Muffin Man?" The Gingerbread Man asked.

"Do I know the Muffin Man? Who lives on Drury Lane?" The man asked.

"Well, she's married to the Muffin Man." The Gingerbread Man said.

"To the Muffin Man?" The man asked.

"To the Muffin Man." The Gingerbread Man answered.

"She's married to the Muffin Man..." The man said but just then two people appear and it's the Darkest Faerie and Vergil.

"Do you two mind? I'm in the middle of an interrogation." The man said.

"That doesn't concern me, Farquaad." Vergil replied.

"That's LORD Farquaad to you." Farquaad said.

"That title means nothing. You're not even king." The Darkest Faerie said.

"What is it?" Farquaad asked.

"Ganondorf is tired of waiting. Where is that Keyhole?" Vergil asked.

"I'm working on searching for it. For now, I'm dealing with these fairy tale pests." Farquaad said.

"So you're obviously wasting time." The Darkest Faerie said.

Before Farquaad could say anything the door opens and it's the guard captain.

"Lord Farquaad, we have found it at last." The captain informed.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Bring it in." Farquaad said and the knights bring in a wrapped object and after taking the cover off it reveals a mirror and it's showing a white face. "The Magic Mirror." Farquaad said.

"Don't tell him anything!" The Gingerbread Man said.

"Silence!" The Darkest Faerie ordered as she lifts the Gingerbread Man and tosses him into the trash can.

"At last. Mirror, mirror on the wall. Is this not the most fairest king of all?" Farquaad asked.

"Uh, well...technically, you're not a king." The mirror said.

"That's what I said." The Darkest Faerie said.

"Silence." Farquaad said.

"Get to the point. How can this short stack become king?" Vergil asked.

"Well, it's simple. To become a king, you must marry a princess." The mirror answered.

"Is that so?" The Darkest Faerie asked.

"Yes and now I shall..." The mirror was cut off by Vergil taking out his katana.

"We don't have time for a choice. Just show us who is worthy of Farquaad's time." Vergil said.

"Of course. I know a good princess. The princess is known as Fiona and she's currently locked away in a tower that's guarded by a terrifying dragon." The mirror said.

"I see. Reveal her to me." Farquaad said and the mirror shows what Fiona looks like. "Yes. She's perfect. She shall be mine." Farquaad said.

"Yes, but I must warn you. For you see, after sunset..." The mirror was cut off by Farquaad.

"Silence! I shall choose a worthy warrior who is capable of rescuing the princess for me." Farquaad said.

"Why can't you do it yourself?" The Darkest Faerie asked.

"Because he's incompetent." Vergil answered.

"Now then, I believe a tournament is called for." Farquaad said.

"Just don't fail us." Vergil said as he and the Darkest Faerie disappear.

Meanwhile Ky, Pax, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, Sly, Shrek, and Donkey make their way through a flower field until they arrive at the end and they see a castle up ahead.

"So that's Lord Farquaad's castle?" Twilight asked.

"If you ask me, he must be overcompensating or something." Shrek said as he laughs.

"Very funny." Sasuke said.

"Let's go and try to talk to this Farquaad guy." Pax said.

"Excuse me, you there." Erza said to a man wearing a Farquaad outfit. "We wish to speak to..." Erza was cut off by the man seeing Shrek and screams and runs away.

"Hey wait a minute! Shrek isn't gonna eat you. We just wanna..." Ky stops talking as the man bumps into the entrance and falls to the ground.

"Now what?" Sly asked.

"Guess we'll just go in." Sandy said.

The group enter the city known as Duloc and they look around.

"It's quiet." Shrek said.

"Yeah. TOO quiet." Ky said.

"Not even a single Heartless or Black Xeti in sight." Tails said.

"Where is everybody?" Katara asked.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said as he finds a booth.

"What does this do?" Pax asked as he activates the booth and the booth starts playing a song that tells about Duloc being a wonderful place and telling about laws and when the song was over the booth takes a picture of the group.

"Wow. Let's do that again!" Donkey said.

"NO!" Sasuke shouted.

"C'mon. Let's keep going." Ky said

The group keep going through Duloc but just then they arrive at what looks like an arena and the crowd is cheering about something.

"What's going on here?" Ky asked.

"People of Duloc, this tournament will determine the bravest warrior. Whoever wins this tournament shall be named champion of Duloc and will go on a noble quest." Farquaad announced. "Let the tournament begin!" Farquaad sand the crowd cheers.

"Tournament?" Katara asked.

"Now THIS will be fun." Sasuke said.

"You never have any fun." Sandy said.

As the group are still looking around the arena the knights see the group.

"What is the meaning of this? Ugh! A disgusting monster!" Farquaad said.

"Hey, now. That's not very nice. It's just a donkey." Shrek said.

"Indeed. Knights, new plan! Whoever kills the ogre shall be named champion. Have at them!" Farquaad said.

"Great." Ky said.

"So now we have to deal with these guys?" Tails asked.

"Actually, I think it will be us you will be dealing with." A voice said and the masked man and the young man appear.

"Oh, God. Who're you guys supposed to be?" Ky asked.

"You may call me Slade and this is my new apprentice, Executioner." Slade introduced himself and Executioner.

"What're you two doing here?" Pax asked.

"We've been hired by the Deadly Alliance to exterminate you. But you're just a child, but who cares. As long as I get paid." Executioner said.

"Hired by the Deadly Alliance?" Erza asked.

"Exterminate us?" Twilight asked.

"Okay, fine. Hey, Shrek, you can deal with these knights and my friends and I will handle these two." Ky said.

"Whatever works." Shrek said.

"Guys, get ready." Ky said as they take out their weapons and Pax takes out what looks like a Keyblade with a white skeletal edge and teeth that has cyan crystals, white dragon head shape at the top of the edge, white hilt, white handle, and a white and cyan chain with a gem at the end. "Pax, you have a Keyblade too?" Ky asked.

"Yep. I've had it ever since I can remember." Pax answered and Ky nods.

"Everyone get ready." Ky said.

Slade attacks the group with a pole followed by a sword slash while Executioner unleashes blades from his arms and starts slashing at the group but Ky counters with his Keyblade while Pax also attacks with his Keyblade but Slade throws grenades but Twilight catches them with her magic and then throws them back at Slade who dodges and strikes with his pole but Sandy uses Tornado Kick while Sly attacks with his cane but Executioner multi slashes with his arm blades followed by a slide kick but Sasuke retaliates with his katana slashes and then delivers a bladestand kick while Erza uses Sword Magic but Slade attacks Erza with his sword but Erza clashes while Ky uses Slide Dash while Yoshi uses Egg Roll but Slade shoots his guns at the group but Tails retaliates by shooting his lasers from his blaster while Katara throws water discs but Slade dodges.

"That the best you losers can do?" Executioner asked.

"Trust me. We're gonna show what we can do." Ky said.

"Show me." Slade said.

Executioner spin slashes with his blades while Slade attacks with his pole and his sword but Ky uses Fire Edge while Sasuke uses Dragon Flame Jutsu but Executioner charges with his blades but Twilight shoots magic bolts but Executioner retaliates by shooting a spark ball at Twilight but she flies away and delivers a wing swipe while Erza enters Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacks with her multiple swords but Slade throws grenades but Yoshi catches them with his tongue and swallows them but Executioner slide kicks but Pax attacks with his Keyblade followed by Thunder Spin while Sly uses Dive Attack but Slade flip sword slashes but Tails tail swipes and then uses Magic Hand while Sandy uses Flurry Chop but Executioner delivers powerful punches and kicks and then multi slashes with his blades but Ky uses Fire Spin while Pax uses attacks with his Keyblade followed by Fire Sonic while Katara water whips but Slade shoots at Katara but Twilight casts a barrier while Sly uses Cane Push but Executioner slashes with his arm blades again but Ky counters and attacks with his Keyblade.

"Your skills are impressive, child. Almost more impressive than those foolish Titans." Slade said.

"C'mon. Let's have another go." Ky said.

"Sure thing. I still want my gold. Your death won't be painless." Executioner said.

"That won't happen." Pax said.

Slade attacks with his pole and then throws bombs but Katara attacks with two water blades while Sasuke uses Chidori Blade but Executioner shoots a spark ball but Pax casts Aerora while Ky uses Blizzard Raid but Slade shoots with a machine gun but Erza enters Flame Empress Armor and attacks with Fire Magic while Sandy whips with her lasso while Sly uses Cane Jump but Executioner spin slashes with his blades but Yoshi uses Egg Throw while Tails throws bombs but Slade flip kicks but Twilight shoots magic beams from her horn while Ky casts Fira while Pax casts Gravira while Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu but Executioner multi slashes with his blades and slashes everyone but Katara uses Waterbending to heal everyone while Sandy karate kicks while Sly attacks with his electric cane but Slade spin attacks with his pole but Ky uses Dash Slash while Twilight shoots multi magic bolts but Executioner charges with his blades but Erza uses Sword Magic while Yoshi uses Ground Pound but Slade slashes with his sword while Executioner slashes with his blades but Sly uses Cane Spin while Sasuke slashes with his katana followed by Chidori while Erza enters Black Wing Armor and attacks with her blade while Yoshi uses Egg Roll while Katara water whips while Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Sandy uses Tornado Kick while Twilight delivers a pony kick while Pax and Ky attacks with their Keyblades.

"Done yet?" Ky asked.

"I'm gonna kill you, you little punk!" Executioner said.

"Executioner, enough. We might have underestimated our prey, but that will not happen again. We'll meet again, child." Slade said as he and Executioner disappear.

"That was close." Twilight said and just then they hear the crowd cheer.

"Wow. You guys are amazing! You guys know how to kick serious butt!" Donkey said.

"Wonder how Shrek is doing on his end." Ky said and he sees Shrek waving at the crowd.

"How was your fun with those knights?" Erza asked.

"I did in fact have fun taking those idiots out." Shrek said but just then the knights from the upper stand prepare to fire arrows.

"Uh oh." Sly said.

"Sir, shall I command to fire?" The captain asked.

"Wait. I have a better idea. People of Duloc, I present to you our champions!" Farquaad announced and the crowd cheers.

"What?" Pax asked confused.

"Congratulations. You all have received an honorable and noble quest." Farquaad said.

"Quest? I'm already on a quest. A quest to get my swamp back!" Shrek said.

"Your swamp?" Farquaad asked.

"Yeah. My swamp! Where you dumped all those fairy tale creatures!" Shrek said.

"Very well, ogre. I shall make you a deal. Complete this quest for me and I'll give you your swamp back." Farquaad said.

"Exactly how it was?" Shrek asked.

"Yes." Farquaad answered.

"What kind of quest do you have in mind?" Ky asked.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! Sorry about that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can I PLEASE get some MORE support for this story? Come on now. I'm working hard on this here. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends go with Shrek to complete this quest Farquaad sent them on and they meet a princess. I'll see you all in the next chapter. See ya.<strong>


	23. Princess Fiona

Chapter 22: Princess Fiona

After Farquaad tells the group about what their quest is they leave Duloc and make their way through the flower field.

"So let me get this straight, we're going to some dragon's castle to save a princess and bring her to Farquaad all because you want your swamp back?" Donkey asked.

"Yep. That pretty much sums it all up." Ky answered.

"You know, maybe I'd prefer not to have any company." Shrek said.

"I find this 'quest' really stupid and a waste of our time." Sasuke said.

"You could've just threatened him to give you your swamp back or something." Pax said.

"That really wouldn't work." Katara said.

"Oh, yeah? Maybe I should just attack him, grab a knife, cut his spleen open, and drink his fluids. Does that sound good?" Shrek asked.

"Not really." Twilight said.

"For your information, there is a lot more to us ogres than people think." Shrek said.

"What's your example?" Sandy asked.

"Well, ogres are like onions." Shrek answered.

"Why? They smell?" Donkey asked.

"Yes...no." Shrek answered.

"They make you cry?" Pax asked.

"No." Shrek asked.

"Oh, you leave them out in the sun for a few days and they start sprouting little white hairs." Donkey said.

"No! Layers! Onions have layers. Ogres have layers. Onions have layers." Shrek said.

"We get it. You both have layers." Ky said and Yohis Yoshis in agreement.

"But not everybody likes onions." Donkey said.

"Who does?" Tails asked.

"Oh! Cakes! Cakes have layers!" Donkey said.

"That is true." Erza said.

"I don't care what everyone likes. Ogres are not like cakes." Shrek said.

"Got it." Katara said.

"Yeah. Heard you loud and clear." Pax said.

"Well, what about parfaits? You ever met a person who says 'Hey, let's get some parfaits' and they say 'No thanks, I don't like parfaits.' Parfaits are delicious." Donkey said.

"Let's not go too far, Donkey." Tails warned.

"NO! YOU DENSE IRRITATING BEAST OF COMPLETE BURDEN!" Shrek shouted.

"Chill out, Shrek. Again, we get it. Ogres are like onions. End of discussion." Ky said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Now that we got that whole layer thing cleared up, let's get to that castle." Sandy said.

"Agreed. We cannot afford to wast anymore time." Erza said.

"Par..." Donkey was cut off by Sasuke.

"Mention parfaits again, and I'll have your head." Sasuke said threatened.

"Leave him alone!" Katara said.

"Shut it." Sasuke replied.

"Moving on?" Sly asked.

"Moving on." Ky said.

The group continue to move on until they arrive at a wasteland like place and start climbing up a sharp hill.

"How far is that castle? Tails, can your techno device determine how far we are?" Pax asked.

"Well, we should..." Tails was cut off by Donkey.

"Ew! Shrek! Was that you?" Donkey asked.

"Now that you mention it, it does stink." Sandy said.

"Now if that were me, you guys would be dead." Shrek said and he starts sniffing. "That's brimstone. We should be getting close." Shrek said.

"That's what I was going to say." Tails said.

"Okay. Let's keep going and find that castle." Twilight said.

"Uh, are you sure about that? I don't think that's a good idea." Donkey said.

"Donkey, we all agreed to this. Surely you're not terrified of castles." Erza said.

"That's not it." Donkey said.

"Is it heights?" Ky asked.

"No. I'm talking about falling into a boiling pit of lava." Donkey said.

"Donkey, it's okay. There's a bridge up ahead. We can just simply cross it." Katara said.

"Don't worry. It'll be fine." Ky said.

"Really?" Donkey asked.

"Really really." Shrek asked.

The group start to cross the bridge but Shrek and Sasuke start to shake the bridge much to Donkey's anxiety and everyone else's annoyances until they reach the end if the bridge.

"That'll do?" Pax asked.

"That'll do." Ky said.

The group enter the castle and it's ruined and they start searching around while Shrek starts taking some armor from dead knights and puts them on.

"So where could this princess be?" Sly asked.

"The princess should be locked away in the tallest tower." Shrek said.

"And how do you know that?" Ky asked.

"I read it in a book once." Shrek answered.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

"Okay. Let's start searchin' for that tallest tower." Sandy said.

"I think I've found it." Erza said pointing at a tower.

"Huh. That is the tower, but there should also be a..." Shrek was cut off by Donkey.

"DRAGON!" Donkey shouted as he's running away and the group see a large pink scaled dragon.

"Oh, my God..." Ky said taking out his Keyblade.

As Donkey is still running the dragon is chasing after him but Shrek grabs its tail.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Pax said but the dragon shakes its tail.

Ky, Pax, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Shrek hold on to the dragon's tail but the dragon manages to throws them off and they fly away to the tall tower and they land into the inside of the tower where a woman with long brown tied to a a long braid, wearing a green dress, and a small crown sleeping in a bed but she gets up and sees the six crash into the tower but she quickly goes back to sleep.

Meanwhile the dragon continues to chase after Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Sly, and Donkey and the dragon breathes fire but the dodge and while they try to escape the dragon stops them.

"Please don't eat us!" Donkey begged.

"We're not trying to harm your home. We're just looking for someone." Tails said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"C'mon. Just let us go." Sly said but the dragon was about to attack.

"Yeah. Please don't eat us with your lovely pearly white teeth." Donkey said making the dragon flattered.

"Donkey, keep buttering it up." Twilight said.

"Uh, yeah. Your teeth are very delightful. And your green eyes are also very pretty." Donkey said making the dragon more flattered. "Yeah, almost as pretty as a girl..." Donkey cuts himself off as the dragon reveals to be in fact a female dragon. "Oh, you ARE a girl dragon." Donkey said.

"That's unexpected." Sandy said.

"Well, now that we have an understanding, we should get going before..." Twilight was cut off by the dragon taking her, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Sly, and Donkey away.

"Hey, wait a minute! Ky, help!" Tails called.

"YOHSI!" Yoshi called.

Meanwhile Ky, Pax, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Shrek recover from their fall into the tower and they see the woman sleeping.

"Hey, is that this princess we gotta save?" Pax asked.

"I think so." Ky answered.

"Good. Time to wake her up." Shrek said as he walks over to the sleeping princess. "C'mon! Wake up." Shrek said shaking the princess awake.

"What?" The princess asked.

"You wouldn't happen to be Princess Fiona, would you?" Ky asked.

"Well, yes I am." Fiona answered.

"Great. Let's go." Shrek said.

"Wait. Aren't you going to give me a kiss and climb down the tower and get on your noble steed?" Fiona asked.

"I think you've been reading WAY too many storybooks." Sasuke said.

"Don't worry, Princess. We shall escort you out of the castle." Erza said.

"If you say so." Fiona said.

"Let get moving." Katara said.

Ky, Pax, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, Shrek, and Fiona move through the castle.

"Wait, brave knight. I must know your name since you rescued me." Fiona said.

"Shrek." Shrek introduced.

"And I'm Ky and these are Pax, Katara, Erza, and Sasuke." Ky introduced himself and the others.

"Well, then as a token for rescuing me, I wish to give you this favor." Fiona said taking out a cloth.

"Thanks." Shrek said as he wipes his face with the cloth gives it back to Fiona.

"Shrek." Katara said but just then they hear a roar.

"You didn't slay the dragon?" Fiona asked.

"It's on our do to list." Shrek said.

"C'mon. Wait. I just realized. Where's Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Sly, and Donkey?" Ky asked.

"Curses! We must find them." Erza said.

Ky, Pax, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, Shrek, and Fiona keep moving through the castle and then they arrive at what looks like a treasure room where they see the dragon and Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Sly, and Donkey are with the dragon.

"Yeah. This is a nice place you got here and we're really are flattered to be your guests, but we should get getting back to Shrek and Ky because they might be worried about us." Donkey said.

"Well, Ky might be worried about us, I don't think Shrek would." Twilight said.

"We really need to get out of here, but the dragon won't let us." Tails said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Okay. There they are. We gotta save them from that dragon." Ky said.

"I think I have an idea." Shrek said as he starts climbing on a chain leading to a chandelier.

"That's it. We gotta get outta here before..." Sandy then sees the dragon about to kiss Donkey.

"What is that dragon doing?" Sly asked.

"You have got to be kidding." Twilight said.

As Shrek was about to reach the chandelier he slips and falls into Donkey's place.

"Shrek?!" Tails asked and the dragon kisses Shrek's behind and the dragon realizes this and attacks Shrek.

"Well, that didn't work." Ky said.

"I'm ending this." Sasuke said as he slashes at the chain causing the chandelier to fall on the dragon and it's now around her neck.

"Shrek, how in the hay did you get in here?" Sandy asked.

"Doesn't matter. Get out of here." Shrek said and the dragon was about to attack but Ky swats his Keyblade.

"Ky!" Twilight said.

"Guys, go with Shrek and the others. This dragon's mine." Ky said.

"But, Ky..." Sandy was cut off by Ky.

"Go. Hurry!" Ky said.

Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, and Sly go with Shrek to meet with the others while Ky confronts the dragon.

"Bring it, ya over sized lizard!" Ky said.

The dragon shoots fire at Ky but Ky dodges and casts Blizzara but the dragon attacks with her claws but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Fire Raid but the dragon tail whips Ky but Ky casts Cure and then uses Gravity Dash but the dragon breathes fire again but Ky uses Blizzard Edge and then casts Thundara but the dragon bites at Ky but Ky retaliates with Fire Slash and then uses Drill Slash but the dragon attacks with her claws again but Ky blocks and then casts Thundara again but the dragon shoots fireballs but Ky casts Aerora and then uses Blizzard Spin but the dragon slams the ground and creates shock waves.

"That all you got? I'm getting warmed up." Ky said.

The dragon roars and the charges to bite but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Thunder Raid but the dragon breathes more fire but Ky uses Blizzard Raid followed by Thunder Spin but the dragon tail whips but Ky dodges and uses Slide Dash and then aerial attacks with his Keyblade but the dragon creates more shcok waves but Ky uses Thunder Edge followed by Blizzara but the dragon tries to bite Ky again but Ky counters with a Keyblade swat and then uses Gravity Dash but the dragon breathes fire but Ky uses Strike Raid and the dragon roars again.

"I'd love to play some more, but I gotta get back to my friends. See ya whenever." Ky said as he runs out of the treasure room and goes through the hallway to meet his friends.

"Ky, you're okay." Twilight said.

"Yep. Now let's get out." Ky said but just then the dragon arrives. "C'mon! We don't have time for round two." Ky said as he unleashes a light beam at the ceiling causing rocks to fall on the dragon.

"Can we go now?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah. We have the princess. Let's go." Ky said.

"Finally." Shrek said.

The group leave the castle and make it back to the hill.

"That was close." Sly said.

"The dragon won't be able to follow us now." Erza said.

"At long last after being trapped in that awful tower, I am finally rescued by my brave prince." Fiona said.

"What about us? We helped too." Pax said.

"Thank you guys as well. And where would this brave knight be without his noble steed?" Fiona said.

"You guys hear that? She called me a noble steed." Donkey said.

"Good. Now let's go already." Sasuke said.

"Wait. I must know who you are, brave knight." Fiona said.

"Wait. What?" Shrek asked.

"Well, if my true love rescues me, he must reveal himself." Fiona said shocking the group.

"Wait. You're saying Shrek is your true love?" Katara asked.

"Well, yes." Fiona answered and Shrek and Donkey laugh.

"Uh, Princess, I'd hate to disappoint you, but I don't think Shrek is your type." Tails said.

"Nonsense. He rescued me. Now please take off that armor and kiss me." Fiona said.

"I don't think that's a great idea." Shrek said.

"Please just take it off." Fiona said.

"No." Shrek said.

"Take it off now!" Fiona commanded.

"Just take that off already." Ky said.

"Alright." Shrek said as he takes off his armor and shows his face surprising Fiona.

"Oh, you're an...ogre." Fiona said.

"You were expecting Prince Charming?" Shrek asked.

"Yes, but...this isn't right. You can't be an ogre." Fiona said.

"Well, he is." Sasuke said.

"Please don't get the wrong idea, Princess. I'm sure Shrek isn't really your true love." Twilight said.

"If he's not my true love, then why did he rescue me?" Fiona asked.

"Because some guy named Farquaad sent us." Pax answered.

"Well, why didn't Farquaad come to rescue me himself?" Fiona asked.

"I dunno. You can ask him when we get there." Ky said.

"Oh, and he sent you to bring me to him?" Fiona asked.

"Yes." Sly answered.

"Well, then you can tell this Farquaad that I'll be waiting for him right here until he gets here." Fiona said.

"You really are stupid, Princess. We're not messengers. Rather, we deliver." Sasuke said coldly.

"You wouldn't dare...!" Fiona warned and Sasuke lifts Fiona on his right shoulder.

"Sasuke!" Sandy said.

"Sasuke, that was unnecessary." Erza said.

"Don't care." Sasuke replied.

"That works for me." Shrek said.

"Oh, man." Ky said.

"Guess we have to go back to Duloc now." Katara said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Put me down or suffer the consequences!" Fiona demanded.

"Shut up." Sasuke replied.

"Why you! Put me down!" Fiona yelled.

The group are now in a forest and Fiona has calmed down and then Sasuke puts her down roughly much to the group's annoyance.

"So tell me. What does this Farquaad look like?" Fiona asked.

"Well..." Ky thinks of an answer.

"Let's just say he's on SHORT supply." Shrek said.

"And people of Duloc think LITTLE of him." Donkey said.

"Despite his big ego, his brain is the same size as his body." Sasuke said and Shrek and Donkey laugh.

"Sasuke!" Katara said.

"You three are just jealous because I'm sure Farquaad is the greatest ruler of Duloc." Fiona said.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Sly said.

"You're right, Princess. We'll let you do your 'measuring' when we see him tomorrow." Shrek said.

"Wait. The sunset's coming?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Pax answered.

"We need to camp out for tonight." Fiona said.

"Are you certain?" Erza asked.

"Well, I guess it can't hurt taking some rest tonight." Twilight said.

"Okay. Let's go." Ky said.

Shrek and Donkey find a rock cave.

"This looks like a good place." Shrek said.

"Shrek, that's no place for a princess." Donkey said.

"No. No. It's fine. It just needs a few homing touches." Fiona said.

"Like what?" Ky asked and Fiona tears a piece of wood off a tree.

"A door. Good night, everyone." Fiona said.

"Yeah. G'night." Ky said.

It's now nighttime and Ky, Pax, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, Sly, Shrek, and Donkey are camping and relaxing.

"How long until we get back to Duloc?" Sly asked.

"Who knows, but I bet we travel back there no problem just like yesterday." Ky said.

"Yeah. No problem." Donkey said. "Say, Shrek, after we bring the princess over to Farquaad, what're we gonna do about our swamp?" Donkey asked.

"Wait. There is no 'our', there is no 'we'. It's just me and my swamp ALONE." Shrek said.

"Shrek, why are you always alone?" Ky asked.

"Because whenever a person sees me, they just scream 'AHH!', 'Help, a big stupid ogre!'. They always judge me before they look at me." Shrek answered.

"We didn't judge you when we met you." Twilight said.

"Yeah. You may be an ogre, but that doesn't make you an evil person." Ky said.

"Besides, you're our friend too." Katara said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Thanks for that." Shrek said.

Later on it's morning and Fiona exits the rock cave and she sees the group sleeping and goes off to the forest and she sees a bird and Fiona starts singing and the bird sings along but Fiona sings louder until the bird pops.

"That's a delightful voice you got." A voice said and Fiona turns to see Ky, Pax, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Sly.

"Oh, I didn't know you guys are awake." Fiona said.

"What're we gonna do now that you popped the bird?" Tails asked Fiona sees eggs on the nest.

Fiona is making eggs and Ky and his friends help her and while this is happening Shrek and Donkey wake up.

"Good morning. How do you like your eggs?" Fiona asked.

"Oh, good morning, Princess." Donkey said.

"What's this about?" Shrek asked.

"We just had a rough start yesterday and I want to make it up to you guys. Eat up. It's going to be a long day if we're going to Duloc." Fiona said.

After the group ate they start moving through the forest while Tails is using his techno map to help locate Duloc but just then Heartless that appear to be archers appear and start shooting arrows.

"So the Heartless ARE here!" Ky said taking out his Keyblade.

"Everyone watch out!" Twilight said.

The Archer Heartless shoot arrows at the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Pax casts Fira while Twilight throws magic bombs but the Archers shoot more arrows but Tails tail swipes while Sandy uses Tornado Kick while Yoshi uses Egg Roll while Katara uses Freeze but the Archers attack with their bows but Erza uses Sword Magic while Sasuke uses Chidori while Sly attacks with his cane while Shrek delivers two punches but the Archers keep shooting arrows at the group but Fiona delivers punches and kicks surprising the group but they kept fighting and Fiona keeps punching and kicking while Ky uses Fire Dash and the group defeat the Heartless.

"That was close." Ky said but an Archer Heartless was about to attack but Fiona delivers more punches and kicks. "That was amazing, Princess." Ky said.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Shrek asked.

"When you're locked in a tower, you have to learn to defend yourself. Even if...there's an arrow in your butt!" Fiona said pointing at an arrow in Shrek's behind.

"Now what?" Pax asked.

"I think I know. Donkey, get some blue flower and red thorns." Ky said.

"Got it." Donkey said as he runs. "Shrek, stay away from the light!" Donkey said.

"Donkey!" Everyone said and Donkey leaves.

"What are the blue flower and red thorns for?" Sly asked.

"To get Donkey away." Ky answered.

"Smart plan." Pax said.

"Okay. Hold still and..." Ky was about to pull the arrow but Shrek yelps.

"Not too hard!" Shrek said.

"Sorry! Sheesh!" Ky said.

"Here. Let me do it." Fiona said as she tries to pull the arrow but Shrek falls on Fiona.

"You two okay?" Twilight asked.

"Fine." Fiona answered.

"Let see and try this again." Erza said.

"Ahem." A voice said and they see Donkey. "Now if you guys wanted to be alone, all you had to do is ask." Donkey said.

"Donkey, that's not the case." Sandy said.

"Yeah. That would the last thing I'd..." Before Shrek could finish Fiona pulls the arrow out of Shrek's behind. "Ow." Shrek said.

"Huh." Ky said and he sees Donkey fainting.

"He'll be fine." Sly said.

"Let's keep going." Ky said and the group keep moving through the forest.

The group continue through the forest and Shrek and Fiona seem to get along together and the group know what that means but decide to be quiet about it and later on they arrive at an open field and they see Duloc up ahead but the group stop and decide to camp for tonight again.

"We're almost to Duloc, but I'd say we should stop again." Ky said.

"No. We should..." Sasuke was cut off by Fiona.

"That's a good idea." Fiona said.

"In that case, I'll get some food." Shrek said.

"And I'll find some firewood." Fiona said.

After the gathering of firewood and food everyone started eating a rat on a stick and Fiona looks at Duloc Castle.

"Everything will be different when I get to Duloc." Fiona said.

"You know, you're more than welcome to visit me in my swamp." Shrek offered.

"I'd like that." Fiona said.

"I see how it is. He lets us stay outside, but he gets to offer her to visit?" Pax asked.

"Love stinks. I know."Sasuke said.

"Well, we'd better get some rest before darkness come." Tails said and Fiona is shocked.

"Wait. Darkness is coming?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah. That's why we camped here, remember?" Ky asked.

"Right. I should be going to bed." Fiona said.

"Do you wanna hear a bedtime story?" Donkey offered.

"That's okay. I'll see you all tomorrow morning. Good night." Fiona said as runs to the cottage.

"There must be something about her whenever night comes." Erza said.

"We'll find out later." Ky said.

"Shrek, you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. Very fine." Shrek answered.

"Really? You're not sick, are you? Or should I say l..."Pax was cut off by Katara placing her hand over his mouth.

"Look, Shrek. We all know what you think of Fiona." Katara said.

"What? There is nothing between us." Shrek said.

"Deny all you want. We know how you feel." Sasuke said.

"No. That's impossible. She'd be happy with Farquaad. Besides, she's a princess and I'm..." Shrek stops talking.

"An ogre?" Donkey finished.

"Yeah. An ogre." Shrek said.

"Shrek, it does not matter what you are. It's your feelings that matter the most." Erza said.

"Yeah. You should at least do what your heart tells you." Ky said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Right." Shrek said as he walks away.

"Where are you going?" Tails asked.

"To get more firewood." Shrek answered even though he's walking to the sunflower field.

It's now nighttime and the group are asleep again but Ky wakes to see Donkey entering the cottage and so Ky follows Donkey but the others wake up.

"You gonna see what Donkey is doing in there?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah. Be quiet." Ky sand.

"Got it." Pax said.

The group enter the cottage and Donkey is already in there.

"Princess? Where are you?" Donkey asked but then he turns to see the group. "Ky, what are you doing?" Donkey asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing." Ky said.

"I'm just trying to find the..." Donkey was cut off by something falling from the upper floor.

"What the...?!" Ky asked as he takes out his Keyblade to make sure if it was a Heartless or a Black Xeti.

"What in tarnation is that?" Sandy asked.

"Aerora!" Ky yelled as he summons a whirlwind to get rid of the smoke and the group and Donkey see a female ogre in Fiona's dress.

"AH! MONSTER!" Donkey shouted.

"Donkey, wait! I think that's Fiona." Ky said.

"Is that you, Princess?" Erza asked.

"Yes. It's me." Fiona answered.

"What happened to you? Why are you an ogre?" Sly asked.

"You were human the last time we saw you." Pax said.

"I didn't want anyone to see me like this." Fiona said.

"Was that why you get nervous whenever the sun goes down?" Ky asked.

"Yes." Fiona answered.

"Tell me. Why are you an ogre when it's dark?" Twilight asked.

"When I was a little girl, a witch cast a spell on me and now whenever it's nighttime, I become this." Fiona answered.

"Is there a way to break the spell?" Katara asked.

"The only way to break the spell is to get my first kiss from my true love." Fiona answered.

"Was that why you expected someone to come to that tower and save you?" Sasuke asked and Fiona nods.

"Well, don't worry, Princess. When we get to Duloc, you won't have to worry about the spell anymore." Donkey said.

"I doubt Farquaad would even care about that." Ky said.

"Well, Princess. I don't think Shrek would think very bad of you." Tails said.

Meanwhile outside Shrek walks over to the cottage with a sunflower in his hand.

"Fiona? Um, I have something to say." Shrek said.

"No. This isn't right. Beauty and ugly don't go together. Nobody could love a hideous beats." Fiona said and Shrek drops his flower and walks away. "Don't you see? I have to marry Farquaad to break the spell." Fiona said.

"Well, can't you at least tell Shrek?" Ky suggested.

"No! Shrek can't know about this." Fiona said.

"Why not? I'm sure he'll understand." Sly said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Please don't tell Shrek." Fiona said.

"Okay. We won't tell Shrek, but you're gonna have to tell him." Twilight said.

"Sooner or later, he's gonna find out." Ky said as he and the others leave the cottage.

After the group leave the cottage Fiona finds a sunflower and decides to bring it inside with her.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger! Sorry! I hope you enjoyed this anyway. Before I go, I want to know from all of you people what do you think of this story so far? Do you like it or hate it? Please tell me via review of what you think. Anyway, next time Ky and his friends try to convince Shrek to get Fiona back and they try to stop Farquaad's wedding and become king. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care until then.<strong>


	24. Wedding Crash

Chapter 23: Wedding Crash

The sun is starting to rise and Fiona takes off the sunflower petals to decide whether or not she should tell Shrek and then she decides to tell him and goes outside.

"Shrek?" Fiona asked and she sees the sun rising and she's being turned back into a human.

"So, you're back to being human?" Ky asked.

"Oh, Ky. Where's Shrek? I need to tell him." Fiona said.

"You decided to tell him?" Tails asked.

"Yes." Fiona answered.

"Great. Let's go find Shrek and talk to him." Sandy said.

As the group start to find Shrek he already arrives but he looks angry.

"Shrek, there you are. Are you okay?" Fiona asked.

"I fine. Never better." Shrek said.

"You don't look fine to me." Pax said.

"Listen, Shrek. There's something I need to..." Fiona was cut off by Shrek.

"There's nothing you need to tell me, Princess. I already heard what you said last night." Shrek said.

"You heard what I said?" Fiona asked.

"Every word." Shrek answered.

"But...I thought it wouldn't matter to you." Fiona said.

"Yeah? Well, it does!" Shrek said.

"C'mon, dude..." Ky said but just then they something coming.

"Heartless coming?" Sly asked.

"No. I don't think so." Twilight said.

"Ah, right on time. Princess, I brought you something." Shrek said and the group see Farquaad.

"So you are Princess Fiona?" Farquaad asked.

"As promised. Now hand it over!" Shrek said.

"Very well, ogre. Here is the deed to your swamp. Cleared as promised. Take it and go before I change my mind. Princess Fiona. I am Lord Farquaad." Farquaad said.

"Oh, so you're Lord Farquaad? I never expected you to be so..." Fiona couldn't think of words to describe as one of the knights puts Farquaad down.

"He really is a short stack." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke..." Katara said shaking her head in annoyance.

"Lord Farquaad, it is a pleasure to meet you." Fiona said.

"The pleasure is all mine, Princess. Now, I have a question for you. Will you become the perfect bride for the perfect groom?" Farquaad asked.

Fiona looks at the group and they shake their heads and then Fiona turns to see Shrek still reading his deed.

"Lord Farquaad, I accept." Fiona answered.

"Excellent! We shall be married tomorrow and..." Farquaad was cut off by Fiona.

"No! Why wait? Why don't we get married today?" Fiona suggested.

"Oh, anxious, are we? Very well. We shall get married today. There's so much to do. Men, prepare the wedding and invite the guests. The wedding must be perfect." Farquaad said and he and his men ride away while Fiona goes with Farquaad.

"Fiona!" Ky called but they're already leaving.

"Shrek, you're letting them get away." Donkey said.

"Yeah, well, let them." Shrek said.

"Shrek, listen, we've talked with the princess last night and..." Ky was cut off by Shrek.

"Oh, yeah. I know you guys talked to her. You're all great pals, aren't ya? Now if you all are such great friends, why don't you follow HER home?" Shrek said.

"C'mon, Shrek, we can't go back to our swamp just yet..." Donkey said.

"There is no 'our' swamp! I live alone! ME! Nobody else! Especially useless, pathetic, annoying talking donkeys!" Shrek yelled.

"That's not fair, Shrek! Don't it out on Donkey!" Sasuke yelled defending Donkey surprising Katara.

"Whatever. I'm going home. You all can do what you want." Shrek said as he leaves.

"Sheesh. He's afraid of his own feelings for Fiona." Ky said.

"What should we do? We can't let Fiona marry Farquaad." Erza said.

"You're right, but we're gonna need Shrek's help." Twilight said.

"How are we suppose to convince him to help us?" Donkey asked.

"I think I have an idea." Ky said and just then they hear a soft growl and they turn to see the dragon from before.

"The dragon." Twilight said.

"Hmm. Um, Dragon, you're not angry about our last encounter, are you?" Ky asked and Dragon makes a sound in response. "That's great. Listen, we have a favor to ask you. Can you help us out with something?" Ky asked and Dragon lowers her head ready to hear what Ky has to say.

Meanwhile Shrek returns to his swamp and everything is clear and there are no more fairy tale characters in the swamp and so Shrek was about to live his life again but just then he hears a noise and he sees Donkey, Ky, and his friends making a log line.

"What are you doing?" Shrek asked.

"I'd figured you of all people would recognize a wall when you see one." Donkey said.

"Well, yeah, but the walls are supposed to go around my swamp, not through it." Shrek said.

"Oh, it is. It's around your half." Ky said.

"Yep. That's your half and this is our half." Pax said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"YOUR half?" Shrek asked.

"Yeah. OUR half." Sasuke answered.

"We helped you rescue Fiona from the dragon." Katara said.

"So?" Shrek asked.

"So, since we did HALF the work, we get HALF the reward." Sly said.

"Now if you don't mind as to give us that rock that looks like your head." Erza said but Shrek starts taking the logs away.

"No you don't!" Ky said as he holds a log Shrek is holding.

"Back off!" Shrek yelled.

"No! YOU back off!" Tails yelled back and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"This is MY swamp!" Shrek said.

"OUR swamp!" Donkey said.

"Let go!" Shrek said.

"YOU let go!" Twilight said.

"Stubborn punks!" Shrek said.

"Smelly ogre!" Donkey replied.

"Fine!" Shrek said as he walks away.

"Get back here!" Pax yelled.

"We're NOT done with you yet!" Donkey said.

"Well, I'm through with all of you." Shrek replied.

"No! All you do was put down Donkey, insult him, and you never appreciate anything we do." Ky said.

"Yeah. You just push us around and push us away!" Sandy said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"And that's MY job." Sasuke said.

"Oh, yeah? Well, if I treated you all so bad, why did you come back?" Shrek asked.

"Because that's what friends do, Shrek. Friends forgive each other no matter they've been through." Ky said and everybody nods.

"You're right, Ky. I forgive you all...for stabbing me in the back!" Shrek yelled as he goes into his bathroom making everyone irritated.

"UGH! You are so wrapped up layers, you're too scared of your own feelings!" Ky said.

"Go away." Shrek said.

"There you go again just like what you did to Fiona." Tails said.

"All she'd do is like you or better yet, even love you." Pax said.

"Love me? She said I was ugly. A hideous creature. I heard you all talking to her." Shrek said.

"She wasn't talking about you. She was talking about...somebody else." Donkey said and Shrek comes out of the bathroom.

"She wasn't talking about me?" Shrek asked.

"No." Katara answered.

"Then who was she talking about?" Shrek asked.

"Sorry, Shrek, but we're not telling you since you never listen to us." Ky said.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Shrek said but the group was not convinced and Shrek sighs. "I really am sorry. I guess I AM a big, stupid ogre. Can you all forgive me?" Shrek asked.

"That's what friends are for, Shrek." Ky said.

"That's right." Donkey said.

"So, who was Fiona talking about?" Shrek asked.

"Don't ask us. You should ask Fiona." Twilight said and Shrek realizes something.

"The wedding! We'll never make it in time!" Shrek said.

"Don't worry. We will. We already got ourselves transportation. Donkey?" Ky said and Donkey whistles and Dragon arrives.

"You guys planned this?" Shrek asked.

"Yeah. You like Fiona, right? Well, we're gonna help you get your happily ever after." Ky said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"C'mon, y'all. Let's head over to Duloc faster than a supersonic horse on a marathon." Sandy said and they climb on Dragon and she starts flying off to Duloc.

Meanwhile at Duloc Castle the wedding is prepared and Farquaad and Fiona are about to get married but Fiona sees the sun setting while the priest is speaking.

"Um, excuse me. Can you please skip to the 'I dos'?" Fiona asked.

"Go on." Farquaad said.

The group arrive at Duloc and hurry to the castle.

"Guys, wait. We can't just barge into a wedding." Donkey said.

"What's your plan then?" Sly asked.

"We have to wait until the priest says 'Speak now or forever hold your peace' and that's when you say 'I object!'." Donkey said.

"We don't have time for this, Donkey." Katara said.

"Fine. When does he say that?" Tails asked.

"We need to check inside." Donkey said.

Meanwhile in the castle the priest keeps talking while the group are still outside and Tails is using a device to hear what he's saying.

"Anything yet?" Pax asked.

"No. Nothing. At this rate, we'll never be able to hear it in time." Tails said.

"Oh, for the love of Pete!" Shrek said as he goes into the castle.

"Shrek, wait!" Ky said as he and the others follow him.

"Speak now or for..." The priest was cut off by the doors opening and everyone sees Shrek and the group.

"I object!" Shrek said.

"Shrek?" Fiona asked.

"Now what does he want?" Farquaad asked.

"Now what do we do?" Twilight asked.

"Stop the wedding." Ky answered.

"I thought we have already." Erza said.

"We just gotta convince Fiona not to marry that jerk." Ky said.

"Shrek, Ky, what are you two doing here?" Fiona asked.

"Honestly, it's bad enough to be around somewhere nobody wants you, but showing up here uninvited is just..." Farquaad was cut off by Shrek.

"Listen, Fiona, we need to talk." Shrek said.

"So NOW you want to talk? Well, it's a little late. Now if you would..." Fiona was cut off by Ky.

"But, Princess, you can't marry that creep." Ky said.

"Why not?" Fiona asked.

"Because he's only marrying you so he can be king." Twilight answered.

"That's preposterous!" Farquaad scoffed.

"Yeah? Well, it's true." Ky said.

"He doesn't really love you, Princess." Shrek said.

"And what do you know of true love?" Fiona asked and Shrek struggles to answer.

"Well...that's the thing, Fiona. Shrek is..." Katara was cut off by Farquaad.

"You don't mean the ogre has fallen in love with the princess?!" Farquaad asked and starts laughing and everyone else in the castle laughs as well.

"What in tarnation is so funny about an ogre bein' in love with a princess?" Sandy asked.

"There's nothing funny about that." Sly said.

"Shrek, is this true?" Fiona asked.

"Who cares? It's absurd. Now, Fiona, please marry me and we shall live happily ever after. Now kiss me." Farquaad said.

"Please don't." Sasuke said.

Fiona looks at the sun setting.

"Well, Shrek, it's my turn to tell you. Or rather, show you." Fiona said as the sun sets Fiona is being transformed back into her ogre form shocking everyone and disgusting Farquaad.

"Oh...well...that explains a lot." Shrek said.

"UGH! This is disgusting!" Farquaad yelled.

"Yeah, because you have a problem with something that's not a self-absorbed weasel like you!" Ky said.

"Enough! Guards! Seize them!" Farquadd ordered and the guards arrive.

The guards attack the group but Ky, Pax, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Sly defeat the guards.

"Take that, 'King' Farquaad!" Ky said.

"You insolent fools! This weeding is over and that makes me king!" Farquaad said as dark aura appears around him.

"Crap." Pax said.

"This is not good." Twilight said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"No doubt about it. There is darkness in his heart. As if you're king! All we see is a sad man with a dark heart." Ky said.

"How dare you defy me!" Farquaad said as he takes out a sword. "I shall destroy anyone who dares to oppose Duloc and I destroy those two ogres!" Farquaad said.

"That WON'T happen! Shrek, let's crown this 'king'!" Ky said.

"Gladly." Shrek said.

Farquaad charges at the group and slashes with his sword but Ky strikes back with his Keyblade while Pax transforms his Keyblade into a hammer and whacks Farquaad but Farquaad retaliates with a spin slash but Shrek delivers three punches but Farquaad slashes three times with his swird but Erza slashes with her sword followed by a roundhouse kick while Sasuke slashes with his katana followed by Fireball Jutsu but Farquaad tries to impale the two but Twilight whacks with her staff and then throws magic bombs while Yoshi uses Ground Pound while Sandy uses Flurry Chop but Farquaad summons Archer Heartless but Tails tail swipes while Sly attacks with his cane to defeat the Archers but Farquaad tries to slash again but Katara water whips while Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Thunder Dash while Shrek uses Hammer Punch.

"You seem to be quite adequate...even with that filthy ogre at your side." Farquaad said.

"So does that mean you'll give up now?" Ky asked.

"No. I have more ways to end you all." Farquaad said as he summons a Heartless that looks like a black coated unicorn with red eyes, a dark purple mane, dark purple tail, and a crimson horn.

"Great. A Heartless. Why am I not surprised?" Sasuke asked.

"Now we have to deal with both that Heartless and Farquaad." Tails said.

"Then let's settle this." Ky said.

"Prepare to be disposed. Attack my pet!" Farquaad commanded.

The Heartless known as Unidoom fires dark magic beams at the group but they dodge and Ky and Shrek go for Farquaad but Unidoom hoof kicks them but Twilight retaliates with a pony kick while Katara throws water discs but Unidoom charges at the group with its horn but Erza enters Purgatory Armor and attacks with her blade but Farquaad multi stabs with his sword but Pax attacks with his Keyblade and then transforms it into an ax and strikes but Unidoom fires poison balls at the group but Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Yoshi uses Headbutt while Sasuke uses Chidori Blade but Unidoom prances around and charges at the group while Farquaad spin slashes but Katara throws ice shards while Sandy karate kicks while Shrek headbutts while Twilight shoots multiple magic shots but Unidoom fires another dark magic beam but Twilight shoots her magic beam to counter against the Heartless allowing Sly to attack Farquaad with his cane but Farquaad fights back with his sword but Erza enters Lightning Empress Armor and uses Lightning Magic but Unidoom hoof kicks her but Ky Fire Edge.

"This is getting annoying. We should deal this Heartless first." Ky said.

"I agree. If we take this Heartless out first, we won't have a problem of going for Farquaad next." Tails said.

"Let's get to it then." Shrek said.

Unidoom fires poison balls at the group while Farquaad multi slashes with his sword but Sasuke attacks with his katana followed by a forward kick followed by Chidori while Shrek delivers three punches but Unidoom fires two black magic beams but Pax casts Thundara while Sly uses Spin Cane while Yoshi uses Egg Throw but Unidoom charges with its horn but Katara uses Freeze allowing Sandy to whip with her lasso but Farquaad multi stabs but Twilight shoots magic beams to keep Farquaad busy allowing Ky and Pax to attack with their Keyblades while Erza uses Sword Magic but Unidoom prances around again while charging at the group but Tails uses Magic Hand to punch while Sly attacks with Electric Cane while Sasuke uses Dragon Flame Jutsu but Unidoom charges with its horn again and then delivers a hoof kick but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Fire Dash while Twilight uses Magic Bomb and they defeat Unidoom causing it to lose a big heart and the Heartless disappears.

"Done with that Heartless." Pax said.

"Now for Farquaad." Erza said.

"Fools! How dare you! You have become a thorn in my side for far too long!" Farquaad yelled.

"Then what are you waiting for? Get us!" Shrek said.

Farquaad slashes at the group with his sword but Tails tail swipes while Yoshi double kicks while Katara bends a water stream but Farquaad dash stabs but Sly attacks with his cane but Farquaad parries and slashes Sly but Katara uses Healing Water on Sly while Shrek headbutts Farquaad but Farquaad multi slashes with his sword and then delivers an aerial spin slash but Ky uses Blizzard Dash while Sasuke uses Chidori Blade but Farquaad slashes three times but Shrek delivers three punches while Erza enters Flame Empress Armor and uses Fire Magic while Yoshi tail whips while Pax shoots two light waves but Farquaad keeps slashing with his sword but Ky retaliates with Fire Spin while Shrek hammer punches while Sandy uses Tornado Kick but Farquaad multi slashes and then delivers another aerial spin slash but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Thunder Edge while Shrek headbutts while Pax attacks with his Keyblade followed by shooting light shots while Twilight uses Magic Beam while Tails throws bombs while Sandy uses Flurry Chop while Yoshi uses Egg Roll while Katara double water whips while Erza slashes with her sword while Sasuke slashes with his katana while Sly uses Cane Jump and the group finish off Farquaad.

"Impossible! I cannot be defeated by fools!" Farquaad said.

"That's what you get for putting down ogres." Ky said.

"You fool! I am KING of Duloc! Therefore, I shall have order! I shall have perfection! I shall have..." Farquaad was cut off by Dragon flying through the window behind him and Faruqaad turns to Dragon and then Dragon eats him.

"Serves that varmint right." Sandy said.

"I'll say." Tails said.

"Are you alright, Princess?" Erza asked.

"Yes. Thank you all." Fiona said.

"Nice timing, you two." Ky said.

"It's no problem. Go on, Shrek." Donkey said.

"Fiona, I do in fact love you. And I'm sorry for being stubborn and not listening to you." Shrek said.

"Shrek. I felt like I had to tell you." Fiona said as she turns to see the sun that's still set. "Shrek, I feel that I love you too." Fiona said and the two start to kiss but just then Fiona starts to glow with light and after the glowing stops she's still in her ogre form. "I thought that if I kiss my true love, the spell will be broken." Fiona said.

"I think that since you kissed Shrek, you'll probably stay in that form now." Tails said.

"Probably forever." Pax said.

"But hey, who cares. You two love each other and if you're both happy, then I'm happy too." Ky said and everyone nods.

"Thank you for everything. Ky, Pax, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, Sly, I'm grateful to all of you." Fiona said.

"It was nothing." Twilight said.

"I-I think I'm gonna cry." Donkey said.

Just then something starts to appear on the castle ceiling and it's another Keyhole and Ky uses his Keyblade to lock the Keyhole saving another world from the darkness.

"What just happened?" Shrek asked.

"Well...it's time for us to get going. You two lovebirds should be fine now without being around." Ky said.

"Aw, you guys have to go?" Donkey asked.

"I'm afraid so, Donkey." Katara answered.

"But don't lose your tiny head over it. We'll might come back and see you guys again." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Donkey asked.

"Really really." Ky answered.

"I wish the best of luck to you, Shrek and Fiona." Erza said.

"Hope you guys have a happily ever after now." Sly said.

"Good luck with whatever you guys are doing." Shrek said.

"See ya." Ky said as he, Pax, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Sly leave the castle.

After the group leave Duloc Ky was about to use his Keyblade to make another portal but just then a whirlwind appears and blows him back.

"Ky!" Twilight yelled.

"What just happened?" Tails asked.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't that Keybearing punk that defeat my two brothers." A voice said and the group turn to see Wind Princess.

"You again..." Ky said.

"You're one of those three varmints back at that Ryku Jin Hideout." Sandy said.

"Wind Princess." Twilight said.

"Glad you remember me. I'm truly flattered." Wind Princess said.

"What do you want?" Ky asked.

"I want to avenge my brothers' defeats by your hands. You will have to deal with me now." Wind Princess said.

"You wanna fight? Fine with me. Just bring it." Ky said.

"Get ready! Here I come!" Wind Princess said as she charges at the group with her wind.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger! I know. I'm evil for that. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please send in more reviews and support this story. I really need that. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends fight against Wind Princess and then continue their journey. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care until then. Bye.<strong>


	25. Windy Battle

Chapter 24: Windy Battle

Wind Princess unleashes two whirlwinds at the group but Ky uses Fire Raid while Pax transforms his Keyblade into a bow and starts shooting a light arrow at Wind Princess who simply dodges them and delivers a swift roundhouse kick at Pax but Yoshi saves him just in time allowing Katara to throw water discs while Sasuke uses Phoenix Flower Jutsu but Wind Princess dodges the fireballs and shoots three wind slashes but Sandy uses Tornado Kick but Wind Princess summons a whirlwind to protect her from Sandy's attack and then unleashes a gale force but Erza enters Water Empress Armor and delivers a water slash but Wind Princess attacks with wind blades but Ky counters and then attacks Wind Princess with his Keyblade while Sly uses Cane Push but Wind Princess throws three whirlwinds at the group but Tails fires five shots from his blaster while Twilight fires multiple magic shots but Wind Princess retaliates with a wind slash but Pax attacks with his Keyblade followed by a light ray while Yoshi uses Egg Throw but Wind Princess summons a whirlwind under the two but Sandy gets the two out of the way and then Twilight uses Magic Bombs while Ky uses Thunder Edge but Wind Princess fires wind balls but Ky retaliates with Fire Dash.

"You and your little friends are not too bad." Wind Princess said.

"We're full of surprises." Ky said.

"So am I." Wind Princess said.

"Prove it." Sasuke said.

Wind Princess unleashes big tornadoes at the group but Ky and Pax manage to disperse the tornadoes and Yoshi uses Egg Roll while Erza uses Sword Magic but Wind Princess throws wind balls but Sandy uses Flurry Chop but Wind Princess strikes back with fast punches and graceful kicks but Pax retaliates with his own graceful style with his Keyblade attacks while Tails uses Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Katara throws ice needles but Wind Princess protects herself again with a whirlwind and then throws four wind slashes but Ky casts Aerora on everyone while Twilight uses Magic Beam while Sly uses Dive Attack but Wind Princess blows the group away with her wind but they all recover and Sasuke uses Dragon Flame Jutsu getting Wind Princess while Pax transforms his Keyblade into a cannon and starts shooting shots while Tails also shoots his shots but Wind Princess dodges them all and then unleashes another gale force but Ky quickly uses Blizzard Spin before it happened while Katara bends water blades at strikes while Erza enters Lightning Empress Armor and casts Lightning Magic but Wind Princess delivers kicks and then surrounds herself in a twister to knock them away but Sly uses Cane Spin while Twilight whacks with her staff but Wind Princess shoots more whirlwinds but Sandy whips with her lasso while Ky and Pax strike with their Keyblades.

"So, had enough yet?" Ky asked.

"You are skilled for a child, but you are still destined to fall, just like your little girlfriend soon." Wind Princess said.

"You mean Ani?! Where is she?!" Ky demanded.

"I see no reason to tell you about her whereabouts. After all, why trouble you in your final hour?" Wind Princess said.

"This isn't our final hour!" Tails said.

"Correct. It will be YOURS!" Erza said.

Wind Princess throws three wind discs at the group but Katara retaliates with water discs while Twilight uses Lightning Beam but Wind Princess unleashes three big tornadoes at the group who dodge and Yoshi uses Ground Pound while Erza enters Black Wing Armor and attacks with her blade but Wind Princess delivers a swipe but Sasuke grabs her arm and then delivers a kick knocking Wind Princess back but she shoots six whirlwinds but Pax attacks with his Keyblade followed by turning it into a mace and strikes but Wind Princess catches Pax in a twister but Sandy uses Tornado Kick to attack Wind Princess allowing Ky to save Pax while Tails throws bombs but Wind Princess attacks rapidly with wind blades severely injuring the group but Ky casts Cura while Katara uses Water Heal on the group but Wind Princess unleashes a giant wind beam but Twilight casts a barrier while Pax casts a light barrier around the group and as Wind Princess stops Ky uses Thunder Dash while Erza slashes with her sword but Wind Princess blows Erza away but Twilight saves her and then Tails fires a big shot from his blaster while Pax casts three light waves at Wind Princess.

"Is that the best you all can do?" Wind Princess asked.

"Will you shut up?! This is getting stupid now! You'd better start telling me where Ani is now!" Ky yelled.

"And why would I ever want to do that?" Wind Princess asked but Ky charges at Wind Princess and tries to attack with his Keyblade but Wind Princess jumps back and unleashes a gale force to blow Ky away but he saves himself and uses Slide Dash. "You are one troublesome brat. I don't know what Ani even sees in you or why Nex is so interested in you even though you're just getting in his way." Wind Princess said.

"Where's Ani?! Where's Nex?!" Ky demanded.

"There's no point in telling you. You don't need to know where they are." Wind Princess said as she was about to get away but Ky charges again.

"No you don't!" Ky yelled as he was about to use Edge Slash but Wind Princess manages to get away before Ky could even touch her. "Get back here! Wind Princess!" Ky yelled as he slashes the air with his Keyblade in rage.

"Ky, stop. I don't think she's coming back." Twilight said and before Ky could slash the air one more time he stops.

"Ky, we're doing what we can to find your friends." Katara said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Yeah, but we only found Matt, who tried to kill me when I was at Circus Town, Raze, but he's acting weird. We haven't found my mother or Ani. We haven't even found any of your friends yet." Ky said.

"We're still going to find them. We can't just give up." Erza said.

"I hate to admit it, but Tomatohead is right." Sasuke said.

"We'll find what we're looking for, Ky. I promise." Pax said.

"Thanks." Ky said.

"Now, why don't we keep going? Who knows, maybe we'll run into Ani there." Sly said.

"Yeah. C'mon." Ky said as he uses his Keyblade to create another portal and everyone goes in it.

Meanwhile in the dark room Ganondorf is talking to someone.

"I promise you. I have that wench you asked for. She will be brought over to you soon since watching her is such a bore." Someone said.

"Good. I shall send in Raze to get the girl as she is needed for my plan." Ganondorf said as the person Ganondorf is talking to disappears.

"The time has come for her to be here?" Vergil asked.

"Yes. With her, this world's Keyhole shall be completed at last. We shall finally use the darkness to rule all worlds as we are destined to." Ganondorf said.

"And the Key child?" The Darkest Faerie asked.

"Ah, him. I should have expected that he and his meddlesome friends would defeat Farquaad easily. He'll might start to become a threat to our plans in order to save his precious 'mother' and his 'brother'." Ganondorf said and then turns to Slade and Executioner. "You both have done well to test the boy's strength." Ganondorf said.

"So, now you want us to kill him?" Slade asked.

"Yes. End him and bring his corpse to me." Ganondrof said.

"Sure thing." Executioner said.

Meanwhile in Sophia's dungeon Raze is talking to her.

"Mom, even though I hate seeing you like this, I'm glad you're still alive. I'm sorry I'm still working for the Deadly Alliance." Raze said.

"Raze, I know you're doing this for me, but it's Ky's safety I'm also concerned about." Sophia said.

"Yeah. I'm concerned for him too." Raze said.

"Raze, you must know the truth." Sophia said.

"What's that?" Raze asked.

"Never mind. I'll tell you when the time is right." Sophia said and Raze nods.

"I'd better go see Ganondorf to see what he'll want with me." Raze said as he leaves the dungeon.

* * *

><p><strong>This is gonna be a chapter end. I'm sorry that the fight and this entire chapter was short, but I did what I could on it. I'm hoping you people are liking this story and the twists I'm putting in. Anyway, Ky and his friends arrive at a different world and they meet six children and six monsters. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Goodbye and take care for now.<strong>


	26. The Digital World

Chapter 25: The Digital World

In Nex's dark room Wind Princess arrives and Fire Dragon and Ice Knight are in the same room while Nex prepares to leave the room.

"I'm back. You going somewhere?" Wind Princess asked.

"Yes. I have finally figured out Ani's power and I also know her purpose. I will be using her power very soon and when Ganondrof is finished with the Princess of Heart in Vorture, I will also bring her here to Undorel and will also lead Ky here and I will be able to complete my plan." Nex said.

"That's good to hear. Can't wait to see what will happen to every heart." Ice Knight said.

"They will all be under my rule of course. The darkness will rule everything as I have envisioned and the light will be snuffed out and fade out of existence. But that will be AFTER I find and bring Ani back here since she somehow escaped from this castle. I told you two idiots to watch her when Kaos and I were gone." Nex said.

"C'mon. How were we supposed to know she left? We didn't think she would." Fire Dragon said.

"Excuses. I'll bet she's at Vorture as well. She will be found." Nex said as he leaves his dark room.

Meanwhile in a field the portal opens and Ky, Pax, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Sly fly out of the portal.

"Neat. Another nice world." Pax said.

"Until Heartless or Black Xetis will come to screw things up like they always do." Ky said and just then Zombie Black Xetis appear. "And I just had to open my big mouth." Ky said.

"Don't worry about that, Ky. We cam take them." Tails said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

The Zombie Black Xetis attack the group with their torn arms but Ky uses Fire Dash while Pax transforms his Keyblade into a club and whacks with it while Erza uses Sword Magic but Zombie Black Xetis dig into the ground and rise up to strike but the group dodge and Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu while Katara attacks with water blades while Tails throws bombs but Zombie Black Xetis spin attack but Sandy uses Tornado Kick while Sly uses Cane Push while Yoshi double kicks but Zombie Black Xetis retaliate with their torn arms but Twilight fires muli magic shots while Pax attacks with his Keyblade followed by casting Light Rays while Ky casts Gravira and the group defeat the Black Xetis.

"Black Xetis are here." Ky said.

"So might the Heartless as well." Erza said.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said pointing at something.

"What, Yoshi?" Sly asked and they see a Zombie Black Xeti running away.

"Oh, for the love of..." Sasuke stops talking.

"No you don't!" Ky said as he chases after the Zombie Black Xeti and the others follow Ky.

The group keep chasing after the Zombie Black Xeti through the field and their chase leads them to what looks like a deserted town and when the Zombie Black Xeti keeps moving Ky delivers an edge slash destroying the Zombie Black Xeti.

"You're done." Ky said and he looks around the deserted town. "Is this always like this or did the Black Xetis or the Heartless did this?" Ky asked.

"I'm not sure. We should investigate this town and see who or what is responsible for this." Twilight said.

As the group explore around the deserted town a group of green blob like creatures with blue spots, straight up eyes, and tongues sticking out their mouths watch the group looking around.

The group keep looking around the deserted town for any Heartless or Black Xetis but just then the green blob like creatures appear in front of the group making them go into their fighting stances.

"What the...?!" Ky asked.

"Heartless?" Pax suggested.

"Or maybe Black Xetis?" Sly asked.

"I dunno. They don't look like any of 'em." Sandy said.

"What do you creatures want?" Erza asked.

"I wanna date that chick you have." One of the green blob like creatures said pointing at Katara.

"What? Why would you want to date me?" Katara asked.

"Because you're beautiful." The green blob creature answered.

"Oh, well...thank you. I'm flattered, but...I already have a boyfriend." Katara said.

"I don't see one." The green blob creature said.

"Uh...I'm searching for him. We got separated and now I'm looking for him." Katara said.

"Well, you can forget about him. I'd be a better boyfriend." The green blob creature said.

"She said 'no'! Get through your disgusting blob head!" Sasuke said.

"What did you just call me?!" The green blob creature asked.

"You heard me. You're nothing but a worthless, disgusting, and sickening blob." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke..." Tails warned.

"That's it! Nobody calls me that! ATTACK!" The green blob creatures take out what looks like pink sludge and they throw them at the group but Twilight casts a barrier.

"That's enough!" Ky said as he casts Blizzara at the blob creatures. "Now, we're searching this place and we're finding out what happened here." Ky said.

"Oh, well, we found this town being destroyed by strange creatures. At first, we thought they were Digimon causing trouble, but they're different types of monsters." The blob creature explained.

"Digiwhat now?" Katara asked confused.

"Not 'Digiwhat', sweetheart. DigiMON. Ya know, Digital monsters. That's what we are. We're Numemon." One of the Numemon said.

"Good to know." Sasuke said uninterested.

"Tell me. Which type of monster did you see?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, well, we some monsters that looked like ghosts and there were also some big shadowy monsters too." The Numemon leader answered.

"Heartless AND Black Xetis. Thanks for the info. We're gonna keep looking around. Please don't interfere." Pax said.

"And stay away from Katara or you die." Sasuke threatened.

"Sasuke!" Erza said.

"Okay. Good luck with what you're doing, but those monsters are really vicious." The Numemon leader said.

"We can take 'em." Ky said.

"Yeah. They don't stand a chance against us." Sly said.

The group continue to search around the town and Tails uses his techno map to determine what world they're in.

"That Numemon wasn't lying. According to my techno map, we're in a world called Digital World. It's a world where these Digimon live." Tails said.

"Least we know where we are. Now we have to find out if there is a Keyhole here." Ky said.

"Let's hurry and find it before the Heartless or the Black Xetis do." Sandy said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"I agree. Let's see if this world's Keyhole is here." Erza said.

The group continue their investigation through the ruined town but they see Heartless attacking a house but Ky attacks with his Keyblade while Pax transforms his Keyblade into a lance and attacks while Twilight whacks with her staff while Tails tail swipes while Sandy karate chops while Yoshi uses Headbutt while Katara uses Freeze while Erza slashes with her sword while Sasuke uses Chidori while Sly attacks with his cane and the group defeat the Heartless.

"Why were they attacking this house?" Pax asked.

"Let's go see and find out." Katara said.

The group enter the house and they explore around but just then they see six children and six creatures and they all look really injured.

"Oh, my God...what happened to you guys?" Ky asked.

"Who the heck are you?! You the one responsible for those monsters?!" One of the six children demanded and it's a boy with big spiky brown hair, wearing a dark blue short sleeve shirt with an orange star on each sleeve, brown shorts, white gloves, white shoes, and blue goggles on his forehead.

"What? We didn't bring the Heartless and the Black Xetis here." Ky said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"I don't think I believe you." One of the six creatures said and it's an orange lizard with green eyes and white claws.

"I don't think we should trust them either. They could be those monsters in disguise." Another child said and it's a boy with spiky blond hair, wearing a green sleeveless shirt, blue jeans, brown gloves, and brown shoes.

"They don't look really evil, Matt. You shouldn't judge them." Another creature said and it's a yellow reptile with four arms, wearing a white and blue fur pelt, and has a yellow horn on its forehead.

"We're not evil. We actually fight against those creatures." Erza assured and the others nod.

"Hmm. I'll have to agree with Gabumon. You three just judged them." The other child said and it's a girl with short brown hair, wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt, light blue jeans, pink gloves, pink shoes, and light blue helmet with two side straps.

"I'm with Sora and Gabumon." Another creature said and it's a pink bird.

"Well, one of them do look cute to be evil." Another child said and it's another girl with light orange hair, wearing a red dress, light brown gloves, and a big pink hat.

"You can't be obsessed with boys at a time like this, Mimi." Another creature said and it's a green lizard and plant creature.

"I think we got this misunderstanding out of the way." Twilight said.

"Let's introduce ourselves. My name's Ky and these are Pax, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Sly." Ky introduced himself and the others.

"I guess you don't appear bad. Name's Tai." Tai introduced.

"Matt. Sorry for being paranoid earlier." Matt introduced.

"I'm Sora. It's nice to meet you." Sora introduced.

"I'm Izzy. I believe you guys when you said you're not with those creatures." A boy with red hair, wearing an orange shirt, green shorts, yellow gloves, and purple and blue shoes introduced.

"I'm Mimi and might I add that Ky is a very cute name." Mimi introduced.

"Uh, thanks?" Ky said.

"I'm Joe and if you're not really bad guys, then I guess it's okay to talk to you." A boy with blue hair, wearing a light blue shirt with a white vest over it, white shorts, white shoes, and blue glasses introduced.

"Great to meet you all. What about you guys?" Ky asked the creatures.

"I'm Agumon." Agumon introduced.

"My name is Gabumon. Please to make your acquaintance." Gabumon introduced.

"I'm Biyomon." Biyomon introduced.

"I am Tentomon. I agree with Izzy on trusting you." A ladybug like creature introduced.

"My name is Palmon. It's really nice to meet you guys." Palmon introduced.

"And I'm Gomamon." A creature that looks like a white harp seal with purple markings and orange hair on the back of his head introduced.

"I take it you guys are these Digimon too?" Tails asked.

"That's right." Gabumon answered.

"How'd you guys get into the Digital World anyway?" Tai asked.

"Uh, a random portal showed up and it sucked us all in here." Ky answered and the others nod.

"So tell me. Why're the Heartless and the Black Xetis attacking this town?" Pax asked.

"So that's what those creatures are called?" Izzy asked.

"We really don't know. We were just journeying through the Digital World, but just then these...Heartless and Black Xetis showed up out of nowhere and attacked every Digimon." Sora explained.

"We fought them with all we had, but those monsters were proving to be strong for us." Agumon explained.

"So we needed a place to hide until we can get our strength to fight back." Palmon said.

"Well, since we're here, we can handle 'em." Ky said.

"No offense, but how can YOU fight these creatures?" Tai asked.

"Simple." Ky answered as he summons his Keyblade. "This weapon, the Keyblade is capable of defeating the Heartless and the Black Xetis." Ky said.

"That's amazing. I've never heard such a weapon." Izzy said.

"Oh, it looks really pretty!" Mimi said as she takes the Keyblade and looks at it but the Keyblade disappears and reappears to Ky. "Hey! I wasn't done looking at it!" Mimi said.

"Not everything is yours, Mimi." Palmon said.

"Sorry. I'm its only chosen wielder." Ky said.

"Ky can help you guys get rid of the Heartless and the Black Xetis." Sandy said.

"Well, I guess we'd be sitting ducks if we don't accept your help. Okay. We'll count on you." Matt said.

"Thanks." Ky said.

"We should also work on finding the Keyhole too." Sly said.

"Did you just say Keyhole?" Biyomon asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Katara asked.

"I think we've heard of it." Agumon said.

"But are you guys looking for it?" Gomamon asked.

"You see, that's why the Heartless and the Black Xetis are here. The Keyhole is what they're really after." Tails answered.

"If the Heartless or the Black Xetis find the Keyhole before we do, the Digital World will get destroyed. That's why I have to find it and seal it with my Keyblade." Ky explained.

"Wait, the Digital World will be destroyed if you don't find some keyhole?" Mimi asked.

"If it's important, we can help you find it." Tentomon offered.

"Do you know where it is?" Ky asked.

"Well...perhaps not, but we can still help you any way we can." Gabumon said.

"We can help too." Tai said.

"Okay. Great. Thanks for the help." Pax said.

"Wait a minute. Where's T.K.?" Matt asked looking around.

"Yeah, and where's Patamon?" Palmon asked.

"Way to look after your little brother, Matt." Tai said.

"Shut it, Tai! He couldn't have gone far." Matt said.

"Who's T.K.?" Twilight asked.

"My little brother." Matt answered.

"Patamon is also our friend." Agumon said.

"Well, if he's gone, we'll help you find him too." Sandy offered and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"You'd do that?" Matt asked.

"Of course." Erza answered.

"Thanks." Matt said.

"Okay. It's settled. We'll work together to find your brother, T.K. and Patamon, find the Keyhole, and stop the Heartless and the Black Xetis. Let's get to it." Ky said as everyone leaves the house ready to do their mission for Digital World.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter is over. I hope you guys enjoyed this. If it was short and rushed, I apologize. I'll do what I can to make the next chapter better. Next time, Ky, his friends, the DigiDestined, and the DigiDestined Digimon search for T.K. and Patamon, but get separated from an attack and Ky and Pax also fight against everyone's favorite chaos bringer. I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Take care until then.<strong>


	27. The Face of Death

Chapter 26: The Face of Death

Ky, Pax, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, Sly, the Digidestined, and the Digidestined Digimon prepare to leave the ruined town and make sure if there are anymore Heartless or Black Xetis but Tails' techno map indicates that Black Xetis are somewhere around another field and so everyone make their way to the field while also continuing their search for T.K. and Patamon.

Meanwhile somewhere around a field a boy with blond hair, wearing a green jacket with light green long sleeves, khaki shorts, green and white shoes, and a green hat with a purple gemstone is searching for something.

"Patamon! Patamon, where are you?" The boy called. "Where could he be? Why did he have to leave by himself?" The boy asked and just then he sees Phantom Black Xetis. "Uh oh. It's those ghost like monsters again. Just why're they here?" The boy asked and he sees the Phantom Black Xetis attacking a rabbit like creature. "Patamon!" The boy as he runs to the rabbit creature.

The Phantom Black Xetis see the boy and charge to attack but just then a slash attacks the Phantom Black Xetis and they disappear.

"Huh?" The boy asked as he sees Platine holding a sword with a silver blade, black hilt, and three handles and a red shield with a silver cross in the middle. "Who are you?" The boy asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am. There's no doubt that you're a human." Platine said.

"Yeah, but what does that have to..." The boy was cut off by a plasma katana being around his neck.

"It looks like we've found a perfect trap for Ky and you just volunteered to be the bait." A voice said and the boy turns to see Fulgur.

Meanwhile the group finally arrive at the field to search for what they're supposed to find but Werewolf Black Xetis appear and attack the group but Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Fire Slash while Pax transforms his Keyblade into a hammer and whacks with his hammer but the Werewolf Black Xetis retaliate with slashing with their claws but Twilight uses Magic Beam while Tails fires two shots from his blaster while Sandy karate chops but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite at the group but Yoshi uses Ground Pound while Katara uses Freeze while Erza enters Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacks with her multiple swords but the Werewolf Black Xetis unleash a powerful howl but Sasuke uses Chidori Blade while Sly uses Dive Attack and the Werewolf Black Xetis were defeated.

"Now THAT was amazing." Tai said.

"You should learn a thing or two from him, Tai." Agumon said.

"Now, all we have to do is keep looking for..." Tails was cut off by Zombie Black Xetis.

"Round two comin' up." Pax said.

"We can handle them this time." Gomamon said.

"Watch us." Palmon said.

"Okay. Good luck." Ky said.

The Zombie Black Xetis attack the Digimon.

"I don't think so. Pepper Breath!" Agumon said as he shoots a fireball from his mouth at one of the Zombie Black Xetis.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon said as he shoots a blast of blue fire from his mouth getting the Black Xetis.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon said as she shoots a green spiral flame at another Black Xeti.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon said as he fires electricity from his antennas at another Black Xeti.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon said as she makes her claws into whips and strikes the Black Xetis.

"Marching Fishes!" Gomamon said as he gathers fishes and attack the Black Xetis.

"Cool! They have amazing abilities." Ky said.

"Yeah they do." Tai said.

"Every Digimon has a unique power. They can also Digivolve into their champion forms when it comes to a big battle." Sora explained.

"That's neat." Twilight said.

"Meh. I've seen better." Sasuke said making Katara sigh.

After the Digimon defeated the Black Xetis Tails starts to determine T.K. and Patamon's location.

"Okay. So my techno map should lead us all the way into the other part of the field. That's where we'll be able to find T.K. and Patamon." Tails said.

"You already sound like you know what you're doing, Tails. I didn't think you're into technology too." Izzy said.

"Thanks. I normally use it when we have to go somewhere." Tails said.

"You should tell me about your own inventions sometime." Izzy said.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tails said.

"I hope you have an invention that involves designing." Mimi said.

"Not really..." Tails said.

"Mimi, he does inventions, not clothes making." Izzy said.

"Exactly." Tails said.

"Great. We got ourselves two annoying geniuses making out. If you two are done, can we start looking for the brat?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't call me brother that!" Matt yelled.

"You haven't realized. I'll say whatever I want. Now, shut up so we start finding your BRAT brother." Sasuke said making Matt clench his fists and grumble in anger but Sora manages to calm him down.

"I'm sorry about him." Katara said.

"We all are..." Ky said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Tails, please lead the way." Erza said.

"Yeah." Tails said.

"How long do you think our search will take us?" Joe asked.

"Why? You scared of going into the field full of scary Black Xetis?" Gomamon asked.

"No." Joe asked even though he's being anxious.

"We'll be fine as long as we stick together as a team." Ky said.

"Then let's cut the chatter and get a move on." Sandy said.

The group start to make their into the deeper part of the field to continue their search.

Meanwhile Kaos is on a tree branch watching the group make their way to the deeper part of the field and he has a twisted smile on his face as he is ready to make Ky suffer again and will be ready to kill him this time and also sees Pax with Ky and his twisted smile has become even more twisted as he ready to kill Pax as well and then vanishes in dark mist ready to make his move soon.

Meanwhile Fulgur and Platine have successfully tied up the rabbit creature against a tree.

"Why are you doing this?" The boy asked.

"Because, my leader wants Ky destroyed and since he's here, Platine and I will complete our mission." Fulgur answered.

"But I don't wanna help you kill someone." The boy said.

"Fine. Don't, but your little pet will become a new fur coat for us." Fulgur said.

"Aw, Patamon..." The boy stops talking.

"T.K., don't worry about me. Just do what they say, please." Patamon said.

"So, you agree to do this?" Platine asked.

"You're not gonna hurt my brother or my friends, are you?" T.K. asked.

"Even though they're disgusting humans like Ky, I won't hurt or kill them. Just Ky." Fulgur said.

Meanwhile the group arrive at the deeper part of the field and they continue to search for T.K. and Patamon while also keeping an eye out for Heartless or Black Xetis and Phantom Black Xetis appear to attack the group but Ky and the Digimon defeat them and keep going through the field while Tails' techno map keeps leading them until they arrive at an opening field and Tails' techno map starts to go off.

"We're getting close to T.K.'s location." Tails said.

"Good. Hope those Black Xetis or Heartless haven't gotten to him yet." Matt said.

"Hey!" A voice called and the group see someone from a distance.

"T.K.?" Matt asked.

"Look! That has to be T.K.!" Tai said pointing at someone and it's a boy.

"Yep. That's T.K. over there. According to my techno map." Tails said.

"Great!" Matt said running to the boy.

"Hi, guys." T.K. said.

"There you are." Tai said.

"Why did you run off like that?" Sora asked.

"Sorry. Patamon left and I wanted to look for him." T.K. said.

"You could have asked us to help you." Agumon said.

"Yeah, but at least you're safe." Palmon said.

Tails' techno map is still going off.

"Tails, what's wrong?" Katara asked.

"Well, when I was determining T.K.'s location, I also determined Patamon's location too, but I see him anywhere and the map is still going off." Tails explained.

"He has to be here somewhere." Ky said.

Unknowing to everyone Fulgur sees the group and smirks.

"Good. Ky's here. Time to end him for good." Fulgur said as he lights his hands with dark orange lightning. "Dark Orange Lightning: Spear of Despair!" Fulgur yelled as he sends out three dark orange lightning spears at Ky.

"Huh?" Gabumon asked as he sees the dark orange lightning spears at Ky.

"Ky, lookout!" Biyomon said.

"What?" Ky asked as he sees the dark orange lightning spears. "Oh, God..." Ky said as he takes out his Keyblade to prepare himself.

Just then Slade and Exterminator are on a cliff side.

"This weapon will dispose of Ky for good and his friends will also suffer the same fate." Slade said as he's holding a huge rocket launcher.

"Ready to blast him into next year?" Exterminator asked.

"Enjoy the fireworks." Slade said as he shoots a rocket at the Ky and the group.

As Ky prepares himself for the lightning attack he sees a big missile coming for him.

"Crap..." Ky said as the rocket hits the ground creating a huge hole to where the group is and they all fall into the hole and into the pit before the dark orange lightning spears hit the group.

"What? NO!" Fulgur shouted.

"Now what? Should we go in there?" Platine asked.

"Well, Ky and his loser friends have already fallen so he should be dead." Fulgur said.

"Hey! You promised T.K. and the others wouldn't be hurt!" Patamon said.

"Well, too bad. They're out too. Since you're so worried, you can go join them as well." Fulgur said as he throws Patamon into the hole and also falls.

"Useless idiots. Never trust a human to help you with your plan." Fulgur said.

"Let's get out of here." Platine said.

"YOU can go. I'm gonna stay here and see if Ky's really dead." Fulgur said and Platine nods and leaves.

Meanwhile underground Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Sly manage to recover after the unexpected attack and falling into the pit and the eight look around to see that they are underground but they also see Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, and Gomamon also recovering from what just happened.

"Are you Digimon okay?" Sandy asked.

"Yes." Gabumon answered.

"Where are we?" Gomamon asked.

"It looks like we're underground." Sly said.

"But where are, Ky, Pax, Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, Joe, and T.K.?" Katara asked.

"We must have gotten separated." Erza said.

"Tails, can you use your techno map to help us locate them?" Agumon asked.

"Hold on..." Tails said as he's trying to find his techno map only to find it destroyed. "Oh, no! My techno map!" Tails said.

"It must've broke when we fell." Sandy suggested.

"Now how are we supposed to find them?" Palmon asked.

"Wait. I just remembered!" Tails said as he takes out a different techno map. "I made a new one in case the first one would get destroyed." Tails said.

"Way to think ahead, Tails." Twilight said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"So you should be able to determine where the others are." Tentomon said.

"Yeah. Hold on." Tails said as he starts to determine his friends' location. "Got it. We'll start with finding your Digidestined friends first." Tails said.

"That sounds good to us." Biyomon said.

"Lead the way." Gomamon said.

"This way. C'mon." Tails said as he starts to lead everyone.

Meanwhile in a different area of the underground place Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe recover from the unexpected attack and they look around only to find that their Digidestined Digimon are not with them.

"Oh, no! Where did our Digimon and T.K. go to?" Tai asked.

"T.K.? T.K.?!" Matt called but no response.

"We have to start looking for them and Ky and his friends." Sora said.

"Oh, great. First the fall almost ruined my clothes and now we have to search through an underground cave lost and afraid." Mimi said.

"It's not gonna be that bad, Mimi. We'll just stay together and we'll be fine." Izzy said.

"I hope you're right." Joe said.

"Don't worry, Joe. C'mon. Let's get started, even if this takes us forever." Tai said as they start searching the underground cave.

Meanwhile Ky recovers from the falling and he finds himself in the underground cave and he finds Pax on the ground unconscious.

"Pax, wake up, dude." Ky said waking up Pax and Pax starts to wake up.

"What just happened? We saw some lightning spears coming at us and then a rocket caused us to fall." Pax said.

"Dude, that did happen. I don't even know where those came from. Except the lightning..." Ky then remembers something.

_Flashback:_

_Ky is at the mysterious place and he sees 'Matt' who attacks Ky with multiple lightning attacks._

_Flashback End._

_"That's right. Matt tried to kill me back at Circus Town with his lightning attacks. Does that mean Matt's in this world too?" _Ky asked in his mind.

"Ky, what's up?" Pax asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Ky said. "We're probably separated from the others. We gotta find them." Ky said.

"Right. Let's get going." Pax said.

The two boys start to explore to find their friends but as they keep searching they see someone on the ground and it's a boy.

"Hey. I think it's that T.K. kid we found before we ended up here." Pax said.

"Yeah. Maybe." Ky said as he runs over to T.K. and starts shaking him to wake up. "Hey, wake up." Ky said still shaking T.K. and he starts to wake up.

"Huh? Oh, you two are the ones with my brother and Tai." T.K. said.

"Yeah. I'm Ky and this is Pax." Ky introduced.

"Ky? You were the one Fulgur wanted." T.K. said.

"Fulgur?" Ky asked.

"He made me lure you here so he could destroy because of his mission. If I didn't do what he said, he was gonna kill Patamon." T.K. explained.

"Oh. That explains it then. I dunno who this Fulgur is, but nobody should treat you like bait. Anyway, we're trying to find the others, including your brother. If you stick with us, you'll see him again." Ky said.

"That sounds great. Thank you, Ky." T.K. said but then he remembers something. "Oh, no! What happened to Patamon?! I gotta find him!" T.K. said with worry.

"Hey, we'll find him too." Ky said.

"Thanks. I'm really sorry for putting you guys through this trouble." T.K. said.

"Don't sweat it. This Fulgur made you do this. I'll set him straight if I meet him." Ky said.

"Do we even know where we're going?" Pax asked.

"Maybe not, but we'll never know unless try, right?" Ky said.

"Yeah." Pax said.

"Ready to roll?" Ky asked and Pax and T.K. nod. "Then let's get going." Ky said.

Ky, Pax, and T.K. begin exploring the underground cave to find their friends and they go to a different part of the underground cave and keep searching for the others but as they keep exploring they see a rabbit creature on the ground unconscious and is surrounded by Gargoyle Black Xetis.

"More Black Xetis." Ky said.

"Look! There's Patamon too! He's in trouble. We gotta help him." T.K. said.

"We got this. Just leave this to us and stay safe." Pax said.

"Let's go." Ky said as he and Pax confront the Black Xetis. "Get away from him!" Ky said as he's ready to fight and so is Pax.

The Gargoyle Black Xetis attack Ky and Pax with their axes barbarically but Ky retaliates with Blizzard Raid while Pax transforms his Keyblade into a whip and whips the Gargoyles but the Gargoyles fly into the air and then slam to the ground with their axes while creating shock waves but Ky casts Gravira while Pax casts Light Waves getting the Gargoyles but the Gargoyles spin attack with their axes and then slam to the ground with their axes but Ky uses Thunder Spin while Pax attacks with his Keyblade followed by transforming it into a bo staff and strikes with the bo staff but the Gargoyles turn themselves into stone so Ky and Pax can't attack and so they wait while dodging the Gargoyles' attacks until they're unstoned and Ky attacks with his Keyblade followed by Blizzard Dash while Pax casts Light Shot and the two boys defeat the Gargoyle Black Xetis.

"That's the last of them." Ky said.

"Wow. You guys are the best!" T.K. said and they see Patamon waking up. "Patamon! You're okay!" T.K. cheered.

"T.K.! You're okay too!" Patamon said.

"Did you manage to escape from Fulgur?" T.K. asked.

"Kind of. He threw me in here, but I'm okay." Patamon said and he looks at Ky and Pax. "Thanks for looking after T.K. for me." Patamon said.

"It's no biggie." Ky said. "Now, we gotta find the others. Hopefully they're okay too." Ky said.

"They should be looking for us too. Let's keep going until we find something." Pax said as the four continue to explore.

Meanwhile Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, Sly, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, and Gomamon continue to search for the others with Tails' new techno map and they already arrive at a different area in the underground cave.

"Just how long until we find those brats?" Sasuke asked.

"Why're you so mean, Sasuke?" Palmon asked.

"Shut it, vegetable." Sasuke said coldly.

"I'm REALLY sorry for his behavior." Katara said.

"You're not the one who should be apologizing." Gomamon said.

"Are you certain your new map should lead us to their Digidestined?" Erza asked.

"I'm positive it's leading us to the right way. If we just keep going this way, we'll be able to find them." Tails said.

"I just hope you're right about this." Sly said.

"I'm sure Tails knows what he's doin', Sly." Sandy said.

"I'm sure about that too." Tentomon said.

Just then Tails' techno map starts to go off.

"Tails, is your map telling us we're getting closer?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. We should getting warmer." Tails answered.

"Oh, good! I can't wait to see Tai again." Agumon said.

"I can't wait to see the others. Please lead the way, Tails." Gabumon said.

"Got it. C'mon!" Tails said and the others follow him.

Meanwhile Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Mimi, and Joe keep searching for their Digimon but just then they start to hear something.

"You guys hear that?" Tai asked.

"I have a feeling those sounds are familiar." Sora said.

"Oh, I hope there are no ghost Digimon in this cave." Mimi said.

"No. Hold on. Listen." Matt said.

Just then the Digidestined see Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, Sly, and the Digidestined Digimon coming their way.

"Hey! It's them!" Tai said.

"Tai!" Agumon cheered.

"Matt!" Gabumon cheered.

"Sora!" Biyomon cheered.

"Izzy!" Tentomon cheered.

"Mimi!" Palmon cheered.

"Joe!" Gomamon cheered and the six Digimon go to the six children.

"We're so glad to see you guys." Sora said.

"Yeah. I'll say." Joe said.

"Thanks for looking after them." Matt said.

"It's no big deal." Tails said.

"Just make sure you keep track of those idiots." Sasuke said but Katara smacks him.

"Now, all we have to do is find Ky, Pax, and T.K." Twilight said.

"T.K. isn't with you?" Matt asked.

"No, but we'll find him along with Ky and Pax." Sly said.

"Tails, you think you determine their location?" Izzy asked.

"You're asking the expert of location." Tails said as he activates his techno map to determine Ky, Pax, and T.K.'s location.

"So?" Sandy asked.

"Okay, we have to go this way. C'mon." Tails said as he follows the trail and the others follow him.

Meanwhile Ky, Pax, T.K., and Patamon continue to explore the underground cave for their friends but still no luck and they keep going to area after area to find the others but just then they are now in a darkened area but Pax uses his Light magic to light the way until they find the exit and keep moving until the four stumble upon a dead end and a giant rock is in their way.

"Man, a dead end. Now what?" Ky asked.

"Hold on. I don't think this a dead end. Maybe if we move this rock, there might be another place." Pax said.

"Really?" T.K. asked.

"It's worth a shot." Patamon said.

"Pax, see if you can transform your Keyblade into a powerful weapon." Ky said.

"Got it stand back." Pax said as he transforms his Keyblade into a hammer and uses it to destroy the rock revealing a hole. "Knew it. There is another way in. Let's go." Pax said.

The four go through the hole and are now in what looks like a tunnel and they start going through the tunnel until they see a bright end.

"What is that?" Ky asked.

"Probably a way out." Pax said.

"Let's go. I hope the others are out too." T.K. said.

"C'mon." Ky said as he, Pax, T.K., and Patamon move through the tunnel to the bright end.

The four get close to the bright end and are now out of the cave and are in a small field area.

"Out at last." Ky said and he looks around.

"But where are the others?" T.K. asked.

"They might've gotten out somewhere else." Pax suggested.

"We should start looking for them." Ky said.

"Yeah. I wouldn't think that, little puppy." A voice said and the four turn to see none other than Kaos.

"Huh? It's...him. He looks kinda familiar to me, but why?" Pax asked to himself.

"You!" Ky said with intense hatred.

"Yep. Me. So, you having fun hanging out with the kiddie and his little pet?" Kaos asked.

"What do you want?" Ky asked.

"Ya know, Nex keeps thinking that your little adventure is making you strong, but that's HIS opinion." Kaos said.

"Nex...where is he?!" Ky demanded.

"Ya think I'm gonna TELL you? No way, dude. Ya don't need to find out where he is." Kaos said. "Ya wanna know the best part? Your little girlfriend isn't with us anymore." He added.

"So you DID have Ani! What'd you do to her?!" Ky demanded.

"Hahahahahaha! I dunno where she is, but I don't give a crap either. We're gonna have her back soon anyway." Kaos said.

"Not if I find her first!" Ky replied as he takes out Dawn of Hope.

"Yeah, no. I'm bored and I wanna have fun. So, you and that other Keybearing loser are gonna die here and NOW." Kaos said as he takes out his Keyblade known as Endless Chaos.

"Bring it, ya freak! You might've beaten me before, but I have gotten STRONG. Just you watch!" Ky said.

"I'll help as well. There's something about this guy I can't seem to remember, but he's somehow like me, but darker. We gotta defeat him." Pax said as he takes out Active Peace.

"Ya know, I just had the same thought, Paxxy. You do seem familiar to me, like some kind of long lost brother or something, but that won't matter because you'll die too." Kaos said.

"T.K., Patamon, get outta here for safety." Ky said.

"But..." T.K. was cut off by Patamon.

"T.K., he's right. We have to go." Patamon said and the two leave.

"Shall we get started? I haven't got all day." Kaos said.

"Your move, freak." Ky said.

Kaos unleashes shadow snakes and they go for Ky and Pax who dodge the shadow snakes and Ky uses Fire Dash but Kaos disappears in shadow and then reappears behind Ky to deliver a barbaric attack from Endless Chaos but Pax casts Light Barrier around Ky for protection and then transforms Active Peace into a blaster and shoots a light shot getting Kaos who retaliates by transforming Endless Chaos into a cannon and then shoots four shadow shots at Pax who casts Light Barrier on himself and then Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Thunder Edge but Kaos strikes back with his own slash from Endless Chaos and then lashes with a shadow tentacle but Ky and Pax strike back with their own Keyblades getting Kaos.

"Heh. You ain't bad, Ky. You're kinda better, but I have more surprises in store for you." Kaos said.

"Like I care!" Ky said as he attacks Kaos with Dawn of Hope but Kaos blocks and then delivers a shadow kick.

"I got this." Pax said as he transforms Active Peace into a scythe and then starts striking at Kaos.

"This'll be fun." Kaos said as he transforms Endless Chaos into butterfly knives.

Pax and Kaos start exchanging blow after blow without giving each other an inch but Pax delivers a strike with his scythe knocking Kaos back but Kaos sinks into the shadows and then slithers to Pax and delivers two slashes with his butterfly knives and although Pax dodged the slashes Kaos delivers a third slash with one of the butterfly knives and cuts Pax's arm but Pax uses Light Heal and Ky uses Fire Raid to strike Kaos who retaliates with shadow spikes under Ky who dodges but the shadow spikes go at Ky but he casts Aerora to protect himself but Kaos barbarically strikes with Endless Chaos but Ky blocks with Dawn of Hope and strikes back and delivers a blitz strike while Pax attacks with Active Peace gracefully and then delivers a light wave attack getting Kaos who disappears in dark mist and reappears above Pax.

"Nice try, Paxxy." Kaos said as he slams Endless Chaos down at Pax who blocks with Active Chaos.

"This guy is starting to become a pain." Pax said as he casts Light Chains at Kaos who uses Shadow Heal.

"Hahahahaha! You guys can't even fight for jack. Although, you're SORT OF improving, I'm still too strong!" Kaos said.

"No! I WON'T let you win!" Ky said as he attacks with Dawn of Hope but Kaos strikes back with Endless Chaos.

Ky and Kaos keep exchanging blows but Kaos unleashes shadow fists to knock Ky back but Pax transforms Active Peace into a mace but Kaos transforms Endless Chaos into an arrow and starts shooting shadow arrows but Pax dodges the shadow arrows and attacks with his mace while Ky uses Fire Slash but Kaos strikes back with his bow and shoots with more shadow arrows but Pax casts Light Barrier around himself and Ky to deflect the shadow arrows but Kaos transforms Endless Chaos into sais and charges at the two and starts slashes wildly but Pax strikes back with his mace and then transforms Active Peace into tonfas and starts striking while Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard Edge but Kaos shadow slides at the two and delivers a powerful slash at the two boys but Ky retaliates with Fira while Pax casts Light Ray but Kaos grabs Pax's legs with a shadow hand and then starts slashing like a maniac and cuts Pax's arm and torso.

"Hold on, Pax!" Ky said as he casts Cura on Pax.

"Thanks." Pax said.

"You're getting on my nerves again, Kaos! Time to put you in your place!" Ky said as he attacks with Dawn of Hope but Kaos vanishes in dark mist again and then traps Ky in shadow chains.

"Nice try, puppy." Kaos said as he slashes with Endless Chaos and cuts Ky's torso. "Hurt, kiddie?" Kaos mocked.

"SCREW YOU!" Ky shouted in rage as he charges at Kaos and then pins him against a wall.

Ky then starts delivering punches at Kaos' face multiple times and then delivers a slash with Dawn of Hope but Kaos grabs Ky with a shadow hand and starts crushing Ky who is screaming in pain but Pax cuts the shadow hand and then starts attacking with Active Peace but Kaos summons two shadow snakes and they bite at Pax in the neck and in the left leg making Pax scream in pain but Pax manages to strikes back with Light Shot while Ky uses Thunder Raid but Kaos summons a shadow chain around Ky and then transforms Endless Chaos into a missile launcher and shoots a missile at Ky but Pax casts Light Barrier around Ky and then destroys the shadow chains and Pax transforms Active Peace into an ax and starts striking Kaos but Kaos retaliates with a shadow trap on Pax and then Kaos starts stomping on Pax's back multiple times and then delivers a powerful shadow kick but Ky uses Gravity Dash at Kaos getting him and then start striking with Dawn of Hope damaging Kaos.

"Not bad, kid. You're starting to become a threat, but you still suck when fighting against me." Kaos said.

"Shut up!" Ky yelled as he uses Edge Slash but Kaos sinks into the shadows again and slithers away.

"What's wrong? Having trouble trying to beat me? That's still impossible. Let me give you a demonstration." Kaos said as his left crimson eye starts to turn dark purple completely.

"What the...?" Ky asked.

"What's he doing now?" Pax asked.

"During our first fight, I was just toying, but since I want to have more fun bringing doom on you, this is the right thing." Kaos said as the shadows start to cover his body and now Kaos is a shadow imp with dark purple marks on his body.

"Oh, my God..." Ky said.

"You gotta be joking me." Pax said and Shadow Imp Kaos charges at the two boys.

Meanwhile back at the underground cave Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, Sly, the Digidestined, and the Digidestined Digimon are still searching for Ky and are following Tails' techno map direction.

"This should lead us to where Ky and Pax are." Tails said.

Just then they see T.K. and Patamon running to them and T.K. is in a panic.

"T.K.! You're okay!" Matt said.

"Yeah. I am, but Ky and Pax aren't!" T.K. said.

"Calm down. What happened?" Tai asked and just then Tails' techno map starts going crazy.

"Oh, no! Ky and Pax are already out of the cave, but they're fighting someone!" Tails said.

"That's right! It's a boy wearing a dark red hooded jacket!" T.K. said.

"Kaos!" Twilight, Tails, and Sandy said while Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"We gotta find them now!" Sly said.

"Yeah. T.K., please lead us!" Tails said.

"Got it!" T.K. said.

Meanwhile Shadow Imp Kaos attacks Ky and Pax with his claws followed by a tail whip but Ky fights back with Dawn of Hope while Pax transforms Active Peace into two swords and strikes with the two swords but Shadow Imp Kaos keeps fighting back like a wild animal and sends Ky into the air and delivers a spin dark claw attack followed by a claw slam and then sends out shadow spikes at Pax but the two boys recover and Ky uses Fire Raid and then casts Blizzara while Pax casts Light Ray but Shadow Imp Kaos strikes with his tails and then stabs Ky's right shoulder with his claws but Ky retaliates with Spin Slash getting Shadow Imp Kaos while Pax strikes with Active Peace but Shadow Imp Kaos throws shadow orbs at the two but Ky uses Thunder Dash to get Shadow Imp Kaos who slithers in the shadows and then starts biting viciously at Ky but Pax transforms Active Peace into a blaster and shoots a light bullet at Shadow Imp Kaos allowing Ky to use Blitz but Shadow Imp Kaos attacks back with vicious claw attacks but Ky and Pax strike back with their Keyblades and knock Shadow Imp Kaos back.

"This is just annoying." Ky said and Kaos is turning back to his normal form.

"Hehehehehe! No one has ever survived my Shadow Imp form like that. You still can't defeat me." Kaos said.

"We'll see. This isn't over until we stop you." Pax said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kaos asked.

"I'm waiting for you to die!" Ky said as he delivers a slash from Dawn of Hope but Kaos counters with Endless Chaos and attacks barbarically with Endless Chaos followed by a spike kick from his spiked shoes. "I'm getting tired of you! Tell me where Nex is NOW!" Ky yelled.

"No." Kaos said.

Ky screams in rage as he attempts to attack Kaos with Dawn of Hope while Pax transforms Active Peace into a lance and strikes at Kaos but Kaos traps Pax in his shadows and then starts savagely striking with Endless Chaos followed by a shadow grab.

"You're as good as mine, Paxxy!" Kaos said.

"NO!" Ky shouted as he run at Kaos who shadow kicks Ky away and then starts crushing Pax.

Pax manages to break free from Kaos' grip and then starts attacks with Active Peace followed by transforming it into a club and starts striking but Kaos transforms Endless Chaos into a death scythe and starts slashing at Pax who is also exchanging blows but Kaos cuts Pax's upper torso and then Kaos unleashes shadow snakes but Pax defeats the shadow snakes and then starts attacking Kaos with Active Peace again followed by Light Blade but Kaos retaliates with Shadow Fang and then spike kicks with his spiked shoes but Pax fights back with Active Peace and then turns it into a whip and starts whipping Kaos getting him but Kaos sinsk into the ground and then grabs Pax with his shadow hands again but Pax breaks free again and tries to attack with Active Peace but Kaos blocks with Endless Chaos but Pax casts Light Chain.

"Okay, Paxxy. Now you're just ticking me off. Take THIS!" Kaos said as he unleashes a shadow grappling hook and grabs Pax.

Kaos sends Pax into the air and Kaos dash slashes with Endless Chaos multiple times while cutting Pax and after dash slashing Kaos then covers himself in the shadows again and becomes a shadow serpent and dives at Pax getting him and sends him to the ground and as Pax was about to get up Kaos unleashes shadow snakes and they bite at Pax.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pax screamed in agony as he is now unconscious.

"PAX!" Ky shouted. "You MONSTER! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ky shouted in rage as he attacks with Dawn of Hope.

"C'mon, puppy." Kaos said and when Ky attacks Kaos disappears in dark mist.

Ky finds Kaos and starts attacking with Dawn of Hope but Kaos retaliates with Endless Chaos and delivers a barbaric swipe but Ky fights back with Dawn of Hope but Kaos stabs Ky in the torso.

"Foolishness, Ky. Foolishness. Darkness controls EVERYTHING! Without power, you can't protect anything...let alone YOURSELF." Kaos said as he stabs deeper into Ky's stomach and blood starts to drip from the torso and blood is also dripping from his mouth and the blood in dripping on Endless Chaos but Ky manages to pull the dark Keyblade out of his torso.

"NO! I'm not done!" Ky said as he tries to attack but Kaos headbutts Ky knocking him down.

"Oh, yeah?! Well, guess what! I'm not done either!" Kaos said as he starts stomping on Ky's back multiple times.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Ky screams in agony as Kaos keeps stomping on Ky.

"HEHEHEEHEHEHEEHEHEHE! HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Yeah! That's right! Weep! Suffer! Dance! Let me hear you CRY, you little maggot! I'm just having more fun!" Kaos said as he keeps stomping on Ky.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Ky screams again.

"HYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kaos laughs maniacally.

"STOP!" A voice shouted and Kaos turns to see who said it and it's an attack from Sasuke's Chidori.

"ARGH! Whoa! That was close! How dare you all get in my, you blasted fools!" Kaos said.

"Enough is enough, Kaos! Leave them alone!" Twilight demanded.

"Or you'll be dealing with us!" Erza said.

"GRRR! You fools just don't know when to stay out of my way! Fine! You can have them! I doubt they're alive anymore anyway!" Kaos said.

"Get out NOW!" Tails demanded.

"I'll see you fools later! Better start prayin' for them." Kaos said as he disappears through a dark mist.

"Ky, Pax." Twilight said as she and the others run to the two.

"G-G-Gu-Gu..." Ky struggles to talk.

"Don't say a word. Here. Let me help you." Katara said as she starts to use her Waterbending to heal Ky.

"It's a good thing I also know about a healing spell. I'll do it on Pax." Twilight said.

"Yoshi..." Yoshi said sadly.

"Don't worry, Yoshi. They're gonna be okay as two cowboys recoverin' from a snakebite." Sandy said.

"So that monster we just encountered was Kaos. That boy you told us about." Erza said.

"Yeah. He's gone too far this time." Tails said.

"Next time we see him, there won't be any mercy on him." Sly said.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said.

"I agree. This is personal." Katara said.

"I'm sorry about them." T.K. said.

"I can't believe we got here too late." Tai said.

"Is there any way we can help?" Sora asked.

"We should get these two to a safe place." Erza said.

"We can do that. Katara and I can heal them up some more once we hide out somewhere." Twilight said as she uses her magic to lift Ky and Pax up.

"We know a safe place." Agumon said.

"Yeah. Follow us." Palmon said.

"Okay. Lead the way." Tails said.

"This way." Gabumon said as the Digimon start to move and the others follow them.

* * *

><p><strong>O_0! That is all I have to say for that fight. I mean, oh, my Lord! I can't believe I just made Kaos more sadistic in that fight! I don't think you enjoyed that chapter. Anyway, next time, Ky and Pax manage to recover and they finally found the Keyhole for the Digital World, but have to fight a giant Black Xeti first. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care until then.<strong>


	28. Black Xeti Showdown

Chapter 27: Black Xeti Showdown

_A four-year-old Ky is at the field of Requiem City running after another four-year-old boy with semi-long black hair, crimson eyes, wearing a black sweatshirt, and black shorts who is also running but young Ky stops to take a breather._

_"C'mon, Nex! Slow down already!" Young Ky whined making the other young boy named Nex stop running and he turns to young Ky._

_"Heh. You giving up already? C'mon, Ky. Thought you were better than that." Nex taunted._

_"I'll show you better!" Young Ky replied as he runs to keep up and young Nex runs again._

_The two young boys keep racing against each other until Nex arrives back at the park first before Ky and Ky takes a breather again._

_"Looks like I win again, Ky." Nex said._

_"Let's go again! You cheated!" Ky said._

_"What? I didn't cheat. You're just slow. Simple as that." Nex said._

_Before Ky could open his mouth to reply he and Nex hear crying and they see two bigger boys._

_"What's goin' on?" Ky asked._

_"C'mon." Nex said._

_The two bigger boys are walking over to a little girl with short dark brown hair, blue eyes, wearing a pink dress, and a sun crown amulet around her neck who is backing away scared._

_"What's wrong, little girl? Ya scared of being around us?" One of the big boys asked._

_"Don't be. We just wanna talk to ya." The second big boy said._

_"P-Please leave me alone. I just wanna play here." The little girl said._

_"Ya wanna play? Here's our game..." The first big boy was cut off by a voice._

_"Leave her alone!" The voice said and it's Ky._

_"Get lost, punk. We're talkin' to the girl here." The first big boy said._

_"Yeah!" The second boy said._

_"Like I care what you're doing! She said to leave her alone so leave her alone!" Ky said._

_"You don't wanna mess with us, kid." The first big boy said._

_"You don't wanna mess with US!" Nex said as he steps in making the two big boys back off._

_"Y-You're that kid who sent Joe to the hospital!" The first big boy said._

_"Everyone's saying that you have a dangerous power or something!" The second big boy said._

_"I'm not sure about power, but I know how to defend myself against idiots like you. If you don't back off now, then I'll be happy to show you what I mean." Nex said._

_"Forget this. Let's go." The first big boy said as he and the second big boy leave._

_"Hey, you okay?" Ky asked._

_"Y-Yes." The little girl answered._

_"You should really learn to be careful around idiots like them." Nex said._

_"What's your name?" Ky asked._

_"I-I'm...E-Ele..." The little girl trails off._

_"What? I didn't hear that?" Ky said._

_"My name is E-Elenum..." The little girl trails off again._

_"Uh, can you speak up? I didn't catch that." Ky said._

_"Elena! Where are you?" A voice called and they see a woman with raven black hair._

_"Oh, th-that's my mom. I-I have to go." The little girl named Elena said._

_"Wait, your name's Elena?" Ky asked and Elena nods. "That's a nice name. By the way,there's something about you that's kinda familiar. Have we met before?" Ky asked._

_"I-I don't know...I've n-never really s-se-seen you before." Elena answered._

_"Oh, okay. Just curious." Ky said._

_"Elena? Oh, there you are. I was worried about you. Come on. We get home now." The woman said._

_"Y-Yes, Mom." Elena said and the woman looks at Ky and then Nex._

_"Hello. What's your name?" The woman asked Ky._

_"I'm Ky, ma'am. My friend and I made sure your daughter was okay." Ky said._

_"Thank you, Ky. If I were you, I'd stay away from him." The woman pointing at Nex._

_"But Nex is my best friend. There's nothing bad about him." Ky said._

_"Soon, you will know for yourself." The woman said as she and Elena leave._

_"What was that about? Did you do something bad to her?" Ky asked Nex._

_"No. I don't even know what she's talking about." Nex said._

_"Well, ya wanna race again?" Ky offered._

_"Can't. Gotta get home." Nex said._

_"Awwww. Fine." Ky said and he sees someone on a tree and it's a white cloaked figure who jumps off and disappears much to Ky's confusion but decides to go home._

Ky then starts to open his eyes as he realizes it was all just a dream and he looks around to find himself in what looks like a cave and he remembers coming out of the underground cave and he had his fight with Kaos.

"Now where am I? Where's Kaos?" Ky asked to himself.

"Oh, good. You're awake." A voice said and it's T.K.

"T.K., where am I?" Ky asked.

"We brought you and Pax here so Katara and Twilight can heal you up. Twilight's already healed Pax's wounds since his condition wasn't really worse than yours." T.K. said.

"Where's everybody?" Ky asked.

"They're outside and they're really worried about you." T.K. answered.

"I see. I can't believe I let Kaos beat me AGAIN. He REALLY almost killed me." Ky said.

"We came just in time to help you and Pax." Patamon said.

"Thanks for that." Ky said.

"Don't let that defeat get to you." T.K. said.

"Just because you lost doesn't mean you're weak." Patamon said.

"In case you haven't noticed, he beat me twice." Ky said.

"You can still show him that you're capable of and he'll see who's the weaker one." T.K. said.

"Yeah. Maybe..." Ky said and he sees Pax entering the cave.

"Ky, you're okay!" Pax said.

"Yeah. Glad to see you're okay yourself." Ky said.

"I thought we almost lost you. Kaos gave you the worst pain than what he gave me." Pax said.

"The others are outside, right?" Ky asked.

"Yeah. If you think you've recovered, you should go see them. They're with the Digidestined." Pax said and Ky nods.

"Let's go then." Ky said as he gets up.

Ky, Pax, T.K., and Patamon walk out of the cave and they arrive at the smaller field and they find Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, Sly, the Digidestined children and the Digidestined Digimon and so the four walk over to them.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi cheered as he runs to Ky and hugs him.

"Hey, Yoshi. Katara, Twilight, thanks for healing me up." Ky said.

"It's no problem, Ky." Katara said.

"You're our friend and we know what happened when you fought Kaos before." Twilight said.

"You oughta be a tough one staying alive like this after that fight." Tai said.

"I'm guessing you knew about the fight, huh?" Ky asked.

"Yeah." Matt said.

"We kinda told them..." Tails said.

"Heh. I honestly don't care if I lost again. What matters to me is that I'll do what I can to be strong and protect the ones I hold dear. Nothing more. I will prove to Kaos that I will prevail over darkness." Ky said.

"You seem determined." Sora said.

"Are you really certain about that?" Izzy asked.

"Course I am. If I never give up and keep trying, I'll succeed over the toughest trials." Ky said.

"You really DO seem determined." Erza said.

"Yeah. Hey, I'm gonna go back to the cave." Ky said.

"What for?" Sandy asked.

"I just wanna go back there...alone. I have some things to think about." Ky said as he leaves.

"You guys think he'll be okay?" Agumon asked.

"He will be. He's Ky." Twilight said.

"He just has a lot to think about after what happened with that Kaos guy again." Katara said.

"Should we keep him company?" Sly asked.

"No. He said he wants to be alone." Tails said.

Ky is now alone and he's trying to clear his thoughts that are bothering him after his second defeat at the hands of Kaos.

"No matter how tough things get for me, I'll NEVER give up. I'll use my power to protect my friends and these worlds from the darkness. Mom, Rzae, Matt, Ani, Nex...I WILL find you all and we'll be together again." Ky said to himself.

"Well, well. Aren't you a big boy now?" A voice mocked and Ky turns to see Shimo and Tensia.

"You two floozies again? Get lost." Ky said.

"Not a chance. This will be our perfect chance to get our revenge." Shimo said.

"For what? Beating you two back at the Amastu Forest?" Ky asked.

"Worse, you killed our sister, Homina." Tensia said.

"What? I didn't kill her. I just kicked her sorry butt again at the Vampire Realm and she just disappeared like a disgraceful brat she is." Ky said.

"Lies! We found her dead body in the forest in the Vampire Realm and we did have a feeling she fought you and you and your meddling friends killed her!" Shimo yelled.

"Okay. Since words aren't enough to convince you, my Keyblade'll have to do the talking." Ky said as he summons Dawn of Hope.

"Black Xetis, KILL THAT FOOL!" Shimo commanded as she summons Werewolf Black Xetis and Dark Armor Black Xetis.

The Werewolf Black Xetis attack Ky with their claws but Ky dodges and slashes with his Keyblade but the Dark Armor Black Xetis slash with their swords but Ky blocks the attacks and then retaliates with Fire Spin getting the Dark Armors but the Werewolf Black Xetis bite at Ky with their fangs and then tail whip while the Dark Armors multi slash with their swords but Ky fights back with his Keyblade followed by Thundara but the Dark Armors retaliate with vertical slashes while the Werewolves spin attack with their claws but Ky casts Fira at the Werewolves and then attacks with his Keyblade followed by Spin Slash at the Dark Armors but the Werewolves go into Berserk mode and start attacking Ky wildly but Ky casts Cura and then uses Blizzard Edge on the Werewolves and then uses Thunder Raid at the Dark Armors but the Dark Armors throws their swords at Ky who strikes back with Fire Raid and he destroys the Dark Armors but the Werewolves attack with their claws but Ky uses Thunder Dash and he destroys the Werewolves.

"You pesky brat! You're ALWAYS in the way!" Shimp yelled.

"You should talk! Also, I didn't kill your stupid sister! Guess she decided to kill herself." Ky said.

"Ah! You're going to pay for that!" Shimo yelled.

"Calm down, Shimo. We should plan our revenge soon." Tensia said.

"UGH! Fine." Shimo said as the two girls disappear.

"Ky!" A voice said and Ky sees Pax, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Sly arrive.

"Oh, hey, guys." Ky said.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Nothing. Just thinking about some stuff." Ky said just then they hear a loud noise going on.

"Now what?" Katara asked.

"C'mon." Ky said.

The group go back to the cave area only to find a Black Xeti as a four armed mammoth wearing spiked shoulder pads and is carrying four hammers in each hand.

"Oh, my God...not another Black Xeti. I'm getting tired of this." Ky said.

"We should stop it." Twilight said.

"Way ahead of you." Pax said.

"Prepare yourselves!" Erza said.

The Black Xeti known as Skullbasher attacks the group with its hammers but the group dodge the strike and Ky attacks one of the arms with his Keyblade while Pax transforms his Keyblade into a shield and throws it but Skullbasher retaliates by spinning itself while trying to strike with its hammers but Erza enters Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacks the four arms with her multiple swords while Sasuke uses Phoenix Flower Jutsu but Skullbasher strikes at Sasuke with its tusks but Katara water whips it to prevent it from happening while Twilight and Tails shoot their own projectiles but Skullbasher slams the ground with its hammers to create a shock wave but Sandy uses Tornado Kick while Yoshi uses Egg Roll while Sly uses Cane Jump getting Skullbasher who strikes back with its two hammers and then swipes it trunk but Ky fights back with Thundara but Skullbasher attacks with its four hammers.

"This is on tough Black Xeti." Tails said.

"At this rate, we won't be able to beat it." Sandy said.

"We gotta try. No matter what!" Ky said.

"We'll help you out!" A voice said and they see the Digidestined and the Digidestined Digimon.

"You helped us and now it's our turn to help you." Gabumon said.

"As much as I hate fighting, we probably have no choice but to stop this horrible thing." Mimi said.

"Then it's settled." Matt said.

"Right." Sora said.

"Oh, yeah!" Tai said as the gang take out their Digivices.

"Let's do it! Digimon, Digivolve!" They said.

"Agumon Digivolve to...Greymon!" Agumon transforms into Greymon.

"Gabumon Digivolve to...Garurumon!" Gabumon transforms into Garurumon.

"Biyomon Digivolve to...Birdramon!" Biyomon transforms into Birdramon.

"Tentomon Digivolve to...Kabuterimon!" Tentomon transforms into Kabuterimon.

"Palmon Digivolve to...Togemon!" Palm transforms into Togemon.

"Gomamon Digivolve to...Ikkakumon!" Gomamon transforms into Ikkakumon.

"That's amazing." Tails said.

"Okay, guys, let's beat this monster down!" Ky said.

Skullbasher attacks everyone with its four hammers.

"Think again! Greymon, get 'im!" Tai said.

"Got it! Nova Blast!" Greymon shoots a giant blast of fire from his mouth at Skullbasher but Skullbasher retaliates by striking with its tusks

"No!" Twilight said as she whacks with her staff while Katara throws water discs but Skullbasher spin attacks with its hammers.

"Garurumon, show him what you're made of!" Matt said.

"Right! Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shoots high-temperature blue flames from his mouth at Skullbasher.

Skullbasher attacks the two Champions but Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Yoshi uses Egg Roll but Skullbasher sends out shock waves again but Sasuke uses Chidori Sharp Spear while Sandy whips with her lasso but Skullbasher swipes its trunk but Greymon uses Nova Blast again to strike at Skullbasher while Garurumon uses Howling Blaster again and then Ky and Pax attack with their Keyblades but Skullbasher slams its hammers again.

"Birdramon, now's your chance!" Sora said.

"Get him, Kabuterimon!" Izzy said.

"No problem! Meteor Wing!" Birdramon fires big fire from her wings at Skullbasher.

"Take this! Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon shoots a ball of electricity at Skullbasher.

Skullbasher strikes back at the Champions again but Sly gets on its back and starts attacking with his cane while Erza enters Purgatory Armor and slashes with her blade but Skullbasher charges at Erza but Greymon stops it and throws it over to Birdramon who uses Meteor Wing again while Garurumon uses Howling Blaster while Kabuterimon uses Electro Shocker and then Twilight uses Magic Bomb while Sandy uses Flurry Chops but Skullbasher attacks with one hammer and then spin attacks with its other three hammers but Pax transforms his Keyblade into an arm cannon and fires a light shot while Ky uses Gravity Dash but Skullbasher keeps attacking the group with its hammers.

"Togemon, teach that ugly beast some manners!" Mimi said.

"Ikkakumon, try to stop it!" Joe said.

"Needle Spray!" Togemon fires multiple needles at Skullbasher.

"Here you go! Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon fires his horn and then deploys a missile at Skullbasher.

Skullbasher keeps attacking the group with its hammers and then creates more shock waves but Ky casts Thundara while Tails throws bombs but Skullbasher attacks with its tusks but Greymon grabs its tusks allowing Yoshi to uses Ground Pound while Togemon uses Light Speed Jabbing but Skullbasher attacks with two hammers and then charges at the group but Katara uses Freeze allowing Birdramon to use Meteor Wing while Greymon uses Nova Blast but Skullbasher whacks with one of its hammers but Twilight fires her magic beam while Pax turns Active Peace into a hammer of his own and strikes at Skullbasher while Sasuke uses Chidori Blade but Skullbasher jumps into the air and then lands on the ground to create more shock waves but Erza uses Sword Magic while Sandy karate kicks and then Ikkakumon uses Harpoon Torpedo.

"How do you like that, creep?!" Ky asked.

"We should be almost there!" Tails said."Good. Let's keep goin' until it's beaten!" Tai said.

"Agreed." Izzy said.

Skullbasher attacks with its tusks but Tails uses Magic Hand to deliver a punch while Sly uses Cane Spin but Skullbasher spin attacks with its hammers again but Kabuterimon uses Electro Shocker while Garurumon uses Howling Blaster but Skullbasher retaliates with a trunk strike but Katara uses Ice Daggers while Sasuke uses Fireball Jutsu while Ky and Pax attack with their Keyblades but Skullbasher keeps fighting back with its hammers and then creates more shock waves but Togemon uses Needle Spray while Yoshi uses Headbutt while Erza slashes with her sword but Skullbasher spin strikes with its trunk and then attacks with its four hammers but Ikkakumon uses Harpoon Torpedo while Greymon uses Nova Blast but Skullbasher charges with its tusks but Sandy uses Tornado Kick while Twilight uses Wing Swipe while Pax transforms Active Peace into a lance and strikes but Skullbasher strikes back at the group.

"This thing is just getting annoying." Sora said.

"Why won't it just die?" Ky asked and Skullbasher attacks with its four hammers hurting everyone. "GUYS!" Ky shouted and he looks at the Black Xeti with anger. "You can go ahead and kill me, but if you EVER hurt my friends, that's when I draw the line! I'm gonna stop you!" Ky yelled and just then a light aura appears around his body. "What the...? What's this? Doesn't matter. I'll use it to end this creep." Ky said as he charges at Skullbasher.

Skullbasher tries to attack Ky with its hammers but Ky dodges and strikes with his Keyblade that's coated with light energy and then unleashes a powerful attack but Skullbasher spin strikes with its hammers but Ky keeps striking with his Keyblade followed by a powerful spin slash but Skullbasher tries to attack Ky with its four hammers again but Ky uses his Keyblade to cut all the arms off and then Ky charges at Skullbasher, cuts the chest wide open allowing Ky to get in and then a light shines in Skullbasher causing an explosion as Skullbasher disappears in dark mist and the light aura vanishes around Ky.

"Whoa!" Tai said.

"No way..." Matt said.

"That was..." Sora stops talking.

"Unbelievable." Izzy finished.

"Oh, my! He's good looking AND strong!" Mimi said.

"Please tell me he's not gonna do it on us." Joe said.

"That's cool." T.K. said.

"Ky...what just happened?" Sly asked.

"I dunno. It's like the light was around me and gave me this power." Ky said. _"Could this be the gift that white cloaked guy gave me for my birthday?" _Ky asked in his mind.

"Well, good job nonetheless." Tails said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"That power was almost like that Avatar State." Katara said.

"Or maybe just like the power I used when my friends and I use the Elements of Harmony." Twilight said.

"Now that the Black Xeti is defeated, shall we search for the Keyhole?" Erza asked.

"Yeah." Ky answered and just then Dawn of Hope starts to react to something. "Huh?" Ky asked as Dawn of Hope starts to lead Ky into the cave.

As everyone entered the cave they see something being revealed and it's another Keyhole.

"Oh, I see..." Ky said as uses his Keyblade to lock the Keyhole and saves the Digital World from the darkness.

"So, what just happened?" Gomamon asked.

"Your world should be safe now. The Black Xetis or the Heartless should never harm this world." Ky answered.

"That's great. Thank you, Ky." Tentomon said.

"So, now what?" Sora asked.

"Now it's time for us to get going." Ky answered and the others nod.

"Oh, you have to leave?" T.K. asked.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure you guys have your own journey and we have to go on ours." Ky said.

"Well, we understand. Thanks for everything, Ky." Tai said.

"Hope you have a safe journey." Matt said.

"Hope to see you again." Sora said.

"It's a shame I never got to research your Keyblade, but maybe next time when you come back." Izzy said.

"It's such a bummer to watch you leave, but I guess we can't stop you." Mimi said.

"Good luck with whatever it is you're doing." Joe said.

"Will we see you again?" T.K. asked.

"I'm sure we will." Ky answered.

"It was nice meeting you." Agumon said.

"Take good care, my friends." Gabumon said.

"Hope your journey's a good one." Biyomon said.

"We will look forward to your visitation soon." Tentomon said.

"You guys are always welcomed here." Palmon said.

"Try to stay out of trouble." Gomamon said.

"Bye, guys. We'll never forget you." Patamon said.

"Thanks, everyone. See ya." Ky said as he and the others leave the cave as the Digidestined and the Digimon wave goodbye.

"You guys ready to go?" Ky asked.

"You bet." Sly answered.

"Fire away." Sandy said and Ky uses Dawn of Hope to create another portal.

"Wonder where we're goin' next?" Pax asked.

"We'll find out. Let's go." Ky said as the group enter the portal to a new world.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'll work on the next one soon so I hope you look forward to that. Anyway, next time, Ky and his friends arrive at a witch's lair and they meet a talking bear and a talking bird, but Ky is also shocked to see someone. I'll see you all in the next chapter. Take care until then.<strong>


	29. Grunty's lair, Ani, and Betrayal!

Chapter 28: Grunty's lair, Ani, and Betrayal!

A portal appears at the top of what looks like a tower with a shape of a witch's face and Ky, Pax, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Sly fly out of the portal and they look around the top of the tower.

"So, you decided to show up, Ky?" A voice asked and Ky turns to see another boy shocking Ky.

"M-Matt! It IS you!" Ky said.

"So, that's Matt?" Twilight asked.

"It's good to see you again. I should admit, you're not bad...for a human." Matt said.

"What's he sayin'? Isn't he a human too?" Sandy asked.

"I asked that the last time I saw him back at Circus Town when he attacked me. Matt, what happened to you?" Ky asked.

"That's none of your concern. Maybe instead of worrying about me, you should worry more about Ani." Matt said.

"Where is she? What happened to her?" Ky asked.

"Don't know, don't care. The trash girl is probably dead by the darkness by now." Matt said.

"How can you say that about her?! She's your friend too!" Ky said.

"I find that hard to believe. I'm never friends with humans as I've already told you." Matt said.

Ky charges at Matt but just then Heartless appear and surround the group.

"Get out of our way!" Ky demanded as he summons Dawn of Hope.

"You don't think..." Tails stops talking.

"Do you believe Matt has sided with the Heartless?" Erza asked.

"Matt, is this true? Are you with the Heartless now?" Ky asked.

"The Heartless? Don't be ridiculous. I've never allied with the Heartless. I'm serving an organization." Matt said.

"What organization?" Ky asked.

"I wouldn't expect a brainless human like you to understand. Why don't you go find your trashy girlfriend and your pathetic brother." Matt said as he disappears.

"Get back here!" Ky said but a magic blast stops him.

"Not so fast, you have trespassed my lair! Those who do will never see fair!" A voice said the group see a green skinned overweight witch wearing black clothing, and a purple and white scarf.

"Who's this ugly hag?" Sasuke asked.

"Call me ugly you dare?! Soon, you will share the same fate of that bird and bear!" The witch said.

"Who do you think you are?!" Katara demanded.

"Gruntilda's the name! Those who encounter me will feel shame!" Grunty said.

"Well, move! We have friend to find!" Ky said.

"Two girls you seek? Sorry, but I'll never let you have a peek!" Grunty said as she casts a spell to create a hole beneath the group and they fall into the pit.

Meanwhile Ani wondering around the lair after her sudden escape from Nex and she's starting to realize that she's lost but then she finds a door, opens it, and enters a room where she finds a small bear girl with blonde hair tied to two pigtails, wearing a pink top, and blue pants and so Ani walks up to the small bear.

"Uh, are you held captive?" Ani asked and the small bear girl looks at her.

"Yes and I'm waiting for someone to save me." The small bear girl answered.

"Who?" Ani asked.

"My brother." The small bear girl answered.

"I should leave you alone then." Ani said.

"Wait. Are you help captive too?" The small bear girl asked.

"Well, I'm trying to get out of here." Ani said.

"You should wait here. You could get lost or worse, captured." The small bear girl suggested.

"If you say so." Ani said as she stays with the small bear girl but Ani sees another girl with dark brown long hair with a big bang covering her right eye, wearing a yellow sleeveless top, cyan skirt, white shoes, and a sun crown amulet around her neck lying dormant. "Who is she? She looks almost like Ky." Ani said to herself.

Meanwhile Ky, Pax, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Sly are in the bottom part of Grunty's lair.

"I would ask where we are, but I'm guessing we're in that witch's lair." Tails said.

"Did she say she's Gruntilda or something?" Sly asked.

"I'd go for Ugilda." Ky said making everyone chuckle.

"Okay. Let's go find a way outta here." Pax said.

"Yeah. Since Matt brought up Ani, we should try searching this place for her." Ky said.

"You think Ani's here?" Katara asked.

"There's a good possibility she be here." Ky said.

"In that case, let's start searchin' for her." Sandy said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Should I determine her location?" Tails asked.

"That'd be great, Tails. Thanks." Ky said and Tails starts to activate his techno map.

"Huh? You're searching for someone too?" A voice said.

"Who said that?" Twilight asked.

"Show yourself this instant!" Erza said taking out her sword.

The group see a brown furred bear wearing yellow shorts and a blue backpack on his back.

"Who the hell are you?" Sasuke asked pointing his katana at the bear.

"Sasuke!" Katara said.

"I'm Banjo and Kazooie and I are looking for Tootie." Banjo introduced and a red bird pops out of Banjo's blue backpack.

"Banjo, are we at the hag's lair yet?" The red bird asked.

"We sure are, Kazooie." Banjo answered.

"Who're these bozos?" Kazooie asked.

"For your information, we're not bozos. I'm Ky and these are Pax, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, and Sly." Ky introduced himself and the group.

"It's nice to meet you, Ky. Are you searching for someone too?" Banjo asked.

"Yeah. We're looking for a girl." Ky answered.

"We can also help you look for Tootie." Pax said.

"Great. Thanks." Banjo said.

"I'd prefer doing it ourselves, but I guess it's fine." Kazooie said.

"Great. We're a team then. Tails, can you also locate Tootie's location?" Ky asked.

"Yeah." Tails said as he activates his techno map. "Hmm. It turns out Ani and Tootie are together at the same room." Tails said.

"Well, that just made things a whole lot easier like findin' two snakes in a barrel." Sandy said.

"Hn. Don't count on that." Sasuke said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Katara asked.

"Don't worry about it, Water girl." Sasuke said.

"Let's just get moving and find who we're looking for." Ky said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

Ky, Pax, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sasuke, Sly, and Banjo and Kazooie start to move through Grunty's lair but just then Witch Heartless appear and attack the group but Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope while Pax casts Light Ray while Twilight shoots multi magic shots but the Witch Heartless attack back with fire spells but Tails shoots shots from his blaster while Sandy uses Flurry Chop while Yoshi uses Ground Pound but the Witch Heartless fight back again with their magic but Katara uses Freeze while Erza slashes with her swords while Sasuke uses Dragon Flame Jutsu but more Witch Heartless attack the group with Thunder but Sly attacks with his cane while Banjo uses Kazooie to peck and the group defeat the Heartless and continue on through the lair.

After exploring the lair more the group encounter more Heartless but Pax transforms Active Peace into a whip and whips at the Heartless while Ky casts Stopra allowing Banjo and Kazooie to roll at the Heartless while Tails tail swipes while Yoshi double kicks but the Heartless keep attacking but Erza enters Sea Empress Armor and casts Water Magic while Sasuke uses Chidori while Sandy karate chops but more Heartless keep appearing and attack but Katara uses Water Discs while Sly uses Electric Cane while Twilight whacks with her staff and the group defeat the Heartless and they keep moving through the lair but just then Pax sees someone making everyone stop.

"What's up?" Ky asked.

"Look." Pax said pointing at a rather overweight figure that looks like a black cat wearing a red top with a big blue X, black pants with a zipper, blue finger less gloves, and some armor on the outfit looking around.

"Grunty? Grunty?!" The overweight cat called but no response. "Grr! Where is that ugly hag when you need her?! I knew Maleficent and I would never trust her! I'm gonna find her and she'll be all mine once she's a Heartless for her disloyalty!" The overweight cat said to himself.

"He's after that hag?" Sandy asked.

"Did he just say he's planning on turning Grunty into a Heartless?" Twilight asked.

"Let him do that." Sasuke said.

"No! If he does actually turn that witch into a Heartless, things could get worse." Katara said.

"Now what?" Banjo asked.

"Let's see if we can follow him and see if he can lead us to Grunty herself." Ky said.

"We shouldn't let him see us. If he does, well, let's try not to think about that." Tails said.

"Don't worry. I've been following my enemies for info. I have something that can help." Sly said as he makes everyone invisible.

"Awesome. Thanks, Sly. Let's start tailing." Ky said.

Meanwhile in Grunty's chamber Grunty is working on a spell but just then Raze shows up.

"What are you doing here, boy? This lair is no place to toy." Grunty said.

"Enough with your rhyming. It's annoying as it is." A voice said and it's Vergil and Qaun Chi is with him.

"Oh, very well. If I must." Grunty said.

"We have come for the Princess of Heart." Qaun Chi said.

"It's about time. I've been watching her real well. No point, actually since the Heartless have devoured her heart." Grunty said.

"Where is she?" Vergil asked.

"In my cell along with Tootie, who I shall take her precious beauty away." Grunty said.

"I'll go with Raze to get the girl. Raze, you'd better be ready to grab her." Vergil said.

"Yeah. I'm ready to do the mission." Raze said.

Just then Klungo appears.

"Misssstressss." Klungo said.

"What is it, Klungo?" Grunty asked.

"The intrudersssss are sssssstill in your lair and bear and bird are with them." Klungo informed.

"Curse this! Klungo, bring Tootie to me and NOW!" Grunty said.

"Yessssss, Missssstressss." Klungo said.

Meanwhile the group are following the overweight cat through the lair and they are making sure they are not being seen and they arrive at the next area of the lair and are still following the black cat but the black cat turns around to look around but the group hide to not get spotted and the black cat keeps moving and the group following him until the black cat finds a wall.

"Hmm. Looks like I just found myself a shortcut!" The black cat said as he punches the wall and reveals a hole. "Grunty, here I come!" The black cat said as he goes into the hole.

"Let's see if we can go into that hole. We'll might find something." Ky said.

"My techno map is also pointing at that hole. It might indicate that Ani and Tootie are there." Tails said.

"Well, let's give that a try." Erza said and the group go into the hole.

The group arrive at a new area and they start to look for the black cat but he's nowhere to be found.

"No sign of that guy anywhere." Ky said.

"No, but I happen to know that Ani and Tootie are in there." Tails said pointing at a cell door.

"Awesome." Ky said.

"That was just too easy. Good goin', Foxboy." Kazooie said as Sandy breaks the door down.

The group go into the cell and they find Ani and Tootie.

"Banjo! You came!" Tootie said.

"Tootie! I'm glad you're okay." Banjo said.

"We need to go quick! Grunty's probably coming!" Tootie said.

"Who cares? I'll just peck her sorry butt." Kazooie said.

"Ani! I've finally found you!" Ky said running to Ani and hugs her.

"Ky! I knew you'd come to save me." Ani said.

"What happened to you? Did Kaos hurt you at all?" Ky asked.

"Well, I was captive by Nex for a while and I was waiting for you to come help me while I being tortured for information, but then a strange portal appeared and sent me here." Ani answered.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay. Now we gotta get Matt, Raze, and my mother back." Ky said and just then he turns to see Pax trying to shake the other girl up.

"Elena...Elena! Wake up! I'm here!" Pax said.

"That's Elena?" Ky asked.

"Yeah." Pax answered.

"Ya know, she looks very familiar to me. Like I've seen her before." Ky said.

"Now that we got what we're looking for, we should go before someone comes in here." Twilight said.

"Too late." A voice said they turn to see Vergil and Qaun Chi.

"Lemme guess, you two are part of the Deadly Alliance?" Ky asked.

"Indeed and you are the chosen Keybearer we have heard about." Qaun Chi said and Raze shows himself.

"Raze?!" Ky asked shocked.

"Hey, Bro." Raze said.

"What're you doing with him?! Get away from my brother!" Ky demanded.

"You poor ignorant boy. You were supposed to be kept in the dark." Vergil said.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Ky demanded.

"You need not to worry. Raze, take the Princess and the girl as well." Qaun Chi ordered.

"I can take the Princess, but Ky just reunited with Ani." Raze said.

"Doesn't matter." Vergil said.

"Look, I'll just..." Raze was cut off by Qaun Chi casting a spell on Raze.

"No defiance. You will take the Princess and the Keybearer's friend." Qaun Chi ordered and Raze's eyes turn dark green.

"I will take the Princess and the Keybearer's friend." Raze repeated in a zombie like voice.

"What just happened to Raze?" Katara asked.

"He's hypnotizing Raze somehow." Ky said and Raze knocks Pax back and takes Elena. "Raze, Bro! Snap out of it!" Ky said but Raze ignores him and goes for Ani next.

"Good boy. Now, we should get going." Vergil said.

"What do you need me for?" Ani asked.

"We don't care about you. We'll let Nex know you're with us." Vergil said.

"Stop!" Ky yelled as he goes after them but just then a lightning strike gets Ky in the back knocking him down.

"Ky!" Twilight yelled.

"What just happened?!" Pax asked.

"Who else, idiot? It was me who stopped you." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke?! Did Qaun Chi brainwash you too?" Ky asked.

"Of course not, stupid. You haven't even guessed. I was never on your side to begin with." Sasuke said.

"Why?!" Erza demanded.

"I have no intention of tell you morons." Sasuke said.

"Start talking!" Ky said as he charges at Sasuke but just then a gunshot goes for Ky but Twilight casts a barrier around him.

"Now what?" Sandy asked and Slade and Executioner.

"You have got to be kidding!" Katara said.

"Don't tell me you're here to kill us again?" Ky asked.

"Of course. We can't let you get in the Deadly Alliance's way." Slade said.

"Time to die." Executioner said.

"Banjo, what are we gonna do?" Tootie asked.

"Kazooie, let's help Ky." Banjo said.

"Oh, brother." Kazooie said.

"Tootie, stay here." Banjo said.

"Thanks, Banjo." Tails said.

"Yes, indeed." Erza said.

"Get ready." Pax said.

"Let the extermination begin." Slade said and the two attack the group.

* * *

><p><strong>Another cliffhanger! Sorry about that! Also, o_0! Sasuke has betrayed the group! What a twist! I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway. Let's get try to get some five reviews. If I get five or more reviews, then I'll do the next chapter. So please do so. Next time, Ky and his friends deal with Slade and his apprentice once again, but the Deadly Alliance have left, but Ky and his friends deal with Grunty and save Tootie again. See you all in the next chapter.<strong>


	30. Witchy Battle and Sasuke's Truth

Chapter 29: Witchy Battle and Sasuke's Truth

Slade attacks the group with his pole while Executioner slashes with his arm blades but the group dodge the attacks and Ky casts Fira while Pax transforms Active Peace into a staff and strikes at Slade who counters with his pole and then tries to slash at Pax with his sword but Erza enters Lightning Empress Armor and casts Lightning Magic but Executioner slide kicks at Erza but Katara uses Freeze allowing Twilight to uses Magic Bomb but Slade shoots at Twilight but Sandy karate chops while Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope while Yoshi uses Egg Roll bu Slade throws grenades at the group but Twilight uses her magic to stop the grenades allowing Tails to shoot five shots from his blaster while Banjo uses Kazooie to shoot eggs but Executioner multi slashes with his arm blades but Sly attacks with his cane while Katara water whips but Executioner slashes at Katara and then delivers brutal kicks but Sandy holds Executioner with her lasso allowing Banjo and Kazooie to roll at Executioner but Slade attacks with a launcher but Ky uses Slide Dash to stop Slade.

"You're startin' to piss me off!" Executioner said.

"Yeah? Well, guess I feel!" Ky replied.

"You may be skilled, but you are far from nearing your victory." Slade said.

"Shut up!" Ky said as he strikes at Slade with Fire Raid.

Slade retaliates with slashing at Ky with a knife but Erza uses Sword Magic to prevent Slade from attacking but Slade shoots with two shotguns but Tails fires lasers from his blaster while Yoshi uses Ground Pound but Executioner shoots a spark from his blades but Pax attacks with Active Peace while Sly uses Cane Spin while Sandy uses Tornado Kick but Slade slashes with his sword followed by shooting with his handguns while Executioner delivers savage punches followed by a blade swipe but Twilight uses Wing Swipe while Katara uses Water Discs while Banjo uses Kazooie Peck but Slade triple punches followed by roundhouse kicks the group and then throws another grenade but Ky strikes back with Dawn of Hope followed by Thunder Edge but Executioner blade charges at Ky but Tails uses Fly Kick while Erza slashes with her swords followed by a powerful punch while Banjo and Kazooie use Charge while Yoshi double kicks but Slade whacks with his rocket launcher but Ky strikes back with Dawn of Hope.

Executioner attacks Ky with his arm blades but Ky counters with Spin Slash while Pax transforms Active Peace into a shield and throws it while Sly uses Dive Attack but Executioner multi slashes with his arm blades followed by a slide kick while Slade attacks with his pole and then with his sword but Twilight shoots multiple magic bolts from her staff while Sandy karate kicks while Katara uses Ice Daggers but Slade flip slashes with his sword while Executioner spin slashes with his arm blades followed by a blade charge but Banjo uses Kazooie to shoot eggs while Yoshi uses Egg Throw but Slade shoots at the two but Tails throws bombs while Erza enters Flame Empress Armor and uses Fire Magic but Slade attacks with his sword but Sly use Cane Push but Executioner shoots two sparks shots but Twilight uses Magic Beam while Tails uses Magic hand while Banjo and Kazooie use Roll but Slade slashes with his swords followed by a flip kick while Executioner slashes with his arm blades like a maniac getting everyone but Katara uses Water Rejuvenation to heal everyone and then Ky slashes with Dawn of Hope and takes down Executioner.

"You damn bastard! How dare you! I will...!" Executioner was cut off by Slade.

"Enough, Executioner. It seems he is more than we thought. We shall let you go for now, child." Slade said as he and Executioner leave.

"Thank God." Ky said.

"Okay, Tootie. You can..." Banjo cuts himself off as he notices that Tootie is no longer here.

"You have got to be kidding me." Kazooie said.

"What happened to her?" Katara asked.

"Someone must've kidnapped her while were fighting Sade and Executioner." Tails suggested.

"You've already figured that out, Fox boy?" A voice said and they see Sasuke leaning against the wall. "Not bad, Ky...for a loser." Sasuke said.

"What's your deal, Sasuke?! Why did you turn your back on us when we needed help?!" Ky demanded.

"Is this how you show your gratitude when we saved you from the Vampire Realm?" Erza asked.

"Oh, yeah. You guys actually thought I was in trouble." Sasuke said.

"You were. We saw you being held captive by Vlude and so we rescued you." Twilight said.

"I was never his prisoner." Sasuke said.

"What do ya mean, ya two-faced varmint?!" Sandy demanded.

"I was sent to the Vampire Realm because my master told me you'd go there so I talked to Vlude to feign my imprisonment hoping to lure you idiots into 'rescuing' me and allowing me to join your pathetic group." Sasuke explained.

"So you were spying on us this whole time?!" Ky asked.

"How could you?!" Pax asked.

"I told you. It was my mission." Sasuke answered.

"Who do you work for?!" Katara demanded.

"Sorry. You're all too stupid to understand who he is just as you are too stupid to understand his purpose." Sasuke said.

"You're unbelievable! I can understand you're a jerk and all, but I thought our friendship meant something to you!" Ky said.

"Friendship is nothing to me." Sasuke said.

"YOU ARE HORRIBLE!" Katara shouted as she tries to water whip Sasuke but he disappears.

"Nice try, Water girl." Sasuke said as he is now behind her with his katana on her throat.

"Katara!" Ky yelled.

"Let her go!" Erza commanded.

"Fine. You're all useless anyway." Sasuke said as he pushes Katara away and then disappears.

"What a major jerk." Sly said.

"I regret helping that guy from Vlude. I can't believe I had to save him." Ky said.

"We'll deal with him later. Right now, we gotta rescue Tootie." Twilight said.

"Right. Who knows what that witch Grunty is gonna do to her." Pax said.

"We also gotta find the Deadly Alliance and save Rzae, Ani, and Elena." Ky said and everyone nods.

"Then let's go and hurry." Banjo said.

The group start to continue through Grunty's lair to follow who they're after and they arrive at another area that's more dark but Ky uses Fire magic to light his Keyblade while Pax uses his Light magic to light the way through the dark room until they exit the dark room and the group arrive at a room that has a bottomless pit and they see a door at the distance across.

"How're we supposed to get past this?" Ky asked and Yoshi finds an unlit torch.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said pointing at the unlit torch.

"What's up with this torch?" Sly asked.

"I dunno." Ky said as he casts Fira at the torch and it lights up.

"What good did that do?" Katara asked.

"There's another unlit torch." Banjo said pointing at the second unlit torch and Ky casts Fira at the unlit torch.

"Now what happens?" Sandy asked and they see a misty bridge appear on the bottomless pit.

"I think we can cross it now." Tails said.

"Great. C'mon." Ky said as they cross the misty bridge.

The group then see the door they saw open due to the lit torches and they go to the next room and they see Vergil, Qaun Chi, and Raze taking Ani and Elena.

"Raze, wait!" Ky called as he runs to him.

"Ky, help!" Ani cried.

Ky keeps running to Raze but Vergil points his katana at Ky stopping him.

"Enough with playing the hero, boy. It's futile trying to stop us from reaching our goal." Vergil said.

"Says you! Give me back Ani and Elena!" Ky commanded.

"Still so hopeless. Let us be off." Qaun Chi said as he summons his green portal.

"No!" Ky yelled as he tries to stop them but the portal disappears. "Damn it all to hell!" Ky cursed as he swipes with air with Dawn of Hope.

"Ky, calm down." Pax said.

"Calm down?! Don't you even realize that Elena's captured too?!" Ky yelled.

"Yeah. I know, but we're gonna save her and Ani. Just standing here beating yourself up for not stopping them before won't change anything." Pax said and Ky calms down.

"You're right. We should save Tootie from Grunty first and then move on." Ky said and everyone nods.

"Oh ho, no you don't, pipsqueak!" A voice said they turn to see the overweight cat they followed before. "You're not gettin' to Grunty before me! I have a score to settle with her!" The overweight cat said.

"Oh, yeah? Says who?" Ky asked.

"The mighty Pete o' course!" The overweight cat named Pete said.

"Mighty my butt. You don't even look like a threat." Sly said.

"Why you...! You tryin' to pick a fight?!" Pete demanded.

"Sounds like YOU'RE the one whose trying to pick one first. We're getting to Grunty and that's that!" Ky said.

"Not my watch, you brat!" Pete replied as he slams his fist on the ground and summons a barrier around him and Ky.

"Ky!" Twilight said.

"Oh, no! We can't help him!" Tails said.

"Don't worry. Ky will be fine. He's been able to get through even without you, remember?" Erza asked.

"You might be right, Erza, but he still needs us." Katara said.

"True, but now we can't do anything." Erza said.

"Guess you're right. We'll have to sit this one out." Sandy said.

"What a bummer. I wanted to peck that fat cat's butt." Kazooie said.

"Don't worry, guys. If there's one thing I know is making bad guys cry like the stupid babies they really are." Ky said.

"I ain't no stupid baby! Just shuddup and fight!" Pete yelled.

Pete throws a big bomb at Ky but he dodges and Ky starts attacking with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard Edge but Pete throws a punch at Ky who backs off and then casts Thundara and then uses Dash Slash to get Pete but Pete throws mini bombs and backs off but Ky uses Thunder Raid and stuns Pete and allowing Ky to attack with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire Slash but Pete recovers and throws two punches but Ky blocks the punches and then retaliates with Gravity Dash and then aerial strikes with Dawn of Hope knocking Pete back but Pete throws another big bomb but Ky casts Blizzara but Pete moves out of the way and then charges at Ky who runs until Pete gets tired and Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Blitz but Pete summons a barrier around him making Ky unable to attack Pete.

Ky waits for Pete's barrier to go down and when the barrier is gone Ky uses Blizzard Edge but Pete throws two punches again and then slams to the grounds creating a shock wave but Ky dodges Pete's attacks and Ky starts attacking with Dawn of Hope followed by Blitz but Pete throws mini bombs again but Ky casts Gravira but Pete charges at Ky but Ky runs until Pete gets tired of running allowing Ky to use Thunder Edge and then uses Spin Slash but Pete unleashes another barrier but Ky waits until the barrier is gone and Ky starts attacking with Dawn of Hope followed by Fira but Pete throws three punches but Ky uses Thunder Slash but Pete slams the ground with his fists to make a shock wave but Ky dodges and then uses Strike Raid.

Pete retaliates by charging at Ky who gets away from Pete until he gets tired allowing Ky to strike with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzard Slash but Pete throws another big bomb at Ky who throws it right back at Pete stunning him allowing Ky to attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Fire Edge and after a few attacks Pete recovers and then throws mini bombs but Ky casts Thundara and then uses Gravity Dash but Pete summons another barrier for protection but Ky waits until the barrier disappears and Ky uses Blitz but Pete charges at Ky who runs until Pete gets tired allowing Ky to attack with Dawn of Hope followed by Edge Slash but Pete slams his fists to the ground and creates another shock wave but Ky uses Thunder Edge but Pete throws more mini bombs but Ky casts Blizzara and then strikes with Dawn of Hope but Pete charges at Ky again until he gets tired and Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Thunder Slash and Ky delivers his final attack on Pete and knocks him down.

"Why you stupid little punk...! This ain't over! Not by a long shot!" Pete said as he disappears.

"Yeah! You'd better run, 'mighty' Pete!" Ky said.

"Ky, are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. C'mon. We should keep on going if we wanna save Tootie." Ky said and everyone nods.

The group continue to move through Grunty's lair while fighting off Heartless in their way and they arrive at a staircase and they start climbing up the stairs until they see a door and Banjo uses Kazooie Charge bursting through the door and they arrive at a room where they see Grunty and Tootie in two different machines.

"Ah! They're here! Impossible!" Grunty said.

"Banjo! HELP!" Tootie cried.

"Klungo, activate that machine! Hurry!" Grunty ordered.

"Yesssss, Missssstressss." Klungo said.

"Oh, no you don't!" Ky said as he throws his Keyblade at Klungo and the machine destroying it.

"Sorry, Grunty. Your appointment's canceled." Sly said.

"Curse all of you!" Grunty yelled.

"Start talking! Where are the Deadly Alliance taking Rzae, Ani, and Elena?!" Ky demanded pointing his Keyblade at Grunty.

"I'll never tell you! You haven't seen the last of me!" Grunty said as she runs away.

"We can't let her get away!" Tails said.

"We must stop her." Erza said.

"Tootie, stay where you are." Banjo said.

"Okay." Tootie said.

Ky, Pax, Twilight, Tails, Sandy, Yoshi, Katara, Erza, Sly, and Banjo chase after Grunty and they arrive at another room and they see her flying away in her broomstick.

"Crap!" Pax said.

"Now what?" Sandy asked.

"Hold on!" Twilight said as she uses a levitation spell on the group and they follow Grunty.

The group are back at the roof of Grunty's lair and they confront the witch.

"You pests are persistent! Leave me be this instant!" Grunty said.

"Stop with the rhyming and tell me where the Deadly Alliance are going!" Ky said.

"As I have said: I shall never tell you. Rather, I shall deliver doom to you!" Grunty said.

"Oh, brother..." Katara said.

"I'm sick of her. Let's get this over with." Ky said.

"Finally. I get to peck this ugly hag to death." Kazooie said.

Grunty fires fireballs at the group but they dodge and Ky casts Thundara while Pax transforms Active Peace into a bow and shoots light arrows while Banjo and Kazooie shoots eggs but Grunty charges at the group with her broomstick but they get out of the way and Ky casts Fira while Twilight uses Magic Beam while Erza enters Heaven's Wheel Armor and attacks with her multiple swords but Grunty fires a big green spell and it gets the group but Ky casts Cura while Katara uses Group Rejuvenation but Grunty keeps firing spells at the group.

"We're never gonna beat her like this." Ky said.

"We gotta bring her down." Banjo said.

"But how?" Sly asked.

"Us Jinjos can help you! We don't like Grunty and we want to help." One of the bird like creatures said.

"If we can use one of those Jinjo creatures, we can bring Grunty down!" Tails said.

"Let's do it!" Sandy said and Yoshi Yoshis in agreement.

"Oh, no you don't!" Grunty said.

Grunty shoots more fireballs at the group but Tails flies up and shoots five shots from his blaster while Twilight also flies up and shoots multiple magic shots to distract Grunty but she's casting lightning spells and shoots fireballs but Twilight uses Magic Beam while Tails fires lasers from his blaster to distract Grunty allowing Ky and Banjo to free one of the Jinjos which is an orange one and it charges at Grunty and knocks her down.

"Curse you!" Grunty yelled.

"Now!" Ky said.

Ky and Pax attack with their Keyblades while Twilight whacks with her staff while Tails shoots four shots from his blaster while Sandy uses Flurry Chop while Yoshi uses Headbutt while Katara water whips while Erza uses Sword Magic while Sly attacks with his cane while Banjo uses Kazooie Roll but Grunty keeps firing her spells but Ky uses Blizzard Edge while Banjo uses Kazooie Peck but Grunty gets on her broomstick and flies off and casts another big green spell but Twilight casts a barrier around the group and Banjo and Kazooie fly up to try and knock Grunty down.

"Forget it!" Grunty said as she casts another spell shot at Banjo.

Pax turns Active Peace into a mini cannon and shoots light shots at Grunty while Erza enters Flight Armor and attacks Grunty in the air but Grunty shoots at Erza but Tails flies up and uses Fly Kick while Twilight also flies up and uses Magic Bomb at Gruny while Ky frees a yellow Jinjo and it charges at Grunty who falls off her broomstick again and she stunned.

"Get her! Now!" Ky said.

Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Thunder Slash while Pax transforms Active Peace into a rapier and attacks with it while Twilight uses Lightning Spell while Tails uses Magic Hand and it delivers a punch while Sandy karate kicks but Grunty tries to escape but Yoshi uses Egg Roll while Katara uses Freeze but Grunty shoots four fire spells at the group but Sly uses Cane Spin while Erza enters Sea Empress Armor and attacks with Water Magic but Grunty gets back on her broomstick but Banjo and Kazooie shoot eggs at the witch but Grunty gets back on her broomstick and casts more lightning spells but Yoshi uses Egg Throw while Katara uses Ice Daggers while Pax casts Light Ray to keep Grunty busy allowing Ky and Banjo to free a green Jinjo and he charges at Grunty and she gets knocked down again.

Ky and Pax attack with their Keyblades while Banjo uses Kazooie Charge while Tails tail swipes while Sly attacks with his cane while Katara uses Water Discs but Grunty casts fire spells but Erza slashes with her sword while Sandy uses Lasso Whip while Yoshi double kicks while Twilight shoots multiple magic shots but Grunty fires another big green spell but Ky casts Aerora to protect the group and Grunty flies off with her broomstick again but Tails, Twilight, and Bajno and Kazooie distract her while Ky frees another Jinjo which is a pink Jinjo and it charges at Grunty and she gets knocked down.

"Get her!" Erza said.

Banjo uses Kazooie Peck while Ky uses Thunder Dash while Pax transforms Active Peace into a club and swings it while Katara water whips while Sly uses Cane Push but Grunty fires more spells at the group but Twilight whacks with her staff while Sandy uses Flurry Chop while Erza enters Black Wing Armor and attacks with her blade while Yoshi uses Ground Pound while Tails fires three shots from his blaster but Grunty gets back on her broomstick.

"I'm getting tired of this! I'll create a barrier so I won't get hit again!" Grunty said as she casts a barrier around herself.

"Great. Now how're we supposed to stop her?" Sandy asked.

"I'll get rid of it!" The blue Jinjo said.

"Think you can?" Banjo asked.

"Watch me!" The blue Jinjo said.

"Ha! Not one puny Jinjo is gonna take me out! Prepare to die!" Grunty said.

Grunty fires lightning and fire spells but the group dodge all her attacks and Ky and Banjo free the blue Jinjo and he charges at Grunty and destroys her broomstick and she falls at the edge of her roof.

"This is not over yet!" Grunty said as she fires more spells.

The group dodge the spells and Ky attacks with Dawn of Hope followed by Blizzara while Banjo and Kazooie shoot eggs while Twilight uses Magic Bombs while Pax transforms Active Peace into a mace and swings it while Tails throws bombs while Sandy uses Tornado Kick while Yoshi uses Headbutt while Sly uses Cane Spin but Grunty fires a big green spell again but Erza uses Sword Magic while Katara uses Water Tentacles and the group deliver their final attack on Grunty and Ky and Banjo knock Grunty off the edge of her roof and she falls.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Grunty screams until she falls into the ground making a hole and a big rock that followed her fall falls on the hole. "No! Get me out of here!" Grunty said as she tries to get out but to no avail.

"Well, that's over. Sorry I couldn't get Elena back." Ky said.

"It's no big deal. We'll get her back and Ani and your brother. You can't give up on that." Pax said.

"Now all we have to do is..." Twilight was cut off by a voice.

"Forget it. You'll never seal the Keyhole." The voice said and the group turn to see Sasuke.

"What're you doing here, traitor?" Erza asked.

"That's a harsh word coming from you, Tomatohead." Sasuke said.

"Don't play with us! We'll find the Keyhole and Ky will seal it!" Katara said.

"I doubt that. You want to know where your girlfriends are?" Sasuke asked.

"Where are they?" Ky asked.

"Hmm. Guess it slipped my mind." Sasuke said.

"Tell us!" Twilight yelled as she shoots a magic beam at Sasuke who disappears.

"I hate it when he does that." Tails said and Sasuke reappears behind Twilight.

"I wouldn't play an Uchiha if I were you." Sasuke said as he grabs Twilight by her mane.

"Let go of me!" Twilight said.

"Twilight! Let her go!" Ky demanded.

"You want her back? Fine. Go to Vorture and you'll MIGHT see your little pet alicorn and your girlfriend alive again." Sasuke said.

"If you HURT Ani, I swear to God..." Ky was cut off by Sasuke's scoff.

"You may be a Keyblade wielder, but you're just a weak scum. See you at Vorture...or not." Sasuke said as he disappears and takes Twilight with him.

"Dammit! I hate him now!" Ky said.

"Ky, we will save them. I promise." Erza said.

"I know. No one's gonna stop me from saving my friends. Let's find the Keyhole first." Ky said.

The group leave Grunty's lair and arrive at Spiral Mountain and they search for the Keyhole but just then Jinjos appear.

"We want to thank you for getting rid of that ugly hag Gruntilda. As thanks, we will show you where the Keyhole is." The blue Jinjo said.

"Awesome. Lead the way." Ky said.

The Jinjos lead Ky to Banjo's house and they use power to reveal another Keyhole and Ky uses his Keyblade to lock the Keyhole and saves another world from the darkness.

"That's another world saved. Thanks." Ky said.

"So what does that mean?" Banjo asked.

"We're gonna have to leave." Ky answered.

"Well, that stinks." Kazooie said.

"But don't worry. You won't have to worry about Grunty anymore and not even the Heartless." Ky said.

"Okay. Thanks for helping us out, Ky." Banjo said.

"No problem. You two take care." Ky said as he and the group leave.

"So, now we have to get to Vorture and try to find Ani, Elena, and your brother?" Sly asked.

"We also have to save Twilight from Sasuke. I still can't believe he would double-cross us." Tails said.

"We're gonna find them and make sure everything's gonna be okay. I'll open a protal." Ky said as he was about to summon another portal.

"Now, now. I don't think you should do that yourself." A voice said and they turn to see Lyra again.

"Really? Where the hell were you?" Ky asked.

"Not important, sweetie. You want to get to Vorture to save those you care about?" Lyra asked.

"Duh." Ky answered.

"I happen to know the way. Follow me." Lyra said as she makes a portal and goes through it.

"Should we follow her?" Katara asked.

"If she said she'll take us to this Vorture world, then it's the only thing if I wanna get to Ani, see if I can remember about Elena, save Raze and help my mother." Ky said.

"If you're gonna go. So am I for Elena." Pax said.

"If you're on board. I am too." Tails said.

"Yep. Let's get goin'." Sandy said.

"Yoshi!" Yoshi said.

"I'm with you." Katara said.

"So am I until the end." Erza said.

"Whatever danger we face, we'll get through together." Sly said and Ky smiles at his friends.

"You guys are the best. Let's go so we won't keep that crazy floozy waiting." Ky said and everyone goes into Lyra's portal.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter end. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and more twists. Next time, Ky and his friends arrive at Vorture, but they deal with some problems as they arrive, but Ky also reunites with someone. See you all in the next chapter. Goodbye for now.<strong>


End file.
